Renegade Runaway
by Ayla-Capulet
Summary: Renesmee was killed in the last fight, or at least that's what they all thought. Years later Jacob tries to move on, now a Deputy Sheriff. His world gets turned upside down when the dispatcher sends him to the Cullen Mansion. Renesmee turned in a beautiful Vixen thirsty for Cullen blood. The quest to catch this Renegade Runaway and bring her home begins.
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

The ringing of the phone awoke me from my peaceful sleep. I cursed while I searched for my mobile in the dark. When I found it I noticed it was the Sheriff's department.

'Deputy Black, It's Lara' I immediately sat up when I heard the voice of our dispatcher, the sleepiness oozed from my body and within minutes I was awake and alert.

'I know you're off duty. But there was an incident at the old Cullen Mansion. Sheriff Swan went there a few hours ago to check it out. But he hasn't checked in yet. I'm a little worried. ' Lara has been our dispatcher for years and I never ever heard het panic. She was always professional and never ever let her emotions show when she was on duty. However I could hear some distress in her voice now.

'I'll head out now. I'll contact the department as soon as I arrive and secured the situation' I reassured her as I jumped out of bed and grabbed my jeans of the floor.

'Are there any additional details that are important to know before I head out Lara?' I asked her while I slipped into my jeans and shoes.

'I got an automatic distress signal from their alarm. It's weird because they haven't been around for years. I contacted Charlie and he said he would check it out just to be sure.' I reassured Lara that it was going to be fine and hung up the phone. My hand went to my nightstand to grab my gun, but there was something inside my gut that told me this was not normal police business. I grabbed my gun anyway and loaded it when I headed down. I grabbed my holsters handcuffs and keys from the cupboard and ran to my car. I drove without sirens because I wanted to size up the situation before I acted. However there was something not right about this situation, I could feel it in my gut. Charlie was a good cop. Forks was a peaceful place since the Cullens left their home here, but still, he knew to be cautious. He would always check in with dispatch after handling a call like this. It was also strange that there was a break in in the old Cullen Mansion. The Cullen family left Forks years ago after the tragedy, I remember it as it was yesterday. We all do. In the last fight the Cullens, but also the Werewolves lost loved ones. For us it were mostly rookies, werewolves who just discovered their abilities, but were no match for an army of new born killers.

The Cullens however lost everything they fought so hard for. After showing the Volturi that our beloved Renesmee wasn't an immortal child, tragedy came for us after all. There was no happy ending when Victoria got her hands on Renesmee. In the heat of the fight she escaped all of us. Days later she send us her little limbs. The Cullens swore to find her and end her, but that was now six years ago and I haven't spoken to them since. While I was driving to their mansion all these memories came back: how we sat there in the living room and the first package came. How we opened it horrified and found her little arm. It was torn off, the friendship bracelet that I gave her was still on her little wrist.

Thinking about the death of my imprint filled me with hate and anger. Even though it was six years ago there was still a big hole in my heart that hurt so much. That pain would never ever ease.

When I arrived at the mansion the light was burning in the living room and kitchen. I slowly drove to the parking lot and grabbed my gun and badge. I stepped out the car and slowly closed the car door, I didn't want to alert the intruder that I was here. It was a long time since I last set foot on this land but nothing seemed to have changed in the meanwhile. The garden wasn't as beautiful as it once was, the garden that was once filled with flowers and greens was now corrupted by weeds. But the rest was still the same. There was music coming from the living room, but because of the many windows I decided that I would enter through the kitchen. When I tried the door I realized it was still locked. I sneaked around the house to the front door which seemed unlocked. They broke the glass and unlocked the door from the inside it seemed. I pushed the door open slowly, making sure I didn't stepped on any glass.

I grabbed my gun and slowly walked to the living room. When I glanced inside I saw Charlie sitting tied to a chair. There was a red scarlet line running down his face. He was bleeding, it seemed that he was hit on the head. But he seemed fine, at least he was very much alive I concluded when my sensitive ears picked up his heartbeat. His breathing was steady which was a good thing. I heard sound coming from Carlisle's old office. It was dark, but my eyes adjusted to the dark really quick and I was able to see clearly. Carlisle's office was completely trashed. The books were thrown off their shelves, his bureau was turned upside down and papers were spread all over the wooden floor. It looked like someone was desperately looking for something. But I wondered what could be so important to break in and kidnap a Police officer. Everyone knew the Cullens had a lot of money, maybe someone was trying to find something valuable? But why would they do it now after all those years? It didn't seem to make sense. The person who seemed responsible for this mess was no longer present and I quickly hurried back to the living room to make sure Charlie was okay.

I heard the floor squeak as they entered the room. I hurled up against the wall and focused on my hearing. The reason I was such a good cop was because I had access to supernatural senses. My hearing, smell, energy and power was much better than what most humans had. I noticed that the heartbeat of the intruder was unusual fast. It seemed that he or she was stressed and maybe even panicking.

"Police freeze!' I growled while I stepped in the room and pointed my gun at the intruder. However the intruder was one step ahead of me. She was pointing Charlie's own gun to his head. Even though her back was facing me I knew I had to be careful. In a second she could pull the trigger and this would end very bad for Charlie. Like I mentioned the intruder was a she. She was wearing a long black coat, white jeans and black heels. Her long brown hair was falling over her shoulders, halfway to her back. The ringlets in her hair all seemed to be a different color brown.

'Lower the gun' I barked at her while adjusting my aim making sure I would get a good shot. She didn't move, but her heel ticked on the ground impatiently.

'Great more cops' She sighted.

I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Whoever this girl was, I could tell this girl was dangerous. And whatever this girl was I was almost a hundred percent sure she wasn't human. But she couldn't be a vampire, that was not possible. I could hear her heartbeat loud and steady. But there was some kind of energy radiating from her that seemed out of this world.

'How about you put the gun down or I will end him?' Her words were cold and I didn't doubt for a second that there was truth in them. But I just couldn't give her the upper hand in this could I?

'Put the gun down or I will shoot you. Last warning' I growled. She seemed to think about it for a few seconds. She tilted her head to the side giving me the opportunity to get a little closer. Just a few meters and I would be close enough to grab her and redirect the gun from Charlie at the same time. Then she turned around with superhuman speed. The gun which had been pointed at Charlie's head was now pointed at my face. It was for the first time this evening that I could see her face. She was a cute Vixen, with her lips painted red and dark brown eyes that were accentuated by dark eye liner.

She smirked when she saw the confusion in my eyes.

'Why don't _you_ put the gun down now?" She hissed at me. But her words didn't seemed to come in. Because even after all those years I would recognize her always. She had grown up but I could still see the traces of the little girl I once held in my arms. Now I knew what that pulsing energy around her meant. It was my werewolf side making sure I would recognize my imprint. It was six years ago but all those emotions came flooding in: Love, helplessness, confusion, anger, happiness and terror all flooded into my head and heart.

I lowered the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

'I can't believe it, Renesmee?' I whispered.

Her eyes drilled in mine curiously. 'You know me?'

'Yes. I do' I stated. Not knowing what to say more, what to do now. I was so confused right now. I noticed my body was shaking, I even started to stutter when I tried to speak again. There were so much feelings tearing me up from the inside. The last time I saw her she had been a little girl, and now she was a beautiful young woman. But I noticed the similarities at closer inspection. Her eyes didn´t seems to change, she still had a cute little nose with a hint of freckles on them.

'Hmm, looks you can make yourself useful after all' She said pulling me back to reality. She pointed to my gun.

'Turn the safety on and throw it on the couch' She ordered as she nodded towards the couch. I did as she said, turned the safety on and slowly threw it on the couch. While she was still holding me at gunpoint she pointed to my cuffs.

'Put them on'

'Really?' I answered as I frowned. I was still a little dazed. I had no idea how to handle this situation right now, I still couldn't believe that she was alive and well and standing right in front of me. I thought I would never see her again and now here she was pointing a gun on me. Not just any gun, Charlie´s gun who she knocked out and tied to a chair.

'Do you want me to shoot you? Because I will if you don't listen.' She said ice cold.

I decided that I should work with her for now. I couldn't afford that she would disappear again.  
I needed to play her little game, for now.

As I cuffed myself she grabbed a chair and got some tie-rips from her pocket. As I sat down she zip tied me to the chair. I could easily break those, but I didn't feel the need to inform her. It was my first priority to find out why she was here. I needed to figure out what happened to her in all those years. I thought she was dead, we all thought she was dead. If my werewolf side hadn't recognized her I wouldn't believe it myself, but my heart told me she was real. This girl that stood in front of me was really the girl that was ripped from our lives a few years ago.

When she was sure I couldn't escape my bonds she put the gun on the table and grabbed another chair. She placed it right in front of me, but before she sat down she walked over to the shelve with Carlisle's alcohol collection on it. Not that he would ever drink it, exactly the reason that they left it behind. It was just something to help them fulfill the part of playing the perfect humans.

She choose a whiskey from the shelve and grabbed a glass. She put the bottle down and dusted of the glass with her shirt before pouring some in it. With the whiskey in her hand she sat down in front of me. Her eyes drilled in mine and she gave me a chilling smile. She took a sip of whiskey and closed her eyes for a moment. When her eyes flashed open again I saw a hint of desperation in them.

'Where are they?' She asked me.

'Who the Cullens?' I answered. 'They left years ago, but I'm sure they will come home when they hear you are here. I'm sure they can't wait to meet you after all those years.' I said. I needed to pry some information out of her.

'Yeah not really why I am here' She said while taking another sip.

'I need to talk to them'

'I will call them right now. You just need to untie me' I said. She smiled, it was a cold smile that never reached her eyes. 'You're funny' She reached for my phone with her hand. When our skin touched a shiver went right through me, she however didn´t seemed to notice. Untouched by it all she wiggled the phone out of my pocket and pressed the home button.

'I will call them myself, thank you'

'What is the code?' She asked while she stared at the screen.

'Why should I tell you?' I answered while I gave her a smirk.

'Don't force me to get the gun and shoot you' She said while reaching for the gun. When it didn't seem to have the effect she hoped for she gestured at Charlie. 'Or him.'

I frowned as I went through the options in my head. I didn't knew what happened to her but she was unpredictable right now. I couldn't risk Charlie's life right now, it was not just me, but he was human and I needed to protect him the best as I could.

'091106' It was her date of birth. She frowned at me and I couldn't tell if she realized. Her fingers went over the screen rapidly, typing in the code.

'Ahh she's cute. Your girlfriend?' She asked when the photo of Sarah came in view. Sarah was my current girlfriend, and even though she wasn't my imprint our relationship was fine. She was a cool down to earth person and after living 5 years like a monk it was time to move on. When the realization came that I would never see Renesmee again I dragged myself from the lowest point in my life, joined the police academy and tried to move on. There had always been a black hole in my heart which made sure I would never be completely happy. But after a while I managed.

But now she was here and everything was turned upside down again. While I was sitting here eating my heart out she was scrolling through my phone agitated. She wasn't paying attention to me anymore now she got what she wanted. When she found Carlisle's contact information in my phone she pressed dial and waited. It rang three times and after that it went to voicemail. I could see the frustration wash over her and she mumbled something to herself. After that she dialed Edward, this time it rang for a little while but there was no response from the other side.

'You people are so frustrating, I swear to god' she said while she pinched the bridge of her nose. She took another sip of her whiskey and dialed Bella. Within the first rang she picked up.

'Hey Jake'

The emotions on her face changed from frustrated to pure hate. She ticked on the screen and turned on the speaker so I could listen in.

'I'm sorry Jake and Charlie can't come to the phone right now' Her voice was supposed to be silky, however it was really cold and sounded hostile nevermore.

'Who is this?' I heard Bella's voice through the phone. She sounded confused and irritated. She shot me a look and held the phone in front of me.

'Bells…' I said. I was looking for the right words, but I was struggling to find them. Renesmee sighted annoyed and gestured me to go on.

'It's her… It's Renesmee… I can't believe it myself. But it's really her'

'What are you talking about Jacob?' I heard her answer. Her voice was shaking and I heard rumbling on the background so I knew the Cullens were there too and there was commotion. I just dropped the biggest bombshell imaginable on them. Of course there would be commotion.

She pulled back her hand and turned off the speaker function. She pressed the phone to her ear while keeping a close eye on me.

'Now that we established that I am speaking the truth I would like to know what you did to my mother' She hissed in the phone. Her mother? Bella was her mother and we all knew that. More confusion spread through me. What the hell was going on? Who was this mother that she was talking about? I could hear Bella answer, but I couldn't exactly hear what she said.

'Quit the sentimental bullshit woman, I want answers and I want them now. So you better start giving them before I kill them both.' She said while our eyes locked. Another shiver went through me, this time caused by a different emotion; this time it was fear.

´Are you going to give me some information or is this conversation just as useless as your coven?' Renesmee shouted in the phone irritated. The desperation was noticeable from her every move. Her voice was uncontrolled, I could read the frustration clear as day on her face and she was shaking from anger. There is no telling what someone would do when they are pushed to the edge. Desperate needs lead to desperate deeds. Renesmee Cullen was pushed over the edge right now, I wondered what caused her to do all this. Suddenly there was the faint sound of sirens reaching my ears. I never called the station so Lara probably send back-up. Her eyes fluttered to the parking place, she heard them too.

'Don't try to find me' she snarled into the phone and ended the call.

'Guess that's my que' She flicked her hair behind her ear and dropped my phone in my lap.

'Renesmee wait! Please don't go. I can help….' I said while I pulled the tie-rips. One by one they started breaking. Now I just needed to get out these cuffs and I could pursue her. She stared amused when she noticed what I was doing.

'It was a pleasure' She said bitter and spun on her heels. I was just ready to phase in a werewolf and make her stop in her tracks when my colleagues entered the room. I cursed as her tiny form slipped out the house from the kitchen. There was no possibility to phase now, I couldn't let the other Police Officers know I'm a Werewolf. I had to keep our pack's secret. Those were the rules.

'FUCK'

I would like to know what you think of this story. Let me know in a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

This had been a stupid plan, but they were the last resource I could try. Where the fuck was my mother? It had been months since I heard from her, that was nothing like my mother. When she didn't show at the motel last month the alarm bells started ringing. There was something really wrong, she would never leave me like this. I grew up moving every single month, because my mother made sure the Cullen Coven would never find me again. She succeeded in hiding me. Even though she was harsh, she was the one who raised me. She was the one I called mother my whole existence, I was aware that my birth mother was Bella Swan, but I didn't care. I had never met her or my father Edward. They had no place in my life and I didn't feel the need to let them into my life now. They were the reason we were always on the run. I could understand their need to pursue us, but now that I was grown-up I could make my own decisions. I decided that I didn't want anything to do with them.

I needed to find my mother fast because I was slowly losing it. My sickness got worse by the day and I seemed to glitch more often. If I didn't do anything about it I wouldn't make it to next year. While I jumped over a fallen tree I noticed I was almost out of Forks. Good I couldn´t wait to leave this one horse town behind. I needed to proceed with caution and make sure that I wouldn't leave a trail. They would search for me. They could chase me all they want, but I would make sure they would never find me again.

 **JPOV**

'Hey babe' Sarah smiled at me when I walked in. It was half past seven in the morning and I just finished up my statement of the night. Of course I had to make a few adjustments in my story before signing off on it. I couldn't let my colleagues know what really happened in the old Cullen Mansion. Besides I doubted they would even believe it. Charlie and me made sure our stories were the same, both understanding that this couldn't be known by the rest. We had written in our report that were both surprised by the thieves and that they knocked us out. We

I gave Sarah a weak smile and accepted the cup of coffee she handed me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Long night he?'

I just nodded while I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I was bloody tired, this encounter with Renesmee made sure my whole live was turned upside down again. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

'JAKE?' I heard Sarah say when she shook my shoulder. 'Are you even hearing what I'm saying?'

As my eyes found her blue ones a feeling of guilt came over me. There was guilt because Sarah had been so good to me and now that Renesmee was back in my life I knew I would hurt her eventually. But on the other side there was this guilty feeling that made me sick to my stomach. I should have known that Renesmee was still alive. I should have known, I should have never give up the fight with Victoria. I had been too busy with my own misery, with getting myself out of that lowest point in life to even question the fact she was still alive. When we received the package and I saw that little arm in that bloody box I never questioned it. My heart broke and it took 5 years to slowly gather the pieces and glue them together. It was never really functional after that. My emotions seemed hollow, but I got on with my life. Seeing her like this, knowing those years Victoria was raising her broke my heart all over again. I missed five years of her life, I failed to protect her those years. And now I wasn´t sure I could ever make up for that. I didn´t even knew if I would ever see her again. The way she acted, the hate in her eyes…. Sarah raised one eyebrow while staring at me.

'Sorry babe I'm just really tired, I'm really longing for bed' I answered in an apologetic way.

'It's okay I'm off to work anyway. Take it easy today okay?' She smiled and pressed a kiss on my forehead. Then she quickly grabbed her bag and headed out leaving me in much needed silence. I stood up and walked upstairs. I let myself fall onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything would change now, everything I knew meant nothing anymore. I needed to find Renesmee and I needed to bring her home. The Cullens would be arriving soon, so I better try to get some sleep.

I couldn´t get the much needed sleep. My mind wondered off to Renesmee often, sometimes to Sarah. I remember how it felt when I held her in my arms. The way my heart fluttered when she smiled at me. I remembered the way Sarah took care of me when I was a mess. How she slowly, step by step, pulled me back to reality and pushed me to make something of my life.

At ten I got on my motorbike and drove to the Cullen Mansion. The mansion was silent but the cars on the driveway told me that they arrived. They were waiting for me in the living room, I had been years since I saw them but they didn´t change one bit.

´Jacob´ Esme greeted me warmly. I gave her a caring smile as I sat down. There was no time to catch up right now, our first priority was Renesmee. The small talk could wait. Bella was hugging with Edward tightly, Edward was staring at me intensely reading my thought of last night.

'It's true' He stated.

'It can't be. I can't see her. I couldn't see her since Victoria kidnapped her' Alice exclaimed frustrated. She mumbled that it was not possible.

'It's really her' I broke the silence. 'She is a grown-up now. Not a little girl anymore. She looks like a teenager, but I'm sure it was her'

'What does she look like?' Bella asked me with a little voice. I gave her a warm smile, knowing how much this had to hurt her.

'Why don't we go find her so you can see for yourself?'

'How are we going to do this?' Emmett asked.

'We have to be careful. She is desperate to find the one she calls mother. Desperation makes people dangerous. She seems to be aware of the fact that you are her biological parents, but I don't think she uses the name Cullen. Victoria trained her well: I let the pack search for her last night, but she masked her scent pretty well. There was no trace of her at all.'

'She doesn't want to be found' Jasper said while he closed his eyes. 'I'll go inform my contacts at the airport. We'll find her.' He stood up and hurried away.

'I'll go and inform our befriended Covens' Esme said.

'I'm useless. I can't see her, this is all my fault' Alice whispered while her golden eyes stared into nothingness. Edward laid a hand on her arm and Bella pulled her in a hug.

'This is not your fault alone, this is on all of us. We all thought she was gone, but thank god she returned to us' Bella whispered to Alice.

* * *

 **Already chapter three you guys. Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Thee weeks later

 **RPOV**

'Can I have ID please before I check you in?' The receptionist smiled. A bit irritated I dug into my purse and got my ID. I handed it to him with a faint smile. I wasn't feeling well, I was hungry and I was being tormented by a huge headache. I just wanted to plop in bed and sleep for a couple of hours.

'Thank you miss Benson, here is your keycard. You will be staying in room 326. Please have a nice stay and if you need anything feel free to ask us' I took back the ID and keycard and hurried to the elevator. It had been three weeks and I hadn't booked any progress. It was almost a half year since I talked to my mother and I was running out of options. I was already chagrin, but my contacts had informed me that the Cullens were closing in on me. That was a big problem which needed handling. I told them to back off and leave me alone, but they were too stubborn to let it go. How annoying.

When I opened the door to the hotel room a faint scent of bleach and soap cringed into my nose. I walked into the suite and threw my bags in the corner. The room was white with a big king sized bed in the middle. The bathroom was modern, also in black and white, and had a bathtub and a shower. It was good enough for now. I kicked of my shoes, unzipped my coat and crawled into bed. The first thing I needed was sleep.

I woke up around twilight. Even though I slept for a few hours I woke up even more tired than I had been. Irritated I stepped out of bed. I took a long shower, I loved it to take long showers and slowly let the hot water rush over me. The tiny ritual of washing my hair always seemed to calm me down. I always felt reborn after that.

I had a long night ahead and I needed to hurry. I choose for a black leather jeans with high boots, a dark red cardigan, eyeliner and red lipstick to finish the look and I was ready to go. I grabbed my bags and grabbed 1000 dollars. On second thought I took 1000 dollars extra. I put the 2000 dollars in the pocket of my coat, grabbed my handbag and hurried out the door. I ordered an Uber to the Maria Church where I would meet referent Patrick.

Usually my mother handled this kind of things, but I was almost out of stock and I needed extra to gain my strengths. When I walked through the church doors I couldn´t help but grin. The sweet irony.. Referent Patrick surely wasn´t a man who followed gods path, he was a man who followed the money trail.

´Renesmee´ He smiled when he saw me. 'A pleasure as always' I nodded towards him. I couldn't say the same: the referent was a small man with hair that once was black but slowly was turning silver. His teeth were yellow, his eyes grey. But his looks didn't matter to me. No the reason I couIdn't say I was happy to see him was because I despised this man. This man betrayed everything he stood for, lied to his followers and did everything he could to get richer. But it was because of men like him I could get the resources I needed so I needed to put up my friendly face.

´Shall we begin?' I asked him. I wasn´t the one for small talk. He lead me to the backroom.

'Everything is here, just like you requested' He gestured to the black suitcase that was waiting for me. I zipped it open and inspected the blood bags in it.

'Is it tested?' I asked him while I narrowed my eyes and weighted one of the bags in my hand.

'Yes, these are all taken at the bloodbank. I ordered my followers to donate as much blood as they could for the hurricane victims.' Referent Patrick gave me a smirk.

'Excellent work, as always' I put the bloodbag back in the suitcase and zipped it.

'And the other thing I asked you?' I asked while I sat down on the chair.

He narrowed his eyes 'That kind of information was really hard to find.'

'No worries referent, you will be awarded for your hard work. Did you get it?' I asked while narrowing my eyes. I didn't like these political games he was playing. The referent stood up grabbed the brown envelop that was on the desk. He handed it to me and I inspected the contents. This was just as I requested, I was just what I needed to shake the Cullens of for a while.

I stood up and pulled the cash from my pocket. '500 extra for the trouble'

CPOV

I took off the bloody gloves and threw them in the trashcan. I scrubbed my hands thoroughly. It was important that there were no traces of blood before I went home. It would upset my children.  
I was looking forward to going home, the arms of my dearest Esme were waiting for me. I knew she didn't liked that I went back to work now that we were trying to find our granddaughter. We had a few arguments about that. But when Dereck, the hospital director heard that I was in Fork he called me in distress. They really needed a set of extra hands around here. For me it was a way to ease my mind, I liked working. I loved to help people. I loved my family but I needed something to do otherwise I would slowly lose my mind.

'Doctor Carlisle!' Becky hurried my way.

'There is a patient that asked especially for you, she doesn't wanted to be treated by any other doctor. She said she will not leave before she speaks with you. I'm so sorry I know your shift is already over.' Her big brown deer eyes shot me an apologetic look before she hurried of to the reception. I sighted and glanced over the noted that she pressed in my hand. The patients name was Vicky Benson, a name that was not familiar to me. But I made quite a name since I worked in Forks Memorial Hospital, many patients that I helped made appointments with me when they heard I was back for a few weeks. I walked into room 231 where my newest patient was waiting for me. I closed the door and saw her sitting in the bed, staring out of the window.

'Hello miss Benson, I heard you asked for me?' I said while I put on my smile that was reserved for my patients.

'Yes doctor Cullen, I did' She answered without moving. I walked closer but she still didn't turn around.

'What can I do for you?' I asked politely. Now she did turn and her cold brown eyes drilled in mine.

'Tell your family to back the fuck down' She hissed.

For a second I was speechless. But if you lived for as long as I did, you always quickly find some words.

'Renesmee' I stated. She raised one eyebrow and grinned.

'Now doc let's have a little chat' She said while she stood up.

'I suppose you are here with that reason' I answered as I calmly sat down. My calmness seemed to irritate her. She was staring at me and I was staring at her. She was a dead ringer for Bella. She had so much of her features, but I could see my dear Edward in her too.

'Tell your coven to back down, I don't want to be found. I don't want anything to do with them. Is that really so hard to understand?'

'Renesmee. You have to understand. My dearest Edward and Bella thought they had lost their child forever. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett lost their niece. Esme and me lost our only grandchild. We grieved, we suffered, we hurt. And now we learn that she is not gone forever but alive and breathing. Of course they will not stop trying to find you. They want to talk to you, learn what happened all those years. Hear your story, we are your family. We will not give up without a fight. Why don't you come over and hear us out?' My voice was steady, my tone was calm but from the inside I was devastated seeing her this way. This was not how she supposed to grow up. Looking at her I guessed her childhood had been a horror. The poor thing, I wanted so much better for her. For all of them.

'Do you know where my mother is?' She ignored everything I just said to her. She was playing with a big brown envelope. I shifted my attention from the envelope back to her.

'And who do you mean when you say mother?' I asked bitter.

'Who do you think?' She replied as bitter.

'Victoria? Was she the one who raised you?'

'Yes' She sighted. 'Do you know where she is? I don't have time for this. I presume Alice has already informed the rest and they are rushing over as we speak.'

What she said was probably the truth. By now the Cullens would be on their way to the hospital. I wondered how that would play out, we had to keep it civil, but looking at Renesmee she was desperate to get away.

'Do you know where she is?' She repeated. I shook my head. My eyes wandered over the window, trying to interpret her escape plan.

'I know what you're thinking doc' She grinned at me. 'I'm not that stupid, you are going to let me go and I'll tell you why.'

She handed me the envelop and curious I reached for its contents. She had done her homework. It was impressive she even found these. I was staring at staff photos from hospitals I worked previously. There were three photo's - one even going back 55 years.

'If you don't let me walk out of this room, these will be send to your boss. It would be unfortunate when your secret is leaked like this wouldn't it. The Voltari usually cleans up exposed vampires do they not?' She pouted.

I narrowed my eyes. Growing up with Victoria on her side had really rubbed off on this little girl. She was playing with fire. I couldn't restrain her right now if there was a chance this would leak, my family could never return here. She was right about one thing, if the Volturi found out they would take measures to keep the vampire secret. I couldn't risk that, that wanted to rip our Coven apart for so long. I shouldn't give them an opportunity to do so. But it was fine because with Renesmee here, she would never come far. We will find her and talk some common sense in her. It wasn't too late to save her yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I fumbled with the key of my newest AirBnB. When the lock finally clicked open I rolled my eyes. Finally, I was about to kick the door in. The encounter with Carlisle had gone well. But I wasn´t sure that they would back off now. I was pretty sure they needed a little bit more persuasion. But that were tomorrows problems, I had to deal with today´s problems first. I had an iron taste in my mouth, which was weird because I hadn´t fed yet today. I opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the light. I walked to the mirror and inspected my teeth, when I opened my mouth there was blood on my teeth. Like I said I didn´t feed yet, so that meant this was my own blood. I pressed my gums and they started to bleed even more. Great, just great. I let my tongue run over my teeth and spit out as much blood as possible. It was getting worse. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed one of the bloodbags from the suitcase. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and ripped the bag open with my teeth. I was already drinking more blood than normal, but somehow it didn´t seem to clear up these problems. While I poured the fresh blood in a cup I retraced my steps in my head. I needed to make sure those fucking Cullens would back off, the first step was my encounter with Carlisle today. I had booked 10 different hotels and AirBnB´s under the same name, all far apart from each other. Just to make sure they wouldn´t find me that easily.

I needed to make sure they didn´t find me, especially not like this. I needed to find out what was happening with me, I was in a disadvantage right now. I was getting weak. Mom would be ashamed if she saw me like this. I put the cup in the microwave and heated it for 20 seconds, blood was best at body temperature. When the microwave beeped I got the cup and gulped it down. I still wasn´t feeling fit but for now it had to do.

I was expecting guest, important guest. So I decided I had enough time to take a long hot shower.  
When I was washed up I dried myself and put on some make-up. I brushed my teeth to get rid of the blood taste, which caused my gums to even bleed more. I cleaned with mouthwash afterwards which burned like hell. But at least the taste was a little bit better. I put on my bra and panties and looked for my body cream. I forget to bring it to the bathroom, it was probably still in my luggage. I dropped the towel and walked out. Just as I walked into the living room the front door opened. I thought I had locked it after I arrived but I guess I was wrong. I glanced over to the clock, they were two hours early. But when a dark figure stepped in my sight I realized I had a problem. This person was not my expected guest.

His brown eyes found mine, shocked he stared at me. This was going to be a problem. How was I going to handle this right now? I noticed he was alone, the other were probably checking out the other rooms I rented under this name.

'Are you going to close the door or do you want to let the cold in?' I asked. He slowly closed the door, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes wandered over me. Guess I couldn't blame it, I looked hot in lingerie. We both stared at each other intensely for a minute.

'What do you want?' I asked him.

'I just want to talk Renesmee' He whispered. His voice was thick with emotion.

'Fine then we will talk, but just you and me' I said. He seemed relieved with my answer. Put your phone on the kitchen table I ordered. He slowly reached for his Iphone and put it down on the table. I just needed to stall this for 2 hours and I would be fine. I could do this.

I gestured him to go to the living room while I dug out a bottle of Whiskey and sweater from my suitcase. He noticed the cup which contained a little bit of blood, but he knew better than to mention this. I grabbed two glassed and followed him to the living room. I put the bottle and glasses down and pulled the sweater over my head. He seemed to be more comfortable with me wearing clothes.

'So you wanted to talk, let's talk' I said while pouring in some alcohol for is both. I handed him the glass, he took it but put it down immediately.

'Do you know who I am?' He asked me while staring at me with those big asking eyes. This dude was more a puppy than a werewolf at the moment.

'I don't recall your name' I answered honestly 'But I know you are a werewolf. I can smell it' I said while my eyes wandered over his body. This seemed to make him uncomfortable again.

'Renesmee, my name is Jacob' he said. I gasped 'You are Jacob?' I asked him. A glare of hope flashed through his eyes. 'Yes do you remember my name?'

'Nahh not really. ' I smiled at him sweetly. I just figured out how to get rid of him. It angered him, the way I was playing with his feelings. I could see that, but I warned them. I already told them to leave me be. This were their own consequences.

'Don't be a bitch' He hissed while a grabbed his glass and took a sip. So he was drinking now.

'A bitch' I laughed 'You don't know me. What if I told you I'm always a bitch. Will you back the fuck off then?' I could see this hit just the spot. My mother thought me well.

Suddenly he rose from his chair and glared at me furiously. 'This is not you Renesmee. I can't believe this is the person you have become'

I laughed again. Then I rose from my chair to face him. I would not let him intimate me.

'How would you know, you've been absent for the most of my life' I said while I pressed with my finger against his chest. I tilted my head a little bit and pouted while saying it. His brown eyes were on fire, the rage burning through them. His body began shaking.

'I thought… I thought you were dead' He whispered while grabbing my wrist and pulling on my hand.

'You were right, the old Renesmee is dead' I said. In a flash of anger he pushed me backwards. I tripped over the carpet and fell backwards. When my body hit the cold floor I let out a pained 'FUCK'.

'Shit I'm sorry' He said as he hurried towards me and held out his hand to get me up. I was getting so sick of this people. I took his hand and kicked against his legs making him fall on the ground next to me. I quickly rolled on top of him drilling my eyes in his.

'Listen you motherfucker..' I started. But then something strange happened, while staring in his eyes I lost my words. While I was sitting right on top of him I noticed the sexual tension between us. He seemed to notice it too because he was staring at me intensely. I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I felt the need to press my lips on his. Ah what the hell I thought as I bend over and pressed my lips on his. His body reacted immediately to mine, he wrapped his arm around my neck and returned my kiss passionately. One of his hands found his way under my sweater and caressed my back. I leaned back and grabbed his shirt, I pulled letting the buttons fly through the air. I let my nail trail over his bare chest. He grabbed my arms and rolled us over so he was top. His lips found their way back to mine, then slowly trailed their way to my neck covering me in hot kisses. My body seemed to melt under his touch and threw my head back as I longed for more. I pushed him up and started to unbutton his pants while his warm hands slipped under my sweater.

Then suddenly he stood and stepped away. His breathing was heavy and his eyes searched for mine.

'I can't do this' he whispered. 'This is not why I came here'

I pushed myself up and stood up. Watching him closely. I could feel that my cheeks were flushed and I turned my back on him.

'I can't do this, not like this' I heard him mumble from behind me. I sighted irritated and turned around, making sure my sweater was covering my good parts.

'Of course. I forgot, the girlfriend am I right?' I chuckled. 'How could I forget' I said while I grabbed my glass and gulped down its contents. He shot me a guilty look and was searching for words.

'What will she say when she hears you're sleeping with the enemy?' I said reaching for the bottle and refilling my glass. 'Such a shame when the trust you have in a relationship is shattered' I continued. I was pissed that he turned me down, or something like that. I was a little confused.

'Listen Renesmee…' Jacob started, but I gestured him to shut up. I heard hear motorcycles roaring our way. They were here, still a little but early but I didn't mind. They could fix this little problem now. But when Jacob's eyes found mine my heart fluttered. Shit, I had to keep it together.

Then I made a decision that surprised the both of us. I couldn't do it, I couldn't sell him out. He didn't need to die today. Oh god I was turning soft.

'You should go' I said. His pleading eyes found mine. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for..'

'Get out now' I interrupted him. 'I'm not going to say it again. Get out or die'

He threw me a questioning look but then suddenly realized the sound of motorcycles was coming closer.

'I'm expecting company' I said while I shrugged. His eyes went to the window where the headlights were coming closer and closer. For a second he seemed to go through the options in his mind, but one Werewolf couldn't deal with 8 vampires. It took him a few seconds to decide but then hurried to the door.

'I will find you. I promise' He shouted while he ran out of the door.

'No you won't' I whispered to a closed door.

* * *

What do you think of their second encouter? Let me know in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

When the door shut I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a jeans. I quickly put it on and hurried to the bathroom. My face was flushed, but I couldn't do anything about that right now. I redid my lipstick and eyeliner and went back to the living room. I waited for them to come in, there were eight of them.

'Renesmee' I heard Casper call out.

'In here' I answered. I hoped that Jacob took off like I told him too. He better not be lurking in the woods, if they sniffed him out they would kill him without any hesitation.

'It stinks in here' Another said while he cringed his nose.

'I know, not the best AirBnB. Can't really help it, I just arrived' I said coldly. Their red eyes were following my every move.

'Do you have it?' I asked while I made sure there was no emotion on my face. I wanted to get over this soon, I never really did these things without my mother because she always had the upper hand in everything. My human part made me fragile in their eyes. So I wanted to get over it as soon as possible so I could get out of this bloody one horse town.

'We do, but he wants to see you in person' Casper said while he chuckled. I shot him an irritated look.

'I don't have time for your silly games. Do you have it or not' I hissed.

'He wants to see you in person' another repeated. I sighted irritated and rolled my eyes knowing I didn't have a choice.

'Fine, get my luggage from the kitchen then' I ordered them around. I searched for the apartment key in my pocket and placed it on the table. So long for a long night of sleep. They grabbed my things and we walked outside into the biting cold. Casper gestured to his motorcycle and I waited for him to start it before climbing on. With roaring engines we took off, I was forced to wrap my arms around his waist otherwise I would fall off. His cold skin pressed against mine as we rode in silence. My eyes wandered off to the woods hoping Jacob wouldn't cause a fuss. He better be smart enough not to interfere.

We drove for around 35 minutes before arriving at our destination. I stepped of the bike and walked inside, not paying attention to the group which brought me here. Irritated I threw open the door and walked to the office. Without knocking I threw open the door once again and walked in. He was waiting for me. His feet were up his desk, his arms folded and his bloody red eyes amused.

There were pills on his desk in all sorts of colors and shapes. The latest batch I presumed.

'Aaron' I greeted. 'Renesmee' he nodded back. The others came in and threw my stuff in the corner. I turned and gave them a hateful glance. 'Leave us' I hissed. But they didn't move an inch until Aaron nodded and told them to leave as well. It didn't mattered anyway because with their vampire hearing they would pick up our conversation anyway.

'Why am I here?' My voice was irritated, I couldn't conceal it.

'You know why you are here' He answered and took his feet of the desk.

'Was the entourage really necessary Aaron?'

He didn't answered but stared at me amused. He leaned over and grabbed a brown envelope from his desk. He threw it on the table. When I didn't took it he raised his eyebrows. I stared at him irritated and really slowly took it and opened it. I shook out the contents: 6 new ID's varying from normal documents, birth certificates and driver licenses. I checked out the names on them.

'Maria Underwood? Really do I look like a Maria? I'm not really the holy type' His bloody red eyes were still staring at me with amusement. But that was the only response I got from him.

'And the rest?' I asked while I put the documents in my bag.

'Ahh yes the cash' He laid down a paper bag. '75K all in cash' He smiled.

'Excuse me? 75K? That's not enough, that's just half of the profit'

He ignored me and stared at out the window.

'A little birdy came to me Renesmee. Rumor has it that your mother is out of the picture'

A heavy silence fell in the room. I didn't knew how to respond to this. I knew I couldn't trust these people, they were drug dealers after all. But it had been a stable source of income for my mother and me. Even vampires needed money now and then. It didn't mattered if you were human, vampire or werewolf this world was all about money. I was searching for words, my mother would go completely mental if Aaron did this to her. But my mother was a full vampire and they were intimidated by her. Me however..

'Who told you that, because I'm afraid you are incorrect' I was bluffing. But I needed to get out of here alive, when I find my mother she could handle with this herself.

'My mother is preoccupied at the moment'

'Is that so?' He frowned. 'Too bad I don't believe you Renesmee' he said.

'You will find out soon enough Aaron' I hissed and stood up. I grabbed the bag of cash and turned around. But before I could open the door he grabbed me, flung me to the wall and pinned me against it. With one hand he was holding my wrists above my head and with the other he was putting pressure in my neck making it hard to breath. His bloody eyes drilled in mine and I struggled to get free.

'What do you think you are doing?' I whispered. I needed to bluff myself out of this but he didn't seemed impressed by anything I said. He released me for a second and slapped me in the face. I could feel blood well up in my mouth. As I mouthed a shitload of curses I felt that my lip was busted as well.

'You are not going anywhere until I say you are. Sit!' He released his grip and walked back to the desk. I gasped for air as he released me and a little unsteady I walked back to the chair and sat down obediently.

'Your reign is over Renesmee. Without your mother you are nothing, no one'

I swallowed, trying to ignore the lump in my throat. He was right, I was no match for them. I couldn't never force them to respect me. They outnumbered me in everything. They were stronger, faster, older. I couldn't win this. I just needed to get out of here alive.

'What is you want?' My voice was a little raspy and I was feeling lightheaded. I tried my best not to show, not wanting to show any more weakness.

'You can't lead us Renesmee. You are weak.' He cleared his throat 'Besides the cops are on your tail'

'Excuse me?' I said 'The cops?'

'The fake name Vicky Benson is being tracked as we speak. I was wondering why you needed new ID's so fast. But it seemed you're very wanted by the Sheriff's Department. They even put an BOLO out for you.'

I grunted. I guess I could thank Charlie and Jacob for that. The last thing I could use right now was a fucking 'Be On the LookOut'. Darn it! I closed my eyes for a second cursing at my own ignorance. I should've let them deal with Jacob, then this problem would be already solved.

'Why am I still here' I asked and narrowed my eyes. I was still alive for a reason.

'Of course, you want to Shadow File' I grinned regaining some of my dominance.

'If you want to take over you need the shadow file. You need the traffic routes and suppliers otherwise you will be cut off soon'

By the look on his face I could tell I was right. This gave me some negotiating power.

'Let's put it this way Renesmee. I will get that file otherwise I will kill you right on the spot' Aaron whispered. I calculated my chances, this Shadow File was the only thing standing between me and my certain death. My mother was no were to be found and I had no idea what to do now. This file he was talking about was an online file where my mother kept all data of the traffic routes, suppliers and sellers. All data with phone numbers, which cops were dirty in which states and where the drug labs where. I knew where this file was, and I was choosing my own life over this business that my mother build up.

'I will get you that fucking file' I said making my choice. I stood up. 'But I'm keeping this as a parting gift' I said and grabbed the paper bag. I gathered my things and looked up one more time.

'I will e-mail you the file tonight, when I am sure your men didn't follow me'

He nodded and his eyes drilled in mine 'Oh and Renesmee, be careful with those cops. If I feel that you are a loose end I will make sure you will be six feet under by the end of the week.'

I grimaced as I opened the door and hurried out the door as quickly as my feet could carry me. I walked to the city center and got in a cab.

I rented a room in an old motel with my new ID. I would have preferred not to, because the one who supplied me with these just assaulted me. But I didn't really have a choice with an BOLO out. I ditched the old ID's and papers and sat down on the bed.

This was a real mess. They put a fucking BOLO on me, how dared they. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. When I pulled my hand back there were big chucks of hair on them. I stared at my hand petrified, what the hell was this. My hair was falling out now? I rushed to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I took a brush and slowly combed my hair with it. The amount of hairs that were in the brush by the time I was finished scared me. It was not that I started to get bald spots of something, but I never lost a single hair in my life. And now they were falling out like I was a dog who was losing his winter coat. It was getting worse.

* * *

 **Hey guys I would love to know what you think. I would love me some reviewers :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

I sighted and took of the cowboy hat. These cowboy boots were killing me, but I promised Sarah I would help out with Carnival this year. She worked at the town activity committee and worked very hard to make this year a success. I searched for her in the crowd but when I didn't saw her I decided I would go home already, we came with two cars anyway. The last few days hasn't been easy for us, we had a lot of fights about everything. I knew I needed to end it soon, but I was postponing it every single day. I was so tired from work, the search for Renesmee, the lying to her. I sighted again and decided that I would open a cold beer when I arrived home.

The Cullens were busy with the quest to find Renesmee as well. But since our last contact 5 days ago we lost her trail again. Edward and I got into a fight when he found out what happened. I wanted to contact them when the other vampires arrived but I soon found out I left my phone inside. I tried to follow them, but they were racing like maniac and I lost their trail in the city center when they all went a different way. I hadn't spoken to the Cullens since yesterday. Our contact was superficial, I knew they thought I fucked up. I also knew that had their doubt about my loyalty to her, since I was still with Sarah.

I glanced over the crowd one more time before I stepped into the elevator of the parking garage. I searched for my car keys and when I found them I pressed the key. I forgot where I had put my car, but thank god for these automatic locks. When I saw my headlight light up and heard the car beep I strolled that way. I stepped in the and pushed the key in the ignition. But before I could turn the key and start the engine something cold was pressed against my neck. I froze and glanced in the mirror.

'Renesmee' I whispered when our eyes found each other in the mirror. She was pointing a gun on me, again. She climbed into the seat in the front while holding my at gunpoint.

'Start the car and drive' she said.

'No' I said while I jerked the key out. I wasn't afraid of the gun, and there was no Charlie here that she could use to persuade me. She wouldn't shoot me, she wouldn't do that.

'God dammit Jacob start the fucking car' She screamed

'No' I said again and turned to face her.

'What happened to you' I asked while my eyes wandered over her face. Her lip was busted, there were some vague bruises on her cheek and her neck was bruised heavily.

'What happened to me is that you put a fucking BOLO on me' She yelled at me furiously.

'Who hurt you?' I said. She chuckled 'You and I both know that I'm not going to tell you shit Cowboy' she said while hinting at my boots and hat.

'Renesmee listen to me' I said frustrated. 'I can help you. I can keep you safe' I said while I grabbed her wrist. It was the wrist that she was holding the gun with.

'Let go or I'll shoot you' She warned me. But I knew she wouldn't, she would never shoot me. She was my imprint and I knew that deep down there was a sweet girl.

'Give me the gun Renesmee' I said calmly and applied a little more pressure forcing her to release the gun.

'Let go' She hissed.

'What do you want from me?' She suddenly blurted out. 'You are not my family. So what is it? Are you a family friend? Are they paying you? Because I can pay you too' She offered.

I let out a laugh. 'You don't know what you're talking about. They are not paying me to bring you home. I want to bring you home. I have some personal interest in the matter' I explained to her. With irritated and confused eyes she stared at me.

'Let go of my wrist' Her eyes narrowed. I decided that it was enough and grabbed her other wrist with my left hand. She struggled and was using all her force. She pushed against me and tried to kick me with her foot. I was trying to get the upper hand without hurting her, which seemed harder than I thought. She had fighting spirit, she bit my in the left hand which hurt like hell. I pulled back my arm which caused her to fell backward. My other hand was still on her wrist and I don't know how it happened but suddenly there was a loud bang.

I could feel the pain before I could see it. The bullet went through my shoulder. I could feel the blood pouring out of the wound and soaking my shirt. Renesmee let out a scream when she saw the blood on my shirt.

'Oh my god I shot you' She whispered while her face turned pale. She started shaking and dropped the gun on the floor of the car. She stared at me with big eyes.

'I shot you' She exclaimed again. 'I didn't mean to shoot you, but I did' She mumbled. I groaned when the pain got worse, which seemed to get her out of her shocked state. She took of her coat and pressed it against my shoulder which hurt like hell. I cursed which made her panic even more.

'Shit, shit, shit'

* * *

 **I know it was a short chapter. But more to come soon! Let me know in a review what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I got a few question about why Renesmee is acting like this. With time it will become clear why she despises the Cullens so much.**

* * *

 **RPOV**

The blood was soaking his shirt. His face was white as marble as he applied pressure on the wound. I couldn't believe I actually shot him. I never intended to. I just wanted to scare him and making sure that BOLO wouldn´t be any trouble anymore. And now he was sitting here with a bullet wound in his shoulder. I was panicking, I barely panicked. Ever. But now I was full blown panicking.

'Renesmee' he whispered. His voice sounded weak but his eyes were still focused on me.

'I…. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to shoot you' I exclaimed while I ran a hand through my hair. I pulled of a strands of hair, but that didn't matter right now. He was bloody dying.

'The paramedics are on their way' I said not knowing what to do now.

'Will you stay until they arrive?" He whispered weakly. I was highly doubting his intentions. With this BOLO out they would surely try to take me in. And even without this BOLO: I shot him. They would surely try to arrest me.

'I can't. I'm sorry' I whispered while my hand reached for the door handle. He caught my wrist with his hand and I was surprised how much strength he still had. I heard sirens in the background. It was time to go. I pulled my arm loose and with an apologetic look got out of the car. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and threw it on the seat. Then I shut the door and hurried away. Shit.

I rushed out of the parking garage and when I saw out of sight I pressed myself against a wall to catch my breath. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, but instead I had to throw up. Oh god what did I do? Every time I tried to fix something it just went to shit. I made things so much worse now, I wiped my mouth with my arms and took a few deep breaths.

 **JPOV**

The paramedics were there a few minutes later. Everything went in a blur.. I know they sedated me, or at least tried to, I needed a second shot before I lost consciousness. When I woke up again I was in a hospital bed with Sarah holding my hand. It took me a few seconds to get ahold of myself. There was a faint sense of pain in my shoulder, but the painkillers took the edge of it. However, I was quite dizzy and focusing was hard right now.

'Hey babe..' Sarah said while she pinched my hand. 'How are you feeling?'

'Not that great' I grunted. She smiled and bend over to kiss me on the cheek. 'I'm so sorry about this, I wish I never asked you to help out. Then you wouldn't…'

'It's not your fault' I interrupted her. It was the truth. This wasn't her fault. She had nothing to do with this. I slowly sat up and inspected my arm, as far as I could see there were no permanent damage. I could still use and feel everything. That was good. My mind wandered back to Renesmee's terrified face. How she stared at me in horror.

'Is there anything I can do for you babe?' Sarah asked me. I gave her a weak smile and shook my head.

'I'll be fine' I said trying to reassure her.

'What happened?' She asked me 'Who shot you?'

I couldn't tell her.. I needed to tell her eventually that Renesmee was my imprint, but not now. I was too tired. I was going to tell her tomorrow. Or the day after that.

'Go home babe and get some sleep. I'll do the same and we'll talk tomorrow okay?' I said. She searched for my eyes and nodded when she found them. Her kind blue eyes locked with mine and I saw the worry and guilt in them. I broke our eyecontact, not able to handle that right now. Even though Renesmee was my imprint I still cared for Sarah. Hell she pulled me out hell. We spent five years together, caring for each other, helping each other with everything we could. I was even planning on proposing next year if things stayed this way. But they didn't: everything I felt for her was nothing what I felt in comparison to my feeling for Renesmee. It was like everything I felt for Sarah suddenly was shallow and somehow I felt really crap about that. She deserved better.

'Ofcourse. I'll see you tomorrow'

When she left the room I let out a sight. This was some fucked up shit. Even though it was an accident it was still fucked up. How could this happen? I was sure she didn't mean to shoot me but still, I was in the hospital now. Carlisle walked in with his clipboard. He frowned when he saw me.

'I saw you name on one of the patients sheets, what happened ?' He asked while he sat down on the same place Sarah had been minutes ago.

'She shot me' I said.

'What?' His face was worried. He furrowed his brows as he looked at me expectedly, needing to hear more.

'She was in my car after the Carnival. Holding me at gunpoint, she was angry that I put out a BOLO on her' I explained briefly.

'I don't think she meant to shoot at me. She was as horrified as I was. She completely panicked' I added feeling the need to defend her.

'This can't go on any longer. We need to find her. I don't know what is happening in her life and what she is doing. But how she is acting right now is just not done' Carlisle said. I couldn't agree more.

'Get some rest. We will handle the rest for now' Carlisle said while he laid a hand on my shoulder, my other shoulder. Just as he stood up my phone started buzzing. Carlisle was helpful enough to get it for me and handed it to me. It was an unknown number.

'Do you want me to pick it up for you?' He asked me. I just nodded, I was too tired to speak now.

'Dr Carlisle' he answered. There was a silence while the caller spoke. As soon as she did Carlisle's eyes found mine and he mouthed 'It's her'.

 **RPOV**

I was down to my fourth glass already. I sat on the couch hugging my knees. O dear lord. How could this happen ? My whole life was one big fuck up right now. I was feeling guilty, which was a new emotion for me. I couldn't stop thinking about all that blood… not in a hungry way. But the image tortured my tired mind. Maybe I killed him, I would be a murderer. Even though I was raised with vampires, I only drank from bloodbags. I didn't kill people, that was not my style.

'Dammit' I mumbled to myself while flicking through the channels. There was nothing on the television that could keep my attention.

'Fuck it' I said to myself as I poured in another glass. The alcohol was flooding through my veins making me a little woozy. I needed to know if he was still alive. I grabbed my phone and turned my privacy settings to 'Unknown'. I dialed his number, I was smart enough to get his number when his phone was in my possession. The phone rang two times before it was answered.

'Dr Carlisle'

'Is he okay?' I stammered in the phone.

'Well not really' The doctor answered.

'Oh my god' I whimpered. This couldn't be happening. Oh god no.

'He is in critical condition' Carlisle continued. I didn't knew what to say, how to respond so I said nothing. 'He asked for you'

'He asked for me?' I said with a little voice. Why would he ask for me?

'Yes he asked for you' Carlisle confirmed again.

I ended the call. As soon as the caller id faded from the screen and my phone told me the call was ended I burst out crying. I hugged my knees as I bawled my eyes out. My whole body started shaking and I grabbed my glass to get another sip. As I took the sip I felt the need to cough. I couldn't stop it and coughed up the alcohol in my hand. I dropped the glass on the floor when a sharp pain went through my chest. I needed to cough again. Blood splashed on my hand, there was blood in my air pipe now making me cough even harder. More blood on my hands and arms, it was dripping from the corners of my mouth now. I took a few deep breath to calm down. Staring at the blood on my hands I realized this was bad. Really bad. I wanted my mom. I needed my mom to help me. I was scared…

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache. Even after I drank one blood bag it didn't seem to ease. When I checked my phone I noticed I had an e-mail. There was an address in it. Nothing more, just an address. I checked the e-mailaddress of the sender but it didn't seem familiar. When I was searching for my mother I left this e-mailaddress with a few of our contacts. We used burner phones for a while, so we corresponded by e-mail a lot, making sure I wouldn't have to exchange numbers everytime I switched phones. I wondered who send this. But this lead was the only lead in months, I had to check it out. It didn't matter if it was a trap or not. I was dying anyway, on this rate I wouldn't last very long. So what the hell.

I slowly got dressed. I was postponing my bathroom ritual. Brushing my teeth made my gums bleed, brushing my hair made sure more strands would fall out by the time I was done. When I looked in the mirror there were black rings under my eyes. I grabbed my things ordered a taxi.

'O god mom, I really hope you are there' I whispered to myself. I was really losing it.

The building was an old storage for car parts. The dust and dirt told me they didn't use it anymore. When I walked in a rat scurried before my feet. Uh, gross.

'Moooom?' I yelled while making my way into the building. The place seemed deserted.

'Moooooooom?' I tried again while walking up the stairs. There was no one downstairs. My only hope was the room upstairs now. The door was locked. I tried to push it open, but it didn't bulge.  
Desperately I kicked against in, again and again until it finally swung open. I was feeling lightheaded by the time it opened and slowly tried to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath praying that I would find a clue in the next room. I had to find something, this couldn't be the end of me. The room was dusty and had surely been abandoned for years. There was no trace of my mother, no hints, no clues. It had been a false lead.

Angry I grabbed the chair and threw it down the stairs. Somehow that made me feel a little better. In burning rage I trashed the room. I threw the desk against the wall. Shattered all the glass that was present and tore of all the posters and calendars. Bitter I stared at the ravage I made. I kicked against a book that escaped my wrath and screamed.

'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK' I screamed angrily against the nothingness. I turned and made my way downstairs. Running out of breath I sat down on the stairs, I hugged my knees and couldn't help hot tears welling from my eyes. A soft sob came from my chest, followed by many more.

Suddenly I saw something from the corner of my eye. A man was standing there staring me. I wiped away my tears and stood up. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed there were more. I should've known. It was a trap, I should've known. But I had to try anyway..

'Renesmee' his voice was surprisingly calm. I said nothing I just glared at him. When my eyes scanned the room I noticed they were blocking every darn exit. Goddammit. My mother taught me better than this, I should be ashamed of myself.

I slowly walked down the stairs and walked until I was face to face with him. His eyes took me in, everything about me it seemed. There was curiosity and wonder in his eyes when he looked at me. But he was also on his guard. Couldn't these goddamn people leave me alone?

'Get out of my way' I hissed while I clutched my teeth. All the anger I had inside of me was focused on him right now. He looked at me with those golden eyes and said nothing. He also didn't move an inch.

'I said get out of my way' I said while I tried to push him. Pushing a vampire was like pushing a solid rock. He didn't move an inch and it probably hurt me more than it him.

'Renesmee' His voice tried to soothe me. I covered my ears with my hands and turned around.

'I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to….' I couldn't finish my sentence as a coughing fit came over me. This one was even worse than the last one. Oh shit not now, not with them. They couldn't see me like this. I thought as I fell on my knees and spit out the blood. Darn, this was really bad. I quickly stood up again trying to shake of the dizziness that flooded over me. His face was worried, his eyes turned soft. But I knew they were dangerous. I needed to get out, I did it before so I could do it again. Carlisle rushed forward taking his place next to Edward. I wiped the blood from my mouth and tried to find an exit. They were everywhere, in front of every fucking exit.

Carlisle's golden eyes inspected me and they seemed to have a conversation without words.

'Renesmee calm down. We are not going to hurt you. We are here to help' Carlisle shht me in his doctors voice.

'I'm fine' I hissed and decided I would make a run for it. Maybe if I screamed someone would hear me and come to the rescue.

'What is it you people want from me?' I whimpered. I was so dizzy, I stumbled on my feet reaching for something that would help keep my balance. Cool hands grabbed me. Holding my hands, other cold hands steadied me from behind, making sure I wouldn't fall over. The world was spinning around me and darkness was setting in slowly.

'Let go of me. I'm fine' I mumbled and tried to pull back my arms. I couldn't let these people take me, I had to fight. I had to fight them..

'Carlisle ?' I heard someone say and the next second I felt a little sting in my neck. The darkness came quicker now and my legs weren't able to carry me anymore. I fell... But someone caught me and lifted me up in their ams.

* * *

 **I would like me some reviewers :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I had been on her side for hours now. I was just staring at her while she slept. She was restless, groaning and turning frequently. She had been asleep for more than a day now. In that time I never left her side, I ignored my hunger. I wanted to be here when she woke up. While I was staring at her I noticed the similarities between my beautiful wife and her. It pained me that I wasn´t there to see her grow up, making sure she would have a lovely childhood. Because it was the only one she would ever have, but I failed. She was grown up now and I missed all of it. When she groaned again her eyelids fluttered and for a second I was sure she would wake up. But she didn´t.

I wish I could read her mind. I hated not knowing what went through her, what she was thinking about. She was somehow cloaked for our gifts. Alice still couldn´t see her and I was not able to read her at all. Even Jasper was unable to catch any emotion from her. It was really particular that Victoria managed to do this, I wondered if it was permanent. Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder as he walked in.

´She will be fine´ he whispered while he sat down next to me.

´Did you figure out what's wrong with her?' I asked my father.

He nodded. 'I am not certain yet, but I do have a hunch.' He cleared his throat before continuing.

'Her diet consisted of only human blood, feeding her vampire urges. However she didn't stop to think about her human side. The lack of minerals and vitamins caused scorbutus, malnutrition and all sort of things. The lack of vitamin C made her gums bleed and was slowly causing internal bleedings. The lack of vitamin B and D made her hair fall out. '

I nodded. The poor thing, no one had looked out for her. Carlisle walked to his desk and prepared a syringe with extra vitamins to inject. He tapped the syringe a few times, making sure there were no air bubbles in it. Then he took her arm carefully and injected her with it. After that he checked her vital signs and after assuring me that she would be fine he left me in silence. One by one my siblings came to check on us, all in silence. I knew they didn't know what to say to me, they knew I was teared up from the inside. My dearest Bella came to me and wrapped her arms around me. We sat in silence waiting for our little girl to wake up. Hours passed and the sun slowly set and rose.

The next day Bella left to visit her father, I promised her I would contact her if she woke up. Finally after hours of waiting her eyes slowly fluttered open. With an blank expression she tried to regain her senses. I poured in some water and handed it to her. With shaking hands she took the glass and drank a few sips. She tried to speak but before she could get the words out she coughed up blood. Carlisle promised me this would be over soon. I handed her an tissue which she used to clean the blood from her mouth and hands.

'W-What happened?' She whispered while she tried to sit up. Her eyes wandered through the room and suddenly a flash of recognition went through her.

'Oh no. Oh no no no no' She exclaimed while she looked at me terrified. I laid my hand on hers and shht her. 'You don't need to be scared Renesmee. We are not going to hurt you' I whispered and pinched her hand. She narrowed her eyes and pulled away her hand.

'What are you doing to me?' She whimpered. It was only now that she noticed we cuffed her left hand to the bed. We couldn't be too careful. She proved that she was smart and resourceful. We couldn't let her slip through our fingers again. She sighted deep.

'I am your prisoner' She stated glaring over from the cuffs to me. I shook my head.

'You are not our prisoner Renesmee. But we want to help you get better. You've proven yourself pretty resourceful and we don't want to take any risks.'

She was still glaring at me when I spoke. But suddenly her expression went blank again. Her face relaxed for a few seconds before she stared at her surroundings horrified. She blinked a few times.

'Where am I?' She whispered while her eyes wandered over the room. A feeling of fear creeped over me. Was she playing with me? Was this one of her little games? But when our eyes locked I could really see the confusion in them. I called for Carlisle which hurried into the room.

'What happened?' He asked me while his eyes scanned over her.

'Does her illness cause memory loss?' I whispered so soft she couldn't hear us.

'Memory loss?' Carlisle asked. He shook his head. He grabbed his medical supplies and tested her.

'Can you follow the light Renesmee?' He asked her while testing her pupils with a flashlight. She pushed him away.

'Stop it' she ordered weakly. She laid her head back in the pillows.

'Renesmee what do you remember happened?' Carlisle said while he checked her pulse. Her face turned ash grey.

'Remember.. I remember…' She whispered. Suddenly her body started to convulse and her eyes rolled back in her head. Blood started to run from her nose and ears.

'Carlisle what is happening?' I yelled. I could read in his mind that he didn't knew either. In seconds my family was there in the room holding her steady while Carlisle did his best to make the convulsions stop. He injected her with something and slowly her body stopped shaking.

 **RPOV**

When I woke up my head was killing me. Cold hands were pressing something against my forehead. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Two pair of golden angel eyes were drilling in mine. I groaned again.

'How are you feeling?' the doctor asked me while he checked my temperature. I was dizzy and I blinked a few times in an attempt to sharpen my sight. I took a few deep breaths before I even thought about answering. I was feeling a little dazed, maybe they sedated me I thought.

'I feel like crap' I mumbled. I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

'I can imagine, you gave us a real scare with the convulsions.' Edward said while he softly touched my cheek. I frowned, what?

'Do you remember what happened?' Carlisle asked me. My brain was not working with me, it struggled to keep up and fit all the puzzle pieces together. It took a while before it finally clicked.

'Oh right. I glitched' I said while I rubbed my eyes. Shards of vague memories came back to me.

'You glitched?' Carlisle repeated.

I nodded. 'It happens now and then.' They shot each other a worried look. I closed my eyes again. I was so damn tired.

 **EPOV**

We had a family gathering after that. Jacob wanted to join us too, but Carlisle ordered him to stay in bed. He still wasn't completely healed from the shooting. It was somehow nice that we were all together again, it had been a few years since we were complete. After Victoria we soon parted ways, needing to process it all on own way. It has been a period of time with a lot of judgement, frustration and pain which we all projected on each other. The family bonds started to show tears in them caused by this horrible event. So we parted ways for a while, needing time and space to slowly heal our wounds and reconcile with ourselves. But now that we sat here, we were a family again and I knew everyone here would do their best to save our little girl.

'She is not doing well' Carlisle stated. We all nodded all of us had seen how she got her sort of seizure. How her body was convulsing, how her eyes rolled back in her head and the nosebleed. I could read the grief and hurt in everyone's minds.

'What did she do to our little girl?' Rosalie groaned. Like always Rose redirected her grief to rage. She was furious and angry.

'I do not know. I can't read it, she is completely cloaked. I can't get in her head and find out what's wrong' I said while I gritted my teeth. Not able to use my gift to make her better was making me feel like an bigger failure than before.

'Who is able to cloak her like this? Who is strong enough to hide her from all our gifts?' Alice mumbled. Alice didn't say much these days, the guilt was eating her from the inside. She took it very personal that we found her after such a long time by coincidence.

'The poor thing. What can we do to help her right now? Esme asked Carlisle.

He sighted and his mind wandered off to all his previous patients. Searching for similarities, searching for anything that could help her. I could hear Emmett's mind in the background but something he was thinking stood out from the others.

'What is it Emmett?' I asked him. His eyes darted from the floor to mine.

'Nothing' He whispered quietly.

'Emmett you can tell us' Bella said while she took his hand. 'We are all in this together. No secrets remember?' She gave him a weak smile. My dearest Bella had a hard time these years. She had never been the same since Renesmee went missing, our relationship had been under a lot of stress, grief and pain. Sometimes it was not possible to comfort the other as much as we should because of our own pain. The last couple years had been a struggle, but now that we got Renesmee back she regained her hope and dreams slowly. Emmett cleared his throat and finally revealed what seemed to bother him so much.

'I gathered her things today, like Esme asked me to. She thought it would be good for her to have her own things when she woke up. So I got her bags from the hotel' He started. I could see the struggle in his mind. But then he decided that he would just show us. He walked over the kitchen and grabbed one of her bags, zipped it open and threw it on the table. Stacks of money slid out of the bag onto the table.

A heavy silence fell over us.

'How much it this?' Rosalie asked after a while.

'My guess is around 70K' Emmett answered bitter.

'How the hell…' Bella whispered. She didn't finish her sentence, her mind told me she didn't even want to know.

'I want to bring Enzo and lift up the vail that is around her' I said. Lorenzo was one of Jasper's old friends. Like me he had an extraordinary gift. He could see in someone's mind, not read what they were thinking like I could, but he could see how their mind was working, what troubles there were and take them away. For example he could see it was someone was depressed, locked up in their own thoughts of hurt and sorrow and take that barrier away. If he wanted to he could even pull up people's memories and let them relive it again. Minds were just a big playbox for him.

He could lift the cloak off her in no time. Everyone was considering this in their minds, but they all had different opinions on it. I thought about it for a while and got to the conclusion we had no other choice. We had to know what was wrong with her before we could help her. She didn't want us to help her, so we had to find out another way.

'But we can't just invade her privacy like that' Esme said while she shook her head.

'She won't like it' Jasper said while he folded his hands under his chin. 'But I don't see another option. If we don't figure out what is wrong with her soon we could lose her forever.'

The sound of footsteps caught my attention. It couldn't be… I jumped up and hurried to the hallway. She was halfway down the stairs by the time I entered. How the hell did she escape her cuffs?

She looked even worse that she did a few hours ago. There were dark rings under her eyes, her face was gray like all the color flushed out of it. Her heartbeat was racing and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked really pissed.

'Renesmee' I whispered while I stepped forward to aid her.

'Stay there' She hissed. I froze in my steps not wanting to agitate her more.

The others entered behind me, she would never win this. It was eight against one, what was she thinking? She placed her hands on her temples. Her bloodshot eyes were having a hard time focusing on us.

'What are you doing to me?' She whispered. 'You people are messing with my mind so bad'

'My mother warned me for this. She already said once you found me you will mess with my head' She said, more to herself than to us. She steadied herself on the staircase but after a few seconds decided to sit down anyway. She was still clutching to the staircase and mumbled something. If it wasn't for my super sensitive hearing I wouldn't be able to pick it up.

'Thinking about you people hurts my head. And now you are constantly around me, I need to get out of here' Was what she said. She let her head rest against the staircase and closed her eyes slowly. I hurried up the stairs and lifted her numb body. My eyes founds Jaspers 'Call Enzo right away' I said while I walked her back to her room. When she was stable Carlisle promised to stay with her.

I walked downstairs to confide with the others. I didn't know what was happening to Renesmee, but someone somewhere did something really fucked up to her. My mind was racing trying to make sense of her words. What did she mean when she said that thinking about us hurt her?  
The ball of burning rage inside of my grew bigger and bigger, I hated the idea that someone broke her like this. I would do everything in my power to make her functional again.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Enzo arrived a few hours after Jasper called him. I could hear his car on the driveway before I saw it. Enzo was one of Jaspers friend from the military, years after they turned they found each other again. Their friendship and comradeship was renewed, found again, like the years apart never happened. Enzo was a small man with a thick beard, black hair and he used to have hazel eyes. If it weren't for his height and Ruby eyes girls would be all over him. We opened the door and greeted him, we immediately headed upstairs while filling him in. He just nodded a few times and stared at Renesmee with his Ruby eyes.

'May I?' he said while he gestured at her. I nodded while I took Bella's hand in mine. We all gathered around the bed and watched how Enzo places his hands on her face. He seemed deep in thought and frowned while he continued. He shifted his hands to her temples and closed his eyes.

'I never saw something like this before' He said.

'What is it? What's wrong with her then?' Jasper asked.

'They tempered with her mind. It's a real mess. ' He furrowed his brow. ´Someone really seems to hate you guys he?' He chuckled.

'What did they do to her?' Carlisle asked him, not able to read the answer in his mind like I could.

'It's my personal guess but I guess they brought her to a bond breaker'

Suddenly it made a little more sense. 'Victoria took her to Chelsea didn't she?' I sighted and rubbed my own temples. Victoria worked thoroughly, of course she needed something to break Renesmee's bond with us. Otherwise she would never be so obedient towards her.

'I don't know who Chelsea is, but is seems her bond with you, all of you, is locked up inside her brain. Every time she even thinks of you she runs into a blockade. All her memories and all her feelings are all locked up, and she is not able to reach them. The feelings she once had towards you are all locked away.'

'So that's why she was such a stuck up bitch' Rosalie whispered. I shot her an angry look which made her shut up.

'Without those feeling she uses the only feelings that are left: hate, fear, anger, rage. She can't really help it. She is programmed to behave like this towards you. I don't think she could do any different even if she wanted to. She lashes out because you make her feel those things.'

'Can you undo what Chelsea did to her?' I asked Enzo. He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. Deep in thought.

'I can try, but it will hurt her' He said. I nodded. We would wait until she regained her strength, she was too weak now. The rage that was burning me up from the inside kept growing stronger and stronger. How dared she temper with the sweet and beautiful mind of my little girl. One day I would make her pay for this, I would make her suffer.

'We will wait until she regains her strength' I said while I wrapped my arm around my loving wife, I was in need of her comfort. Enzo narrowed his eyes while he pulled back his hands from Renesmee.

'I'm sorry, but I need her to agree with this before I am going to remove the blockades' Enzo stated while he folded his arms.

'Excuse me?' I said while I clutched my teeth. 'I am her father. We are her family and we know what is best for her' I hissed through my teeth. I felt Bella's hand on my arm trying to calm me down. Even Jasper seemed to send me a calming wave, but I didn't needed those things. I was her father, she had been taken so long. We completely missed her childhood and now this guy was trying to tell me he knew better? The rage I was trying to suppress almost took over, almost.

'Edward' Esme whispered while she gave me that motherly look.

Carlisle interrupted us 'Is it possible that because she is weakened it is also hurting her physically?'

I remember what she said before she collapsed on the stairs. I added it to Carlisle question and Enzo seemed to think about it for a while.

'I guess it could be. But like I said before I don't know anything for sure' Enzo muttered and slid his hands in his pocket. Suddenly Renesmee opened her eyes and startled us a bit. It was a little impolite talking about her while she was lying here next to us.

'What the fuck' She whispered with a raspy voice. Her eyes went over the room and she looked at us annoyed. For a moment nobody knew what to say, we were all staring at her in silence. She noticed and it made her uncomfortable.

'Guess this a fucking intervention or something?' She said.

'How are you feeling Renesmee?' Esme said while she handed her some water. Renesmee took the glass and then threw it on the floor shattering it in a hundred pieces.

'I would be better if you stopped smothering me' She smiled at Esme.

Esme ignored her comment, but I could see it still hurt her. She put on her brave face and grabbed some tissues to clean up the water and glass. Renesmee´s eyes went over us one by one until she stopped with Enzo.

´Who the fuck are you?´

Enzo gave her a crooked smile. ´A fierce one aren´t you? I love the fighting spirit'

Renesmee chuckled and sat up. 'Oh please'

'Okay let's cut the bullshit. What do y'all want from me?'

'Well first things first we want to patch you up. Looks like you aren't doing so well' Carlisle said while he folded his arms.

'You can fix me doc?' She said while she narrowed her eyes.

'You of all people know what's wrong with me?' Her voice was slightly amused, like we weren't talking about her life right now.

'Yes I will help you recover, I am sure I can make you healthy again' Carlisle answered her. She stared at him for a few seconds. She was overthinking everything that we just told her.

'And what is it you want in return?' She said. All her questions were directed at Carlisle or Enzo, she tried her best to completely ignore the rest of us.

'We want nothing in return, you are our family.' Emmett shouted at her. Her attention shifted from Carlisle to him.

'Family, Right. Guess I'm also your guest hmm?' she said and lifted up her arm showing him the handcuffs which were used to chain her to the bed. Emmett shot her a frustrated look, but he didn't realize she had him right where she wanted him. I could see it in her eyes, her body language. She was picking a fight and he just took the bait.

'It's just until we get that thing out of your head' He yelled at her while he pointed to his temples. Her eyebrows shot up since she was not following what he was saying.

'What thing in my head?' she hissed.

Emmett exchanged a look with me before he answered. The word was out now already, it was better that she knew the truth anyway. No need for any more secrets in this family.

'They did something to your brain breaking your bonds with us. All your memories and feelings are locked up. That is why you hate us so much' He explained while he locked their gazes.

'What?' She said confused, she had trouble wrapping her mind around it. Couldn't blame her, it was slightly confusing for us too.

'Let me try to shine some light on it then' Enzo said and sat down there beside her. He gave her that damn smile again. If I didn't know any better I would say he was hitting on her.

'They brought you to a bond breaker. You were probably still a small child. All your memories of these people' – he gestured to us 'are locked up in that pretty little head of yours. Not only are you not able to access your memories, but your feelings about them are on a time out too. I'm guessing the only things you feel towards them is some sort of hate?"

She kept silent, just staring at him. She was keeping her emotion controlled, her face told us nothing.

'Are you going to say something?' Rosalie asked while she put her hands on her hips. The tone Rose was using seemed to anger Renesmee even more.

'Shut it Barbie' She hissed.

'What did you just say to me?' Rosalie shouted as she walked over to the bed.

'Rose she can't help it' Alice said and took her arm. She pulled her back and Rosalie stormed out the room angrily. Emmett shot me a look and followed his wife.

'Renesmee that was really impolite' Esme scolded her. But Renesmee didn't listened to her, her mind was working overtime. She wasn't paying attention to us anymore. She was in deep thought probably trying to put together all the puzzle pieces.

RPOV

They messed with my mind? Altered my memories to make me forget stuff? That was so messed up. My eyes wandered over the room to these strangers. I couldn't help but to feel disgust and hate for them. I felt the constant need to lash out and hurt them, but I couldn't tell why. They didn't do anything to me, but even looking at them angered me.

My eyes searched for the doctor.

'Is that why I am glitching?' I asked. He gave the other guy, the smooth one, an asking look.

'We think so. If you want Enzo can undo what they did to you' Carlisle said. I just nodded and went back to staring at the wall. What the fuck just happened. I knew it was bad, I was glitching more often and my body was failing me. If they could help me, I should take the chance right? I had a whole life ahead of me, how bad could a couple weeks with the Cullens be? Well probably really bad, but what was that compared to the time ahead of me?

'Why?' I asked directing my question at Carlisle.

'Renesmee I'm not going to tell you what's wrong with you. But I will make you better, I promise.'

I didn't expect them to tell me what was wrong with me, it was their leverage to keep me here. But that wasn't what I meant. I wanted to know why after all these years they choose to help me.

'Why after all these years, we are strangers to each other, are you helping me? You don't even know me' I whispered.

'But we hope we will someday, because you are and always will be our family' Bella answered instead.

'You will always be our little girl. You will always have a place in our hearts. We hope that someday we will have a place in yours as well' Edward added.

I grunted and closed my eyes. I needed some more sleep, this sentimental bullshit was depressing me. I tried my best to completely ignore them, hoping that they would get the hint and leave me alone. They did eventually giving me time and space to think.

I noticed I felt better than when I came here. My headache was eased and I could think clearly. My body still felt weak but better. I slept some more but woke up from a coughing fit, the blood splattered on the crispy white sheets. I grabbed some tissues to wipe my mouth and sat up again. So much had changed in such a short period of time, a little part in me longed back for the days with my mother. But I knew I could never go back to that time, I was a different person now. I had to take this decision which was about to change my whole life and I could never go back.

I sighted, in my heart I knew what I had to do. Not only because of the glitching, but also because of my pride. It angered me that someone thought they had the privilege to decide what I could feel and remember.

The door opened and someone walked in. It was Carlisle carrying a tray with food on it. He put the tray down and sat down next to me.

'How are you feeling?' He asked me while his golden eyes inspected me. His tone was calm as ever, he was treating me like one of her patients now.

'I'm okay I think' I said. He nodded 'I am happy to hear that. I brought you some food´ He handed me the tray which contained all sorts of food.

I rolled my eyes ´I don´t eat human food´

´If you want to get better, you have to.´ He stated.

´If I want to get better I have to eat a cheese sandwich?' He smirked as response. I sighted and did as I was told, I was no stranger to human food. When I was smaller I ate lots of fries and burgers when we were on the road. I kind of liked the taste of something else than blood.


	11. Chapter 11

It was three days later that Enzo walked inside my room. He plopped down next to me on the bed.

'Hey pipsqueak' He grinned. I chuckled and accepted the cup of coffee he handed me.

'Milk and sugar right?' He said. I nodded and took a sip. Even though I hated the Cullens I didn't hate Enzo. Part of me was lonely I guess. The last couple of days the only thing I did was sleep, my body was somehow resetting itself. I was trapped inside this room with my own thoughts, it was exhausting.

'So here is the thing' Enzo started 'I need to meet up with my coven in a few days so I'll be leaving soon. I want to know if you want those mental chains gone or not.'

'I thought about it, and I think I do' I said while I took another sip of the coffee. I wrapped both my hands around the cup, soaking up the warmth. These Cullens had no notion of how cold it was here.

'Really?' Enzo asked amused. 'I thought you were gonna be quite the trouble'

'You know what it is, it twisted that someone programmed me to think like this. I'm starting to question the person who I am you know?' I tried to explain. 'I hate them. I can't do anything about it, but there is such a burning hate inside of me. I try to suppress it as much as I could. But I couldn't imagine liking these people you know? And if these feelings are based on some kind of mental chains than I would like to remove them to see how I feel afterwards. To see what my real feelings about them are.'

'I have to be honest with ya, I never seen such a thoroughly job as this one. And it will hurt removing them, but I'm sure it will be worth it somehow' he said while he pinched my hand.

'So how are you feeling right now?' He asked me.

'I think I'm feeling well enough for it, if that's what you mean' I answered. 'But, Enzo I need you to promise me one thing…'

He raised his eyebrows amused and locked his dark eyes with mine. He leaned in closer and licked his lips.

'I can't I'm way too old for you' he grinned. 'But trust me it's me and not you'

I chuckled. 'That was not what I meant'

'I would say the same thing' he winked 'But tell me, what do you want then?'

'I want to keep the vail, I really need some fucking privacy while I try to figure this out. They are totally smothering me. They are around me always, there is always one that is keeping an eye on me. I can't even sit up or they are asking me if I want something. Yeah: fucking privacy, I need fucking privacy.' I muttered.

Enzo let out a laugh 'Yeah they are a little intense aren't they?'

'A little?' I made a face. He chuckled again and hold out his hand. I guess I got myself a deal.

'So are you ready for it then?' He said and gave me an encouraging nod. He placed his cold hands on my temples and told me to close my eyes. I tried to relax my body but somehow I was a little nervous. A nervous twitch went through me.

'Okay here we go' he whispered and suddenly he was in my head. It felt like someone was stabbing my brain with an scalpel. Just breathe through it I told myself, but Enzo was just warming up. It felt like my head was going to explode. Every cell in my body was protesting. This couldn't be right, he was not unlinking these chains he was trying to kill me. I tried to claw into his chest but he was like a concrete wall, he didn't move an inch. I wanted him to stop, I would even beg him to stop. But I stammered and wasn't able to get the words out. So instead I screamed. There were flashes, vague pictures which somehow seemed familiar. But I couldn't focus on them because the pain was much too intense. This was a terrible way to die, but I was sure this would be the end of me.

It wasn't, because after a while Enzo pulled back his hands and the pain stopped. I sat up and tried to catch my breath.

'What. The. Fuck. ' I whispered. Enzo touched my cheek but I quickly pulled away my face. My mouth was dry and my face was wet with tears. He stood up and poured me some water. I gladly accepted it and drank it quickly.

'I feel like you just gave me a lobotomy' I whispered weakly. Enzo chuckled 'Well look at you using your big words heh?' He took my hand in his cold one and pinched it. 'You did good'

'Thanks' I said while I let myself fall back in the pillows again.

'Do you want to get some fresh air? You look a little pale.'

I agreed. He walked out of the room and soon returned with the keys unlocking my cuffs. He then lifted me up in his arms and carried me down the stairs.

'You know I can walk right?' I said weakly.

'I just can't help myself when I see a damsel in distress' He threw back. We both grinned. He opened the front door and put me on the rocking chair.

'So that was it then?' I asked him with a weak voice. He sat down on the floor next to me and stared out in the woods.

'Renesmee' he started

'What? Didn't it work?'

'What we just did was remove one of the eight chains in your mind.' He explained while still staring in space. My head was pounding, every nerve in my body felt tormented and this was just one of the eight chains?

'I see'

'I don't know who we unlocked. But your memories and feeling about someone in this family will come back. They will slowly resurface, at first you won't notice it. But they will come back. '

'I see'

'They are waiting in the kitchen. I told them not to disturb us'

'I don't want to see them.' I said 'I just want to sit here for a while'

'That's okay.' He said. We sat in silence for a while, I waited for the pounding in my head to ease. After a while it did. I breathed in the fresh air and closed my eyes. After a while Enzo spoke.

'Ren it's time to go inside now' I opened my eyes and gave him a light smile.

'Okay'

I stood up but was still a little lightheaded which caused me to stumble. Enzo grabbed my arm and laid it around his shoulders for support. We walked back into the house towards the kitchen. They were waiting for us in silence. Their golden eyes went over me, but their face didn't showed any emotion.

'How are you feeling?' Bella asked me. Enzo helped me in a chair and sat down next to me.

'I feel like crap' I said while I licked my dry lips.

'She did good, she hold her own' Enzo said pulling the attention away from me. Thank god for that.

'Did it work?' Alice asked him.

He sighted 'Yes it did, but for now we just removed one of the chains. She wasn't strong enough to remove them all'

'What does that mean?' Esme asked and Enzo explained it to them the same way he explained it to me. Sitting here at the kitchen table with them annoyed me. It also turned me restless. I stood up and turned around, ignoring the white flashes that I was seeing.

'What are you going to do?' Edward asked with a stern voice.

I looked over my shoulder. 'Now that I am not chained to a fucking bed anymore I would to take a shower if that okay. Or is that prohibited for this prisoner?' I didn't wait for an answer and forced myself to walk upstairs. When I arrived at the bathroom I locked the door and turned on the shower. I raided through the cupboards until I found some shampoo and showercream. I slowly undressed myself and stepped in. Oh god I missed this so much. I turned the shower extra hot. I liked to be clean, the shower of bathtub had always been my safe place. It was the place where I could be alone with my thoughts and emotions. I imaged that all the pain and sickness that controlled me right now just washed off and went down the drain. It wasn't that easy however. My head hurt, but my heart ached. I was feeling sad and lonely locked up with these complete strangers. I let my head rest against the wall and cried. Let the hot tears roll down my face. After a while when the tears dried up I also turned off the water. I grabbed a towel and dried. I got some clean clothes and returned to my bed for now. I thought about my session with Enzo, I didn't feel any different. It wasn't like the emotions or feelings came flooding in right now. Maybe it was all a lie and this was just one of their mind tricks to keep me here. But on the other hand the doc was keeping his words and patching me up. Where did I got myself in to? I just wanted my mother… I closed my eyes but I couldn't help the tears that welled up again. I felt them roll over my cheek and was too tired to wipe them away.

I didn't hear him come in. Those damn vampires were so damn quiet. I only noticed that he was there when he touched my arm. I jumped a little.

'I didn't mean to scare you Renesmee' His soft angelic voice whispered. It took a few seconds before my eyes could focus, I guess I fell asleep again. Carlisle was holding a syringe in his hand, he pulled of the cap and tapped it a few times. I offered him my wrist which he carefully took. I looked to the other side until he was done with the injection.

'Not so fond of needles are we?' He said while he removed the needle and pressed a bandaid on the spot.

'No sane person is fond of needles doc' I whispered back. A smile played on his lips when I said that.

'Well you are all done now. Is there anything else you want?'

'Maybe you could turn on the heating? I'm so cold.' I said while I tried to pull up the blankets a little bit more. Carlisle pressed his cold hand on my forehead. 'Not really helping doc' I grunted.

'Do you want me to light the fireplace so you can get warm? Also my wife always said a cup of tea will do miracles if your cold.' It was an offering, I knew they were glad I did the mind thing with Enzo. They were grateful and they wanted to show it in their own way.

'Yeah, okay' I said and threw of the blankets. A little shaky I stood up. While I was asleep there were no handcuffs, thank god. Carlisle offered me his hand to help me stand up and I took it. I walked after him to the living room and as promised he and Edward lit up the fireplace. They were all holding their distance, which I was grateful for. I just sat there and let the heat of the flames warm me up. Esme put down a cup of tea next to me. I sat in silence staring at the flames, I let the dancing of the flames consume me for a while. Suddenly the doorbell rang forcing me back to reality.

I could hear his voice exchanging pleasantries with Esme. I could smell hem when he walked into the room. There was a uneasy silence for a moment, but then he sat down next to me on the floor. Slowly I turned around to face him. He was looking well, with his toned skin and wild black hairs. I took a sip of tea and tried out some words in my mind, there was nothing I could say that would make it less awkward, so I kept silent. Eventually he spoke, piercing through the comforting silence with his words.

'Hey stranger, how are you feeling?'

I thought about it before I answered his question. How was I feeling? My body felt better than before, my mind was confused and tired. I felt lonely but I was used to that feeling by now, so that was nothing new. But instead of telling him all that I just said: 'Okay I guess.'

He nodded and we fell silent again. With all those eyes on us it just got more awkward.

'How is your arm?' I felt the need to ask him. He seemed pleased that I asked about his wellbeing. He made a fist, showing me his arm seemed to function normally. Good for him. There was a vibrating sound from his pocket, he took his phone out. The display read 'SETH'.

'I'm sorry I have to take this. I will be right back' He said and rose. He pressed the answer button.

'Yeah what's up Seth?' He growled into the phone.

'Really right now?' His voice was irritated.

'Did they cross the border?'

'Still on Cullen land?'

After that he hung up. His eyes searched for Edwards and after that for Alice's.

'We have a visitor.'

* * *

 **What do you think of the the reason behind the hate towards the Cullens? Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly everyone was talking. Alice exclaimed she didn't have a vision of someone coming to visit. Edward cursed under his breath and feared it was my mother that would come for me. Bella was panicking. The others were just babbling. I smirked when I realized who it was. There was only one person in this world that would find me here. I put my cup of tea down and walked to the kitchen door. They were bickering so much they didn´t even seem to notice. I opened the door and a cold wind caressed my face.

´Do you want to come in?' I asked to the dark night. But I knew he was here. There was silence behind me. 10 pair of eyes watched me closely as I stepped back and he walked in. He was stunning as ever, his blond hairs perfectly trimmed. As always he wore a dark jeans with a dark shirt and leather jacket. His duffelbag was on his shoulder and my heart jumped for a second as I stared at him.

Within seconds we were surrounded by all of them, they took a protective stance around me. Not knowing who this stranger was and what he came to do.

´Tim´ I whispered.

´Ren´ He smiled and dropped his duffelbag on the ground. I jumped in his arms and as always he caught me and wrapped his arms around me. Finally after a while I broke our embrace and brought my feet back to the ground again.

´Renesmee do you care to explain?' Edwards voice said from behind. But before I could speak Tim already did.

'I'm so sorry to drop by unannounced mister. Please let me introduce myself' He offered Edward his hand. Which he took. 'The name is Timothy' He said as they shook hands. He made a round and then returned back to his place next to me.

'Timothy, may I ask why you are here?' Esme said as she gestured to the living room. We all slowly walked there and took place on the couch and stairs.

'Well you see Esme, today is a special day for Renesmee and me' He gave Esme a dazzling smile. I could see the confusion in their eyes. Edwards eyes were dark when he realized that there was also a vail on Tim's mind. With these vails we played a fair game, no advantages for the Cullens this time. Jacob however was giving Tim a deathglare. His dark eyes seemed troubled.

'And why is that' Carlisle asked politely.

'Show me' I said smiling. Tim's brown eyes found mine and he slowly reached to get his contacts out. When the muddy brown contacts were out I could see his shining golden eyes or the first time. I couldn't help but smile. We both broke into a grin.

'I'm so proud of you' I said and grabbed his hand.

´Couldn´t have done it without you´ He whispered.

Jacob cleared his throat. I let go of Tim´s hand and reached for my tea. Enzo gave me an entertained look, which I choose to ignore.

´So you are Renesmee´s friend?' Rosalie

'Well more like boyfriend' He grinned. I punched him on the shoulder. 'More like ex-boyfriend'

He laughed 'Your loss'

'Yeah, whatever'

Jasper who was staring at Tim intensely said. 'For how long are you a vegetarian vampire?'

'Well before I turned I was a vegan food blogger, so the human diet was kinda not really my thing. So Renesmee and I explored some options. And even though I hate it I fuction on animal blood now.'

'Too bad you can't Instagram your meals anymore' I smirked. Now it was Tim's turn to punch me.

'Today is exactly one year ago since the last drop of human blood. So I decided we should celebrate' Tim added to his story.

'How did you two meet?' Edward asked. He folded his arms, his stern face and cold voice wasn't really welcoming. Tim shot me a look and I shook my head. They didn't needed to know, it was better that they didn't know.

'Why don't we go sit on the porch where we can catch up a little?' I said and with Tim right behind me we walked outside. We walked a little bit longer, making sure we were out of hearing range. Then we sat down on a fallen tree.

'I'm so happy to see you' I whispered and softly touched his arm.

He grinned 'You're hard to track down Ren'

'We were part of an international drug cartel, ofcourse I'm hard to track down.' We both laughed.

'Fair enough. What are you up to with these people?'

'These people are my family.' I bit my lip as I stared at the house. 'It's complicated.'

'Well why don't you start explaining then?' He grinned and opened up his coat. From his pocket he got a flask which he handed to me. I opened it and took a big sip.

'Oh god what is this?' I asked when the alcohol burned in my throat.

'It's moonshine. Got it from a biker chick I met on the road' He grinned. I took another sip, a smaller one now because it was really burning my throat. I started to explain what I'd learned these few days about myself. What happened in the past months and how I ended up here. While I was talking Tim just listened, he was a good listener, always had been.

'Whoa Ren that is fucked up' He said.

'I know right?'

We sat in silence for a while. I met Tim 1,5 year ago, he was a science major who got hit by a car. The car never stopped and left him to die on the side of the road. We found him and mother decided to turn him. So Tim stayed with us for a while, we had fun together and became very close friends. When the incident with my mother occured I decided to run away. Tim followed me, desperate to escape Victoria's clutches as well. We stayed together for a few months until we decided to part ways.

'So that's why you are here in this one horse town' Tim said.

'Our hotel in Manhattan had more people than this town' I said recalling on old memories.

'That hotel was the best. Best hottub I've ever seen'

I grinned. 'Do you remember Vegas?'

Tim chuckled. 'Hell yeah I do. We were running low on cash and decided we would win some in the casino. We put everything on red, but the ball fell on black. We lost all our money.'

'Almost all our money. We found 500 more in your duffelbag. And you played poker until we had enough to cope for a while.' I grinned and took another sip.

'We had some great times together hè?' Tim wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I wish he'd been warmer, but his skin was ice cold against mine. But it felt rude to say so I kept my mouth shut.

'I'm going back to college' Tim whispered after a while. He surprised me with that comment. The last thing I thought about was college.

'What, you are?' I tried to keep the surprise out of my voice. But I wasn't sure if I succeeded in it.

'Yeah in Alaska, but I'm going to finish my study. Now that I control my urges I can finally pursue my dream. First I thought that becoming a vampire would be the end of my carrier. But now I see it as an opportunity. I can still finish my school, I can still work in a lab. Sure I have to pretend to be asleep in the dorm there, sure I need to pretend that I drink beer in the dorm parties there. But I'm just a normal kid just like everyone else'

I nodded 'You're right. You should do that, follow your dream.'

'I will. What are you going to do Ren?' he countered me. I sighted deep. I didn't know what to do now.

'Are you going to make a run for it once you are better?' I bit my tongue. I didn't know.

'Ren…' Tim said as he grabbed my shoulders and drilled his eyes in mine. 'Tell me'

I brushed of his arms and stood up. Talking about the Cullens irritated me, talking about my mom irritated me as well. I finished the rest of the moonshine and handed the flash back to Tim.

'I don't know.' I said and laid my hand on his chest. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I let my head rest on his cool chest. When we parted Tim slowly leaned in for a kiss. The relationship I had with Tim was complicated. We were best friends and after months with just the two of us in hotel rooms, on the road and in hottubs, things happened. We both knew that we were not made for each other, but sometimes it helped to relieve the loneliness and trouble for a while. So as an answer I pressed my lips on his. Soon our kiss got wilder, he pressed me up a tree and let his hands run over my body. I ripped open his shirt and was just starting to unbuckle his belt when I heard a low growling from behind us.

'Shit' I panted. We broke up our kiss and quickly redid our clothes.

'What the fuck is that?' Tim said as his eyes scanned the woods.

'Werewolf' I muttered. I didn't know which one, but the I should know by now that privacy was an illusion here. The beast jumped up and run into the forest, but before he did his eyes shot our way.

'Maybe it for the best' Tim said. 'We don't work together, we both know that.'

'Yeah I do.' I mumbled as I ran a hand through my hair trying to get it a little decent.

'Ren, I just want you to promise me one thing.' He started as we slowly walked back to the mansion 'These people don't look too bad. Why don't you give them a chance? They are really protective about you. It seems you mean a lot to them, and if it's true that there is a bond breaker involved you owe them to give them a chance.'

'Mmm' I replied vaguely.

'Stop that.' Tim stopped in his tracks. 'You are a goddamn runner Renesmee. You run away from your problems. But you can't run away from this one. You need to take responsibility now. You need to give them a chance okay?'

'Okay.' I sighted 'But I still think they are annoying as hell'

We both let out a chuckle.

* * *

 **I would love me some reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. I would love me some reviewers!**

* * *

When I woke up I was a tad hangover. The moonshine which Tim proved me with had done its job. I sighted annoyed and threw back the blankets. As soon as my feet hit the floor they were in the room.

'Goodmorning, did you sleep well?' Bella beamed.

I let out another sight and couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. It had been a late one yesterday and I was a little chagrin. Tim and I talked until 4 in the morning before he left. Vampires didn't need their sleep, but unfortunately I did.

'Can I get you some breakfast?' Bella asked me.

'For fucks sake' I groaned as I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I couldn't deal with their smothering right now. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. My hair was still falling out, but thank god it was less than before. When I spit out the toothpaste there was still blood in it, but my gums stopped bleeding soon after so that was a plus.

Annoyed I changed into a new outfit and walked out the bathroom. It seems that Bella got the hint because for the first time in a very long time the room was empty. I sighted in relief. I was hungry, but I didn't had the energy to confront them downstairs again. I sat down on the bed and folded my arms. What the hell was I supposed to do today? There was no television and no books, crap they even had my phone locked away. Usually when I had a free day I went sightseeing or shopping, mom and me always had a fair amount of cash so money was never a problem. We traveled a lot so there was always something to see, but here in Forks? I was sure this town had nothing to do and nothing to see. Shopping it was then, I still was in possession of a duffelbag filled with drugmoney. However when they moved me here the Cullens took possession of everything I owed. Including the money. I needed to request that back I decided. So I rose from the bed and walked downstairs, they were scattered around the house and I wasn't sure who to ask for it. I walked into the kitchen postponing a conversation as long as possible. Esme, Rosalie and Edward were in the kitchen. I tried my best to ignore them the best I could while I made some coffee.

'Goodmorning Renesmee' Esme tried. I just gave a stern nod and waited for my coffee.

'How are you feeling?' Edward asked me. Annoyed I glanced over and mouthed 'fine'. There was a loaded silence after that. As I added milk and sugar in my coffee I heard Carlisle whistle from his office. As I listened white hot flashes went through my heads. 'Fuck' I mumbled as I steadied myself clutching to the counter. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through it.

 _'_ _Grandpaaaaa look what I made' a mini version of myself shouted while running through this kitchen._

 _'_ _Well look at that, it's a butterfly.' Carlisle said as he swooped me up in his arms and took the drawing from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and proudly watched how he hung it on the fridge._

It was a shard of a memory that once was mine. When I opened my eyes it was gone, but I was still able to recall it. Esme was standing right in front of me with a tissue in her hand. At first I didn't understand why she handed it to me, but soon I realized I was having a nosebleed. I grabbed the tissue and wiped away the blood.

'What happened?' Edward asked.

'Nothing' I answered annoyed. 'Nothing happened'

'Renesmee. We are here to help you. The least you can do is give us a normal answer' He scolded me. I grabbed my coffee and tried my best to keep a straight face, my other hand had clutched into a fist and my nails were digging in my skin. I was trying, but this man angered me so much. It was a good thing he couldn't read my mind, because if he did he would learn some new curses I picked up on the road.

'Where are my stuff?' I countered.

'Your clothes are all in your room, are you missing something? I washed everything, but maybe I left something in the washer' Esme replied instead.

'She doesn't mean her clothes. She means her cash and ID's. She is probably planning her escape already. Once we patched her up she is going to make a run for it' Rosalie bitched.

I let out a annoyed sight and shifted my attention towards Edward. 'I want access to my money and my phone' I hissed annoyed through my teeth.

'I will accompany you to Forks so you can get whatever you need' He offered.

'I don't need a fucking escort' I exclaimed frustrated. What was I a child?

'Language' He warned me.

The frustration was building up inside me more and more. I couldn't help it but I had the feeling these people did their very best to anger me in the best way they could. Annoyed I threw my cup on the floor where it scattered into pieces. The dark liquid pooled onto the white tiles of the kitchenfloor.

'Renesmee! We will not tolerate this attitude any longer' Edward yelled at me. I could see my actions had angered him. Good.

'Stop acting like you are my father!' I screamed back 'You are not my father. You can't tell me to do shit. You haven't been my father for years. I don't know you at all and you don't know me. ' My irritation turned to rage by the time I was done screaming. Edward was furious now, I could see it in his eyes. His eyes were pained but were burning with rage the same time. I was wondering if he would start screaming back, but he didn't. He just walked out of the room leaving us in silence. The others didn't know what to do. I grabbed the remains of the glass and threw them away. Then I cleaned up the coffee and walked back upstairs. I closed the door and sat down on my bed. There was so much anger, frustration and misery that I started to cry. I didn't want to show my weakness but the tears kept coming and coming. I wrapped my arms around my knees and wept for the first time in a long time. I heard the door open. Oh god what now? Did they come to gloat?

Carlisle sat down next to me. I didn't look up or say anything for a few seconds he remained silent as well. Then he pressed my jacket in my hands. Now I did look up with questioning eyes.

'Come on' he said and stood up. I wiped away my tears and followed him downstairs. He got into the car and he drove off. Still in silence. I turned on the heating and stared at the window. We stopped at a place that was called Sue's – The best bagels and coffee in town!. We walked in and took a seat. Soon a brown haired woman come to take our order. I looked at Carlisle who told me to order whatever I wanted. I ordered a cappuccino and she recommended the maple pie which I ordered as well. The café was quiet, there were a few other people who were sitting on the other side out of hearing range.

'Renesmee' Carlisle started 'We need to establish some ground rules, this can't go on like this. This is tearing my family up, they are hurt and in pain by the way you are acting up' he said but went silent when the woman brought me my coffee and pie. I thanked her and took a bite of pie, which was really good. As I chewed down the pie Carlisle continued 'Also I don't believe you are happy at the moment. We need to change that for both of you. I want you to be happy, but I can't let you hurt the rest of my children like this'

I took a sip of my coffee and thought about my answer. 'I don't do it on purpose' I said honestly.  
'But they anger me so so much. I closed my eyes trying to shake off the irritation that flooded over me again . 'I've been mum's little girl since my first cry. They are what I remember, what I consider to be my family. And now I'm here stuck with you. You people are watching my every move, you are breathing in my neck all the time. I don't have any privacy, they are smothering me constantly.' I blurted out.

Carlisle sighted and frowned. ´I can understand that you need some time and space to adjust, I also understand that this is really hard for you and I want you to know that I, and my family, are very grateful that you decided to stay. But this attitude, you trying to lure us out and escalate things needs to stop Renesmee.´ He gave me an encouraging smile. I took another sip from my coffee and stared out of the window. A brown haired guy walked in with a toolbox, which made that annoying bel ring. He was whistling a familiar tune, but I couldn't recall which song it was.

´Oh good Seth you´re here. Can you please check the lighting in the men´s room?' The brown haired woman who just brought me my order beamed at him. He smiled and told her he was on it, which was all way more interesting than having this conversation with Carlisle. Or at least I pretended it was.

But there was no escaping this conversation I decided and cleared my throat.

'You know what it is, I never asked for this..' I started. But then suddenly the white flashes were back and my mind was dragged elsewhere.

I was in a room with all sorts of books, big and white. It looked like Carlisle's office but much bigger. Or maybe I was smaller? I let my hand ran over the old and dusty books which were my favorite. There were voices behind me, calling for me.

And then I was back in the café again. It had been seconds but my mind felt blurry and confused. Another flash of a memory that once had been mine. I blinked a few times to regain my eyesight.

'Are you okay?' Carlisle asked worried and grabbed my hand. His cold thumb pressed against my wrist checking my pulse.

'Yeah I'm fine' I said while I pulled back my hand. 'I just get these shards of memories sometimes. They confuse me a little' I told him honestly. He nodded 'I can imagine. What do you see in those memories?' I shrugged my shoulders. 'Everything and nothing at the same time. Some are really specific, showing me you and me. Others are just shards of a memory they just show me vague images.'

'I'm sorry it has to be like this Renesmee' He said meaning the bond breaking and reversing the damage with Enzo.

'Yeah me too' I sighted. Then he gestured to my face. 'You have a nosebleed'

When I touched my nose I could tell he was right by the warm thick blood that was on the tip of my fingers. 'Oh Shit' I mumbled and stood up to hurry to the ladies room. I glanced in the mirror but fortunately it wasn't that bad. Just a few drops of blood. I got some toilet paper and pressed it against my nose until it was done bleeding. As I stood there waiting another woman walked in, she was in her fifties with short black hair. She walked over to the sink, pushing me away in her doing so, and splashed some water on her face. At first I wanted to say something, because it was a little rude to push me away like that. But I could tell she wasn't feeling well. Her face turned grey and shakily she held on to the sink.

'Are you okay?' I asked her. She didn't responded, but just let out a sort of groan. I asked if there was something I could do for her but again there was no response. And then suddenly she tilted over and fell on the cold hard floor. As I stared at her lying there I froze, there was panic and chaos in my head and I knew what I needed to do, but I couldn't move. The door flew open and the electrician who came for the lighting in the men's room saw us. Fortunately he knew what to do, he shouted for Carlisle who was there in seconds. He rolled over the woman and checked her pulse and breathing.

The electrician called 911 and then escorted me back to my seat. In shock I sat down and stared at my grandfather who was trying very hard to save that woman's life. The brown haired woman was assisting him where she could. After a few minutes the medics came. Carlisle told them what happened and what they needed to do to save this woman's life. While he was doing so he looked over to me, his kind angelic eyes found mine and tried to calm me down. He jumped up when they put her on the stretcher, he hurried over to my side.

'It's okay. It's going to be okay' He reassured me. But when my eyes found his I noticed his eyes were trailing off to the ambulance.

'Go help them' I whispered. 'They need you'

'Oh Renesmee, I can't leave you here alone now can I?' He smiled at me.

'I can take her home Carlisle' The electrician said. Which was really weird because I had no idea who he was and he probably had no idea who I was but whatever. Then the paramedics were calling Carlisle because the woman had a seizure and Carlisle hurried over there. The brown haired boy sat down on the spot Carlisle sat before and smiled at me.

'Hey are you okay?' He asked me. His brown eyes reminded me of Jacob's, they probably shared the same lineage because they shared some more similarities. They both had tan skin, wore a t-shirt when it was freezing outside and had that same kind of grin. He's was more boyish and innocent that Jacob's, but he seemed a little younger as well.

'Of course, you're part of the pack' I said, more to myself than towards him. 'That's why you know who I am and why you offered to bring me home.'

He gave me a half smile and nodded. 'Yes my name is Seth, I am one of Jacob's packmates. If I am correct you are Renesmee right?'

I nodded. 'Yes I am Renesmee. Nice to meet you Seth.'

'You look a little startled, are you sure you are okay?' He asked me with a soothing voice.

I chuckled. 'I never said I was. Did you see me there? I was fucking useless. I completely froze, it was a good thing you were there otherwise who knows..'

'Don't do that to yourself' He interrupted me. 'It's normal to freeze in those situations, you are not a paramedic or a nurse. You can't blame yourself for freezing in there.'

'You think?' I asked him and he nodded. He pointed to the maple pie that was still on the table.

'Eat, it will make you feel better. And be honest did you ever eat a better pie than mom's?' He grinned.

'That is your mom? I thought you were just the electrician' I said while I nodded towards the woman who was pouring in some coffee. He grinned and his brown eyes lightened up.

'Sure thing, and I'm no electrician. I try to help around where I can, cut the costs. But I am a teacher by profession.'

'That great' I said because I didn't know what else to say.

'Well not really, kids these days are really hard to motivate. You are trying to teach them new and cool stuff and they just act like they don't care. Their phones are almost glued to their hands, but that's not the worst thing. The worst thing is that they pretend that it's not cool to learn new things. Because if you like to learn new things you are a nerd, and if you are a nerd you are not cool. And they all just want to be cool kids with their ripped up jeans, Iphones and god knows what.' He sighted and I couldn't help but chuckle. His mother walked over to our table and put down two cups of coffee and a slice of pie for Seth as well. She laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him a caring smile. We thanked her and she hurried back to the counter to finish some more orders.

'What subject do you teach?' I asked him. He was easy to talk to and I started to relax a little.

'Biology and math' He grinned. 'Let me guess you hated math when you were in school right?'

My face flushed and I broke eye contact when I answered his question. It was a little awkward to bring this up, but I didn't feel the need to lie to him.

'I ehhm never went to school' I admitted. This surprised him, and for a moment he stared at me in disbelief. He shook his head 'I'm sorry I totally forgot about the situation. That was rude of me'

I gave him a polite smile and shrugged 'It's okay. And for the record you seem like great teacher to me' His face lightened up when I said that. We talked about his career and his mom's café and for the first time in years I made a new friend.

After an hour or so he took me home, Seth was a real people pleaser. He never stopped talking and I loved it. We talked about so many things that I lost track.

'You ever thought about going to college?' He asked me as we drove over the deserted road.

'I can't'

'But you get older right. It's not like you stuck looking like a seventeen year old forever right?' His question was a little direct, but I didn't mind.

'I think so. But I lack all kind of basic education so I couldn't go to college if I wanted to'

He seemed lost in thought for a while. I even needed to remind him to take the right turn because we drove past it. 'You know, if you want I can tutor you. You know I'm a teacher for god's sake. I can teach you the basics and if you want you can proceed with your education in any way you see fit.'

I thought about that for a while as we drove the last miles to the Cullen's mansion. I never had an education, I tried to teach myself as much a possible but… I didn't have meaning in my life. Looking back at what happened in the café… Instead of killing people, what if I could help them? Or maybe instead of people maybe animals? Maybe I could become a vet and help stray animals. That would give some purpose to my life.

'I would like that very much' I said as I opened the door. Seth nodded and seemed pleased by my answer. 'Good than we'll start next Tuesday. I'll pick you up at six then.' I nodded and closed the door, he honked before he turned and drove back to Forks. I opened the door to the mansion and walked in.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 **JPOV**

'These ribs are great Jake' Seth grinned as he grabbed the last one of the plate. Quill protested but before he could finish his sentence the rib was halfway Seth's stomach.

'Oh man' he sighted as he glanced over to Seth irritated. 'That was mine'

'No it wasn't' Seth grinned. I grabbed a napkin and cleaned off my hands.

'So Seth tell me, I heard you were hanging out with Renesmee?' I asked him. Quill told me that Seth was tutoring her now. I wasn't mad or anything like that, because I knew that he would never try something with my imprint, besides Seth had his own imprint: Elouise. One of his students. With her being just seventeen years old Seth believed she was far too young to be in a forever relationship. So he decided he would give her the chance to go to college and live the student life before he would swoop her off her feet and steal her heart. Besides it was not done that a teacher would start a relationship with one of his students, even though she was almost graduated. The public needed to forget that he was her teacher first. So Seth decided that it was better to wait a little bit, even though it was breaking his heart every day. But for true love you did what you needed to do.

'Yeah I'm tutoring. She is a sweet girl Jake, you are a very lucky man.'

'But to be honest, she does come from a fucked up situation.' Quill said 'How is she handling that?'

'I have the feeling she is managing just fine. But she is young, way too young for all this shit' Seth grunted. 'But when we are at my place and there are no others around she is lovely. Polite, smart, funny, witty. You're a lucky bloke imprinting on her.' He said as he cleaned his hands on a napkin.

I nodded. 'Yeah I am. I am going to visit her tonight, I just need to earn her trust. Whenever I see her it is still a little awkward because of the shooting and stuff.'

'Yeah that is pretty fucked up indeed. So how did things go with Sarah? I forgot to ask last time.'

I cleared my throat. 'Well..'

'She didn't handle it quite well. There was lots of screaming and throwing with stuff. She couldn't understand that after all these year I wanted to break up so suddenly. She just didn't understand it at all, and man I mean I can't blame her. But she went back to het mother a few weeks ago, I haven't spoken with her since.'

'Fucked up man.' Quill sighted. He stood up grabbed some beers from the fridge and handed them to us. We sat there for a while just chatting about whatever came to mind.

At eight Seth stood up and grabbed his coat. 'Shit I totally forget about the time' He exclaimed.

'I have to hurry, I have to be at the school around nine. We throwing this fundraiser. We have to renovate the gym otherwise we will not pass examination next year and the school probably has to close' He sighted deep. 'So wish me luck'.

'I hope you will receive all the money you need. La Push High is a great school' I said and handed him the check from the police department.

'Thanks Jake, I hope so too. There are a lot of memories bound to that place. Let's just hope the kids get the chance to make some more'. Quill stood up too and grabbed his jacket as well.

'I'll head out too. It's my turn for Patrol tonight' He rolled his eyes and sighted deep. The supernatural life sometimes was hard on us.

After they left I took a shower and shaved. When I was presentable I drove to the Cullen's mansion. I didn't turn on the radio because I needed to clear my head. So I drove in silence until I arrived at my destination and parked the car there. The mansion was so much more alive since that night. The lights were burning bright, Esme redid the garden and I think they even repainted the house so it looked like it did before. I walked to the kitchen door and when I opened it I noticed faint smell of chocolate milk.

'Hello someone home?' I shouted into the empty kitchen. I heard some footsteps coming my way and a warming smile of Esme welcomed me.

'Jacob I wasn't expecting you' She said. 'Do you want something to drink ? Have you eaten yet?'

'Yes Esme, I got some take out with the guys. Thank you for the offer' I replied kindly. She smiled and gestured to go inside the living room. So I walked after her, It was quiet in the mansion. Like she read my mind she told me most of the coven was out hunting. She and Alice stayed at home to look after Renesmee. Alice was watching TV, or at least I thought she was. She was staring at the screen but was unresponsive when I greeted her. It was still a little weird being around the Cullens, we had a lot of history together. History we both rather forget, but sometimes couldn't. My mind wandered of to the time Bella was pregnant with Renesmee and we tried to persuade her to abort her. Thank god we didn't push through and my imprint was born onto this world.

I heard her footsteps upstairs and decided to greet her. She was the reason I was here after all.  
When I walked into her room she was sitting on the bed books scattered around her.

'Hey stranger' I whispered. She looked up and those brown eyes drilled in mine.

'Hello' She said and turned her attention back to her books. I got a chair and sat down next to the bed.

'What are you doing?' I asked her.

'Math' She responded without looking up.

'In your free time? That's some dedication there young lady.' I folded my hands and let my head rest on them.

She sighted, she seemed irritated. 'What do you want?' She said while she shit the book and threw it on the cupboard.

'I just came to check on you. See how you are doing'

'I am doing great. Just great' She bitched and stood up.

'I was wondering if you have plans tonight. I thought maybe we could see a movie or something?' I asked, not impressed by her attitude. 'I was just hoping we could begin again. Getting to know each other a little bit more. Maybe even become friends.'

She was staring at me with a blank expression. But before she could answer Alice came in to the room.

'There's trouble, we got visitors. Not the kind ones this time' She whispered and then rushed downstairs. I gave Renesmee a look, but she didn't seem impressed at all by the news. She just picked up her book and started reading again. The next second my Cellphone started buzzing with the same news. I sighted, couldn't I just have a normal night with the girl I loved? Any time I even tried to spend time with her something like this came up.

'What about tomorrow then?' I asked her. She looked up from her books. 'Sure. Whatever' and returned to her reading once again. Regaining her trust and actually making conversation seemed to be much harder than I thought. But tomorrow was a new day with new chances I told myself. I hurried downstairs undressed myself outside and phased into my wolf form.

When I changed I immediately tuned into our mutual pack radio.

'Shit there are a lot of them!' Embry said.

'We're at the meadow in the north Jake. Hurry they are closing in on us! The Cullens are here too. We can hold our ground if we play this right.'

So I hurried to the meadow where I met up with the others. Like they said the Cullens were there too. We formed an attack and defense position and waited. There was a large coven heading our way. Mostly men, which worried me. It looked more like an army than a coven. When they set foot in the meadow they seemed not impressed by the sight of us. I let out a low growl and waited for them to make the first move, but they didn't. They just waited, so after a while Carlisle stepped forward.

'What brought you here?' He asked. One of the men, which seemed to be the leader of them stepped forward as well.

'Are you the Cullens?' He asked with a strong accent. Carlisle nodded and asked again what their business was. But he ignored them. So we waited for an other minute or so. I heard someone approaching from my right, and at first I thought it was a trap but it wasn't enough men for a trap. One maybe two at most. I informed Quill that he needed to keep on eye on it and he promised me would.

But the source of the sound soon introduced itself when I heard her curse. I wasn't the only one who noticed and on my guard I waited for them to appear. First Esme stepped into the meadow, followed by Renesmee and two other unfamiliar vampires. They were dragging Renesmee by her arm.

'Get your filthy hands of me!' She yelled while she pushed against him. Because this didn't seemed to work she kicked him right in the balls. This however gave a reaction and he loosed his grip so she could pull back her arm. As he groaned and muttered a few curse words she smuggle looked at him and spun around inspecting her surroundings.

'Ofcourse I should have known.' She said irritated.

'Hello Father.'

The man who lead this coven gave her a half smile.

'Renesmee.' He simply stated.

'Why are you here father?' She asked as she stepped forward to face him. She kept her distance not coming within reach. There was confusion on our side of the group. I wasn't sure what to do, because killing her father sure wasn't good for our relationship. But I had to if things escalated, however I had my guard up and was ready to attack. Same thing for the Cullens, I could see it in their eyes, they would do anything to protect Renesmee. Even if it meant giving their lives to do so.

'Your mother wants you to come home Renesmee' Her father said softly. Even though he was called her father, I wondered if he was even happy to see her. It looked like he was irritated, angry and bored being here. Not a response a normal father would have when they hadn't seen their daughter in months.

Both the groups were silent, almost if they were holding their breaths waiting for her answer.

'Oh Fuck You' She said and put her hands on her hips. 'You want me to go home with you? Hell no.'

'Renesmee stop being such a little pest' He hissed. 'You're going home with me or I'll make sure you never see your mother again.'

'Fuck you' She just replied. 'I'm not going anywhere with you. Not after what you did father. You go ahead, do you worst. I don't fucking care. I fucking HATE you.' She shouted.

She spun on her heals and started to walk away.

'Renesmee you wandering pest, where do you think you're going?' He shouted after her.

'I got better places to be father' She shouted back and disappeared into the woods leaving us clueless. So we stood there not knowing what to do at all. One of them made a move, trying to go after her but Quill shot forward blocking his path. He let out a low growl and the guy retraced his steps backing up.

The leader was staring at the figure of Renesmee furiously. He gritted his teeth and turned his furious eyes on Quill.

'Kill them all' He shouted. We all anticipated on this comment and the wolves started the first fights. Racing and jumping into their group, shredding their flesh when it got between our mighty teeth. The Cullens joined the fight as well, projecting their anger on this group. It was a bloodbath, for hours we fought, killed and shredded. They were no fighters, they lacked skills which made it easy for us to get the upper hand. Then suddenly it was finally over and they retreated. Alice and Jasper started up a fire and we dragged al the corpses and limps into the fire until nothing was left. The pack left to patrol the woods making sure there was none in Forks left. The leader made it out alive, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. We got off good, there were a few scratches but no one got hurt.

The Cullens and I hurried back to the mansion to check on Renesmee. When we arrived I quickly phased and Put on my jeans. Not caring about the rest right now I walked inside barefoot and searched for Renesmee.

'Where is she?' I asked Carlisle, but he shook his head. 'She isn't here.'

'Over here' Alice yelled and we hurried to her room. She wasn't there either but her duffel bag was there.

'I thought you hid that?' Esme asked Edward and he nodded. 'I did, it was in the safe.'

Emmett quickly went through it's contents. 'Roughly 35K is missing.' He stated. I pinched the bridge of my nose. She was gone, we fucked up and she was gone.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! It only takes a few minutes of your time and makes a very happy writer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here's an other chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

We went back downstairs and Emmett dumped the contents of the duffel bag on the table, looking for a clue. But there was just money and no clues.

Bella sat down defeated and Edward tried to comfort her, but is was of no use. She slipped through our finger again. Maybe she would come back and maybe we would never see her again. Rage flooded through me and I grabbed the table and tossed it in blind anger. The bag fell in the ground together with the money. Get yourself together Jake, I told myself and a little ashamed I grabbed it to clean up the mess I made. But as I did I noticed there was something hidden in the bottom. When I grabbed it I felt something hard in the fabric. I ripped open the duffel bag and some papers and some cards fell out.

'What's that?' Carlisle asked while he grabbed the papers. I watched over his shoulder as he inspected them.

'What are they?' Rosalie asked.

'It's a list of financial deposits made to an address.' Carlisle said. 'In the last six months a few thousand dollars was sent to this address. Renesmee wrote down when she sent it and how much she sent.'

'What the fuck' Jasper mumbled as he stared at the papers.

"Why does she roughly sent 2500 dollars every month to this address? It makes no sense.'

Alice was desperately trying to do her mojo to find her, but with the vail still active she couldn't see her.

'Goddammit' Emmett muttered and picked up the cash. 'We have no idea who this girl is, it is almost impossible to track her down.'

'We did it before, we can do it again' Jasper answered. 'We can't give up on her.'

'Does anyone know why she did leave Victoria and this man?' Bella asked the room. She was once again devastated. 'What happened to her that she got this way?' Edward asked. All questions without answers, we all wanted to know badly but no one could shine some light on these matters except Renesmee.

'We can't give up on her. Look at how he treated her, she probably never knew love and kindness in her life. We can't blame her for that, we can still give her a happy life.' Esme said.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang. The sound was so out of place that it took a few seconds for us to realize what happened and that we needed to open the door. Carlisle was the on who walked to the door and opened it. Seth gave a warm smile and walked in. It was kind of Seth that he came to help, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

'What are you doing here Seth?' I asked him a bit irritated. It wasn't meant to sound so harsh, but I was annoyed and chagrin. Jolly good Seth however didn't seem to notice at all.

'I wanted to thank you guys. You are true lifesavers.' He beamed. Everyone in the room exchanged looks, but no one knew what he was talking about.

'What are you talking about?' Edward hissed irritated. His golden eyes went over Seth questioning. Seth hadn't even been there with the fight, so there was no reason to thank them at all.

'For your donation, it really helped save the school. We can renovate the gym now and we don't need to close next year!' Seth explained himself. Suddenly it became a little clearer what he was talking about. 'Seth did Renesmee make the donation?' I asked him.

Feeling that something was wrong he gave me weird look. ' Yeah of course, who else? Did she come home okay? She left early and I didn't got the chance to thank her yet. I had to bring Elouise home first, that's why I'm so late. Is she upstairs?'

'Oh thank god' I mumbled and sat down.

'What's going on Jake?' Seth asked confused. His eyes went over the floor which was covered with dollar bills. He gave me a questioning look, but didn't press the matter.

'We thought she ran off.' I whispered while I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the chair.

'I don't believe she did. I think she will be home soon.' Seth stated and folded his arms. 'Have some faith in her okay?' Feeling out of place, Seth headed home soon after. I couldn't blame him. We waited until she returned. There was this heavy silence while we waited. As an outsider I wouldn't want to be here either. Every minute seemed like hours. But after 15 minutes we heard the scraping of the key that was put in the lock. The backdoor opened and she walked in with her heels in her hand and keys in the other. I was so relieved when I saw her, my heart jumped. She was all dressed up, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a green dress that looked beautiful on her. She put her shoes down and walked into the living room. She was welcomed by stern faces and questioning eyes. Her eyes went over the room and ended by the ripped up duffel bag on the table.

'What the fuck?' She mumbled.

'Where were you?' Edward hissed through his teeth.

'I was at the fundraiser for Seth's school.' She hissed back.

'And you didn't thought we would be worried when we came back? We just had a bloodbath, we fought an entire coven for you. And you didn't even think about leaving a note to inform us that you are okay?' Edward was furious. Venom was dripping from his fangs. His golden eyes burned with anger and rage, he was quite intimidating this way. Renesmee probably thought the same because she took a step back.

'Edward..' I warned him. He needed to back off a little. 'Shut it Jacob. Don't interfere.' He warned me.

'Fine, next time I'll leave a goddamn note. Happy now?' She hissed back.

'Happy? No I'm not happy at all Renesmee. What was that out there? Who was that man and what did he do to you. What is this?' He grabbed her papers. 'In what kind of trouble did you get yourself and what kind of trouble do we need to get you out off?' Even though he was still speaking with a raised voice he wasn't screaming anymore.

Her eyes went over the papers. 'That's none of your business.'

'None of our business? I would like to know why my six year old daughter transfers 2500 dollars every month to some address in Los Angeles.'

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she stared at the paper. 'It's none of your business' She repeated again. She turned around but Edward called her back.

'Don't you walk away from this Renesmee. '

So she turned back around and walked over to Edward, at first I thought she wanted to slap hem. But instead she pressed her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. They stood there for a while and Edwards expression turned to a horrified one. When she pulled back her hand tears were rolling down from her eyes.

'Happy now?' She hissed.

Edward just stared at her in shock. She turned around and rushed to her room, slamming the door hard. I could hear her sobbing from here. The poor girl. I turned my attention to Edward who was staring into space, still with that horrified expression on his face.

'Edward?' Bella whispered as she tried to get contact. He snapped out of it and sat down in the couch. It was a first that I saw Edward Cullen so distressed.

'Edward dear, what happened there?' Esme asked as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He sighted very deep before he spoke. 'She showed me what happened.'

We waited until he would tell us what happened. I didn't knew what to expect, but whatever I did expect this was not it. The secrets she tried so hard to hid from us came to light now, but a part of me hoped they would be buried forever..

'She showed me a night in a hotel room. She was staying there with her father, or the guy that's pretending to be' He said bitter. 'He and some others were having a drink. They were talking about the new distribution network of the pills they just produced. Renesmee was tired, she was reading a book about the history of Russia and was slowly falling asleep. But she was ashamed to fall asleep, because the others would make fun of her for being part human.'

He cleared his throat and I could see he was having a hard time telling her story to us.

'Eventually she did fall asleep. When she woke up the other men were gone. She got up and washed her face, she then walked over to her father who was working on his laptop. She sat down and drank some of the left-over blood that was on the table.'

He stopped again. He cleared his throat again, he grabbed Bella's hand and eventually continued the story after a long pause.

'The blood tasted weird and she knows something is wrong. So she stands up but gets dizzy, Emelio that's the name of her self-proclaimed father, notices and catches her. He pulls her on his lap and askes if she is feeling okay. She isn't and he can see that, so he picks her up and carries her to bed. He slowly starts to undress her. But as he is doing so he starts groping her, she tells him to stop but he doesn't. He just tells her to make herself useful for a change. He climbs on top of her and holds her down sinking his teeth in her artery. But before he can continue a man walks in. He sees what's happening and tries to stop it. He hits Emelio on the head with a book and irritated he steps of Renesmee and sinks his teeth in his neck sucking him dry. While doing so Renesmee fled out of the room..'

The room was silent when Edward finished the story.

'Oh my lord.' Esme said as she cried tearlessly.

'The poor thing.' Rosalie said.

Edward and Bella said nothing, but held each other. There was so much pain in everyone's eyes.

 **RPOV**

I climbed out of the window and onto the roof. The air was cold, but I didn't mind. I laid down and gazed at the stars while I let my tears run freely. It was a mistake showing Edward what happened, but he was pressing so much that I didn't know what to do else. I felt ashamed, knowing that they would look at me with pity. I didn't want to be pitied, fortunately for me nothing more happened that night. I came of good, but I never wanted to see that man again.

It wondered how look it would take before they tried to talk to me. I also wondered who would come first. I didn't want to see any of them, I just wanted to gaze at the stars and bawl my eyes out for a while.

It was Rosalie of all people who came up first. I sighted when I saw her manicured nails grab the ledge to climb up.

'Hey' She said.

'Hey' I answered. I was too tired to pick a fight right now.

She handed me a bottle of whiskey and a glass. 'Don't tell Edward I gave you this or he'll kill me.'

'Sure. Thanks' I said and open the bottle and put it straight to my lips.

'I'm really sorry for what happened to you Renesmee.' She said.

'It's okay. I'm over it' I took another swing from the bottle.

'I don't think you really ever get over it, the same happened to me in my human years. But till this day I still feel the hatred and bitterness. I keep wondering when that will ever stop.'

'We'll see' I just said.

'Do you want to talk about it?' She asked me. I chuckled 'About the fact that my so called father drugged me while my mother was gone for a weekend and tried to molest me and drink my blood? No thanks I think I keep that one to myself kay?'

'If you ever do want to talk about it, I understand okay. You can always come to me. I know what it does to a person.' She stood up and dusted off her jeans.

'Thanks' I said. She gave a nod and with one fluent move she jumped off the roof. I stayed on the rooftop for quite a while, I wasn't ready to face them yet. After a while Carlisle and Jacob climbed on the rooftop as well.

'Hey you' Jacob said. Carlisle looked to the bottle disapprovingly, Jacob however took a swing himself.

'How are you holding up Renesmee?' Carlisle said as he sat down next to me.

'I'll manage.' I answered and got back the bottle back from Jacob.

'I am so sorry this happened to you Renesmee.'

'I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind. It's not that I'm traumatized or something, I come of good. I just never want to see him again.'

'You are a though one' Jacob said.

'Edward is really sorry that he pushed you so far, he told me he would keep his distance until you are ready to hear his apology.' Carlisle said.

'Okay'

'There's just thing I don't understand Renesmee. Why the money? Why do you go out of your way to transfer that much every month.' Carlisle asked me in a soft voice.

I sighted. I was tired, there was no need for anymore secrets.

'It's for the widow. When Vinny came in and tried to stop my father he saved me. He gave his life to protect me. He was one of our runners, he was human and barely tying ends together before he came to work for us. He transported the drugs from one place to another and I know that's bad. But he was such a sweet guy, he used the money to take care of his family. He was just a normal guy who got fucked over by the system, he had no records no nothing. But what he did got was a debt because of one of his medical bills. So the job he got with us was an outcome, but he died trying to protect me. A few weeks later I found out that his family had no money to pay for the funeral so I send them money to pay for it. A few weeks after that I found out that his wife had lung cancer, stage 3. So I decided I would keep pitching in, for as long that they needed it.' My throat ached of all the sobs that I didn't let out.

A warm arm got wrapped around me, the heat that radiated from it was actually quite nice. A cold hand grabbed mine and pinched it.

'That's really sweet of you Renesmee. I will contact my colleagues in the hospital there and I will make sure she will get the best treatment available. Also I will make sure all de medical costs will be taken care off. ' Carlisle reassured me. I sighted in relief and nodded. 'Thank you'

'You don't have to do this alone anymore Renesmee. You're part of the family now and we're in this together. Is there anything else I can do for you?'

I shook my head. 'No thank you. I'm just tired. '

"Then I will let you get ready for bed' He said and stood up. He gave me a comforting smile and within a flash was off the roof. Now it was just Jacob and me.

'I am so sorry Ren' He started.

'You too?' I groaned. 'I don't need to hear it. Please stop'

'That's not what I mean. That day in that AirBnB, what happened between us. That was..'

'Okay.' I interrupted him. He gave me a weird look. 'Don't be sorry for that, like I said I'm over it. I am not afraid to start a sexual relationship. I am perfectly fine with that, it's just my father is an asshole who couldn't keep his hands to himself.'

'Guess so'

'You know it wasn't the first time he tried something like that. The first time I told my mother, she didn't believe me and told me I was just in puberty. That I was just faking it, because of the lack of attention I was getting. My father would never do something like that she said, we were such a happy family. So she shook it off completely, pretending it never happened. It's just that I can't forget it you know, I try to block it out but I can't. That's why I left them. I tried to contact my mother frequently after that. But he is so controlling, if she does something he doesn't like he threatens to remove the vail from us and she is so scared that the Cullens will find her that she does everything he says.' I blurted out. I surprised myself by telling him all that.

'I will kill him next time I lay eyes on him. I promise you that.' Jacob said. He noticed he was shaking heavily but I didn't mention it. We sat in silence for a while, his warm arm was still around my shoulders. The only reason I hadn't removed it yet was because I was enjoying the heat that was radiating from it.

'Seth stopped by.'

'Oh what did he want?'

'He wanted to thank you for the donation.'

'Oh right. Well I was just glad I could help' I shrugged. It keeps those kid happy, it keeps the teachers happy because they still had a job and it wasn't like I needed the money anyway.

'I didn't knew you were going there, otherwise I would have accompanied you' Jacob said.

'It was fine, Me and Seth talked a great part of the evening. I still had fun, the people were really nice to me. Well most of them that is.' I said.

'Was there someone who wasn't nice to you then?' Jacob asked curious.

'Yeah there was this girl, with straight brown hair. Her eyes were a different color, one was green and the other was brown. She didn't seem to like me very much. She was staring at me with so much hate. I didn't know what I did to her, but whatever.' I said trying to describe the girl the best I could. My mind was a little fuzzy and is was hard to recall her from my memories right now.

'Right that's probably Elouise, don't you worry about her. It's a little complicated.' Jacob said gazing up to the stars.

'Why?'

'Well for starters she is Seth's imprint' Jacob said still gazing up to the stars.

'She is what now?' I asked confused. What the hell was an imprint?

'That means that someday when she is ready for it they will come together. They are soulmates, only she is still way too young for that to happen. Besides he is her teacher, so there is no way that is a possibility right now. He will tell her when the time is right.'

'So she is the girl he was talking about.' I mumbled 'When he said he liked someone'

'Yeah I guess so.' Jacob nodded.

I took an other swing, letting the alcohol warm me from the inside. I closed my eyes for a while enjoying the silence.

'If you are tired why don't you go to bed?' Jacob asked me. I shook my head.

'No I don't want to go inside yet. I need some peace and quiet from a while.' I answered.

He nodded. 'Okay, I understand.'

So we continued to sit there in silence, until I fell asleep...


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, I would really love me some reviewers. Knowing there is someone who is appreciates the story always makes a happy writer. :)**

* * *

I woke in my own bed, Jacob probably carried me to my room. He was a good guy, but I didn't knew what it was he wanted from me. I shot him, well he did recover miraculously well and within two weeks he was already fit, but still. Why was he so obsessed with becoming my friend?

I got out of bed and took a nice long shower. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and after that I just stood under the water for a good 15 minutes doing nothing. Just enjoying the warmth of the water on my skin. When I was done and I dried off myself I noticed my throat ached when I swallowed. I tried clearing my throat and drinking some water but the ache was still there.

I walked downstairs 'Carlisle..?' I whispered. It was Saturday and I knew he had a night shift at de hospital tonight, meaning he would start at half past one. I'd woken up very late, it was 12:30 by the time I got out of bed.

'In here.' I heard his voice coming from his study. His warm smile welcomed me and I closed the door and sat down in front of him.

'How are you feeling?' He asked me.

'Not that good' I said.

'What is the matter?' His golden eyes went over me, looking for signs of discomfort or pain. There were none. Or at least none that he could see.

'You can talk to me about everything. Tell me what's bothering you.'

'It's nothing serious, it's just that I am very hungry. The human food did wonders for my human side but my vampire side is feeling a little neglected.' I cleared my throat again. It didn't help, it never did when you were aching for warm human blood. 'I was wondering if you have any blood bags in the house?'

He was deep in thought. He pinched his eyes and laid down the pen he was writing with.

'Renesmee how did you feed?' He asked me bluntly.

'Sometimes with a straw, sometimes I would heat it up in the microwave.' I answered a little confused. What a weird question that was.

He grinned 'That's not really what I meant dear. Did you parents teach you to feed from the atery?'

I shook my head. 'No, I was raised on bloodbags I didn't actually hunt down people and kill them if that's what you mean.'

'As you know we are a vegetarian coven, we don't feed on human blood. We survive on animal blood only. So we don't have bloodbags in the house, but if you like we could go hunt together.'

I thought about that for a while. Hunting meant I actually had to kill something. I wasn't liking that idea, but I wasn't naïve. I knew it was a necessity for survival. 'If you don't mind I would rather go by myself, I could use some alone time if you don't mind.'

Carlisle took the time to think about that as well. But with what happened yesterday he probably decided that I indeed could use some me time, so he agreed. So avoiding the rest of the family I snuck upstairs again and grabbed my hiking boots, my favorite jeans and a black leather jacket. I put my hair back in a ponytail and hurried out of the door. Before I could run of in the forest Carlisle stopped me.

'Be sure you are back by dark. And also if something happens call me.' He said and handed me my phone. Surprised I took it and put it in my pocket. 'Thanks.' I mumbled and he gave a nod.

'Good luck with the hunt'

So I strolled into the forest, I was enjoying the hike. I loved being in and around nature, I listened to the birds and just enjoyed the peaceful surroundings for a while. When I decided I was deep enough into the forest I started to track down the first animals I could find. I found a deer track which I decided to follow, slowly I was moving in on him and waited until he was drinking at the creek. When I was sure he didn't spot me and there was no one else around I jumped up and grabbed him. In a fluent move I broke his neck,suprising myself, and as the life slowly faded in him I brought my mouth to my neck and pierced his skin with my fangs. The first drops of blood tasted absolutely wonderful. But there was something off here, I could smell something else behind me. Branches were breaking and there was this weird sound. So I looked up and my eye caught this black shadow. A low growl was coming from the bushes and I knew I needed to get out of here fast. I jumped up and made a run for it, leaving the deer maybe it would distract him. I ran as fast as I could, but the shadow kept following me. I zigzagged between trees, jumped over creeks but I wasn't fast enough. He was closing in on me, I forced myself to run even harder and crossed the border, I took a leap and grabbed the rock wall forcing myself up. Without even looking back I sprinted forward, I needed to catch my breath soon. But I had no idea where the shadow had gone. I hid myself behind a tree and listened. I could hear him, he was coming this way. But there was something else that caught my ear as well. Voices, I could hear voices coming from the La push beach. If I could make it there, maybe the shadow would back off. So without stalling any longer I rushed forward and hurried to the beach. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, but it was a rainy day and the ground was slippery. I was almost at the cliff, If I made that and could climb down I would be safe. Come on just a few more miles I told myself. But the ground was wet and slippery because well it was Forks, and in Forks it usually rained. So my right foot slipped away causing me to stumble and fall down. I cursed at myself for being to stupid. I tried to get up but I heard the shadow rushing towards me. So I tried to steady myself and lifted myself up. When I looked over my shoulder I noticed a pitch black wolf.

'Oh thank god' I mumbled. It was just a werewolf, there was no way one of the pack member would kill me. I knew Jacob was their pack leader, Jacob did his best to become my friend so I figured his pack member wouldn't try to hurt me.

I was wrong.

This wolf didn't seemed to belong to the normal pack. And with some hesitation he let out a low growl and showed me his teeth. The cliff was just 2 meters away, but I knew I wasn't fast enough to make it. The wolf closed in on me still letting out a low growl. I hesitated, not knowing what to do now. But with these teeth coming closer and closer I decided that I had no other option than to make a run for it. So I jumped up and sprinted towards the cliff, fortunately for me it wasn't really high.

But like I predicted was too slow, and in midair the jaws of the wolf scraped my leg. I could feel the burning sensation and the bloody smell. It was just a scrape, for now. If he got hold of my leg, it would be the end of me. He would rip to shreds before I got the chance to scream. The wolf landed next to me, and I planted my foot right between his ribs. The wolf let out a cry and leaped back, giving me enough time to stand up and jump out of the cliff. When I landed my legs gave in and I tilted over in the cold wet sand. I glanced over to my leg, blood was soaking my jeans. Even though the cuts weren't deep the wound really hurt. I looked up to the cliff and saw that the wolf was staring at me. I was surely hoping he wouldn't jump, but he did. He landed right next to me in the sand. It was pointless, with this leg I would never outrun him. As he closed in on me, I closed my eyes and shielded my face with my hands.

I heard a shriek, and when I opened my eyes there was an other wolf fighting with the one who was hunting me. The brown wolf stood in front of me protecting me, soon multiple wolves joined him cornering the other one. The lone wolf retreated, but the wolves didn't let him escape. They were showing him their dominance by snapping their jaws at him one by one. Imitated and frightened the wolf sank through it's paws until it laid still on the ground. He was showing obedience towards the pack hoping they would let him live.

As he laid there on the ground I had to chance to get a good look at the wolf. He was black, completely black, expect for his eyes.

'Wait!' I shouted and forced myself up. The wolves of the Black-Pack turned their heads for a second but never let the intruder out of their sight.

'I know you' I mumbled to the black wolf. He just let out a low growl when I came closer. There was hate in his eyes, hate towards me. As I stumbled a little closer and I had the chance to look him in the eyes I knew for sure.

It wasn't a he, it was a she. 'Elouise?' I asked.

She than phased back to her human form. And as she stood there in her human form she wasn't so intimidating anymore. I took off my jacket and threw it at her, agitated she caught and wrapped it around herself. More wolves started to phase back to their human forms now, including Seth.

'Elouise?' What are you doing!' He shouted at her while he wiggled himself in a jeans.

Angry she looked at him. 'Be glad I almost ended her, she is a goddamn vampire. I saw it, I saw her drink from a deer in the woods!' She accused me.

'We have a treaty with the Cullens, you can't just decide to kill her without our permission.' Seth yelled back.

'When did you turn anyway, Elouise?' Jacob who phased back to his human form asked her.

'Yesterday at the fundraiser there was so much anger and hatred inside of me. I knew I was destined to kill her when I transformed in a werewolf after that. It just had to be like this.'

Seth and Jacob exchanged looks. 'Do you think Renesmee being there triggered her?' He whispered.

Jacob shrugged 'Could be. Now make sure she gets herself together okay?' He growled at Seth. Then he turned around and walked over to me.

'You okay ?' He asked worried. I tried to give him a smile but it was a pained one. 'Do you think I need a tetanus shot now?' I said pointing to my leg. He got on his knees and inspected my leg.

'I don't think so, but I do think we need to clean it. Come on' He said and lifted me up in his arms before I could protest. I was pressed against his warm bare chest, thank god he was wearing pants. He carried me like I weighted nothing, also he was fast. In no time we were at a house. He put me down, got the keys from his pocket and opened the door.

'Is this your place?' I asked him, taking my mind of the wound. He nodded.

'Yeah built it myself a few years ago.' He answered and I was impressed. The house was beautiful, it showed that it was built with craftmanship, patience and eye for detail.

'it's beautiful' I whispered. He just gave me a faint smile and told me to sit down on the couch. I obeyed and he grabbed a medkit from the kitchen.

'Okay let's take a look at this' He mumbled as he lifted my leg and placed it on his lap. With a scissor he cut away the fabric so he could inspect the wound.

'Thank you' I whispered. 'For protecting me.'

His eyes found mine and he gave me a warm smile. 'I will always do anything to protect you Renesmee.' I don't know why but I lowered my eyes. He was making me shy with his words, I even started to blush.

'Okay let's get you cleaned up' He said and swooped me up in his arms away. He carried me upstairs, to the bathroom and put me down on my feet again. He turned on the shower walked away to get me some towels and clean clothes.

'Clean the wound and call me if you need me. Do you think you can manage?' He asked sweetly. I nodded and he closed the door. I slowly undressed myself and stepped into the shower. The water stung when it touched the wound, but it needed to be cleaned, so I bit my lip and tried to focus on something else. But when I tried to forget the pain in my leg, the thirst came back to me.

So I made it a quick shower, carefully I dried of myself and changed into the clothes Jacob got me. He got me one of his shirts and sweatpants, but they were way too big. Well at least they were clean and warm. I stumbled downstairs where he was making coffee for us.

I stumbled into the kitchen and thanked him for the coffee.

'Come on I need to patch you up' He said as he grabbed a band aid. He grabbed my hips and lifted me on the counter. He rolled up the sweatpants so he had access to the wound. The with kind hands he pressed the band aid on. He was really focused on what he was doing, so focused he didn't seemed to notice what effect he had on me. He was so close, almost pressed against me. His warm breath tickled my neck. I was staring at his frowned face, when he noticed and looked up he smiled. I expected him to step backwards and release me, but he did the opposite. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips against mine. Just for a brief moment. Then he waited for my response, and I just went with it. I pressed my lips on his and we started to kiss intensely. While his tongue was exploring my mouth my arms wrapped around his neck. Hungry for more I wrapped my legs around him as well. He grabbed me and transported me to the kitchen table, where we had more room. My hands ran over his chest, my nails made red trails doing so. He slowly backed up, escaping from my clutch.

Breathlessly we stared at each other.

'Not like this Renesmee, I want to do it right. Not like this' He said with a voice thick with desire.  
I took a deep breath and nodded. 'Okay.'

He handed me my coffee and I took a sip. 'Do you want to stay over for dinner?'

I stared out of the window. 'I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea.'

My words disappointed him, I could see that. I didn't mean it like that, so I tried to explain what I meant.

'It's not like that. It's more that I went out hunting, but because of Elouise my thirst it raging inside of me. Also I promised Carlisle That I would be back before dark.'

His face cleared up a little. 'You know what, let me contact Carlisle. Give me a minute.' He said. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Carlisle. He walked into the livingroom quickly explaining the situation to him. I drank my coffee and looked around his kitchen. The house was truly beautiful, it was hard to explain but it was like this house had a soul. When I was at the Cullens mansion it was just a house. But this house felt so much warmer. It may be smaller than the mansion, but I loved it.  
I heard fragments of the conversation Jacob was having with Carlisle, but I decided to wait patiently and that I wouldn't eavesdrop.

Seconds later he walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

'Looks like we have a plan.' He smirked.

I returned his smirk. 'Okay so what's the plan then?'

'We just sit back and relax for a while. Maybe watch a movie. At five I can pick up a bloodbag for you at the hospital. Carlisle is making sure I'll get one for you. He said it was an exception though, that this is the first and last time he will do something like this. Anyway after I picked that up I'll drive to that new place in Forks, they have the best steaks there. And then we'll have a nice normal dinner. So what do you think?' He said while he plugged his phone in the charger, his enthusiasm was adoring and I couldn't help but agree. He helped me up and we walked to the living room. I plopped down in the couch and he told me I could pick out a movie on Netflix while he lighted up the fire place. I browsed through the movies but there was nothing that really peaked my interest.

'So what's your favorite movie?' Jacob asked me, trying to make conversation.

'I didn't really watch a lot of movies growing up.' I admitted.

'Yeah, of course I'm sorry.' He replied. I shook my head 'Don't be sorry, it's fine. So tell me what's your favorite movie?'

He chuckled. 'You really want to know?'

I grinned. 'Tell me'

He leaned in, like he was about to tell me a secret. His lips brushed over my ear and his warm breath tickled my neck. Very softly he whispered 'It's lord of the rings.' I turned my face towards his and our eyes locked together. For a while we did nothing but stare at each other.

'Let's watch that one then.' I finally stammered. He nodded and broke our eye contact. The movie was quite fun to watch, but my mind wandered of to other things. Like every time Jacob touched me, accidently or not. His breathing and his smell. He smelled like wood, grass and fresh air. I couldn't focus on the movie at all. What was happening to me? I was acting like a fool.

'You don't like it?' He asked me. I smiled at him 'It's fine.'

'Well it's looks like your pretty little mind is quite distracted.'

'Do you think Elouise and Seth will be okay?' I said trying to change the subject.

'We didn't knew that Elouise was triggered, it must have been a shock for her. She was triggered at the fundraiser, probably by your presence. I wouldn't worry about it. Seth will help her with the process.'

'If she is a werewolf now, does that mean she imprinted on Seth as well?'

'I think so, that would explain why she hated you so much. It was just a miscommunication, she'll warm up to you. I promise.'

'I hope so, I like Seth. He is my friend. I don't want to lose our friendship over a girl.' I muttered.

Jacob chuckled 'I don't think that will be a problem. She won't see you as a threat, the bond of imprinting is very strong. Since they imprinted on each other she will see that there is nothing between you. No worries kiddo.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Kiddo?'

Jacob let out a bouldering laugh. 'Well you are only six.'

'Sometimes I feel like I'm thirty.' I sighted. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

'Yeah me too.'

I let my head rest on his shoulder and returned to watching the movie. When the it turned to the credits Jacob stood up. 'I'll go get us dinner. Carlisle is expecting me soon.'

'Okay' I nodded. He grabbed his jacket, wallet and phone. 'Is there something else you need?'

'No I'm good.' I said. I was in dire need of some blood, the aching in my throat was getting worse by the minute. But for now it was manageable. He walked over to me and softly grabbed my chin with his hand.

'Promise me you wont go anywhere, because you attract trouble young lady.' He whispered. His voice was serious, his eyes were drilling into mine making sure I would get the message.

'I promise.' I whispered back. He gave a nod in relief. Then he bend down and pressed his lips on mine again. It just lasted seconds, but it was enough to leave me breathless.

'I'll be back soon.' He promised. 'An hour max.' He then quickly hurried out of the door.

I stood up and checked my phone. I decided I would write an e-mail to Tim asking how college was. Halfway I noticed my battery was almost empty and decided to borrow Jacob's charger. He wouldn't mind right?

I went back to the living room and sat in front of the fire place. The heat on my skin felt wonderful, so I laid down and let the fire warm me. The orange and yellow flames were mesmerizing to watch, but after a while they got me sleepy. I decided that a power nap wouldn't hurt and made myself comfortable. Within seconds I was sound asleep.

I woke up from something, my eyes that were still thick with sleep couldn't find the source of the sound which had woken me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus.

'Who the fuck are you?' I heard a voice behind me. I jumped up and turned around. In front of me was a girl with brown hairs and piercing blue eyes.

'Who the fuck are you?' I countered back. She seemed familiar somehow, but I just couldn't remember where I saw her before.

'What are you doing in my house?' She hissed. She was holding a cellphone in her hand.

'I already called the police, don't you think you're getting away with this.' She continued.

Confused I stared at her, then suddenly it clicked. I knew where I'd seen this girl before. It was on the first day that I met Jacob. She was the girl from his background picture.

'I thought you two broke up weeks ago' I stammered. Why was she here? What kind of game was Jacob playing with me? Or with the both of us.

'I came back to talk some sense into him.' She muttered. 'But don't think I am stupid. I know who you are.'

With questioning eyes I stared at her. 'Then who am I according to you?' I bitched.

'You're that girl that they were looking for. I saw the BOLO. The police is coming right now to take you in.'

Oh no. Oh shit, this wasn't good. I could already hear the sirens in the background. This was very bad. I needed to make a run for it, I couldn't be arrested right now. I needed to make a run for it and inform Jacob when I arrived at the Cullen Mansion. My eyes scanned the room, looking for an exit route. With this leg I couldn't really outrun them so I needed to be smart. What I also needed was a headstart. The girl saw me looking for an exit and ran towards the front door, blocking it.

'I need you to get out of my way.' I hissed. But she just folded her arms and shook her head.

'I am not scared of you' She hissed back. I grabbed her arm and put as much pressure on it as I could.

'Get out of my way.' I hissed again. My nails were digging in her skin, trying to scare her off. But there was something that I didn't take in account when I tried to scare her off. My nails pierced through her skin, not much but just enough to damage the surface. One drop of blood trailed from her arm onto the ground. The smell awoke the vampire inside of me, I could feel my fangs extract and my body was trying to leap forward to go for the kill.

I immediately let go of her and turned around, I clapped my hand in front of my mouth trying to hide the fact my fangs were out. I needed to get myself together, I took some deep breaths trying to shake off the dark urge I was feeling. While I was holding myself from attacking her, Sarah opened the door for the police officers who just arrived. Without questioning they cuffed me, which was a good thing because I had a hard time trying to control my urges. They confirmed that I was the same girl on the BOLO and took me to the station.

I wasn't stressed, Jacob was the deputy sheriff of Forks. He would bail me out, I had no doubt of that. While I was in the backseat I focused on retracting my fangs, but the smell of blood was still in my nose and my mouth was still watering by the thought of it. We were driving in silence, there was a protective plastic barrier between me and the cops. But from here I could still see their artery's, their blood pumping through their veins. I shook my head and tried to focus on something else.  
Even though I hadn't been in Forks long, I knew the main roads. But the one we were on now didn't seem familiar in any way. My heart started to race, knowing it would be a problem if we didn't went to the Police Station in Forks.

'Where are we going?' I asked them, my voice couldn't hide my panic. They choose to ignore me, but desperation washed over me. This couldn't be happening. I started to bang on the plastic.

'Please, can you tell me where we are going?' I begged them. One of them, turned around annoyed.

'We're going to the detention centre, you will be jailed there until we confirm that you are still wanted.' He said.

'But you need to bring me to the police station in Forks. I got arrested in Forks.' I begged.

'Suck to be you, Forks just has room for 3 people taken into custody. And guess what, they're full because it's weekend. You got lucky because you get to sleep between the big players tonight little girl.' He told me before he redirected his attention on his colleague.

Oh god, this couldn't be happening. We drove for a solid 20 minutes before we arrived at our destination. I glanced over to the clock before we walked in, Jacob would be home in 35 minutes. What would Sarah tell him? Would she tell him the truth or would she just simply state that I left.  
They brought me to a cell, where I had to wait for more information. There was a other woman on the top bunk, who gave me an irritated look when they pushed me in.

I sat down in the other bunk and cupped my face. What a mess this was.

'What you do kid?' A sneering voice from the top bunk asked me.

'Nothing.' I threw back. 'That's what they all say.' She laughed.

I folded my legs under me and closed my eyes. It was going to be alright, they would soon find out that the BOLO wasn't active anymore. Jacob did call back the BOLO right? I groaned, oh I didn't know. But he would sound the alarm when I wasn't there right? Well with Sarah there I didn't knew what she would tell him. I groaned again which caused a laugh from the other bunk.

'Did you make your phone call yet?' She chuckled. 'Maybe mommy and daddy will come and pick you up.'

She was trying to lure me out, but what she said was actually quite helpful. I jumped up and banged against the door. After a minute or so the cop come over to our cell.

'I get to make one phone call' I yelled when he asked me why I was making so much noise.

'Yo Nance, did our princess get her phone call?'

'Nah' A female voice shouted back.

'Well alright then, come on' He sighted irritated and cuffed me again. Roughly he dragged me to the office and seated me on the table. He grabbed the phone and handed it to me. 'Make it quick you have five minutes.'

I stared to the phone in my hand. I knew who I needed to call, the only thing was that I didn't knew their numbers by heart. Carlisle programmed them in my phone, Jacob's number I didn't knew either. They were all in my phone.

'Can I have my phone, I need to look up a number' I asked him.

'Sure something else princess?' He grinned and then went back to typing in some things in de computer.

'No really I need my phone, I don't know the number.' I said irritated.

'So you don't know who to call?' He chuckled. 'Too bad, your five minutes are up.'

'No wait' I protested, but he dragged me back to my cell and almost threw me in it. My protests were completely ignored and as soon as he uncuffed me he was out of sight. Tears welled up in my eyes as panic struck. My leg hurt which forced me to sit down. But my throat ached and I was fighting the inner vampire so much. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something else, anything else. But when I closed my eyes, my ears caught the sound of the heartbeat of the woman who I was sharing this cell with. She had a steady heartbeat and I could almost hear the blood pump through her veins.

My fangs come out again and my mouth started to water again. I needed to get out of here quick. Or at least needed a cell alone. I banged the door again, but nobody came. I tried again but they just kept ignoring me.

'Can you keep it down?' She woman hissed. I wanted to tell her to shut up, but I knew that if I did she wanted to pick a fight. And I knew that when we were face to face I wouldn't be able to control myself and sink my teeth right into that sweet artery. I sat down on the bed again, I needed something to take my mind of the thirst. In one last desperate move I pressed my finger against the wound in my leg. Pain shot through my body making me want to vomit. But if it helped from killing some one it would have to do. I sat there paining myself for I don't know how long. There was no clock, so I didn't knew how long I'd been here.

I knew that the Cullens weren't able to find me because of the vail. So my only chance was Jacob. Think Renesmee, think. There needed to be a way to get me out of here. I knew that Alice couldn't see me, I used up my phone call and Jacob would need time to track me down here. Warm tears rolled down my cheek and a soft sob escaped from my throat.

'Can you shut up?'

I pressed in the wound again, forcing myself to stop thinking about killing her. This last couple of weeks were the first time that I didn't feed, and now it was taking it's toll on me. Normally I would drink blood at least once a day, but after this few weeks my inner vampire was trying to claw out and take over. I knew if I let her, it would be the end of me.

I needed a different solution. I couldn't wait for Jacob to find me, I needed to inform the Cullens to come get me immediately. I knew there was one possibility to contact them. I needed to lose the vail, but if I did I also would lose all my privacy.

But if I didn't I would kill this woman here and I would rot for the rest of my life in jail. Or even worse, maybe the Volturi would come for me.

There was only one thing I could do, I needed to lose the vail so that Alice could find me. I focused on the vail that was on my mind and piece by piece I removed it. Without the vail I felt a stranger in my own head, the warm thick feeling that surrounded me was gone. But it worked, now I just needed to wait.

I chewed on my lip, trying to ignore the cold sweat that was in my neck. I didn't knew how long I was able to fight myself. To make matters worse the woman climbed downstairs. She was around 30 years old, strawberry blond and dressed in a skinny yeans and crop top. One look at her teeth told me she was here because she was a meth head. As her brown eyes went over me she smiled.

'Looks someone isn't feeling so well he?' She grinned and grinned showing me those horrible teeth again. I could hear her heartbeat loud and clear now, before I knew it I stood up. I couldn't hold myself from stepping closer, I could see it now. The vein in her neck, pulsing with sweet nectar. I reached out for her neck and banged her to the wall.

She tried to scream and clawed with her nails in my arm. But I didn't care, because she wasn't hurting me at all. The only thing I felt was hunger. I licked my lips, I wasn't able to resist anymore…

* * *

 **Okay that was ch. 15 already. What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go guys. CH. 16. Seventeen will be up tonight or tomorrow. :)**

* * *

'Renesmee don't !' I heard someone scream from the corridor. But as our eyes locked and I saw the fear in them, I couldn't help myself anymore. I needed this to survive. But before I could lean in and pierce her skin a cold hand grabbed me and pushed me to the other side of the wall. Golden eyes drilled in mine, trying to bring me back to my senses.

'Renesmee. Look at me!' He screamed, but my eyes trailed of to the woman who was lying on the floor now. 'Look at me, focus.' Edward said. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.

'You don't want to do this. You don't.' He tried to tell me. But my body was telling me otherwise, in fact I did want this. I wanted this very badly. The only thing that I wanted was to rip her throat out and…

'Renesmee!' Edward hissed. Absentminded I tried to focus on what he was saying. But her heartbeat was so distracting. Forcefully Edward dragged me out of the cell. Jacob come to us and handed me some papers. 'Sign these and we'll be out of here in no time.' He whispered.

I stared at the papers and wondered what name they wanted me to sign. Edward noticed my hesitation. 'Renesmee Cullen Mom and Dad are grounding you for at least a week.' He said to entertainment of the other police officers. But the hint was subtle enough and I signed the papers with Renesmee Cullen. I wondered if he indeed was planning on giving me house arrest, but that was for later care. First I needed to get of here.

'Sir I need you to fill in some more forms.' The man who drove me here said to Edward. Jacob grabbed my arm and led to me to the exit. The fresh air felt good, but it didn't took away my hunger. I was really losing it.

'Ness, are you okay?' Jacob asked worried.

The hunter inside of me was ready to strike, ready to make the kill. I didn't answer and Jacob wrapped me in a tight hug. 'I'm so sorry' He whispered in my hairs. But by pulling me in this hug my face was pressed against his chest, where his heartbeat was ringing in my ears.

"Get away from me' I said as I pushed him away from me. Startled he looked at me.

'Ren..' he said. 'I am truly sorry, please accept my apology.'

'Deputy Black, I just need you to sign off this release form.' Someone yelled from the door. Jacob turned around and in that second I run off. I rushed into the woods, letting the darkness and silence surround me. I had no idea where I was or where I was going, but I needed to get myself in control.

But even here there were so much smells, I could smell all kinds of animals. But there was one trail that peaked my interest. I sniffed up the scent: hikers. I kneeled down and noticed footprints in the wet sand. Good, they would be easy to track down.

'Renesmee..' I heard from behind me. It was a warning. I rose and turned around slowly.

His body language told me he was on edge. His eyes noticed every move ready to anticipate whenever he needed to.

'Come, I'll take you home.' He offered, trying to persuade me to follow him. But I didn't feel like going home, so I sprinted off. But he was fast, much faster than I will ever be. So within seconds he appeared before me, blocking my path.

'Get out of my way.' I growled. It wasn't possible to think straight anymore. My survival instinct kicked in. I just needed to feed, because I felt like I was dying.

'Let me help you.' Edward said. I swear to god, he was the most annoying person on this planet. I tried to shake him off again, but it was pointless. I could run as hard as I wanted, he would always be faster. He blocked my path again, making it impossible for me to hunt down my prey. Now that he could read my mind, it was impossible to surprise him anymore. He had the upper hand in everything right now. But there was one thing that gave me an slight advantage, the hikers where within reach. They were just a few meters away, Edward noticed it too and was calculating his chances in his head. Was he able to get me before I would rip one open? I glanced down and saw the reflecting of one of their flasks. I just needed to jump down and the all you could eat buffet would be open. I lifted up my foot, ready to make the jump. But Edward grabbed my arm and slammed me again the first tree he could find. He blocked me by grabbed both my arms and pinning them to a tree. I tried to fight him, tried to push him away. But he didn't move an inch. Disappointed I listened how the hikers walked out of hearing range.

'Get yourself together.' Edward hissed as he released one of my arms. But I was crazy with thirst and hunger. I seemed like that was the only thing in this world. Hunger. I couldn't think about anything else. Edward frowned and dragged me with him, heading back to the detention centre. When we encountered a deer, he released me and within a flash broke it's neck.

'Here drink.' He said, offering me the deer's neck. For a second I was in doubt, those hikers smelled so much more pleasant, I could still try to make a run for it. But I choose the deer, I knelt down and pierced through his skin with my fangs. As I sucked out the sweet red nectar, my body was relaxing a little. With every sip I felt more like myself. When the body of the deer was drained my hunger was satisfied and I let myself fall backwards. Pulling up my knees and hugging them, I kept staring at the deer.

'Feeling better?' Edward said as he sat down next to me.

'I never experienced it like this, it was like the hunger completely took over me. ' I whispered petrified.

'We'll have another look at your diet okay?, we'll make sure it won't happen again.' Edward shushed me.

'I really tried to kill those people, if you didn't stop me they would be dead by now.' I whispered horrified.

'Renesmee, it's fine. It happens the best of us.' Comforting words in a dark reality. Just minutes ago I didn't had control over my actions anymore. The dark hunter that was hidden inside me took over and turned me into a monster. I scared myself, I never knew I could become something like that. The scariest part of it all was that maybe, just maybe the hunting felt really good. It was felt natural, it was the best thrill I had ever had.

'I'm a monster.' I said more to myself than to him.

'We are what we choose to be. Today you decided to not become a monster when you fed on that deer. You always have a choice in what or whom you are going to be Renesmee.' Edward whispered to me. It was food for thought.

'Let's go home.'

I nodded and stood up. After I dusted off my jeans I walked after him. I completely forgot about my leg while I was hunting, but now that I was satisfied my leg start to hurt again. I didn't complain to Edward about it, I saw it as my punishment for what happened minutes ago.

We eventually arrived at the his Volvo and I opened the door and sat down on the passengers seat. Without saying anything he started the car and we drove off. I didn't feel the need to talk, I was ashamed of myself. But he tried anyway.

'It's okay. It happens to the best of us Renesmee.'

I didn't respond but choose to ignore him completely. I was able to think straight again and I was feeling like myself. But something changed. That dark side of me was lingering in the background. I could feel it's presence and I knew that one day it would try to get out again. But the worst past was that I knew that one day I wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

I could feel Edward staring at me. I forgot about the fact that he was able to read my thoughts, now all my thoughts, feelings and secrets he was able to see right now. Now he could see that I was a failure, that I wasn't the girl they thought I was. I would never be the girl they hoped I would be, the kind, smart and witty little girl that they could let into their hearts. I was a failure. Edward decided that it would be best to leave me alone for a while. So we drove in silence until we were at the Cullen mansion. I got out of the car and walked straight upstairs. Locking the door behind me I saw down on the ground, I didn't bother to turn on the lights. The darkness around me calmed me. I sat there for I don't know how long, my muscles turned sore and my body longed for sleep. My mind however was still going over and over what happened. A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

'Renesmee open the door.' It was Carlisle. I hesitated I knew that I was still their guest and that I needed to obey their rules. But I just wanted to be alone for a while.

'Renesmee.' Carlisle said again. I sighted and unlocked the door. Slowly the door opened and he walked in. He softly closed the door behind him and sat down next to me. He said nothing, I said nothing.

'How's your leg?' He asked eventually.

'Fine. I'll live.' I answered.

'Can I have a look at it?' He said and stood up, he offered his hand to help me up and I took it. Swiftly he lifted me on my feet and guided me to the bed. He turned on the lights and inspected my leg. He got his kit and cleaned the wound again with medical alcohol which stung a little. Then he applied a fresh band aid. His hands worked fast and steady, he was done within minutes.

'How is the hunger?' he asked eventually after a long silence.

I chuckled. 'I can't do this. Not like this. Why are you being so nice to me? You should be mad at me, I fucked up AGAIN. I almost killed two people because I wasn't able to control myself.' I hissed. 'I failed today. Big time. I don't belong here, with your coven. You don't deserve this, being stuck here with me.' I shouted. I was raising my voice more and more out of anger.

'Are you done?' He said when I was done shouting. I just nodded. Slowly he grabbed my hand and pinched it.

'You are no failure Renesmee. You are just young, you have so much to learn but you will be fine. Sometimes we slip up, but in the end of the day it are our choices that define us. And you my dear made the good choice today. You don't have to do this alone Renesmee, we all have been there. We understand and we are going to help you.' He comforted me.

'But I tried to kill them. I couldn't stop myself. If Edward wasn't there I would have ripped their throats out.' I said with a heavy heart. My voice was bitter and I tried myself to hold back the tears. Carlisle pulled me in his arms and I wasn't able to fight the tears any longer. Hot tears rolled over my cheeks as he held me. I sobbed on his shoulder and he waited patiently until I was done. When I ran out of tears and my eyes were all puffed up I pulled myself from his embrace. He caressed my face one last time and left me alone. I undressed myself and crawled into my bed. Too tired to think about anything else I fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would be a normal day..


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up with a huge headache, probably because of all the crying. When I checked myself in the mirror I noticed my eyes were still puffy and my face was still red. I applied some foundation, eyeliner and mascara so it wouldn't be noticeable when I headed downstairs. With a heavy heart I walked downstairs, even though I didn't like most of the Cullens I was ashamed of my actions. What would they think of me? By now the news of my actions would have spread. I headed to the kitchen to get my caffeine for the day when I noticed we had a guest.

'Enzo!' I said and he turned around. His ruby eyes found mine and he gave me a smile.

'There is our little princess.' He grinned and I sprinted towards him to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I inhaled the scent of old leather and fresh grass.

'It's so good to see you' I said.

It's good to see you too pipsqueak' He grinned. As an answer I punched him on the shoulder. 'You know I hate that nickname.'

Esme was making me coffee and Edward's eyes went over me from the other side of the room, checking on me. When Esme handed me my coffee I thanked her and sat down next to Enzo. Carlisle walked into the room and wished me a good morning.

'Good morning to you too' I smiled. He laid his hand on my shoulder and walked over to Esme greeting her with a kiss.

'So it was you then?' He asked Carlisle. Carlisle gave him a questioning look.

'You were the one that we unlocked last time.'

Carlisle nodded. 'I think so, Yes.'

Enzo shook his head. 'Unmistakably yes. She totally adores you. Look at her, the way she looks at you with so much adoration. It's so cute.'

When I realized he wasn't talking about Esme but about me I flushed. My face turned as red a tomato and I almost choked in my coffee. Awkward. Totally awkward. Fortunately the others didn't respond on his comment, but just like me choose to ignore it. Carlisle just gave me a reassuring smile, his eyes telling me that that was nothing to be ashamed for.

'Okay, I don't have long are you ready for it?' Enzo came straight to the point.

'Maybe we should skip this session. This was a harsh week for her, she could use some rest.' Edward interfered. I knew he was meaning well, but he didn't have to make these decisions for me.

'No it's fine.' I said. I was thinking really loud that he needed to mind his own business and he seemed to get the hint because he agreed to another session.

'Okay let's see what's happening in that pretty head of yours.' Enzo said and laid his cool hands on my temples. I felt a few stings when he entered my mind. His red eyes stared into nothingness as he went deeper and deeper inside my brain. Then suddenly he pulled back his hands giving me a strange look.

'Was there someone else who tried to break those chains?' He asked Carlisle.

'No, not that we know of. Why?'

He redirected his attention to me. 'Renesmee did someone do something to your mind. Try to break those chains?'

'No. Why?' I asked him.

'I don't understand..' he mumbled to himself.

'Did you try yourself?' he asked me. I had no idea what he was talking about so I shook my head.

'Well that's interesting.' Enzo stated and I still had no idea what he was talking about.

'There are tears in your chains, meaning they are slowly dissolving on their own. I have no idea how long it will take before they will be completely gone. But at least I can speed up the process. But you are making much progress pipsqueak.'

His explanation dazzled me. Now that I thought about it, my attitude towards the Cullens did change while I was here. Even though I choose to ignore them most of the time I didn't feel that hatred I had in the beginning. I remembered that in the beginning even looking at them made my blood boil. But now I didn't mind them so much, there were moments where I wished that they were six feet under. But some of them were actually pretty nice.

'That's great news.' Emmett said from the living room. He walked over to us.

'That means she is trying to break those chains herself isn't it?' He said trying to hide his excitement.

'Yes I think it does.'

Emmett was so excited he walked over to me and wanted to pull he into a hug, but at the last minute he changed his mind and just stood there like an over-excited puppy.

'Does this mean we don't need to break them forcefully?' Bella asked Enzo. He nodded in agreement.

'Then we'll wait, we'll be patient. There is no need to speed it up and hurt her so much then.'

Everyone nodded in agreement. Except me. It was hard to explain but I saw this as punishment for all the crap I did yesterday. I felt the need for punishment and this was the perfect opportunity for it, with of course a greater purpose.

'No. Do it.' I said shocking most of them. I ignored their looks, I just focused on Enzo.

'Do it' I repeated myself.

'Renesmee. No.' Edward said and walked over to me. 'There is no need for this. I know what you're thinking. But don't do this, there is no need for this.'

'Do it.' I said to Enzo, again.

'Are you sure?' He asked me one last time.

'Totally.' I said and he placed his cool hands on my temples again. First there was this stinging feeling, but soon it turned to pain. It was just like the last time and I tried my best not to scream this time. Like always I got a nosebleed and the warm think blood dripped onto my lips and chin. The white red pain that was exploding in my head took over everything, all my senses. I wasn't able to see anymore, to hear anymore. There was just pain. Then suddenly it was gone.

'Enough.' Edward shouted and pulled Enzo's hands from me.

'Enough.' He said again. This time it was towards me. Now that the pain was gone I felt something else creep over me. It was a calm and relaxed feeling, but I knew it wasn't coming from me. I remember Jasper's gift and gave him a questioning look. The calming feeling just got stronger until I was completely relaxed.

'Can we please have the room?' Edward asked them in which they left.

'Renesmee. There is really no need for this.' He started.

'Don't do that.' I countered. 'Just because you are my father doesn't mean you can make these decisions for me. It's my life and it are my choices.'

'Because I am your father, it hurts me to see you in so much pain. I know why you are doing this and why you think you deserve this pain. But you don't and you need to stop it.'

'You don't know that. What if I told you that I am not a good person?' I insisted.

'I don't believe that.'

My mind trailed back to Vinny. He was a victim of all the trouble I attracted. I couldn't call myself a good person, I had been in a drug cartel, I was one of the reasons the drug distribution was so untraceable. There were addicts who's lives never would be the same. People who dies of an overdoses and I had blame in all of them. I'd seen what those drugs did to people, but I just kept helping distribute them because we needed the money. I wasn't a good person, I wasn't even an okay person.

'Call it what you want, but I'm not a good person.'

'Vinny's death was a terrible tragedy, but you can't blame yourself for that.'

'Oh but I will, I will always blame myself for his death.' I sighted 'Because I am the fucking reason he his dead.'

'The reason he is dead is because Emelio couldn't keep his hands to himself.' Edward whispered. 'And that these sick people exist is not your fault Renesmee. You are not to blame for this.'

They decided to sent Enzo home, without even consulting me. I had no voice in the matter. Because I had seen enough Cullens for today I locked myself in my room where I binge-watched a new season of one of my favorite shows. Time passed slowly today and I told myself I wouldn't get out of bed all day. But after a while I got hungry and dragged myself to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

While I was making a sandwich I overheard a conversation between Jasper and Esme.

'We can't stay much longer. People will start to ask questions.' Jasper said.

'But she is just settling in, we can't move her around like that.' Esme said.

'Move who around?' I said from the kitchen and their conversation went silent. Esme walked into the kitchen with a smile as always.

'Nothing dear. It's not important.' She said while she started to clean up the things I just used to make my sandwich. I thought it was a little weird, but okay whatever. Before I walked out of the kitchen Jasper sent me an other relaxing wave. Before I walked upstairs I glanced out of the window, it was raining like always. But the woods that surrounded the house were lovely. It was a lovely place to live here in Forks. I grew quite fond of it.

I lingered some more in my room, doing well nothing, before Esme called me over for dinner. She made pasta carbonara. So with a steaming plate of pasta I sat down in front of the fire place. Emmett and Jasper were playing some kind of game on the PS4. I sat and ate in silence.

Then the doorbell rang. The last couple of days learned that whenever the doorbell rang there was trouble, which usually included me. I sighted and put the plate down to open the door. As it swung open Jacob came into view.

I sighted and turned around, he let himself in.

'Can we talk?' he said. I nodded, grabbed my coat and followed him outside. As we walked into the night he handed me my phone, which I left at his house.

'Are you still mad?' He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

'Should I be mad?'

'I had no idea that Sarah was coming over. I swear that I haven't talked to her in weeks. I never intended this to happen. I was seriously hoping for one normal night with you. Just the two of us without any problems. But I guess that was too much to ask.' He grimaced.

As I breathed in my hands trying to warm them, I thought about his answer.

'Jacob..' I started "What is it you want from me?'

He stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowed as he stared at me.

'And don't tell me that you imprinted on me or something like that. Because that would really freak me out, I'm so not ready for a forever relationship.'

 **JPOV.**

Ouch, that hurt. On the other hand I wasn't surprised. She wasn't ready to know yet, she was way too young. But being with her and holding her, kissing her felt so great that I let myself go. I wanted her to so badly, but my heart told me that she wasn't ready for this yet. I needed to take a step back. I needed to regain her trust, help her on her feet before we would evolve this friendship in our forever relationship.

'Ness, you don't need to worry about a thing okay? Your mother was one of my best friends, when you were born we became best friends. I even got you that friendship bracelet, remember?, I just want you to be happy. That's all.'

She seemed pleased with my answer. I could see she was relieved, an imprint was something she couldn't handle right now and that was okay. I had time, I would wait for her. Always.  
The lying felt wrong, but I needed to. This was what she needed right now. And I would give her everything she needed, because I would do everything for her.

'Seth invited us for his birthday tomorrow. Do you want to go?'

She nodded. 'Sure. Pick me up at eight?'


	18. Chapter 18

**Het guys, here's ch. 18. The next chapter there will be a little more action. Prepare for trouble! Also don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **RPOV.**

I checked the clock on my phone. It was 7:30 which meant I had a half an hour to do my make up and get dressed. But my home screen told me something else as well. I had a new e-mail. So I opened my phone, logged in with my account and opened the most recent one. Like always it was decoded, I quickly grabbed pen and paper and wrote down the cypher. When I decoded the message it read:

 _\- I need to see you. We need to talk. I'm sorry. Love Mom._

It had been months since I talked to my mother. My father made sure that without his permission we wouldn't see each other. But now she gone out of her way to contact me. I was confused, I missed her and I would love to see her. But on the other hand I didn't knew if it was hers, maybe it was my father who was behind this. For now I decided I would let it rest. So I did my make-up. Applied foundation, eyeliner, mascara and painted my lips with red war paint aka lipstick. When I was satisfied with the way I looked I went over my clothes, because I was living out of suitcases I didn't have a lot of choice, but I went with a leather jeans, a red top, black heels and my favorite leather jacket. I was all set and ready to go. When I walked downstairs I got a disapproving look from Edward.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to Seth's birthday party. Jacob is coming to get me.' I said. I knew he wasn't a big fan of the wolf pack, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't care what he thought. The relationship I had with Edward was a complicated one, after our little escalation in the detention centre, I had more respect for him than before. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he was invading my privacy and using it to hold me back. Before he could say anything else the doorbell rang, just in time, and I headed out to meet Jacob. When I opened the door he gave me an approving look, letting his eyes wander over me.

'Looking good.' He grinned.

'Thanks, shall we go?' I said as I grabbed my purse. I closed the door behind me and got into his car. The car was freezing and I wondered why it was just my luck that everyone around me didn't feel the cold. Was I really the only one who needed some warmth around here? So I turned the heating up and he smirked.

'Sorry, I didn't thought about it. '

'That's okay. I'm used to it by now.' I sighted. 'Werewolves, vampires they all forget to turn on the heating.'

It was a short drive, Seth lived just across the border. We parked just in front of his house and I noticed there we weren't the first one to arrive. There were so much motorcycles that I almost thought I was entering a Hell's angels party. We walked to the door and I took a deep breath. I liked Seth, he was kind and my friend. The pack was also great, they were all very sweet and caring. But I never spend an entire night with them, what if they didn't like me?

'You okay?' Jacob asked and laid his hand on my shoulder. 'What's up?'

'Nothing. It's fine.' I said and opened the door. There were people scattered all around the house. Most of them just wearing jeans and no shirts. The dining table was turned into a beer pong table and there were red cups everywhere. I looked in the crowd for Seth and found him on the other side of the room. I walked over to him to congratulate him and he pulled me into a warm hug.

'Ness, so glad you could make it.' What was this with the whole Nessie thing. Why did everyone kept calling me that? And who came with that ridiculous nickname? I gave him a kiss on the cheek before pressing the gift I got him into his hands.

'You shouldn't have.' He grinned but eagerly he unwrapped it. It was the newest book of his favorite author.

'I hope you like it' I said. He nodded. 'I love it, thank you.'

Jacob who I'd lost in the crowd somewhere found his way to us. 'Seth congratulations man.' He sat as he punched him on the shoulder. Then he pulled out a 20 dollar bill and pressed that in his hand. 'Didn't have the time to get you a card or anything, but enjoy.' They both chuckled and Seth put the money in his pocket.

'Let's go get a drink and I will introduce you to everybody.' Jake said and guided me to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and poured me a cola. As he handed it to me, I grabbed the bottle of rum and poured some into the cola before brining it to my lips and taking a big sip.

'Thanks.'

Jacob sighted 'You know I'm a police officer and you are currently a minor right?'

'I won't tell if you won't' I laughed. He smiled and started to introduce me to his friend, some of them were familiar others I'd never seen before. There was Sam who'd been Jacob's superior before Jacob claimed his place as pack leader through his lineage. His girlfriend Emily was there too, which was kind and sweet and somehow reminded me of Esme with her motherly vibe. Then there was Paul, Colin, Jared and his girlfriend Kim. Also there was Embry and Quil with his girlfriend Claire.  
We moved on and Jacob introduced me to this girl.

'Renesmee, Leah. Leah Renesmee.' He said and I smiled towards her. She just nodded and took a sip from her beer.

'Pleasure.' She said a little bitchy and I was glad we could move on.

'Don't mind Leah, it's a long story. But trust me it's nothing personal. She's just a little bitter.' Jacob explained to me. By the time Jacob was done introducing me I finished my cup and poured myself a new one, he gave a smile and pretended he didn't see what I was doing.

'Hey Jake, it's beerpong time.' Embry shouted and dragged him over the beer pong table. He shot me an apologetic look for leaving me alone, but I didn't mind. Kim and Claire come to accompany me and we started making small talk. We talked about there jobs, about their boyfriends, about there weekend in Port Angeles and whatever. They were kind for trying to include me in the conversations. After a while when I finished my third cup I felt a little lightheaded and excused myself to get some fresh air. I walked outside into the cold but fresh air, this was my first birthday ever and it was a little overwhelming all those people. But I liked it, I liked that they were coming together to celebrate something. I've never had something like that.

'Uhm Renesmee..?' Someone said from behind me. I turned around to find Elouise there. She startled me a little and just out of precaution I took a step backwards.

'Elouise..' I said not knowing what she wanted or what I should do now. The bitemarks were still in my leg and I knew that I needed to be careful around those baby wolves.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' She said 'I just wanted to apologize for… well you know what.'

We both stared at my leg. 'Apology accepted, if you promise you won't do it again.' I said and offered her my hand. She took it and shook it. 'Promised.'

'Congratulations with Seth by the way.'

'Thanks, I was really wondering what I should get him you know. Being his imprint and all I wanted to surprise him with something he would really like. So I bought this book from his favorite author and he was really happy with it.' Her face lightened up and I pressed my lips together forcing myself to not say a word about it. I didn't want to start with her again.

'I'm really glad everything worked out this way.' She continued. 'At first I was scared that Seth really liked you, but when it became clear that we were each other's imprints I was so relieved.'

'I can imagine.'

She smiled and look at us now. We all here with our imprints celebrating and having fun.'

'Elouise, may I ask you something?' I said bluntly. 'Sure go ahead.'

'Does Leah have an imprint as well?'

For a few seconds she bit her tongue but eventually answered my question anyway.

'It's a delicate subject in the pack. Sam and Leah were first together, but then Sam imprinted on Emily and he left Leah. She was devastated, but soon after that she phased as well. The point is that Leah didn't imprint. At first we thought that female's couldn't imprint at all. But I think I'm the proof that isn't true at all. Anyways it's hard for her, because who wants to have a girlfriend who is a wolf you know?'

I took a sip of my rum cola and let it sink in. 'Yeah I suppose so.'

'But there are much guys that still need to imprint, so it's just a matter of time. I'm just glad that we already found our soulmates you know.'

I was confused by what she was implying, but she cleared up the confusion soon after by saying the words I dreaded to hear.

'I'm really glad Jacob imprinted on you, you're pretty cool. I'm sorry I tried to kill you before.'

I didn't respond but just gulped down the rest of my rum. 'Oh I'm going to say Hi to Seth's mom. Nice talking to you Renesmee.' Elouise said and hurried back inside.

I'd been naïve, I should have known that was the reason Jacob was so obsessed with me. However I wasn't ready for this kind of thing at all. I felt attraction towards Jacob, but I didn't knew if he was my soulmate… It felt like I had no say in the matter at all, everyone here knew that I was his imprintee, except me. Goddammit, I asked him yesterday and he lied straight to my face. It was my own fault, I was so naïve to believe what he told me. I should've known better, from moment one when we met in that AirBnB there was this weird attraction between us.

I didn't know what to do. I decided that I wouldn't say anything until the end of the evening, I didn't want to ruin Seth's party. But he will hear this, I wasn't pleased at all. So I went back inside and refilled my cup, this time the percentages of the drinks were the other way around. More rum with just a slight hint of coke. So there I was forcing more laughter and faking smiles until it was socially acceptable to go home. Jacob got my coat and I said my goodbyes to Seth and his friends, then I grabbed my coat from his hands and walked outside.

'Hey wait up.' Jacob said as he ran after me.

He opened the car and I got in. As I fastened my seatbelt he noticed that there was something wrong.

'Ness. What's up?' He said as we drove to the main road.

'You fucking lied to me.' I growled back.

'What are you talking about?' He asked.

'Why does everyone over there knows I'm your imprint? I asked you YESTERDAY and you lied straight to my face.'

'Ness I can explain.' He said and he parked the car on the side of the road.

'Stop Nessing me' I growled as I folded my arms.

He turned off the ignition and turned towards me. 'Listen I can explain.'

'You can't explain shit, you laid to me Jacob. Straight to my face.'

'Well you didn't really gave a choice didn't you Ness?' he shouted back. He was irritated as well, his face was desperate but he was trying his best to hide it from me.

'What did you want to hear then? That yes you are my imprint. You said yourself that it would freak you out. I don't want to freak you out at all. I didn't want you to find out like this, you are way too young to even think about all this. I wanted you to find out someway special, not like this. But I never wanted it to be like this at all. I planned such a different future for us, but it all went to hell when Victoria took you.' He was angry and punched on the steering wheel.

'I don't know what to do Ness. You are a grown up now and I want to treat you as one but on the other hand your just a kid and you're way too young for all this. I don't know what you want me to do? You don't want to hear that you are my imprint but when I tell you otherwise you get mad. So tell me what do you want me to do?' He asked me. I didn't have the answer for him, I myself was confused as well. It was just freaking me out that I was here in this car with a boy who imprinted on me.

'Are you going to answer me?' He said when I stayed silent.

'I don't know what to say either Jacob' I shouted. 'It's not like a got a say in all this. You just threw this imprinting thing on me and now I have to deal with it.'

'What do you want? Tell me what it is you want, it doesn't matter what it is.' He said as he laid his hand on mine.

'I can't do this right now, start this relationship with you. It's just freaking me out a little okay? This whole imprinting thing, it's kind of freaking me out. No offence' I said.

'Ness, we'll go on your tempo. If you're not ready for this we'll just be friends. Until you want it to be something more and if you don't want to that's fine to. You are not obligated to marry me because I imprinted on you. You do have a say in the matter, also if you don't want to be with me I'll respect that.'

'Okay.' I whispered and pulled back my hand. I stared out the window and he started the car.

'I'll take you home, don't be upset it's fine.' He reassured me. But it was awkward, I knew I never should've kissed him in his house. But I just went with it and now I got myself in this situation. I never showed him boundaries and now we both had these blurred lines. Jacob brought me home and parked the car.

'Thanks for the ride' I whispered and unlocked the door. He seemed tired, hurt in some way. I could understand why he looked like that, but it was still my life and I had to make my own choices. I stepped out of the car and softly closed the door. I fumbled with my key until the front door opened and walked in. I got my phone from my purse and threw my coat and bag in the corner.

It was Bella who welcomed me home. 'Did you have fun?' She asked me trying to make conversation.

'Yeah, it was ehm fun.' I said absentminded. 'Is everything okay?' she asked me. My face was an open book I knew that, but I didn't feel the need to share.

'Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks' I mumbled and walked upstairs to my room. I locked the door and searched for bottle of whiskey Rose got me a few days ago. I sipped from it while I checked my e-mail. There was an e-mail from Tim. I opened it and it read:

 _Hey Ren,_

 _You know that now who both settled down we don't have to communicate by e-mail anymore? We can just call each other next time. What's your number?_

 _University is nice, I'm doing fine. The diet is fine, but sometimes I feel a little lonely..  
But that's okay, because I know I'm trying to make something of myself. _

_How are you doing? Have you talked to your Mom and Dad? How are the Cullens treating you?_

 _Also how is the other thing? Is it still going well? Now that we celebrated my anniversary, it's your turn... :)_

 _Talk to you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Tim._

There was an other e-mail which was unopened. It was from an unknown sender. I tried to decrypt it, but I had to try three different cyphers before I could crack it. When it finally did it stated:

 _Meet me Sunday at the old sailors cliff at 9._

The old sailors cliff was one of the cliffs on Cullen territory which laid close to the border. I stared at my scribbles for a while. Was this really what it read? Did I forget something while decoding? I decoded the original message again and the same answer came out. It was mom. I was sure of it. Nobody else used this cypher.  
I had some mixed feeling about this, after I ran away from home I hadn't heard from my mother. I tried to reach out so many times, but she never responded leaving me in the cold. And now suddenly that the Cullens found me she contacted me? It was weird I knew that. But she was still my mother, she raised me like her own and I loved her for that. What to do?

I had seven days left to think about what I was going to do.

 **JPOV**

When I arrived home I was tired, my body was exhausted and my mind was tired. After the attack from Renesmee's father I had to do shifts at the police station and do patrolling by night. I dropped on the couch and decided that I would crash here, I didn't had the energy to walk upstairs. I kicked up my shoes and thought about what she said to me. I did understand that it would scare her off a little, however it still hurt to hear those words. It was like she was ripping up my heart really slowly, I couldn't blame her. But that girl was a hand full. She attracted trouble anywhere and anytime. Her attitude was that of a spoiled princess sometimes, but that smile of hers made that all okay. I just wanted to make her smile every day, seeing how her eyes lightened up made it all worth it. One day she would see that too.

* * *

 **In the next chapter some of Renesmee's darkest secrets come to light. Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys. First a special thanks for the reviewers! Thank you so much :) Anyway here's ch. 19.**

* * *

\- 1 day later

Monday 10:15

There was knocking on the door which woke me up. I opened my eyes 'Yeah?' I mumbled sleepily.  
The door opened and Carlisle walked in. 'Goodmorning.' He gave me a serene smile.

'Hey Doc.' I answered and sat up in the bed. I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes, but my head still felt a little woozy.

'I want to run a few test if you're okay with that.' He said.

'Yeah, sure. I'll just go and brush my teeth.' I said and stretched, my body was a little sore of all the sleeping in. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked with Carlisle to his office and sat down on one of the chairs. There was coffee already waiting for me and I gratefully took a sip.

Carlisle wrapped something on my arm to measure my blood pressure. The thing expanded and got really tight around my arm. Carlisle looked at the numbers and then ripped it of slowly.

'So how are you feeling overall?'

I thought about it 'Fine I guess. My gums stopped bleeding, the hair loss went back to a bare minimum, thank god for that. My energy level is okay. So yeah I think I'm fine.'

'I'm glad to hear that Renesmee. How are you mentally, do you still have those flashbacks?'

'Sometimes yeah, but that's okay. They don't really last that long. Now that I'm much fitter it's not that bad anymore I guess.'

'Well that looks all very positive' He said as he checked my pupils with a flashlight. Patiently I followed his instructions until he was all done.

'So did you had fun last night?' It was an innocent question, but with what happened yesterday I didn't want to think about it again.

'Sure, it was fun.' I said hesitant. I wasn't that comfortable with him yet to talk about these things. Carlisle noticed but he decided he would let it slide. For now. When I was all done I walked out of Carlisle's office and went upstairs. I wanted to do some homework today, but I needed some more information on the subject for that. So I decided that I would grab some books their library. The Cullens had a special room for all their treasured books, the room which was bigger than most of their bedrooms was stacked up with books. As I walked over there, I passed Alice's and Jasper's room. The door was wide open and I couldn't help but peek inside, I just had a curious nature. Jasper was getting dressed picking out a T-shirt for today. When my eyes trailed over his back I noticed that his pale skin was covered with scars. They were on his back, on his chest and on his arms. It was like his whole body was covered in scars, but the shape of them reminded me of bitemarks. It couldn't be… I froze in my tracks and couldn't help myself from staring. He noticed and turned around, when our eyes met he gave a warm smile.

'I.. I'm sorry.' I stuttered and quickly hurried to the library. As I tried to figure out their stacking system, It wasn't alphabetical or on the writers name, Jasper walked in.

'Do you need some help?'

I turned around to face him. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy.' I pleaded.

'Renesmee..'

'I promise, it won't happen again. It's just that the door was open and..' I stammered

'Renesmee. It's okay.' Jasper interrupted me. Not sure how to respond to this I kept silent.

'Sooner or later you would have noticed anyway. So don't worry about it okay?' He said and sent me a calming wave.

'What happened to you?'

'I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings.' He grimaced. I waited patiently, I couldn't press him to tell anymore if he didn't wanted to. It was his choice to tell me or not.

'I joined the Confederate Army when I was young. It was so different than they told me it would be. They promised me adventures and told me I would return home a hero. It wasn't like that at all. But soon after I was promoted to Major in Texas. On one of my mission I met these girls which were both beautiful and intriguing. Their names were Maria, Lucy and Nettie..' He let his hand ran over some of the scars on his arm. 'They turned me in a vampire in the hope I would help them to reclaim their territory, which I did. We created an whole army and dominated other covens. Maria and I fell in love, I would've done anything for her at that time.' His golden eyes turned dark as the memories took over his mind.

He cleared his throat and his eyes found mine. 'Maria never got over her deceased mate so our romance bled out after a while. However I was still the captain in our army. We've created this amry together and I didn't knew where else I would belong so I stayed. Maria was obsessed with power and dominance. To make sure none of the newborns were going to be her successors she made me dispose them after the first year of their transformation. After a while we even got rid of Nettie and Lucy because they conspired against us. It was a dark time, murdering was part of our daily routine, it didn't matter if they were human of vampire. Every day I was responsible for one death one way or another. After a while I befriended this newborn called Peter. In that year after his transformation we got friends, we were able to talk about anything. He had a lot of the same ideas about the world. Peter was smart, kind and trustworthy. He saved me a couple of times when other covens tried to attack us. He always got my back. So when it was time for me to end his life after one year I refused. I let him go. Maria was furious and distrusted me from that day on. I could feel how fearful and mistrusted she got towards me. At first I thought about killing her, because I knew that eventually she would kill me. But I couldn't, there was already to much blood on my hands. So I left. Alice was the one who found me, at first I couldn't figure out why she want to be with me. With everything that i've done, why would she want to be with me? But when I was with her there was something that I didn't feel in years. She gave me hope. Hope for a better future.'

I frowned, not knowing what to say or do. 'I.. I'm sorry.' I whispered.

'The scars are just a constant reminder of what I've done. But that's okay. I learned to accept myself this way. I am so grateful for this family, who accepted me the way I am.'

I gave him a weak smile.

'Anyway, were you looking for something?' Jasper asked as he rolled down his sleeve. I glanced over to the stack of books.

'Seth is making me do this essay on the first and second world war. But I ehm..' I let a hair run through my hair 'I never heard of any of them.'

'If you want I can help you, I mean I do after all have 5 degrees in history.' He grinned. He grabbed a few books from the shelves. 'Also I would recommend these.'

'Yeah, why not?' I mumbled. 'Let me get my things and then we can begin.'

I could tell he was surprised by my answer, but he nodded and we gathered everything we needed before we headed downstairs to start on my history lessons. The thing with Jasper was that he didn't gave you the feeling he was teaching you something at all. It was more like he was telling you a story, an intense and intriguing story and the way he told the story was so vivid and lively that it was almost like you were there. For hours we sat there at that table as he told me about the first war. I wrote down a brief summary and whenever I had questions I asked them.

Esme walked over after a while and told me it was time for dinner. Confused I looked over to the clock which told me that 7 hours passed since we first started. 'Shit' I mumbled.

'I'm sorry I took so long' Jasper apologized. 'No don't be sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with you all the time. You're a great teacher.' His face lightened up a little.

'Go eat, you must be starving.' He said while he gathered the books and put them in one of the drawers.

'Now that you mention it' I said and stretched. 'I'm starving and beat at them same time.'

'Why don't you relax for a little tonight. Watch some tv or something like that.'

'But we only did the first war, we yet have to do the second one.' I said as I tried to suppress a yawn. 'Maybe tomorrow then?'

Jasper gave me a smile. 'Tomorrow sounds fine to me.'

Esme called me over for my dinner. It was broccoli soup with smoked salmon on toast and a salad. As I sat down to eat I grabbed my phone and checked my messages. There was a text from Jacob.

\- ' _Can we talk?'_

It was send hours ago, it was probably the first thing he did when he woke up. As I chewed on my toast I thought about what I needed to sent back.

'Okay' I typed and a little hesitant I pressed send. I locked my phone and put in down on the table to finish my supper. My mind was a little tired of all the information it had to process after today. Jasper was a great teacher, but there was just so much I could take in.

Emmett walked into the kitchen. He always walked on eggshells around me, avoiding any conflict with me as much as possible. I swallowed the bite of my toast and cleared my throat.

'Hey.'

A little hesitant he looked at me. 'Hey, are you okay?' His golden eyes curiously went over me.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.' I said as I stirred in my soup. Slowly he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of me.

'You changed.' He said as I finished up my dinner.

'Did I now?' I asked him. Seriously he nodded, he was searching for words to try and explain his feelings. 'You are much kinder now. A while ago you were like a bomb ready to go off anytime. We had to be careful what we said because you always tried to stir up some trouble. But you are not like that anymore, you are a part of the family now.' His words were kind, endearing even. I appreciated his gesture and I knew he was expressing his deepest feelings in the most honest words he could. I also knew that I should be happy about them, but suddenly there was a hollow feeling in my chest. There was this feeling deep inside of me that told me that I didn't deserve this, that they deserved better than me. If I ever wanted to fit in here in their coven I needed to work for it, I needed to be more of the girl they thought I was. I wanted to be more like the girl they thought I was.

'Thank you.' I mumbled a little awkward and I excused myself by grabbing my plate and bowl and walking over the dishwasher. Probably Emmett felt my awkwardness because when I turned around he left the kitchen. All the Cullens were doing something, they were always busy. Emmett and Rosalie retreated in their room. Edward was reading a book, Bella and Esme were playing a card game. Jasper and Alice were watching television. It was just a normal day in the mansion, I sat down on the other couch and decided I would watch some tv as well. However it couldn't interest me, it was a movie about a man who lost his eyesight or something like that. My eyes got heavier and heavier as the sleep slowly took over me.

 _Tuesday 11:23_

I woke up in my own bed, a little ashamed I wondered who carried me to bed. I decided to stay a little while in this warm and heavenly bed, before I forced myself to jump under the shoulder and do my daily routine. There was this feeling that was nagging from the inside. I knew that I had to face it eventually, I couldn't ignore it forver. The easiest was Jacob. I needed to face him and work it this whole being friends situation. It was something that I wasn't looking forward to, but out of respect I would talk to him. I owed him that at least. I didn't knew yet what kind of future we had together, maybe we didn't have any, but we needed to find out together.

But there was one other person I needed to face. Mom. My heart longed to see her, but something in me said that I was better off not seeing her. This feeling that told me I shouldn't go there Sunday was confusing me. Even when I tried to suppress it was it was clawing out, there was something off about this. I just knew it, but didn't I owed my mother this as well? She took care of me for years and even though I hated the man who called himself my father I didn't hate my mother. I still loved her. I was angry with her, for sure. But she was still my mother.

I grabbed my phone, which they put on my nightstand and checked my messages. There was one text, which was from Jacob.

'I have lunch at 1, do you want to meet at Sue's. My treat.' I stared at the screen for a while and tried to figure out what to say to him without hurting him. Yes he was attractive and sweet. Yes he was funny and protective, he knew that I wasn't a human and I knew he would take care of me. But..

I plucked on my hairs. It was terrifying. It was a terrifying idea that I would be the rest of my life with someone, it frightened me that I wouldn't be able to have my much beloved freedom. I was used to a life in which I could go wherever I wanted. I traveled from city to city and I loved that, But when I was in a relationship I couldn't do that anymore. Well I couldn't now, because the Cullens wouldn't let me. But eventually they would right? There was so much of the world that I wanted to see, so many thing that I wanted to do. Imagining myself here in Forks for the rest of my life felt so choking to me. I just wasn't ready for that. I had to tell him that, I needed to be honest with him. I just hoped he would understand.

So I texted him back that I would meet him at 1 at Sue's and with a nervous feeling in my stomach I picked out my clothes for the day. I went with black jeans, a green sweater, casual make up and of course my favorite black heals and leather jacket. When I walked downstairs I glanced over to the clock. I needed to leave in a half an hour so I went to find Jasper to tell him about my plans for today. He was on the patio with Alice, staring at the woods in silence. I felt almost guilty disturbing them, they sat there in peace, they were so harmonious. Just the sight of the two angelic like creatures was beautiful. Softly I knocked getting their attention.

'Hi, I uhm have a lunch appointment with Jacob, do you think we can reschedule my history lession?' I whispered.

He smiled. 'Alice told me already, we'll do it tomorrow then.'

I nodded and gave Alice a glance. I knew she couldn't help it, but it did feel like invading my privacy. She gave me an understanding and knowing look and I walked back inside. Carlisle already left for work, so I needed to find myself an other way there. Edward walked into the room and gave me a puzzled look.

'If you don't want to go, you don't need to. You owe him nothing.' He said. There was something between Jacob and Edward that I couldn't explain. Some kind if rivalry which was fed by some hate towards each other. They didn't seem to like each other one bit, but they were sure to be very polite against each other every time they saw each other. It was the strangest thing.

'It's okay. Really.' I mumbled a little irritated that once again my privacy meant nothing to them.

In a flash he threw something at me, my brain just barely registered what was happening. But thanks to my reflexes I caught the keys he threw my way.

'You can take the Volvo.' He said.

My eyes went from the keys to him and back. 'I ehm..' I started.

'Have no idea how to drive a car. I've never done it before. Like ever.' He gave me a somewhat amused look and then took back the keys from me.

'That's okay. I will take you then.' He said and headed to the garage. I grabbed my things and purse before following him into the garage. When I entered I noticed the engine of the white Volvo was started, but Edward was sitting on the passengers seat. The door to the drivers seat was wide open and he gave me a challenging look. I swallowed and carefully got into the car. When I was seated I gave him this questioning look.

'Okay hold the wheel like this.' He said as he placed my hands on the wheel. 'Right is drive and left is brake.'

'Right.' I said and with sweaty palms I tried to get the car out of the garage. Slowly there was movement and we drove out of the garage. My heart was racing and concentrated I slowly moved the car to the road.

'You're doing well.' He said from the passengers seat. This feeling I had was exciting, sure my heart was racing and I was very hot. But it felt great.

'Okay, now park over there.' Edward grinned and at first I thought I did something wrong. We swapped seats and I took a relieved breath when I sat down on the passengers seat.

'You didn't do anything wrong, but I can't let your drive through Forks without a drivers license. No worries, we'll practice some more.' He said as he restarted the engine. Then without a warning we dashed off, we drove off with such a speed that I was pressed against the chair. Only when we entered the main road Edward slowed down and went back to 80 km per hour. It didn't take us long to reach the café. When we arrived I gave him a thankful smile. 'Thank you.' I mumbled as I grabbed my purse and unlocked the door.

'Let me know if you need a ride home.' He said. I nodded and shut the door. He drove off and I checked my phone. I was early, it was only 12:34. I had some time to kill, so I walked into the park and sat down on one of the benches there. Forks didn't have much, but their park was beautiful. There was a big pond in which ducks and geese which were fighting over some left-over bread. Watching them was more entertaining than I expected.

I could feel the buzzing of my phone through my purse. I unlocked it and read the message, it was a text from a number which was unfamiliar for me.

'Left' it just said. I glanced over from my phone to the left of me, but there was nothing there. I read the message again and then glanced over to my left again. There was still nothing. I frowned and stood up, this was weird. Suddenly ice cold fingers grabbed and clawed in my arm, dragged me with them. At first I wanted to protest, pull my arm back, even scream. But when those ruby eyes drilled in mine I was speechless.

'Mum?' I stammered. She just gave a cool smile and kept dragging me with her. 'Keep on walking Renesmee.' She hissed through her teeth. We walked deeper into the park and when we had the chance we climbed of the walking path and into the woods. Confused and obedient I followed my mother until we found a quiet meadow where no humans would hear or see us. I stopped in my tracks and refused to walk any further untill my mother would explain. Victoria noticed and released my arm.

Her red eyes drilled into mine. Whenever she did that I always had the feeling she could see right into my soul. She pulled me into a cold hug and pressed me hard against her.

'It's so good to see you my dearest daughter.' She whispered in my ear. When she released me she stepped back and took my face in her hands. 'You are not easy to find.'

'Mom what are you doing here?' I whispered with disbelief. I was shocked, I wasn't mentally prepared for our reunion yet. There were so many feelings right now that I didn't knew where to begin.

'I came to bring you home. You don't belong with the Olympia Coven Renesmee. You belong with us.' She stated, like it was the most simple thing in the world. Slowly the anger and desperation that I was trying to shake off for months came rushing back in.

'Where were you Mom. I tried to contact you a million times.' I said and folded my arms.

She sighted deep, I could tell she was annoyed. 'Renesmee don't start with this. I just wanted to give you some time to cool off after what happened.'

'Cool off time?' I hissed and took a step backwards. 'COOL OFF TIME?' I said again, no screamed this time.

'Renesmee.' My mother said in her disapproving voice, but I didn't care. She fucking abandoned me when I needed her the most. I almost died because she wanted to give me some cool off time?

'I WAS DYING MOTHER, I WAS BLOODY DYING AND YOU WANTED TO GIVE ME SOME COOL OFF TIME? GOD.' I said as I shook my head in disbelief.

'Dear, listen to me.' She said and took my hand. I tried to pull it back, but her clutch was strong and I was sure I couldn't escape her grip without breaking my hand.

'Renesmee I came to get you away from the Cullens.' She whispered intensely. Her red eyes drilled in mine making sure I was aware of how important this was for her. There was just one thing, I actually liked staying with the Cullens. I didn't want to return to this lifestyle we had before. My silence angered her and she tried to lure me out.

'They are bad people Renesmee.' She said with a pained voice. Angry I pulled on my hand until she released.

'They are bad people mother? We are the bad people mother.' I hissed. She tilted her head a little to look at me. 'Renesmee, we need to go now. You're father is waiting for us.' She said as she tried to get me to walking. But I refused to move an inch.

'Father?' I whispered and a wave of fear rushed over me. The last thing I wanted was to see my father right now. I remembered how angered he was the last time we met. I was sure his temper was even worse now after the fight in the Cullen territory.

'I need to go back, Alice can see us. They are probably looking for us right now.' I whispered trying to scare her off. There was no way in hell that I was going back to that man.

'Oh Renesmee. They can't see you now, because they think you are with the wolf boy. Do you think I am that stupid.' My mother sighted and turned around. 'It's time to go home now dearest.' Warm tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to make up an other escape plan, but my mother knew me and was doing this much longer than I was. She saw right through me.

'I don't want to go back to him' I whispered as hot tears rolled over my cheeks. 'Mom, please I don't want to go back to him.'

'Renesmee' my mother's voice was dripping with anger. 'Do not, I repeat, do not start with this.'

'But you know what he did to me.' I cried.

'Renesmee enough.' I knew that my mother would always choose my father above me, but I still had hope. Hope that this time she would belive me instead of listening to his mind control.

'He tried to.. he tried to..' I stuttered but my mother shut me up by slapping me in the face.

'I said: ENOUGH. We both know that's not what happened is it.' My mother said. My face was red and sore. It burned where she'd hit me. Embarrassed I stared at the ground. My mother however was furious right now, she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her.

'What happened that night that was you were high out of your mind, because you took a shitload of pills. Again. You are just a pathetic junkie Renesmee and you would've done anything for another hit.' She let go of my face and I could feel the blood rush through my face.

What she said wasn't exactly a lie, growing up in the middle of a kartel I tried my fair share of pills. I took some pills that night, it was true. It was just after I witnessed a massive murder spree, which some of my father's vampire friends called lunch. I needed something to take my mind of things. But I didn't lie when I said that my father tried to force himself on me. When I closed my eyes I could still recall his cold hands on me, his warm breath in my neck. The scar in my neck, a tiny bitemark would always be a reminder of what happened. I wondered what would've happened if I never took those pills that night, would Vinny still be alive? It was a big price to pay for a temporary rush. When I ran away I told myself I would never ever use something like that again. I never wanted my mind to be that fuzzy again, I wanted, no I needed to be in control of my own actions. Always. With Tim's help I was able to stop with everything, we were each other's personal rehab. And it worked. But this guilt would always follow me around. And my mother was trying to rub in in my face.

'And now you want to join the Cullens, a vegetarian coven?' She chuckled. 'Tss, Tss Renesmee. How is that working out for you? Did you murder someone yet?'

Ashamed and angered I stared at her. Tears were still rolling over my cheeks, I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to.

'I'm not going.' I whispered, my voice was barely audible but it was enough for my mother to hear.

'Oh yes you are.' She hissed.

'I'm not going mother.' I repeated again, my voice didn't seem to confident as I wanted it to be. It sounded as weak whisper. There were just a couple times that I'd seen this side of my mother. I knew I didn't need to anger her, because if my mother was angry she frightened me.

'They did the bond breaking didn't they?' She pinched her eyes and let out a snarl.

'You mean the bonds you put inside my head?' I hissed back. 'Yeah they did mother.'

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She took a deep sight and then returned her attention back to me.

'I'm going to give you one more chance Renesmee.'

'I got something good here going on mother, please please let me stay here.' I started to beg her. 'Please, please.'

For a while she just stood there staring at me. I was afraid to say anything or even move. So I just waited for her response. After a while she pinched her eyes again.

'Is this what you really want Renesmee?' She asked me. Slowly I nodded afraid of her reaction, but I didn't want to go back to that life. I couldn't go back to that life, I needed to move forward. I felt at home here at Forks, my bond with the Cullens was growing and for the first time in a long time I felt at peace.

'Okay, then go.' Her words surprised me. Her red eyes drilled in mine and I could see the frustration and disappointment in them.

'Thank you.' I mumbled. I stepped forward to give her one last hug. But her cold hands pushed me away and she turned around. 'Go you dumb girl!' She hissed again.

With a heavy heart I turned around and started to walk back. After a few metres I looked over my shoulder trying to get one last glance of my mother but she wasn't there anymore. I wiped away the tears on my cheeks and turned my focus on the path. I slowly trailed over the path and with every step I got more and more relieved. I didn't want it to end like this, but with everything that happened I needed to choose myself. Just one last time I looked over my shoulder, saying goodbye to her in my mind.

I grabbed my phone to call my grandfather, my family. I wanted to go home. Be around people who actually cared about me, loved me for who I am. I unlocked the screen, but before I could press the dial button there was a sharp pain in my skull. Black flashed dances before my eyes and my legs were unable to carry me anymore. I fell down in the sand and two ruby eyes drilled in mine from above.

'If I can't have you, they can't either.'

Everything faded to a deep black.

* * *

 **In this chapter a little bit of Renesmee's dark past came to light. What do you guys think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here's ch 20 guys! I want to thank everyone who took the time to review. Thank you so much!**

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing headache. My eyes had a hard time adjusting in the dark room where I was laid down. I tried to sit up slowly but a wave of nausea welt over me forcing me to lie down for a couple of minutes. My hand reached for my face and I could feel a deep wound on the middle of my temple. My confused mind tried to make sense of what happened but I was having a hard time trying to remember. I don't know where I was at the moment but it wasn't Forks, that was for sure. Trying my best to ignore the nausea the best I could I slowly stood up. My legs were wobbly and had a hard time carrying my weight. Holding on to the wall I was able to drag myself to the mirror in the corner of the room. When I saw the reflection of myself in the mirror I actually scared myself a little bit. There was dried up blood on my face, there were dark bruises on the right side of my face and my lip was busted. My face was pale and was so white I looked like a full vampire. I just lacked the grace and beauty.  
I groaned when my cold hands ran over the wound. It wasn't that deep and it stopped bleeding, but god it hurt. I looked over the room, I didn't recognize it at all. It was a simple room with a bed, a sink and a chair in the corner. On the chair were a couple of clean clothes waiting for me. I went over my pockets, hoping my phone would be in there. But there was no trace of the iPhone anywhere. My mother wasn't that stupid, when she knocked me out cold she probably destroyed the phone on the spot. I groaned again and agitated grabbed the set of clean clothes and changed in them, slowly because my head was making it impossible to move normally.

When I was dressed I walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I sighted and rammed on it trying to get someone's attention. But nobody came.

Annoyed I kicked against the wooden chair which broke in two. My burst of rage rewarded me with a flashing pain inside my skull.

'Goddammit' I screamed as I brought my hands to my temples, trying to massage the pain away. It didn't bring any relief at all. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I folded my hands under my chin and waited, because there was nothing else I could do.

I don't know how long I waited. The time seemed to pass so slowly, it could've been hours but maybe it was only minutes. I had no idea. But eventually the door unlocked and flung open. With a stern face I stared at my mother entering the room. She glanced over to the wrecked chair and frowned.

'I see you have found the clothes I got you.'

I didn't answer her, I just stared at her.

'Oh Renesmee don't be like this.' She sighted and sat down next to me. Her cool hand softly touched my beat-up face. I squirmed when she touched the wound and she pulled back her hand.

'Why Mother?' I whispered with a bitter voice.

'I just wanted you to come home with me.' She said sweetly as she stroke my arm. I grunted and took some more distance from her. I just couldn't believe she would do this to me. I had something good going on with the Cullens and now I was back at the start. I was inside of a drug kartel again. Victoria stared at me for a while and I stared back furious.

'Renesmee be realistic, you don't fit in there. You are so sensitive regarding addictions. You always give in to them. You're not cut to be a vegetarian vampire hunny. Also, that fling with a werewolf? That's just disgusting.' She said as she gave me a disapproving look.

'They are my family.' I growled.

'They are not your family. We are your family' My mother's eyes filled with burning rage. Her red eyes were on fire whenever she talked about the Cullens. The hate for them ran deep.

'They didn't want you in the first place Renesmee.' She whispered 'They wanted to abort you. They wanted to kill you before you were born.'

I didn't know if I believed her or not. My heart ached hearing those words, but I needed to hear their side of the story first to confirm this. I wasn't so stupid to completely freak out over this news. I knew how much the Cullens fought for me, I knew how hard they tried to give me a home. So, I would give them the benefit of the doubt in this one. My mother realized that her words weren't having the effect she hoped for. I didn't plunge into her arms and thanked her for saving me like she wanted me to.

'So what now?' I asked her.

Her whole attitude towards me changed and she got that look on her face. That look she always had before ripping someone's throat out. That look that told me that she shut off her emotions.

'Now you are going to face your father's judgement.' She said as she stood up and walked out of the door. Immediately there was a lump in my throat. I wasn't ready to face my father after all that happened, I was sure he was going to kill me. But I didn't have a choice in the matter, I was forced to face him. I slowly rose and my heels clicked when I followed my mother to the building. Looking around I guessed this was one of our new warehouses where the drugs were sorted and distributed, there were vampires working all around us. Like I said before even vampires needed their money.

In silence I walked after my mother. She led me to the main room in which my father was arguing with someone of his staff. When our eyes met he quickly finished his conversation and told him to leave us. My heart was racing and my eyes were set on the ground, I was afraid to look up.

'Dearest.' My father greeted my mother with an intense kiss. When the last of the staff left the room and all the doors were closed he walked over to me.

'My love, can you leave us?' His voice was telling us both it wasn't a question. My mother so obedient as she was towards my father nodded and with a slow trot she left the room. I was sure that I was going to find death on this cold room. This would be the end of me. My father waited until the footsteps of my mother weren't audible anymore. Then he turned around and grabbed my face. The sudden movement made me dizzy and black stars exploded right before my eyes. He forced me to look at him, his red greedy eyes drilled in mine.

'Look who it is.' He grinned. He let his tongue ran over his fangs and his eyes wandered over my body. His grip tightened making it impossible to breathe. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

'You made quite the trouble you little junkie whore.'

Then he threw me backwards with such a strength that I flew into the table behind me. The corner of the wooden table hit me right between the ribs making me gasp for air. I rolled onto the ground and landed with my face on the stone-cold ground. I groaned and tried to get up, but my body protested in any way possible. I was struggling for breath and every cell in my body hurt. There was so much pain that I wasn't even able to scream. I just laid there hoping it would be over soon.

He slowly walked my way. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer but I wasn't able to move.

'If you are going to kill me, just do it already. Let's get over with it goddammit.' I whispered.

He knelt down beside me and grabbed my neck. He pulled me up so that our faces were just inches from each other.

'I'm not going to kill you Renesmee. You're still of use for us. We have great plans for you.'

 _Tuesday 14:00_

 _Jasper's POV_

I gathered the history books from the drawer. I expected Renesmee to be back soon, I knew she had a lunchdate with Jacob and I hoped it went well. I was looking forward to our next session, it was great to spend time with her. She was such a bright soul. She was an excellent student who loved to learn new things. I wasn't surprised with Edward being her father. Bella was intelligent as well so we knew who she had it from. Alice walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, I kissed her forehead and she snuggled into me. We stood there in perfect harmony until the doorbell rang. I gave her an apologetic smile when we parted and walked over to the door. By the smell of it was Jacob who came to bring back Renesmee. I opened the door and to my surprise it was just Jacob. No Renesmee.

'Where is she?' He growled 'I waited for over an hour in that diner.'

Alice was next to me in a flash. 'What do you mean?' she whispered. 'I lost track of her at 1 o'clock right at them time she was supposed to meet you.' There was panic in her eyes. Jacob who was a little slower than us took his time before he started to panic.

'Where is she?' Alice's golden eyes glazed over in an attempt to track her in her mind. I dashed inside to find the other's. Edward who heard the commotion was already coming our way. When he read in my mind what happened he grabbed his phone and dialed her number. I could hear by the tone that it was out of service. The others joined us in the living room.

'How could this happen? Where is she?' Esme asked us. This was not the first time that we were in this situation so we knew what to do. Edward and I ran over to the car to retrace her last steps. We speeded off to the diner while the rest started to search for other clues. When we almost arrived at the diner Bella texted me that there were no recent activities on our credit cards. Also, she didn't take any of the drug money with her. I wondered if there was something in her mind that would help us find her. Edward who read my thoughts grimaced.

'I drove her to the diner, there were no signs of escape plans or anything like that. She was nervous because that bloody dog told her he imprinted on her and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.' He was squeezing the steering wheel so hard that I was afraid it would break. 'But there were no signs that told me she was about to run away.' He whispered while his golden eyes focused on the road before us. If there was someone who was careful it was Edward. He was so protective over her, he would never let her slip through his fingers again. All the facts summed up told me that she didn't run away. I didn't believe she did. But the alternative made things more complicated, if Victoria took her again I wasn't sure that we would find her alive.

Edward grinded his teeth, I could feel the anger and desperation radiating from him. I tried to calm him down, but it was of no use. We parked on the parking lot and got out of the car. Jacob already told us that she didn't set foot in the diner, Sue didn't see her either. SoI looked around. If I had time to kill where would I go? The mall was to the left and there was a park to the right. I closed my eyes and tried my best to find her scent, it took me a minute or two to get a faint hint of her scent which lead us to the direction of the park. We ran into the park and split. I went deeper into the woods and Edward went to the other side of the park, scanning people's minds for clues. But the further I got the stronger the scent was. I followed it and after a while it deflected into the forest. I tracked hertrail by following the footsteps in the sand and by the broken branches she left.

It didn't take long before I found a meadow. On this meadow there were signs of a struggle. When I inhaled the air, I noticed there was a hint a sweetness in the air. Fresh blood. I was right: there were blood spatters on the trees together with a deep print in the sand. This told me that someone fell down on this exact spot. I knelt down and inspected the scene. A few meters further there were pieces of glass and when I went to investigate I found her iPhone broken into pieces. This confirmed my suspicions: Victoria got to Renesmee again.

 _Wednesday 05:00_

 _RPOV_

I couldn't sleep. Those goddamn vampires never ever slept, which meant that there was so much noise all the time. Yesterday when they brought me back to my room I passed out on the bed, but now I wasn't able to sleep anymore. My body hurt so much and every time I even moved my head there was an explosion of more pain. I hadn't seen my mother or father after our meeting in the main hall, thank god for that. I was trying to figure out why I was still alive. I knew that they despised the Cullens, I also knew that my mother lost her previous mate in a fight with Edward. The hate ran deep with them. Taking me when I was younger was the perfect revenge, I guessed they hoped that I would help them destroy them. That would be the most perfect revenge, but now I made that quite impossible. I would never try to destroy my family, not anymore.

I tried to close my eyes one more time. But I really couldn't sleep, so I gave up. Slowly I forced myself up. I needed to find a way out of here and return home. But I knew that my chances of survival were cut back to a bare minimum. The only chance I had was playing their sadistic game, I wanted to get out of here alive and I was willing to fight for that. I would do whatever I needed to get out of here. My mother had raised me for years, she sure had a soft spot for me, right? The only reason she kept me alive all those years couldn't be just revenge. I didn't believe that. I needed to play her like that, I needed to flip her switch and get her to turn her emotions on again. For hours I sat there in the dark, plotting my escape. I knew they wouldn't end me just yet, they told me that they had a plan for me. I just needed to figure out what that was.

When the sun rose they unlocked the door and my mother walked in. She was accompanied by another vampire, a stranger to me.

'Who's this?' I asked her. She just gave me a sweet smile. 'This is Julian, he will be your guard.'

Julian just gave me a disgusted look and looked away when he had the chance. Julian was big, muscular and just looking at him gave me the creeps. Everything about him breathed that he was a hunter. I wouldn't be able to escape with him following me around all the time. Without another word my mother left us alone. I climbed out of bed and tried my best to give him my sweetest smile. I needed him to think that this was going to be a piece of cake. I needed him to believe that I wasn't a threat.

'So how did you end up here?' I asked him. His expression was blanc and I realized he wasn't planning on communicating with me. No, he was going to ignore the shit out of me.

'So, your name is Julian?' I tried again. Still silence.

'Are you going to say anything at all?' I tried in one last attempt. Still nothing.

I sighted deep and closed my eyes. I was still pained by this throbbing headache and even breathing hurt. 'Great, this is just great.' I muttered to myself. Well at least I was able to walk freely through the building now. Well kind of. My stomach rumbled and I decided I would try to find something to eat and drink for now. I needed to regain my strength. But whatever hope I had finding something edible was soon squashed when I realized there was no human food in this building.

So instead I took inventory. I counted all the vampires I saw and tried to make a map in my head of the place. But Julian prohibited me access to most of the rooms. He let just me wander through my side of the building and there was nothing there. Just a bunch of old rooms that were stacked with drugs. They didn't have windows and there were no exit doors anywhere. When I realized that my search was hopeless I returned to my room. Julian was watching my every step and I could feel his eyes in my back all the time. I counted as much as 21 vampires including my mother, my father and Julian. Escaping here was impossible, I just needed to wait out another opportunity. They couldn't stay here forever, could they?

Heavy-headed I sat on my bed for hours. I tried to catch some sleep, but my tormented mind wouldn't let me. Just as I slowly started to fade in a restless sleep when my mother walked into my room again.

'It's time for dinner.' She said more to Julian than to me. Julian forced me to stand up and dragged me to the main hall. He pushed my inside and closed the door behind us. I knew the dinner parties at the kartel and usually I skipped them for a good reason. But now they were forcing me to participate. My mother and father always had the first pick, the staff always fed after them. They gathered around 15 people for dinner. When I looked around the room I noticed most of them were young girls like me. One of they stared at me with wide blue eyes. She was terrified and there were tears rolling from her eyes on the ground. I could smell the fear and I could hear how their hearts raced. They knew they were going to die. I could see the desperation in their eyes, how they tried to find a way out of this soon to be massacre. But just like me they were trapped here.

'Do you want to do the honors Renesmee?' My father purred. They both knew that I didn't drink from the vain. I always fed on blood bags in the comfort of my room. I hated this kind of thing, the slaughtering and screaming. I turned my eyes to the ground and shook my head.

'See it yourself then. You'll change your mind soon enough when you are starving.' He said. I kept staring at the floor but I could still hear the screaming. I couldn't ban it out. I heard how he broke the neck of one of the girls and how her lifeless body dropped to the ground. The sweet smell of blood filled the air. For now, my appetite was under control. I'd fed some days ago so I would be able to manage for a couple more days. But I knew that trying to control my hunger would become harder and harder, and one day I would give in to the killing like they wanted to. I cried hot tears as I waited for it to be over. I tried to focus on something else, focus on the pain in my ribs and my head. I embraced the pain now that it helped me to ban everything out. When they were done, Julian brought me back to my room. Defeated I sat down on the bed as he stood in the corner motionless.

'Can't you just go.' I growled at him. But there was no response. So I ignored him as well and stared at the wall for hours. I knew that they would try to break me, I just needed to stay strong. But right now I was finding it really hard to go on. I just witnessed a massacre, again. It broke my heart and would haunt my dreams for years.

To my surprise another vampire came to visit me. He told Julian to leave us which he did. I should be terrified to be alone with this man, I didn't know what his intentions were with me. But like I said before, I'd given up. I just didn't care anymore. My hope was slowly dying inside of me. The vampire took something out of his pocket and threw in in my lap.

'Courtesy of your father.'

After that he spun on his heels and walked out locking the room behind him. Finally, I was alone. Slowly I picked up the plastic bag that he threw down. They were two blue pills in it.

'No, no, no' I whispered to myself as I stared at them. This was just another test and I shouldn't give in. I needed to be strong. I threw the bags of the bed onto the floor. No, they were trying to fuck me up. I needed to stay sharp, I needed to plot my escape. I was clean for a solid year now. I needed to be strong.

So I got back to staring at the wall again. But as I did the images of our dinner party tortured me. I kept thinking about the screaming, the scent of blood, the sound of the cracking spine.

'No Renesmee, don't.' I told myself. So, I tried to think about the Cullens instead. It didn't work. My mind kept trailing back to the massacre. The way the bodies dropped on the floor. Their lifeless eyes. The blood spatters that turned from ruby red to crimson red as I waited for it to be over.

I got up and walked to the sink to splash some water in my face. Then my ears registered the sound of more screaming. It wasn't over yet; it was dinner time for the staff now. The piercing screams were impossible to block out. I turned around and picked up the bag. I needed something to take my mind of this. I just couldn't deal with it.

I took one in my hand and popped it in my mouth.

* * *

Next week we'll find out what Victoria's plan is for Renesmee. What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 21 already! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **P.S I hope everyone had nice holidays.**

* * *

I felt great. I knew it was courtesy of the pill I just took, but my body was relaxed and the pain that haunted through my limbs was faded to a minimum. I sat there on the bed just staring at the ceiling thinking about.. well nothing really. I was thinking about nothing and I loved it. I was just staring at the ceiling, focusing on the dust particles.

Hours passed and I fell asleep in a restless sleep. I was woken up by the hand of my mother. Startled I sat up and tried to clear my mind. She sat down next to me and smiled.

'Goodmorning. How are you feeling?' She asked me calmly.

How was I feeling? Well now that the pills stopped working I felt like crap again. My face which was bruised heavily was now also swollen on the left side of my face. But apart from that I was hungry. My stomach was completely empty which caused my human side to be starving. I really longed for a coffee and a cheeseburger. But my vampire side was completely famished. That ravenous feeling was even worse than my human side starving. The dark urge to kill and feed came clawing out again and it was even worse than the last time. I had a hard time controlling it. It was like there was a dark requirement flooding through my veins poisoning my head. The old Renesmee, was slowly losing this fight. I didn't knew how much longer I was able to go on.

My mother noticed that I was hesitant in my answering. 'Renesmee, don't be like this.' She sighted.

I sighted as well. 'Did it ever occurred to you mother, that I never asked for this?'

'We can't choose our lives Renesmee. We just have to make the best of it.'

I glared at her. I was making the best of it before she ripped me from Forks. I wanted to go back to the Cullens badly, but I needed to find a way to contact them. I couldn't pull of the shield like I did last time. My father would notice if I did, he always noticed when I meddled with it. My mother choose to ignore my glaring and walked over to the hallway.

'I got a little present for you.' She said. Great, I couldn't wait I thought to myself as I groaned and forced myself of the bed. My mother returned with a boy. I estimated he was 17/18 years old. He got brown hair that was styled in an out of bed look, there was a hint of a beard because he didn't shave in a few days. His eyes were brown, like pools of chocolate. His pupils were dilated telling me he was high on something. Obediently he walked after my mother and sat down on the one chair that wasn't broken. I clutched my teeth as I saw the smug face my mother made when she looked at him.

'What's the meaning of this mother?' I hissed through my teeth.

'In this world you learn to eat or be eaten dear. You look famished, so it's feeding time. We are not going to play this stupid vegetarian crap with you.' She said grim. Then she spun on her heels and walked out of the door. I ran forward but I was too late, the door slammed shut right in front of me. I pulled on it, trying to pry it open in anyway possible. But it didn't bulged, there was no way that this door would open from this side. I was trapped here.

'GODDAMMIT' I screamed at the closed door. I rammed my fists against it, over and over again. But my mother wasn't intending to open the door. The life lessons my other taught me were always harsh. I remember one time that after a drop off I come back to the place we were hiding at the time. By the time I came back they got this group of people for dinner, my parents loved feeding from the vein. They claimed there was nothing better than fresh blood right from the main artery. Anyway, they were holding them in the kitchen, I think most of them were immigrants because they didn't speak english but just begged in a language that I couldn't understand. I tried to ignore the pleading sounds coming from the kitchen and walked to the corridor to go to my room. I was tired and wanted to take a shower and get some sleep. Growing up around vampires made you hard, I felt sorry for those people in there. But that was just the way it was, the natural food chain.

As I was walking to my room I came across this little boy. I knew he'd escaped from the kitchen, god knows how, and the was climbing out of the window really slowly. When his brown eyes found mine he panicked and froze on the spot. When our eyes met I could see there desperation in them, but there was something else. Dedication and hope. So quickly I looked around and when there was nobody there I just continued to my room. Giving the boy a fair chance. Unfortunately there were little things I could keep from my mother. Living in a household with vampires I was always the underdog. One of our staff saw me letting the boy escape. So when I was done with my shower and returned to my room to get dressed they left me present: they put his ripped off head on display right on the top of my bed. There was no more hope or dedication in his brown eyes, just fear.

But that was then, and I had to deal with my problems in the present. I slowly turned around to my guest who was sitting motionless on his chair. There was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. I tried to swallow a few times but it didn't matter. So I cleared my throat.

'Hi.' I whispered.

He just gave me a weak smile and continued staring into nothingness. He probably took the same shit I did yesterday because I too stared at nothing for hours. I walked to the sink and splashed some cold water in my face. Oh god. I couldn't do this. I needed to figure a way out of here. Fast.

For a moment I hesitated to take my vail of to inform the Cullens where I was. But I knew if I did so, my parents would notice and we would move before the Cullens would be here. Also they would punish me severely, and I didn't knew if I would survive that. I sat down in the corner of the room and started at the boy. He was completely lost in his own world, lost in his own thoughts.

Before I could help it my fangs extended. My ear caught the sound of his steady heartbeat and my mouth started to water. I licked my lips, I was so damn hungry. Suddenly I stood next to him. I never intended to stand up or walk over here. My body was going in survival mode, the dark urges were slowly taking over. I was losing.

'No.' I hissed towards myself. I can do this. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I cupped my face trying to think. I needed to think about something, but my eyes wandered over to the boy. He seemed to peaceful, happy even. Maybe, maybe it would work for me too..?

I grabbed the plastic bag from under my pillow and popped the last pill in my mouth. If I was able to relax now I wouldn't feel the need to kill him for a couple of hours right?

It didn't work. I knew it from the moment I woke up. I felt relaxed and satisfied. My skin itched and when I raised up my hand to scratch it was covered in dried up blood. I stared at it and closed my eyes . I felt sick, knowing that whatever I did he was laying there on the ground just a meter away from me. I felt the need to throw up and sat up. Very slowly my eyes wandered over the room. It was a mess, there was blood everywhere. Pools of dried up blood colored the floor and walls. His body laid there still and lifeless. His eyes still staring into the nothingness, only this time forever. His neck was completely ripped open, his clothes were soaked in his own blood. With shaking hands I walked over to the mirror. When I looked at myself I couldn't help but to let out a sob. There was a devil staring back at me. With big black pupils and blood everywhere. It was in my hair, on my face. In my clothes. There was just blood everywhere. I threw up in the sink. More blood, because there was nothing else in my stomach. I wiped my mouth and sat down in the corner. I hugged my legs and cried. I just did the thing I feared most in this world. They turned me into a monster. I screamed and then cried until my tears dried up.

My mother came by in the evening. I didn't even look up when I heard the lock click. When the door swung open and it came to light what I did she let out a surprised oh. She then walked over me and kneeled in front of me.

'Renesmee.' She whispered, but I ignored her. On this very moment I hated her. She pulled away my arms and forced me to look at her. 'Renesmee.' She whispered again.

'There is nothing to cry over my dear, you just embraced your true nature. This is something to be proud off: your first kill.' She said and she even sounded excited. I wondered how she could be excited over this. I just killed a fucking man, I just took the liberty to end someone's life and that wasn't okay.

'I'll admit it is a little messy, but we can work on that.' My mother continued and it angered me. It angered me so much that I pushed her away.

'How can you be proud of this?' I screamed as I pointed at the dead body.

'This is nothing to be proud of, this is murder. I murdered someone.' Frustrated I threw my arms up and shook my head.

'I understand you are emotional right now, I was too with my first kill. But it will get better Renesmee.' My mother tried to calm me. It wasn't working.

'It will get better? I chuckled 'God mother I hope I will never ever have to do something like this again. I would rather hang myself then to take another life.' I spitted out. She was right that I was emotional. There was guilt, anger, hatred and bitterness all flooding right through me.

'Calm down dear.' My mother ordered. But now that I embraced my rage there was no way back.

'Get the fuck out.' I hissed.

'Excuse me?'

'GET THE FUCK OUT' I screamed 'I FUCKING HATE YOU.'

Surprised she stared at me, and I could tell she was at a loss for words right now. I kept repeating that she needed to get out until she locked the door behind her.

I didn't sleep that night. I just kept staring at the lifeless body. My gaze was fixed on all the blood that surrounded him. All I did was fail today. There was an unstoppable flow of hot tears that just kept running over my face. The tears mixed with the dried up blood making my tears red.

'I'll be good. I'll be good' I whispered to myself. I needed to promise myself that something like this would never happen again.

I don't know how much time passed before the door swung open again. It was my mother again, this time with Julian by here side. I didn't look up, my eyes were glued to the body which was slowly turning yellow. Julian grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. I growled at him and tried to ignore him But ignoring him got hard to do when he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the other side of the building. We walked up a stairs and he put me on my feet in front of a small bathroom. With a stern look I stared at my mother.

With a chagrin face she said 'I have a job for you. You need to make a drop.'

'Fuck you.' I whispered. My throat was so dry that even whispering those words hurt me.

Julian turned on the shower and looked at my mother. She just gave him a quick nod and he grabbed my t-shirt and without blinking ripped it in two. There I stood in just my bra facing them.

'Do you want him to do the rest too or are you going to behave and clean up?' My mother frowned. I gritted my teeth and turned around, stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door. I swear I would do whatever it took to get out of here. I undressed and stepped under the hot water. It felt good to wash away the dried blood. I used a whole bottle of soap making sure every drop was washed off. Then I shampooed my hair brushed my teeth. The shower made me feel better, much better. Emotionally I was still a wreck, but at least I was a clean wreck. I noticed there were clean clothes waiting for me, but I wasn't that fond of the choice my mother made for me. There were black heels and a black tightfitting dress. When I looked in the mirror I sighted. Whatever job my mother had for me, I was sure I wasn't going to like it.

She knocked on the door and annoyed I opened it. She peeked inside and gave a approving look. She handed me a bag with make-up. 'Now put on some make-up. You need to look decent.' She said and closed the door. Reluctantly I did as she said and applied foundation, eyeliner, mascara and the crimson red lipstick she got me. When I was done and my mother was satisfied I followed her downstairs. There was a duffel bag filled with blue pills on the table, easily worth thousands of dollars.

'Here's your cargo.' My mother said as she handed me the bag. I looked at her and then looked at the beg.

'Tell me mother, why would I deliver anything for you?' I said. My mothers red eyes turned darker as she stared at me. She seemed to think about it for a while.

'You do this for us and we do something for you.' She said. Now my interest peaked a little.

'I want to go back to Forks.' I hissed. I knew it hurt her to hear that, but it was the truth. There was nothing here for me but pain and guilt. Now that I learned how important family was I longed back to the warm embrace they offered. My mother's eyes drilled in mine and she got something from her pocket. It was a Passport. I grabbed it and linspected it. My picture was in there, it was another alias but that was fine. This would give me the opportunity to travel back to Forks. My mother grabbed back the passport and slid it in her pocket.

'I know you don't want to be here. I just need you to do this one drop for us. It's a very important deal. This buyer is going to buy all our product if he is satisfied with the pills.'

I looked at the duffel bag. 'Why don't you let one of your vampire friends deliver it then?'

'Because he wants to meet with the person in charge. It's a part of the deal.' She walked over to the window and pulled on the curtains. ' And as you can see, it's rather sunny outside.' She said grim. 'So we can't go.'

I nodded again, that made sense. 'But why me?'

She shrugged 'Because Renesmee, I trust you. I'll give you my words that after this drop you can remove the vail and you will see the Cullens again. I just need you to promise me you will make the drop. It's very important.' She whispered.

'Okay. I'll do it. But you need to promise me you'll let me go mother.'

'I promise.' She whispered. I gave her a stern nod and grabbed the bag. Julian was driving me to my destination in a car with blinded windows. I zipped up the duffel bag, but before I did I slipped one of the bags in my pocket. Julian noticed and gave a me a questioning look.

'They always want to test the product. It's easier this way.' I said annoyed. He said nothing and continued driving until we arrived at our destination. It was an old garage, abandoned just like our warehouse. The sun was shining brightly when I stepped out of the car. It had been a long time since I did such a thing, I actually was a little bit nervous. I walked inside the shop were they were waiting for me.

They were just with the two of them. Guns visible in their pockets, carrying them with pride. They were just the normal kind of gangsters, they didn't impress me. I've dealt with worse. I sighted and tossed down the bag. They were both bald and they heads were covered with big tattoo's. They were probably part of some gang. To be honest it didn't matter who was in front of me, it could've been the pope for all that I cared. I just wanted to go home.

'It's all there?' one of them asked and I noticed he had gold teeth.

I nodded. 'Yeah you want to try some?'

My hand went in my pocket to get the bag. But when I pulled it out it dropped onto the ground.

'Shit' I mumbled and bend over to grab it. As I did there was a loud sound and I realized there were gun shots. Petrified I looked up and I saw that one of the guys had a bullet hole in his chest. Blood was pouring out of the wound all over his white shirt.

'Freeze DEA!' Someone screamed from behind me.

Oh god. It was a set up.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Let me know, I love to get some reviews. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, first update in the new year!  
I hope you all had a good holiday!  
Well now it's time to continue with our story. Here we go.**

 **P.S don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

'DEA.' Someone shouted. One of the buyers grabbed his gun and started firing. One look over my shoulder told me we were outnumbered. I needed to make a run for it, or else I would be caught. I dashed up the stairs and I heard police officers run after me. I dashed through the room and went over to the balcony. There was no exit, shit. Usually I checked the blueprints of a building before I made a drop. It was a necessity to know the escape routes, I needed to know where the doors and windows were positioned and which blind sports there were. Now I was completely in the dark, I had no clue where I had to go to get out and the god damn Drug Enforcement Agency was right here on my tail. As I pressed myself against a wall trying to catch my breath I tried to think of a solution. There was no time to be mad right now, first I needed to get out of here. As I listened I heard footsteps on the stairs, following my tracks, I clutched my teeth and scanned my surroundings. There was no window, just the entrance to the balcony. There was no other option, I needed to make a jump for it.

I just hoped they wouldn't shoot me before I had the chance to escape. I needed to get out of here, whatever it took. So ignoring the shadows on the stairs I dashed through the hallway and onto the balcony. One glance told me that it was too high, no normal person would ever think about jumping off.

But I wasn't a normal person, I was half vampire. I knew I probably would still break my leg, maybe even two. But I needed to try. So I pushed myself of the balcony and made a free fall. The ground was coming closer and closer and suddenly I was sure that I wasn't going to make it. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came, instead there were two arms being wrapped around my chest so hard that they made it impossible to breathe. I opened my eyes and saw how we, me and my kidnapper or savior?, made it safely to the ground in a swift move. With my two feet steady on the ground I tried to pull myself free from his embrace, but I couldn't because he was way too strong. Black stars started to dance before my eyes and I slowly felt my consciousness slip away. My body started to go limp and in a desperate attempt to get some air I tried to claw my nails into in his arms. But the skin on his arms was untouched by my nails and he just let out a entertained chuckle.

I woke up gasping for air, my throat was sore and hurt when I inhaled. Confused I tried to wrap my mind around what happened. My eyes told me I was inside the warehouse again.

Suddenly it al clicked inside my mind, of course Julian got me out of there. It made so much sense. Maybe my mother didn't set me up. Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions so soon. Of course my mother would take care of me, she wanted the best for me right?

I sat up and ignored the white flashes that tormented my eyesight. I opened the door of the room and walked out. There was a vampire on guard, one that I didn't recognize. But then again I didn't knew all the vampires my parents employed. I decided that it was best to get this over immediately. My parents would be furious, and I knew I would be punished. But stalling was of no use. The longer I stalled, the severely they would punish me. I learned that from previous experiences.

'Bring me to my mother.' I ordered the vampire. His red eyes stared at me amused. I just gave him a questioning look back and he chuckled. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the building through the main hall. Harshly he dragged me through the door and pushed me down on my knees.

'Your excellence, she is awake.' He stated. Your excellence? God that was just making me sick to my stomach, my father was in way over his head. So I looked up to give him a disapproving look. But when my eyes found those ruby ones I realized it wasn't my father sitting there. Nor my mother. There was a different monster sitting on the throne.

'Who the fuck are you?' I sneered as I stood up. When I scanned the room I realized I didn't knew any of these people. There were no familiar faces at all. They were all vampires and all awfully dressed that was for sure. But what the fuck happened since the last time I was here? Where was my mother? I tried not to show but I slowly started to panic.

'Good bring the others. Let our trial begin.' The man who sat on the chair beamed.

Trial? What trial? The door behind me opened and they started bringing other vampires in. A particular redhead caught my attention. 'Mom what's going on?' I screamed when I saw her. I wanted to go to her, but my guard didn't let me and pushed me down on my knees again.

'Renesmee, whatever you do don't remove the vail!' My mother screamed at me before one of the guards shut her up with his fists. Soon my father was brought into the room as well.

'Emelio my friend, it's always a pleasure' The man in the long black cape said as he stood up. My father just gave a stern nod back.

'Aro' He finally responded. He spit on the ground right in front on the mans feet. I somehow had the feeling that whoever this man was, he wasn't going to like it. I was right.

My father was brought to his feet and forced to face Aro, which was accompanied by two young vampires. Well I wasn't sure they were young, because you never knew with vampires. But they were quite young when they were turned. They looked like twins, but I wasn't sure they were. Staring at them I suddenly realized who they were. I read about them in the Cullens library. I was in hands of the Volturi. I wondered why they would come from Italy to America, what was their business here? But I guess I would soon find out.

'Remove the vail Emilio.' Aro hissed at my father. My father was many things, but his pride always came first. I never met an other man who was so proud as my father.

'Never.' He grinned.

Aro sighted 'Then we'll just do it the old fashion way.' He walked back to his seat and sat down.

'Jane my dear, will you do the honors?' He beamed at the girl who was next to him. She nodded and let her ruby red eyes go over the room. I knew what she could do, she tortured people with her mind. She gave you the feeling you were burning alive.

Her eyes found mind and she gave me a little smile. I swallowed and tried to stay calm. I didn't knew what they wanted from me, there was nothing to be panicking about. Yet. Jane's eyes drilled in mine and I could see the frustration grow and grow. Her eyes went from red to black really slowly before she broke our eye contact.

'She has a vail as well.' She whispered so softly I barely heard it.

'How interesting.' Aro murmured as his eyes went over me. Jane proceeded to our staff. My father's gift had a maximum and wasn't capable of covering everyone in a vail. Only the first inner circle knew of the existing of the vails and received them. So I sat there on my knees while vampires tortured vampires. I saw how they laid there on the stone cold floor struggling to stay alive. But when they were in Jane's world of terror and pain there was no escaping, just pain.

I tried to shut off my brain, I didn't want to see any of this. But if I thought the human screaming was bad, the vampire screaming was worse. It pierced through everything.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Let me know in a reviewwwwww**


	23. Chapter 23

**In this chapter Jacob and the Cullens will be reunited with Renesmee. Here we go :)**

* * *

 **JPOV**

I had been two weeks since I last seen her. Time was passing quickly and every minute, no every second my heart longed to see her more. We had no leads, no traces of any kind that would lead us to her, just like the last time it was like she vanished of this earth.

I took some time of work, finding her was my first and only priority right now. Years ago we failed her, this time we couldn't. She needed us, she needed me to come and save her. I knew she was tough but there was just so much a person could take. My stomach turned thinking about her reunion with her father, something told me he wouldn't be too happy to see her.

Speeding way over the limit I drove up to the Cullens mansion, it was like clockwork. I got a few hours of sleep, showered and went over there trying to find Renesmee. Trying to figure out someway to get her back. I parked my car on the driveway and walked into the kitchen. The Cullens were working 24/7 trying to find her. But as the days passed anger and desperation slowly took over them, over all of us.

'Any new leads?' I asked Jasper who was looking over a few documents. His eyes went over them rapidly, reading hundreds of pages in under a minute.

'Nothing yet.' He answered without looking up. I nodded and walked over to Edward, who was trying to hack her e-mail account hoping it would give us some new information.

I sat down and grabbed a map of America and some of the scribblings Carlisle had left. It were scribblings about Victoria, what we knew of her. I stared at them for minutes trying to find any clues at all. It was useless.

Their phone rang, we all looked up but decided to let it ring when it showed the number of the hospital. Eventually it went to voicemail.

 _'Doctor Carlisle, it's Janice from Forks memorial hospital. I am aware that you are currently took some personal time off, but there is this patient.'_ A female voice told us. Uninterested I focused on the documents, listening half to what she was saying.

 _'There is this patients who keeps calling for you, she says it's very important that she get's in contact with you. She doesn't want to see any other physician. I just wanted to inform you of this matter, of course you are not obliged to see her in your vacation, but maybe you can inform us about her case so that we can handle this further.'_ She continued. Carlisle walked into the room and started at the phone with a tired look.

 _''Her name is Vicky Benson. Okay well end of message.'_ The woman ended her message. The Cullens were faster than I was. It took me a few seconds before I realized that Vicky Benson was one of the aliases Renesmee used before she came to Forks. Carlisle however realized it within seconds and already grabbed the phone to call back Janice.

We all gathered around him staring at the phone intensely. My heart skipped a few beats when I realized that we almost missed the clue we were looking so hard. Janice was quick with answering.

'Janice, it's Carlisle here.' Carlisle said into the phone. He was doing his best to act normal in the hope Janice wouldn't get suspicious. I could hear Janice on the other side of the line babbling happily.

'Janice can you tell me about this patient, what kind of message did she leave me?' Carlisle asked her. There was this flash of hope that went through me, please let it be some useful information I begged to whatever god there was out there.

'She just told me that she needed to speak with you, that it was of much importance.' Janice said.

'Did she leave any way to contact her?' Carlisle said trying to bloom the irritation in his voice.

'No, the number was of a payphone. Different numbers each time. She didn't leave any messages of some sort. She asked for your phone number, but it's policy that we don't give personal information to any of our patients.'

Carlisle clutched his teeth. 'Janice the next time she calls, please give her my phone number. It is of much importance that she receives this. I can't tell you why but you have to believe me when I say it is important.' Carlisle said after which he soon ended the call.

'She tried to contact us.' Edward said with a voice heavy with emotions. Without her phone she couldn't acess our phone numbers. So she tried to contact us through the hospital, it was a smart move.

'Goddammit.' Jasper hissed as he threw the pen that he used to write down some notes onto the floor. The plastic broke into a hundred tiny pieces and the blue ink spoiled onto the floor. I just stared at the blue ink as I tried to process this information. This was a good thing, she was alive and well. Or at least alive when she was trying to contact us. The hope that I felt just minutes ago carefully sparked inside of my heart again.

'She is alive' I mumbled. My voice was just a raw whisper. But it was enough. I needed to say it out loud so I could really believe it. Relieved I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. Thank god she was alive. The Cullens shared my emotion but soon started to make plan of action. Their soft whispers were going so fast that my ears couldn't follow anymore and I sat there staring into space for a while.

The sound a slamming back door pulled me back to reality. Seth walked into the living room, wet from the rain. He was panting and covered in sweat which indicated he came running.

'Why don't you pick up the goddamn phone.' He grunted as he tried to catch his breath.

The Cullens were continuing their conversation, but there was something in Seth's mind that caught Edward's attention.

'You've spoken with her?' He said as he jumped from his chair. Immediately the room felt quiet.

Seth nodded and let his hands rest on his knees. 'She just called me when I was at work. I thought it was quite strange for someone to call me when I was in class, so I figured it was important. When I went to answer it was her, it was Renesmee.'

'Do you know where she is? Is she okay?' Bella asked breathless. The whole room was hanging onto Seth's lips, waiting for him to give us the information we needed.

'She was really out of it, she didn't really sound like herself. She was really confused and all but she told me she was in Seattle, in an hotel called Holiday Inn.'

Jasper immediately pulled up the address from the Holiday Inn on Google. There were four of them in Seattle. There was no question about our next move, we hurried to the cars and got in. We took four cars so that we could hurry to each of the locations at once. Seattle was a four hour drive, but we made it in 3. I was paired with Esme and Jasper and we took the Holiday inn that was in the City Centre on Aurora avenue. The building was slightly orange-ish and the green letters which spelled Holiday inn told us we found the right place. We quickly hurried inside. The reception was small and had a left and right entrance to the rooms. Esme put on her sweetest smile and asked the clerk if she had seen a brown haired girl with chocolatebrown eyes, meanwhile Jasper was working his magic to make the clerk feel more comfortable.

'I'm sorry I just can't give out any information about our guests without consulting the manager first.' The clerk said in an apologetic matter. Irritated I bit my lip. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to know if she was save right now. I searched for my badge and pulled it out. The clerks eyes went big when seeing my badge.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't realized that you are with the police.' She stuttered and her cheeks slightly flushed.

Behind me something was dropped. By the sound and smell of it I guessed it was a cup of coffee which splashed onto the tiles. I wouldn't be a good cop if I didn't recognize someone making a run for it. The clicking of heels told me that someone desperately tried to get away from us. Instinctively I spun on my heels and went after her.

Jasper and Esme had the same idea. We followed the figure to the staircase where I caught a glimpse of brown curls before she went around the corner. Adrenaline went through my body as we dashed up the stairs, Jasper and Esme were just a little quicker than I was in human form so they reached her first. Jasper stopped her in a swift move and pinned her against the wall.

There was a bewildered look in her eyes when she looked at us. Her eyes which were almost completely black, her irises were enormous, shot from Jasper to me, to Esme and back to Jasper.

'It's okay. Calm down.' Jasper shushed her.

'Thank god it's you.' She whispered very softly as she pulled her hands free. Her voice was raspy and barely audible. But then again she didn't look too good. Her skin was pale, almost greyish, and there were bruises on her face. Her lips were swollen and there were dark rings under her eyes. She pulled out a keycard from her pocket and gestured us to follow her.

'Quickly' She whispered and opened the door to let us in. When we all walked in she quickly closed the door behind us and looked out of the window one last time. If she was at all happy to see us, she didn't show in any way. I glanced over the room and what I saw worried me. There were empty coffee cups everywhere, but there were also cans of Redbull scattered around the room. Every cup or can contained a bright colored straw which was weird, why would you drink coffee with a straw?

The others shared my concerns. Jasper was frowning and staring at Renesmee. What in gods name happened to her? Esme was worried too but called Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward before she directed her focus back to Renesmee. Now that the others were informed we needed to know if she was okay.

Restlessly she sat down on the bed and I noticed she lost quite some weight in those past weeks. She looked so fragile sitting there. Her eyes went over to room and to the door over and over again. Seth was right when he told us that she wasn't herself. There was something going on with her.

I sat down next to her on the bed and tried to make some eye contact with her. First she glanced over to the door once again before she finally looked at me. My heart jumped with joy because we found her. But there was something that told me that there was something wrong. She was in a really bad shape and I just hoped she could get over it. But my heart told me that a little piece of Renesmee died in these two weeks, and once again we weren't here to protect her. We failed again.

'Are you okay?' I whispered.

Her brown eyes filled with desperation. 'They are going to catch me. They are searching for me right now Jacob.' Her voice was shakily, her voice still raspy.

'You are safe now Ren, we are not going to let anything happen to you. I promise.' I said and I wanted to take her hand. Startled by my movements she pulled her hands back.

'You don't understand, they are going to catch me.' She said again frustrated. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it was going to be okay. But Renesmee wasn't okay. There was knocking on the door and Renesmee nervously glanced over to the door before biting her nails. The others stormed in. With big scared eyes Renesmee stared at them.

Bella and Edward leaped forward. 'Renesmee are you okay?' Bella pleaded as she tried to take Renesmee's hand. Renesmee backed away in the corner taking her distance from them. With worried eyes Edward tried to find out what was wrong with her. But the look in his eyes told me he was once again shut out of his daughters mind. He exchanged looks with Jasper which confirmed that the vail was once again in place. Carlisle slowly swapped places with me and gestured to give them some space. Trying to respect her privacy as much as they could we retreated to the back of the room as much as we could. In silence we watched as Carlisle tried to convince Renesmee to let him check her.

'When was the last time you slept Renesmee?' Carlisle asked her in his doctors voice.

Her eyes glazed over when she thought about it. 'Wednesday.' She mouthed.

Today was Friday which meant she didn't sleep for 72 hours straight, no wonder she looked like a living zombie.

'Why don't you take nap when we are finished here?' Carlisle tried to persuade her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him. 'Grandpa you don't understand, they are looking for me.' She whispered and my heart broke. She didn't even realize it but this was the first time she called Carlisle grandpa. But at the moment she was too broken to even realize.

'We'll keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you. I promise.' Carlisle whispered. Edward handed him his medical bag and he took out a flashlight which he used to check Renesmee's pupils. His facial expression told us nothing, has always he was completly professional. His hands went over her bruised face inspecting every one of them. Eventually he took a wooden spatula and gestured her to open her mouth.

For a second they exchanged looks and then she shook her head.

'No.'

'Renesmee, let me please have a look.' Carlisle pleaded still in his doctors voice.

Weakly she shook her head again.

'Renesmee, you don't need to be ashamed.' He encouraged her. Unwillingly she slowly opened her mouth. Carlisle inspected it quickly before putting his tools away. With a stern face he took his bag and prepared a syringe. With big hollow eyes Renesmee watched him do so, but didn't protest.

'Here this will help with the pain.' He whispered as he injected her. Within minutes her eyes grew heavy and she slowly closed her eyes. Bella pulled the blankets over her as she dozed of in a peaceful sleep.

When we were sure that she was sound asleep Edward furiously stared at Carlisle.

'How could they do that to her?' He hissed. Questioning looks were shot at Carlisle for an explanation.

He sighted 'They surgically removed her fangs.'

* * *

 **So whatever happened to Renesmee when she was in hands of the Volturi? Who is she running from ? What do you guys think of the chap and what do you think is going to happen? Let me knowwww :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. Chap 24 already. We're almost at the 65.000 word count. Yeah!**

 **Anyway let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **JPOV**

My heart tightened in my chest at those words. I tried to wrap my head around his words, but I just couldn't believe them. I stared at Renesmee's pale face, the light that shone through the windows was just enough to make the bruises on her face visible.

'What the hell happened to her?' Emmett said in a broken voice.

'Who did this to her?' Jasper said angrily.

Again so many question without answers. We just needed to wait for Renesmee to answer them, then we would make sure there were repercussions for the ones responsible. I would rip them to shreds, I would make them suffer that I could promise her.

'Can we take her home?' Bella asked Carlisle. 'Can we move her in this condition?'

Carlisle gave his permission to take her home, so we carried her to Edwards car and settled her on the backseat. Renesmee didn't wake or even noticed we moved her. The poor thing was in a deep sleep because of the sedatives Carlisle gave her. She would be out for a at least a couple more hours.

I car pooled with Emmett and Rosalie, now that we found her we didn't need to speed anymore. But Emmett still couldn't help himself and again in 3,5 hours we arrived back in Forks. Neither of us said one word the whole drive , we were all caught up in our own thoughts. I noticed that my body was exhausted and I was in need of some sleep as well. But I wanted to be here when she woke so I couldn't bring myself to go home. Instead I sat down on the couch while Edward and Carlisle carried her upstairs. I fell asleep eventually and woke the next morning with a blanket and pillow on their couch. Bella put down some coffee for me and I gave her a weak smile. She gave me a weak smile back.

'Is she awake yet?'

Bella shook her head. 'No, Carlisle thinks it could take a while.'

Carlisle was right. Renesmee woke around twilight. In the meantime I forced myself to go home, eat something and take a shower. So when I came back I was fresh and fed. The time we waited for her to wake up not much was said. We all felt terrible about what happened and none of us wanted to address it into words.

So around twilight we heard movement upstairs. Carlisle walked upstairs to check on her and soon came back to inform us we was taking a shower. In a set of clean clothes she eventually wandered down. The bruising on her face turned a darker blue with a yellow undertone, her upper lip was still swollen and the rings under her eyes were still present. Her face wasn't as greyish anymore but her eyes were still hollow and almost lifeless. They scared me. What once were beautiful pools of chocolate brown which sparked with energy and life were now hollow pools of desperation and pain.

I noticed her hands were shaking and that there was a constant frown on her face, making me wonder if she was in pain right now. Everyone was focused on Renesmee as she walked down the stairs, but she choose to ignore the pitiful looks and walked over to the kitchen where she turned on the coffee machine. Edward slowly stood up and walked over to her.

'Why don't we take it easy with the coffee right now?' He said as he turned of the machine and poured her some juice. She just shrugged her shoulders and took the juice from him. Esme brought her a straw which she accepted and with little sips she drank her juice. I expected her to join us in the living room but she didn't, instead she walked over to Carlisle's office and closed the door behind her.

 **RPOV**

I sat down on the chair. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I grabbed a pillow and pressed it against my face and screamed. Even though the pillow muffled my screams I was sure the Cullens would hear it.

Carlisle soon joined me, closing the door behind him. Giving us as much privacy as he could. He didn't said anything but just sat down in front of me. My mind was cloudy and my head hurt with every movement. I knew it was because of the pills in combination with the sleep deprivation and the tranquillizer. My body needed to heal, needed some time to rest. But my body wasn't the only thing that needed to heal. Mentally I needed some healing too, but somehow I wondered if I could be fixed. Maybe I was finally too broken to mend.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Carlisle finally asked me.

'When I woke up I hoped it was just a dream. That it was just a bad dream.' I whispered. Talking still hurt, my gums were still sore of the removal of my fangs.

'Yesterday you told us they were coming for you. Who do you mean by that?' Carlisle asked patiently.

'It's the only reason I'm still alive. I am their scape goat. They making me take the fall for the whole massacre. It was a set-up. It'd been a set up all along.' I whimpered.

'Who set you up?'

Nervously I bit my nails. 'My parents. It was their plan all along, ever since I moved to Forks. They never wanted me to be happy. Their hate for you was much stronger than the love they had for me. So they wanted to torture us both.' I tried to explain the best I could. But my mind was so cloudy, I tried my best to make him understand but it was hard. There was soft knocking on the door and Edward walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Carlisle. His golden eyes were kind when he looked at me.

'Renesmee, why don't try to tell us what happened?' He asked in a soothing voice.

I knew Edward wanted me to drop the vail so he could see, he wanted to be in control. But I couldn't, because if I did they would know what I did. They would know that I took a human life, that I couldn't control myself. They would see me for the monster I was. He would also see the massacre. He would see how they broke me, how I gave up. I couldn't let him see that, I wanted to be the girl they thought I was so badly. But I wasn't. I wasn't the strong girl they hoped for. I failed them, I failed myself and I failed that boy whos life I took.

'I can't.' I said stormed back to my room. I locked the door and turned of the light. I needed some peace and quiet time. I sat down and leaned against the cold wall. I closed my eyes but flashes of the massacres flashed before my eyes.

The girls who were ripped to shreds right before my eyes. The panic in their eyes, the smell of fear in the air.

But also the screaming of vampires when Jane tortured them. The smell of burning corpses after Jane was done playing with them. The screaming of my mother…

'Enough' I whispered to myself. I couldn't think about that. I needed to suppress that memory for once and for all. Because if I relived it again it would break me all over again.

My eyes trailed to the jacket that hung over the chair, knowing there were still pills in them. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I needed to relax a little bit. I needed to clear my mind for a little while. I deserved that after everything that happened. I knew the Cullens wouldn't approve, so I grabbed to pills and hid them throughout the room. Leaving one in my hand which I popped into my mouth and swallowed. Then I sat down on the bed and waited.

THe pill started to work after a few minutes. I felt my muscles relax and the tingling of the drug on my skin. I sighted deep and closed my eyes, thank god. I stayed there in my bed for hours just staring at the ceiling. Carlisle came to check on me after a few hours, I heard how he picked the lock from outside the room. I was too tired to even be mad at him so I just pretended to be asleep. When he made sure I was okay he quietly left the room leaving me alone again. My mind slowly went to sleep and soon I dozed off.

I woke up because there was someone staring at me from the end of my bed. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. What the fuck, who was lingering over me so creepily? Annoyed I searched for the light switch with my hand. When I flicked on the light the shadow figure was gone.

My annoyance slowly turned to fear. What the fuck was going on? Maybe I was hallucinating. Maybe it were just the pills messing with me. To make sure there was nothing there I turned around and glanced over the room one more time. In the corner of my eye there was the shadow figure again, slowly I turned to face him.

There he was, his lips were twisted in an odd smile. Dried up blood covered his face and neck. His skin was greyish his eyes completely black. He was standing there right in the middle of my room. His limps were twisted like a ragdoll.

I screamed.

I screamed on the top of my lungs and fell to my knees. I was losing it, there was no other explanation. I killed him, I ripped his throat out. There was no way he could be here. There were hands grabbing me and I did my best to fight them off.

* * *

 **This are dark times for Renesmee. Soon we'll find out what happened to her. What do you guys think what happened? Also how do you like the story so far. I know we've gone a little bit darker. But that was needed for the story.**


	25. Chapter 25

'Renesmee, calm down. It's me.' Edward shouted when I tried to claw into him. I stopped fighting and let my body go completely limp. He took me in his arms and I couldn't help but sob. I cried against his shoulder and he let me. He didn't say anything but just let me cry. I clutched to him afraid that when I would release him my poltergeist would return to hunt me.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying in his arms. Sobbing against his chest. Maybe it were hours, maybe just minutes. I honestly didn't know. After a while he pulled me to my feet. He walked me downstairs and I made sure I didn't let him go for a second. He sat me down on the coach and Esme brought me a cup of tea. Shakenly I accepted and brought the cup to my lips. Rosalie and Bella sat down beside me trying to calm me down. They caressed my face and wrapped me into a blanket so I wouldn't get cold. I heard Edward and Carlisle have a rapid conversation behind me. I heard them use the word PTSS a few time.

I didn't know if it was indeed Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, but it was pretty clear that I was losing it. I was going insane. There was no other explanation, I was a mental case.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to put my mind off things.

'Do you want anything dear?' Esme knelt down before me and felt my temperature. I shook my head.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Bella asked me. Again I shook my head. 'No'.

Everyone was staring at me and I couldn't help but see the irony of the situation. I was here in the Cullens Mansion with everything I ever wanted. A place to call home, a family who cared about me. Friends. And now I was too broken to even enjoy it. I wasn't worthy off all this.

'I need some air' I mumbled and rose. Quickly I walked to the backdoor and slipped through it. I sat down on the patio on the rocking chair. The cracking of the door told me I had company. It was Jasper which hesitant sat down next to me.

After a few minutes of silence he handed me my jacket.

'Why don't you take a walk with me?' He said and pulled me to my feet. I didn't feel like taking a hike, but it was better than sitting here drowning in my misery. So I followed him. We were silent for most of the time, we walked through the woods which were dark and damp. I needed to focus on my steps because Jasper had quite the pace. He had no mercy and challenged me to keep up with him. Eventually we stopped at a meadow. The moonlight lightened up the water and there were a few fireflies to complete the picture. It was beautiful.

'Let it out. Go ahead.' Jasper said to me. Confused I stared at him.

'Excuse me?' I asked him.

Then he screamed. Confused I stared at him. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Try it, you will feel relieved. Come on.' He gave me a half smile.

I stood there building up the courage but then I let out a scream and it felt good. I did it again and again and felt a little better afterwards, just like he promised. We sat down right beside the water.

'So what are you on?' He asked me while plucking on the flower petals.

'What?'

'What are you on? Come on Renesmee I've been around long enough to notice you are high.'

My face flushed and I felt guilt and shame wash over me. My eyes were fixated on the flower in Jaspers hand, making sure we wouldn't establish any eye contact.

'Well?'

I grabbed one of the pills out of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it out of my hands and inspected it. Then without consulting me he threw it away. The pill flew through the air and into the water. For a second it flooded on the surface before it sunk down and dissolved.

With mixed feelings I stared at it. A part of me wanted to grab it out of the water on other part of me was happy it was gone. But there were a dozen more in my room. So it didn't really mattered.

'Please don't tell Carlisle or Edward.' I whispered. I was ashamed enough, I didn't want them to know this as well.

'I won't, if you tell me what happened over there.'

'Are you blackmailing me?' I countered

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Ren I don't know what happened, but you need to talk about it. I can see how it's eating you from the inside.' He cleared his throat. 'When I found you in Seattle you scared me. You really scared me, you were so thin and fragile. All beat up and with that bewildered look in your eyes. You can't do this alone, and if you don't want to talk to be about it talk to someone else. But you need to talk about this or it will get the best of you. '

I thought about his words for a while.

He continued. 'You don't have to be ashamed for whatever your father did to you.'

'Oh god you think he raped me don't you.' I mumbled. Of course after what they knew this was the most logical conclusion to jump to. I let a hand run through my hair.

'He didn't rape me. He beat me up pretty badly but before he could do anything else he was already dead.' It was weird saying those words out loud.

'I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not.' Jasper said.

'Me neither.'

'Can we please go back now. I'm tired.' I said as I yawned. Jasper nodded and lead me back. I went back to bed but let the lights on, hoping the hallucination wouldn't come back tonight.

They did. Once again I dreamed that he was beside my bed. Staring at me with that twisted smile. Edward and Jasper decided to stay with me, swearing to protect me. Eventually I fell in a restless sleep.

When I woke up they were gone, giving me some privacy. I took a long shower and got dressed afterwards. I didn't bother to do any make up on. I still looked like crap, so who was I kidding?

I walked downstairs and I could hear that we had company. Jacob was sitting at the table together with another guest. At first I thought that it was Seth, but after a while I recognized him.

'Tim.' I mumbled surprised. He stood up and I leaped into his arms.

'What are you doing here?' I said while I wrapped my arms around him.

He caressed my hair. 'Jacob contacted me. He told me you were having a hard time and could use a friend to talk to. So here I am.' I stared from Tim to Jacob.

'You did?' I whispered. I just couldn't believe Jacob would do that. He seemed to dislike Tim very much, and knowing he would go through all this trouble just so I could have a listening ear was endearing. He nodded and gave me a weak smile. 'If you can't talk to us, maybe you can talk to him.'

Tim let me go and I pulled from our embrace.

'It's so good to see you.' I mumbled.

'I missed you too Ren.' He said as he gave me a light smile. I felt Jacobs piercing eyes in my back as we headed to the living room. But instead of sitting down like I expected Tim walked upstairs.

'Where are you going?' I frowned.

'We're going to pack a bag.' He said without looking over his shoulder. I hurried after him and we went to my room. He closed the door behind us and locked the door. His golden eyes, he wasn't wearing his lenses, drilled in mine. He held up his hand.

'Go get them, all of them.' He said strict.

'What do you mean?' I said.

'Don't play stupid Ren, not with me. One look and I knew enough. You're on drugs again. Don't even dare to deny it. We going to put you in rehab right now.' His tone told me he tolerated no contradiction.

* * *

 **So it's rehab time for Renesmee. It's a short chapter I know, but the next will be up in a hour or so. Anyway let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So here we go with ch. 26 guys. I would love to know what you think of this chapter. Let me know in a reviewwww. Trust me writing a review takes less time than writing this chapter :)**

* * *

Remorseful I looked down. I knew Tim meant well, I also knew I needed this. I was a walking mess. Tim's intentions were good, he was just returning the favor. Last year I was strict as well, I didn't accept any discussion. Rehab was a bitch.

'Fine.' I spit out and started to collect the pills in the room. I disgruntledly placed them in his hand.

'All of them Ren.' He sneered.

I sighted and told myself I was doing this for myself. So I grabbed the last two pills that I hid under carpet. Tim gave me an approving nod and walked into the bathroom. With one swift move he dropped all of them in the toilet and flushed it down the drain. I bit my lip as I watched the pills go down the drain.

'Good, that was the first step.' Tim nodded. 'Now go and pack a bag, we're leaving.'

A little bit annoyed I grabbed one of the bags and threw some clothes and toiletries in them. When I was sure I had enough for a couple of days I zipped it and threw it over my shoulder. I didn't feel like doing this at all, I was unwillingly but I knew in the back of my head that it was for the best. But the next few days were going to be hell. I remembered how it was the last time..

We walked downstairs and Tim grabbed his own bags. Bella gave Tim a key which he slid into his pocket.

'Whatever you need. We're just one call away.' Esme said. Tim and Edward exchanged a meaningful glance. Jacob was standing in the hallway with his arms folded and a face like thunder. He gave me a weak smile when I grabbed my jacket.

'If there is anything, anything at all you know that you can give me a call alright?'

I nodded. Jacob and I still had a lot to talk about, but this wasn't the place nor time to do so. Right before my mother got to me I was supposed to have lunch with him to talk about our relationship status. I didn't forget that he imprinted on me, I also didn't forget that it was creeping me out a little. But what he did, bringing Tim here, was really sweet and thoughtful. So I needed to give him credit for that. God, our kiss felt like years ago. So many things happened in the meantime, but I didn't had the energy to even think about it now.

With everyone's eyes on us we walked out of the door.

'Where are we going?' I asked Tim.

'You're family has a cabin in which we are going to stay for a few days. They agreed to lend it to us because I told them we needed some privacy and time.'

'Right.' I answered as I walked after him. We walked for a solid twenty minutes before we arrived at the cabin. It was cute and dreamy and I totally got the honeymoon vibe from it. Tim opened the door and turned on the lights. It wasn't that big, but that made it extra cozy. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen.

'Just like old times.' Tim said. I didn't respond but sat down on the couch and watched as Tim lighted up the fireplace. The red and orange of the flames was mesmerizing but Tim didn't let me get distracted.

'You really scared me Ren, when Jacob contacted me and I heard in what shape you were I just knew you needed me. But you need to talk to me, I know that you aren't a talker but this is really killing you from inside. It's eating you up from the inside Ren.' He grabbed my hand. I softly pinched it.

'It doesn't have to be right now, but someday you will need to talk about it.' He whispered.

I nodded. 'Not now Tim, just not now. Tell me how are you doing in school?' I asked trying desperately to change to subject. He grinned and grabbed one of his bags. He zipped it open and shook it's contents on the table. It were study books and notebooks.

'I got midterms next week.' He said and rolled his eyes.

'Good thing you don't need to sleep.' I smiled back weakly. He chuckled 'I know it's almost cheating.'

'Do you want to eat something?' he asked me as he started to unpack all the bags. There were groceries, mostly fruits and healthy stuff, books and some clothes.

'I could use a drink.' I whispered as I stared at the flames.

'Ren, we are in Rehab for gods sake.' Tim said disapprovingly.

Tim made a spinach smoothie, I wasn't really in the mood for a smoothie but he was so content making it I couldn't say no. I knew Tim missed making such meals, it had been such a big part of his life for so long. So reluctant I drank it when he gave it to me.

When he cleaned up the kitchen he sat on the other side of the couch.

'If you won't talk, I'll start. There is something I need to tell you. Ren you are my best friend and I know this isn't the perfect time but I just can't keep it in.' He said. I turned around so I faced him and pulled my knees up.

'Okay.'

Tim fumbled with his hands before he sighted deep. 'I'm seeing someone.'

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. The news surprised me but I was sincerely happy for him. Tim deserved someone who loved him as much as he loved them.

'That's great. I'm very happy for you.' I whispered and I hated how hollow my voice sounded. Tim was my best friend and I wanted him to know that I was very happy for him, but the tone in which the words came out of my mouth made it sound like I didn't care at all. So I grabbed his hands and pinched it. 'You deserve to be happy.'

He gave me a weak smile but his eyes avoided mine.

'Is there something else?' I asked him. Tim sighted and finally his golden eyes found mine.

'It's a guy.' He whispered really softly.

'Okay.' I responded.

'That's it? Okay?' Tim asked me. 'No Tim since when did you become bisexual. Or Tim what the hell?'

'Tim.' I said and cleared my throat 'I'm a hybrid, half vampire half human. A werewolf imprinted on me, you are a full vampire going to college. Trust me being bisexual isn't the weird thing here.'

He chuckled. 'You're right.'

'If he makes you happy than I'm happy for you. What's his name?'

'Alex.' Tim said and his face lightened up by the thought of him. I grinned as he started to tell me where they met and how they started to develop feelings for each other. I listened as Tim told me everything. When he brought me up to speed and I knew almost everything about his love life we decided to watch a movie. We decided we would do a Harry Potter marathon.

When the night came I noticed for the first time I was going through withdrawal. I got this restless and annoyed feeling. I was getting junk-sick. Tim noticed it as well and decided he would make me some soup. The last time I was feeling nausea the whole time, so soup was a good compromise.

Until he put in down right in front of me. Tim made me some fresh tomato soup, now that the sun went down and the room was just lighted by the fireplace the redness seemed more intense than it actually was. I knew my mind was tricking me, but as I stared at it the substance reminded me of blood. The same blood that had been all over me when I woke up in the warehouse.

'REN!' Tim yelled as he grabbed my shoulder. I snapped out of it and stared at him with pained eyes.

'Jesus, what did they do to you?' He said as he pulled me into his arms. I cried hot tears on his shoulder and he held me until I was done crying and shaking.

'Was it Emilio?' He asked as he wiped one last tear from my cheek.

'Emilio is dead.' I sniffed.

'Good.' Tim said resolute.

We sat in silence for a while. 'Ren..' Tim said.

Annoyed I stood up. 'Don't. Please don't. I don't want to talk about it.' I growled as I took a defensive stance. Tim stood up as well. 'You want to get mad? Good get mad. But you need to talk about it.'

'I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!' I screamed.

'You can't do this alone Ren, I know you. Come on let me in so I can help you.' Tim yelled back.

'NO!'

'So you're drowning the pain with pills. How's that working out for you?' Tim growled back.

'Shut up'

'Reality check Ren. You are destroying yourself this way.'

'Shut up' I screamed as I let my hands run through my hair. 'You don't know what happened. I need to numb the pain.'

'No I don't know, because you won't tell me. You won't tell anyone.'

I chuckled. 'I'm going insane, that's what's happening.'

'I just can't get it out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I can see the massacre. It was just a slaughterhouse Tim. I was forced to watch them, how they ripped open their necks. I can still smell the blood mixed with fear that lingered in the air. In my dreams I still hear their piercing screams in my ears. There were so many. Humans, vampires, all so scared and in such terrible pain. Do you know how it sounds when you light up a vampire. The way they smell when the fire burns their skin? Because I do. I had to watch them burn those bodies, some of them weren't dead yet.'

'Ren..' Tim grabbed me and pulled me in a hug.

'You don't understand Tim, you can never understand because you weren't there.' I sobbed.

'You can't blame yourself Ren.' Tim whispered in my hairs. My eyes wandered over the room and ended at the bowl of tomato soup. My stomach turned and the nausea started. 'I need to throw up.' I whispered as I sprinted to the bathroom.

After that we decided we would call it a night and I went to bed. Exhausted I fell down on the bed and tried to fall asleep as soon as possible. I hoped that tonight I wouldn't be hunted by nightmares. Maybe now that the pills worn off, maybe I would get a good nights rest.

I woke up because something was dripping on my face. I opened my eyes and wiped the liquid of my cheek. I looked up and there he was, he was hanging from the ceiling. His lips were still twisted in a smile, his limps were hanging from the ceiling and there was blood dripping down right onto my face.

Tim hurried to me and dragged me out of bed in one swift move when I screamed. I blinked a few times and he was gone, I watched my hands but there were no traces of blood. It had been a hallucination once again.

'I'm losing my mind Tim.' I whispered. 'I'm going mad. And I'm so scared.'

He sat down beside me 'Sometimes it's good to be scared Ren, that means you haven't given up. That there is still something to fight for.'

'Tim, do you think I'm a bad person?'

'I don't think you are a bad person Ren.' He said as he caressed my cheek.

'But I did something bad. Something really bad.'

'That doesn't makes you a bad person Ren. It's not that simple. You know what makes a good person good? When they do something bad they own up to it. They try to learn something from it and they move on. You are at a crossroads now. You can live like this and pretend you are still the same, or you can accept that you need some help fixing your life. And that's not an easy thing, it's hard and it's painful but it's the right thing to do.'

I was at loss for words, so I kept silent as we sat there. I leaned against Tim, pressed my head against his cold chest. The only sound in the room was the crackling sound of the fireplace in the background. I noticed my hands were shaking badly and my mouth was dry.

'Do you want some water?' Tim asked me and already stood up to get me some. I gulped down the cold water and went with Tim to the living room. While I was asleep he was learning for his midterms. Books and notebooks were scattered all over the table.

'So what's the deal with you and Jacob?' Tim said as he closed his books and sat down next to me on the couch. He was trying to get my mind of the nightmares by talking about something light.

'He imprinted om me.' I said and spun the glass between my fingers. 'And I don't know how I feel about that.'

'You said that, but what does it mean; imprinting?' Tim took the glass from my hand. He always got annoyed when I fumbled with things. He put it down on the table and waited expectantly for me to answer.

'Well, uhm.' I said and I cleared my throat. 'It's kind of this soulmate thing, or at least from his side. When a werewolf imprints they know he or she is the love of their life.' I didn't know why but my face flushed and I awkwardly stared at the ground.

'Whoa that's..'

'Intense?' I finished his sentence. Tim laughed and shook his head. 'That's not what I wanted to say, I wanted to say beautiful. I think it's a beautiful thing. It's like a soulmate cheat.'

'Yeah, whatever.' I sighted.

'So what I understand is you don't feel the same? You don't have feelings for him?' Tim's eyes drilled in mine. I rolled my eyes 'I don't know, I mean I just met the guy. Sure he is attractive and all..'

Tim chuckled and I gave him a questioning look which he dismissed. 'He cares about you a lot, I can tell.'

'Oh I'm going to be sick' I groaned.

'Don't be so negative Ren.' Tim scolded me.

'No I'm really going to be sick.' I mumbled as I hurried to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. U wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. Cold sweat pricked in my neck and I sat down on the hard, but thankfully cold ground. After I was sure that I didn't need to throw up again I stumbled to the sink and brushed my teeth. When I looked at myself in the mirror a grey face with hollow eyes stared back at me. I walked back to the couch and Tim gave me an encouraging smile.

'You're doing great Ren.'

'Bullshit. I'm not doing great Tim.' I bit my lip. 'Look at me, I'm a failure at six years old. How is that doing great?'

'Don't do that Ren. Don't make it harder on yourself than it already is.'

I brushed it off and fell down on the couch. I knew what to expect, it wasn't my first time around. I knew from the start that I would get sick, that I needed to throw up and soon the headaches would start. Oh and the shaking wouldn't stop for a while. In the last few weeks I stuffed myself with pills pretty good, so it was to be expected.

'So Jacob…' Tim continued merciless. I groaned and cupped my face with my hands. He wasn't going to let it slide. But guess that's what best friends are for..

'I don't know Tim, it's complicated.'

'But how do you feel? Come on Ren you can be honest with me.'

'I don't know. Like I said, I am attracted to him. He is very kind and sweet. And I know he would do anything for me. But I don't know, we kissed a couple of times but it all happened so fast you know. I went from a kiss to his imprint and that actually scares me.'

'So is he a good kisser?' Tim teased me. I grinned and told him about the kiss in the AirBnB that first night, I also told him about my adventure with Elouise and what happened afterwards.

When I was done Tim said 'Ren, he is really in love with you. He went to great lengths to contact me, just so you would have someone to talk to. He's a great guy, I think you're scared to let him in. I think you are scared that there are people who care about you so much that they would give their life for you. I think that frightens you because you've never known any of that.'

There was a telling silence. 'Guess mom wasn't the best role model huh?' I joked. Tim gave me a sad smile and shook his head. 'She wasn't no. Did you see her when you were away?' His voice turned softer, almost to a whisper when he asked that.

I nodded. 'Yeah I did.' I couldn't stop shaking when the memories came back again. Uncalled and unwanted they washed over me, capturing me in the moment all over again. I sobbed against Tim's chest for the rest of the night until I fell asleep. He stayed with me as I slept on the couch. Fortunately I didn't have any nightmares. But when I woke up my body felt like it was put through the ringer.

Day two and three were worse than day one. My body was shaky and I was tormented by hot flashes all over my body. I couldn't bring myself to eat something because I was feeling so nauseous. My head felt it was going to burst and all I wanted to do was cry. Tim and I watched the rest of the Harry Potter movies and I laid on the couch with a blanket and a pillow feeling miserable for myself. Tim forced me to eat something, so I ate some cornflakes and drank some water. Before I went to sleep I took a shower which did me some good. I rolled up in a ball while Tim was studying and fell asleep on the couch.

Day four was okay. Tim promised to stay a midweek with me. He had midterms next week and I didn't want him to skip those, so we had two more days together. I didn't want those two days to go to waste so I forced myself up when Tim said we were going for a walk.

'Some fresh air will do you good.' He said and still a little queasy I followed him into the woods. Tim had quite the pace just like Jasper and we hiked for a little 30 minutes before I had the feeling I would pass out.

'I need to stop for a while.' I whispered as I sat down on a fallen tree.

'How the craving?' Tim asked me as he sat down.

'I'm okay.' I mumbled as I tried to catch my breath.

'You don't feel like stuffing yourself full of pills anymore?' He said with a teasing smile.

I let out a chuckle 'Nah, I need something stronger. The pills don't work anymore.'

We both grinned, trying to keep it airy.

'Mom's dead Tim.' I said out of the blue. I could tell it surprised him, but like everyone said before. I wasn't the person to bottle up my feelings. I indeed needed to talk about it with someone.

'She is?'

'She got killed right before my eyes. I saw how they carried her lifeless body to the stake and burned her to ashes.' My eyes were fixated on the ground before us but my memories were taking me back to Seattle.

'I am so sorry Renesmee, you never should have witnessed that.' Tim said and wrapped an arm around me.

'They wanted to set me up you know, they knew that with that amount of drugs that produced and sold on the streets the police sooner or later would've noticed.' My face turned grim.

'So they set me up, they informed the DEA with an anonymous tip and tricked me into making the drop. Their hate for the Cullens was so strong that they were willing to let me rot in jail for the rest of my life. Unreachable for the Cullens, but still so close. It was the perfect revenge.' My voice was cold, stone cold but the words just kept coming and coming. I needed to throw it all out.

'She said to me, that after I made the drop I would see the Cullens again. That I wouldn't had to stay there in Seattle. She didn't lie, but she jus had an other meaning to her words. She knew that the Cullens would try anything to get me out.' I pinched my eyes as I bit on my lip.

'She knew that eventually if I was long enough in jail I would snap and feed on another inmate.'

'It's was the perfect plan.' Tim whispered 'They would have their scape goat for the drug business. The Cullens would lose you to the system.'

He continued 'Eventually you would snap and feed on someone risking that the vampiresecret would come out. The Cullens would be dealt with by the Volturi because their coven broke the number one rule.'

I nodded. 'Win-Win.'

'But what happened?'

'The Volturi interfered. The coven my mother built was getting to big. With the money they earned and the amount of followers she had she was too much of a threat. I think they thought they were going to overthrow them. I guess they just needed a reason. I think they actually enjoy those massacres you know. It gives them a chance to get out of their cellar for a while.' I swallowed. There was a lump in my throat that just wouldn't go away.

'They killed every one of my parents employers. They tortured them.' I closed my eyes as the memories of the screaming came back to me. 'They wanted, no needed something to hold against them. Some proof that they would try to overthrow them. Or something that could be considered a threat so they could end all of them.'

'Eventually my mother gave in. She admitted to what I just told you. And for that she was sentenced to death. The punishment for treason is..'

'Drawn and quartered.' Tim finished my sentence.

I nodded again. I felt empty inside after spilling all this.

'Yes, drawn and quartered.'

Now that I started I could barely stop. 'They wanted to get rid of me as well. Not only did I know too much, also I was a hybrid, which in the eyes of the Volturi is disgusting.'

'What stopped them?'

'My last name.' I chuckled. 'How ironic huh? I begged them to let me go. I told them my grandfather was once a very close friend to the Volturi. That peaked their interest and I was able to confirm my story with my gift. At first they didn't knew what to do with me, but they didn't want to upset the Cullens by killing me off. So to make sure I wasn't a risk they extracted my fangs and pumped me full of drugs so that if I tried to tell anymore, or if I would attack anyone, people would think I was crazy and they would lock me away. They left me there for the DEA to find.'

I was exhausted by telling him all this. But there was still this other thing that kept nagging. But I couldn't tell him the entire truth. I knew that now I've told him what happened he would back up a little. But this wouldn't stop the nightmares, it wouldn't stop the nagging feeling inside. But I couldn't tell him, or the Cullens, or Jacob for that matter. That dark secret was just for me to know.

I didn't want them to know that I was a monster.

* * *

 **Okay, so let me know what you think by typing your comment and pressing the review button! Next chapter will be up next week. In the next ch. we will have some more Jacob/Renesmee time. Okay bye now guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Like I promised here is ch. 27 guys. Don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

Tim noticed how tired I was and lifted me up in his arms. Before we even reached the cabin I was already asleep. I woke up hours later. This was our last day and we slowly started to pack up. I was still feeling like crap, but it was doable. I had worse. Tim made some tea and breakfast for me which I accepted reluctantly.

'How is the hangover?' he asked me.

'Doable. I'll be fine, I already survived the worst I think.' I replied honestly. I watched how my hands were still shaking and man I still looked like shit, but I couldn't get any worse. We filled the rest of the morning with chit chat and playing monopoly.

At noon we both knew we had to depart ways and Tim walked me back to the Cullen mansion. I knew they were waiting for our return, but when we walked in they pretended to be busy with all sorts of things. Sometimes I wondered: if you were a vampire how do you fill your days? I mean if you don't need to sleep a day was long.

Alice walked our way and smiled at me. 'You look better.' She beamed.

'Yeah.' I just said and brought my bags upstairs. Tim followed me to my room and sat down on the bed.

'You gonna be okay Ren?'

'I'll live'

'Are you going to tell them what you've told me?' I knew that question would come eventually. I sighted and pinched the bridge of my nose.

'I don't know. We'll see.' To be honest I preferred not to. But somehow I wondered if they would let me of the hook so easily. I doubted it. We walked downstairs and it was time to say our goodbyes. Emmett promised Tim he would drive him to the station where he would take the train back to his college. Tim pulled me in one last hug, his cool arms felt good on my hot skin. His chin rested on my head as we stood there.

'Thank you.' I whispered into his chest.

'Always.' He whispered into my hairs. He pulled back his arms back and stepped back right when Edward and Bella walked in hand in hand. Edward reached out his hand to Tim.

'Thank you Timothy.' He said as they shook hands. Bella pulled him into a hug as well.

Carlisle and Esme came to say their goodbyes as well and finally it was time to go. We exchanged one more look and Tim winked before he walked out of the door. I felt strangely empty now that Tim was gone, I knew I could count on the Cullens but I already missed Tim. It was just so normal when we were together, I didn't knew the Cullens like I knew Tim.

'Did you have a good time?' Bella asked me. I turned my eyes to the ground not knowing if they knew. I assumed they knew, they weren't stupid. But Jasper promised me he would try not to let Edward know. 'Yeah, sure.' I mumbled and turned around to head to my room. There was distance between me and the Cullens, I knew I caused it myself. When I was in Seattle I longed back for this place so much, but after everything that happened I knew I didn't belong here. The headache that I feared so much eventually came and I walked downstairs to find Carlisle. He was working in his room, I walked inside his study and sat down.

'Just a second.' He said without looking up. So I waited patiently until he was done with his files and put them in a drawer.

'How was your week with Tim?' Carlisle smiled. I stared at my shaky hands and clutched them into fist, hoping he wouldn't see.

'Good. Thank you.' I answered.

'How are you feeling?' He said as he folded his hands.

'Not too good.' I mumbled still staring at my hands.

'I thought so, I got you some provision from the hospital' He smiled and slid open an other drawer. He grabbed a blood bag and placed in on the table. Cold sweat stung in my neck as I stared at the bag. The place where my fangs used to be started to hurt, it was instinct for them to extract, and my mouth started to water. But even though I craved for the blood I still felt sick. My stomach turned and I dashed out of the study to the toilet to throw up again. God damn Tim with his green smoothies I thought as I emptied to content of my stomach. I hated them when I had to drink them normally, but when they were coming out the other way around they were even worse. I wiped my lips and flushed the toilet. I splashed some water in my face and thought about how I was going to explain this.

I slowly unlocked the door and walked to the living room. I sat down on the couch and Carlisle walked after me. He knelt down in front of me and laid his cool hand on my forehead.

'What's going on with you?' He asked me. Jasper walked in and gave me a meaningful look. His golden eyes drilled in mine and were telling me to confess. Everyone soon joined us, expect Emmett who was driving Tim to the station, worried about my condition.

I sighted deep and noticed that Edward was staring at Jasper intensely. Jasper however was staring at me. I decided it would be best if I told them, it would buy me a few days. In those few days I could hopefully figure out how to handle my blood phobia. I sighted again, I felt so goddamn empty inside. I barely had the energy to even tell them.

'Jasper?' Edward said.

'She needs to tell you herself.' Jasper said. Every one of their eyes was on me, staring at me waiting for me to tell them.

'When I was in Seattle I –' I started but I didn't knew how to tell them. I didn't knew how to tell them I was a worthless addict.

'You can tell us, it's okay.' Bella carefully smiled.

My heart tightened in my chest. They were so kind. I felt even more terrible having to tell them this.

'Right, so when I was in Seattle.' I stared at my shaky hands and raised them. 'I witnessed some things. Horrible things that I never will be able to forget.' I stopped for a while trying to find the courage to tell them the rest. I tried to avoid their eyes, if I didn't make any eye contact it would be easier to say it out loud. I wouldn't be able to see the disappointment in their faces when they heard.

'So to numb out everything I start taking some pills my father gave me. But as the days passed and things didn't got any better I started to use more and more of them just to shut off everything that was going on. I became depended on them, I needed them to survive through the day. I became addicted.'

The words were out. There were a few seconds of silence before I head the door to the kitchen slam shut so hard the glass broke. When I looked up it was Edward who was missing from the room. Jasper stood up to follow him. I went back to staring at my hands and waited from them to say something anything at all.

'Renesmee.' Bella said but I interrupted her. 'I understand that I'm slowly becoming more of a burden than adding joy to your lives so..'

'Stop it!' Esme said!

'Renesmee. It's okay. It really is.' Bella said emotionally.

'What happened to you is horrible, we don't blame you for trying to shut it off.' Rosalie said as she gave me a encouraging smile.

There was yelling from the kitchen as Edward and Jasper were having an argument..

'You knew! You knew and you didn't tell us!' Edward shouted.

'She needed to tell you herself!' Jasper shouted back.

'Why don't we go to Carlisle's study for a little while.' Alice said as she offered me her hand to help me up. Alice exchanged one look with Bella which hurried to the kitchen right before there was a sound of shattering glass. Esme and Rosalie hurried to the kitchen as well when it got obvious that those two were fighting.

Alice left me and Carlisle to talk as she closed the door behind us.

Exhausted I sat down and Carlisle did the same. 'Thank you for telling us, we appreciate your honesty' He said as he poured me some water out of the decanter on his desk. I accepted the drink and looked at the ground. 'I just needed it to numb the pain Grandpa.' I sighted as the tears slowly started to well up in my eyes. It surprised me they didn't came any sooner.

'I already had my suspicions you were on something. How are you holding up right now?'

Before I could answer there was a loud bang outside the room. I shook my head and ignored it 'I'm okay, Tim helped me kick-off. I just have a terrible headache and I'm nauseous all day long.'

'How is the craving?'

I bit my lip. 'Every time I close my eyes I am hunted by those memories, the pills took that away for a little bit and that was nice. It also numbs the pain, the physical pain I mean. I am glad Alec stuffed me full of pills before they took my fangs out.' I took a sip of water as I waited for Carlisle's response.

'Renesmee.' Carlisle's voice was strangely cold for his doing. When I looked up I saw that his golden eyes turned dark, much darker than I'd ever seen. This time his hands were shaking and clutched into fists. He took a deep breath before he continued. 'Did the Volturi do this to you?'

I didn't dared to answer. It was the first time that I saw Carlisle this mad, he was always so controlled. I swallowed as more tears welled up in my eyes. Alice opened the door and stepped in trying to find out what was going on. She gave Carlisle a strange look before checking if I was okay.

'What's going on Carlisle?' She whispered as she took a protecting stance next to me.

'Renesmee, could you please answer the question?' Carlisle said with clutched teeth.

'Yes.'

Now it was Carlisle's turn to storm out of the room. Frightened I stared at him leave.

'Oh god no' Alice muttered as she stormed after him. So there I sat alone in Carlisle's office. Perplex I stood up and fled to my room. I grabbed one of the blankets, opened up the window and climbed onto the roof. I breathed in the fresh air and tried to calm down a little.

'Renesmee.' Someone said from behind me. I was staring at the sky almost in trance, but Edward's words snapped me out of it.

'I'm proud of you, telling this to all of us must be hard.' He said as he sat down beside me. I just shrugged my shoulders and folded my arms.

'I'm terrible sorry for my reaction. I am not mad at you.'

'Aren't you?' I asked with a little voice.

'No, of course not. You were just trying to survive. When we are in that kind of situations we do whatever we must.' He laid his hand on my shoulder. Carefully I looked up.

'I am sorry we let you down, that you had to go through this. That's the only thing I am upset about. We failed you.' This time it was his voice which broke.

He cleared his throat before he continued. 'Carlisle said it was the Volturi who removed your fangs. Is this true?'

'Is Carlisle mad at me?' I asked still trying to wrap my mind around everything that happened this evening.

'No hunny, of course he isn't mad at you.' Edward answered. I let the words sink in as I wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

'Renesmee, I am terribly sorry. We don't want to force you to do anything, but I need you to tell me what happened. You need to tell me what they did to you.' Edward whispered very softly.

'Okay.' I said exhausted and placed my hand on his cheek. With my last energy I showed him what happened. I showed him everything that happened after he drove me to the diner, I left out the part of me killing someone in cold blood, until the day the found me. As I slowly stopped the flow of memories I felt lightheaded. Edward slowly opened his eyes 'Thank you Renesmee.' He whispered.

'C-can you' I whispered. 'Can you please put me to bed?' My eyes were heavy and were already slowly closing. I felt how he lifted me up in his arms and jumped down. While we walked up the stairs I let go and gave over to the deep and claiming sleep.

Esme woke me in the morning. 'Renesmee dear, why don't you go take a shower and meet us downstairs love?' She said which I thought was a little weird.

When I was showered and brushed my teeth I walked downstairs. It was too quiet in the mansion. Usually there was some sound, not much, but at least some. I walked over to the kitchen where they waited for me. Jacob was also present, his brown eyes found mine the second I walked into the room. They set a plate for me and already made me coffee.

'What's going on?' I asked as I stirred my coffee. I wasn't hungry at all, so I skipped the breakfast they made me.

'We need you to stay a while at Jacob's.' Edward said with a face like thunder.

'Why?' I asked confused as I took a sip from my coffee.

'We are expecting some guests and we need you to be safe love.' Esme said with a sad smile.

'Who?'

'They are some covens coming this way.' Edward explained. 'We decided it would be best for you to stay with Jacob for a while so you can get the rest you need and you'll be safe.'

'I can hold my own. I'll stay here.' I answered as I threw up my chin in the air stubbornly.

'Renesmee, it's not up for discussion.' Edward said as he stared at the table.

There was a grim atmosphere in the room. I glared at Edward frustrated and he met my eyes with a neutral look on his face.

'Renesmee.' It was Jasper who spoke. He took my hand and led me to the corridor. Irritated and angry I glared at him as well as I waited for him to give me a good explanation why I needed to leave the mansion. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here. Also I still had much mixed feeling about my relationship with Jacob, which they knew, and now they were dumping me there for a few days?

'Ness.' He took a bewildered strand of hair and put it behind my ear. 'I need you to listen carefully to me. We need you to trust us on this one, I promise we will explain everything when the time is right. But you need to stay a few days at Jacob's for your own safety. Please.' His golden eyes maintained eye contact the whole time he spoke. My gut told me something wasn't right, something was not adding up. But I trusted the Cullens and I would do what they asked me to do.

'Okay.' I said a little chagrin. 'But I expect a good explanation when I come back.'

Jasper nodded. 'You have my word.'

So with mixed feeling I agreed to go to Jacob's house. Jacob grabbed my bags and we walked to the car. I took one more look at the mansion as I stepped in the car. Jacob turned the heating to maximal and slowly the car warmed up.

'You look better.' Jacob said after a while. I smiled weakly 'I feel a little bit better. It was kind of you to track down Tim and bring him here.'

He didn't respond to my comment but just focused on the road.

'I uhh' He cleared his throat. 'I don't want this to be awkward in any way. I haven't forgetten our last conversation and I'll promise I will give you all the room you need.'

'Thank you.' I answered. Now it was Jacob's time to smile weakly. In the meanwhile we arrived at his place, so he parked the car and we got my bags and walked into his home. I still loved this house, now that I laid eyes on it again I remembered the coming home feeling it radiated the last time.

I walked upstairs after Jacob and he put my bags in the bedroom.

'I've cleaned the bed so the sheets and covers are fresh. I don't really have a guest room so I'll sleep on the couch.' He said as he gestured to the made up bed. A little guilty I stared at him.

'What? No way, I'll sleep on the couch. That's no problem.' I countered and amused he shook his head.

'It's fine, really Ness. Now go ahead and unpack.' He grinned and walked downstairs

I grabbed my bags and unpacked the things I needed. I glanced over the room, there was a big king sized bed in the middle of it. The room itself was grey with white, really modern and minimalistic. There was a bookcase on the right wall, a desk in the left corner. But by the looks of it nobody ever used it. Curiously I walked over the shelfs with books and let my hand ran over their backs. There was some interesting literature here. Jacob probably used some of them for his study as police officer. Other were just for fun, there was the lord of the rings trilogy here and a few Harry Potter books, some thrillers and even some love stories.

When there was nothing more for me to inspect and I told myself I shouldn't postpone I slowly wandered downstairs. Jacob was sitting at the table with all sorts of documents in front of him. With an irritated face he was scribbling some words on a notepad.

'What are you doing?' I asked curiously.

He looked up, but just for a second. 'I'm working on this case, which is really though to crack.'

Before I could answer the telephone rang and Jacob answered it, talking about this mystery case of him. I decided I would watch some Netflix and watched some new episodes of the new season of Stranger Things. Somehow I couldn't focus on the storyline, my mind kept wandering back to the last time I'd been here. Things were so different back then, so much had changed in such a small amount of time.

Jacob startled me when he softly laid his hand on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' He said with a soft voice.

'That's okay. I scare pretty easily' I admitted. He gave me a long and saying look. 'That's not surprising, considering everything you've been through.'

I shrugged my shoulders and paused the television. 'Guess so.'

'Come on, I made us some lunch.' He said and walked over to the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen. There were all kinds of sandwiches on the table, there was coffee and cans of orange juice and lemonade.

My body was still in recovery and I knew I needed to eat something to regain my strengths. So I sat down and poured myself some juice.

'Any luck with the case?' I said as I took a sip.

Jacob grabbed one of the sandwiches. 'Nah, I just can't figure it out. ' He said as he stuffed his mouth. He chewed and within three bites the sandwich was gone. He grabbed another and watched me carefully.

'I just can't understand why they would rob a morgue.' He frowned.

I almost choked in my juice. I coughed a few times and put away the glass. 'They robbed a morgue?'

'Yeah, three bodies are gone. Two in Port Angeles and one in Forks. Who would do such a thing?'

I had a pretty good idea who would do such a thing.

'Do you have the autopsy reports?' I asked him seriously. He looked at me in a strange way and nodded. 'Yeah why?'

'Give them to me.' I said as I held up my hand. Confused Jacob stared at me before slowly turning to the counter and picking up the files.

'You know I can't share this information with you right?'

'Just give them to me.' I said as I rolled my eyes. He pressed them in my hand and I quickly read through them.

'I need the pictures as well.'

Astonished Jacob handed them to me as well. I quickly went through them as well.

'The body missing is Manuel Rodriguez?' I asked to be certain. Jacob nodded 'How did you know that?'

I placed the pictures on the table. 'I know where to look for. Look.' I said as my hand traced the line where the body was stitched up. Jacob stood up and took a seat next to me.

'The pattern of the stiches is different on his body.' I mumbled. Jacob's eyes went from me to the picture and back. 'Yes, it seems like it.'

'It's a wild guess, but can you check if Manuel's first destination was Port Angeles?' I asked him. Jacob grabbed his scribblings and nodded. 'Yes, it was a mistake that he was sent to Port Angeles. His family moved to Forks a couple years back and they want to bury him here.'

Jacob slowly placed his hand on my shoulder. 'Ness, how do you know all this?'

For a second there was hesitation. Should I tell him? The first rule of the kartel was that you should never speak about these things. But almost all the kartel was dead, so why wouldn't I?

'I will tell you, if you promise me you won't judge.' I said. We locked eyes and Jacob seemed to think about my offer.

'Do I want to know?'

'I don't know, you tell me.' I countered.

He nodded. 'Okay, bring in on then.'

I took a deep breath 'During my days in the kartel I was responsible for mainly trafficking. Sometimes I would do a drop, but mostly it was making plans for our infrastructure. Do you know how hard it is to come up with a good plan to traffic so many pills? It's hell.' I grimaced. Jacob didn't responded but kept silent just listening to me.

'I did it together with one of our companions Hugh, there were some others but that doesn't matter, Hugh had the idea to buy up some of the people working in the morgues throughout the whole country. With the right amount of money, everyone is willing to do something for you. Thousands of people a day die here in America. We just needed to figure out which ones needed to be sent back to their families.' I took the glass and took a sip of juice. My throat was dry.

'They transport drugs in the corpses.' Jacob already concluded.

I nodded. 'You can recognize it by their stiches. They are sown the other way around.'

'So the bodies which where stolen contained drugs?' I nodded again. 'Now that the kartel is fallen apart, they probably thought it was easy money. That's why the bodies were stolen. It was only coincidence that Manuel was brought here to Forks. All three of them were meant to go to Port Angeles.'

Jacob was still staring at me when I finished my conclusion. I gathered all the documents and handed them to him. 'Case cracked.' I mumbled as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

'Sometimes I forget that you were part of a drugs kartel.' He said bluntly.

I grimaced. 'Yeah me too.' I grabbed one of the leftover sandwiches, because I still didn't ate and made my way to the bedroom. I was tired, there was a headache just lurking at the back of my head. One glance at my hands told me they were still shaking. Maybe a nice hot bath would do me some good. I didn't think Jacob would mind so I grabbed my soap and shampoo from my bag and let the hot water run. When it was full enough I locked the bathroom door and started to undress. My eye caught my reflection in the mirror, I still wasn't looking like the girl I once was. I completely lost all sex appeal I owned. My face was white and a little greyish, with big dark circles under my eyes. My eyes were hollow and lifeless and my body looked frail in the mirror. I sighted and grabbed a big soft towel and laid it next to the bathtub so I could grab it when I was done. With my foot I checked the water temperature before I got in and slowly lowered myself in the water. The water was steaming and I used a big amount of soap so the surface of the water was covered in a think layer of foam.

The hot water did miracles for my sore body and finally I was able to relax a little. My mind however went over today. I wondered why the Cullens wanted me gone so badly, I hate to admit it but this actually hurt my feelings. I felt a little unwanted by them and I hoped their explanation would be good. I could hold my own with other vampires, I would be careful so why wouldn't they want me there? I sighted as I washed my hairs, maybe they were ashamed. Ashamed that their daughter, granddaughter and niece was an addict. My misery was slowly coming back to me when I thought about these things, I felt alone and unwanted. Sometimes, just sometimes I wondered why I was doing all of this. Sometimes this dark feeling creeped inside of me telling me I didn't mattered, that I was just a burden to everyone here.

'Stop it.' I told myself and splashed some water in my face. I needed to think of something different, so I thought about the boy downstairs. Was he happy now that we cracked the case? Or was this something he rather not know about me?

I slowly but certainly dozed off and fell in a light sleep. When I woke the water turned cold, I splashed some water in my face and noticed a dark stain in the water. Was I bleeding? It couldn't be. The stain was right at my feet and I pulled back my legs. Slowly the stain rose and surfaced. Cold and hollow eyes found mine as his face slowly appeared from the water. I screamed and stood up from the bath. In one move I jumped out of the bathtub and grabbed the towel. I quickly unlocked the door and wrapped the towel around myself as I fled to the hallway. I noticed I was still screaming. When I reached the corridor my wet feet slipped on the laminate floor and I fell.

'Ness.' I heard Jacob shout as he sprinted up the stairs. He lifted me from the floor and brought me to the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and inspected the bathroom like I begged him too.

'What's going on? You're shaking like a leaf.' He asked worriedly. I couldn't answer him, but instead I broke down in a loud sobbing. He pulled me in his arms and I sobbed against his chest. He softly rocked me until I was calmed down enough to speak.

'What's up with you?' Jacob whispered as he slowly pulled back his arms.

'I don't really want to talk about it if that's okay.' I whispered with a broken voice.

'Okay.' Jacob said and stood up slowly. He handed me a clean pair of clothes and handed them to me.

'Why don't you change and I will light up the fireplace. You are freezing.' He said as he walked towards the door to give me some privacy.

'No. Don't go' The words were out before I realized what I was going to say. With big watery eyes I stared at him. Pleading him to stay with my eyes. With a worried look in his dark brown eyes he nodded and turned around. Quickly I slid into the clean clothes and told him when I was finished.

Together we walked out of the room. My heart was still racing and my body was still in flight mode. Anxious I followed Jacob to the living room and watched as he lid up the fireplace. I did my best trying not to fall apart. Jacob invited me to come sit before and fireplace and I did. As the heat of the flames warmed my skin Jacob eyes went over me curiously.

'What happened to you there Ness?' He softly whispered. I was too tired to tell him so I just shook my head. Very slowly he grabbed my hand, his hand was big compared to mine, and pinched it.

'I just want you to know that you can talk to me.'

 **JPOV**

She looked terrible. Her face was white as snow as she stared into the flames. She looked so fragile and broken, my heart cried for her. She recovered quickly, I could by the look in her eyes. Within a half an hour she relaxed a little bit and the fighting spirit came back in her eyes. I was glad it did, because for a moment I thought she'd given up.

'What do you want to do tonight?' I asked her trying to take her mind of things.

'What do you mean?' Our eyes locked.

'Do you want to go bowling or do you want to watch a movie, do you want to play a game or is there something else you want to do?'

Confusion spread on her face. 'What the fuck is bowling?'

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. She never heard of bowling? She glared at me.

'It's settled, we'll go bowling.' I grinned. 'I will make a reservation for tonight. Do you want to invite Seth and Elouise as well?' She was still glaring at me because I laughed at her. 'Sure.' She answered cold, probably a little humiliated by my reaction. I chuckled and took the phone to dial Seth's number.

She was lovely all night. When we arrived at the bowling ally and we explained the game to her she needed a few tries before she got the hang of it. The first balls were thrown in the gutter, but soon they changed in spares and strikes and she played really good. We played for two hours before we headed back home. Seth and Elouise came with a different car so it was just the two of us.

I could tell she was tired when we arrived home. She crawled unto the couch with the fleece plaid.

'So did you like it?' I asked her. She gave me a weak smile 'Yeah, it was fun.' She whispered as she suppressed another yawn. 'I'm glad you liked it.' I said as I sat down next to her, I kicked of my shoes and took of the vest I was wearing. It'd been just for show, now that I was home I could easily run around in just a t-shirt. She watched me with languid eyes.

'So are you ready for bed?' I asked her. Suddenly her body language changed completely. She sat up and her eyes grew a little darker. Her heartbeat started to race and with big eyes she stared at me.

'I'm not tired yet.' She lied. I decided to play with her. 'Okay, What do you want to do now?'

'I'll make some coffee and maybe we can watch a movie or something like that?' She tried.

'Coffee? If you drink coffee this late you probably won't sleep..' I started. But then suddenly I realized what was up with her. She was petrified. She was afraid that at the moment she closed her eyes her nightmare would come to hunt her.

'You're afraid to go to sleep.' I concluded.

'No.' She lied. Nervously she was fiddling with her hands.

'Do you want me to sleep with you?' I offered her.

'No I can't ask that of you. Not when we don't know where we stand.' She whispered. I rolled my eyes and swung her up in my arms. She held onto me tightly as we walked to the bedroom. Anxiously she stared at me when I sat her down on the bed. I walked over to the closet, grabbed the airbed and plugged it into the outlet. With one press on the button it started to inflate itself and I grabbed one of the pillows and the spare blanket.

'You see all ready to go.' I smiled at her. There was a spark in her eyes when she met my eyes and she crawled under the blankets. I turned off all the lights, but she insisted on turning back on one of the nightlights. I stared at the ceiling.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'Whatever you need.' I whispered back. I listened to her breathing, which was slow and steady now that I was here. When I was sure she was fast asleep I closed my tired eyes as well.

I woke from her screaming and sputtering. I was awake immediately and jumped up to aid her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shrugged a few times until her eyes opened. Her breathing was rapidly and I softly caressed her face trying to calm her down. 'It's okay, I'm here.' I whispered as I pulled her in my arms. 'Nothing is going to happen. You're safe.'

Once glance at the clock told me it was 5:30. Renesmee slowly started to unclench and her breathing was normal and steady again. She was curled up in my arms with his face against my chest. Now that I was holding her like this, I felt how thin she was. The Cullens informed me that she wasn't doing well, but now that I held her I realized in what kind of shape she really was.

The numbers on the clock slowly changed and when it was 7:30 I slowly woke her up. There was this horrible cramp in my leg and I desperately needed to take a leak. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Confused she looked at our position and quickly removed herself from it. Grateful I stood up and stretched my legs.

'You stayed like that all night?' Her big deer eyes drilled in mine. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned around to walk downstairs. 'Breakfast will be ready in 10.'

Ten minutes later she slowly walked down and joined me at the table. She was frowning and her eyes darted from me to the breakfast I'd prepared.

'Something wrong princess?' I said as I grabbed a croissant and started to chew on it.

'Jacob.' She said and cleared her throat. 'I- I-.' Her frown got bigger as she struggled for words.

'Ren, don't mention it. Nothing happened, okay?' I poured her some milk and shove the glass towards her. 'You just had a bad dream and I stayed with you, that's all.'

'Yes.' She said but she was dissatisfied. 'But.'

'But what?'

'We should talk about us, shouldn't we?'

She caught me of guard. I looked up and noticed her face was very serious. She folded her arms and waited for my answer.

'Agreed. Do you want to start?" I challenged her.

'Jacob, I need you to understand that this.' She pointed from her to me. ' Isn't going to work.'

'and why is that?' I replied as a spark of angriness shot through me. I folded my arms as well and waited for her to say something.

'Because.' She took a deep breath but kept silent.

'What Ren, is it because your midweek with Tim?' I cursed myself the moment I said that, but the jealousy came out and I just couldn't help myself from letting it slip.

Renesmee gave me a confused look. 'What? You know?'

Angry I stood up. 'I'm not stupid Renesmee, I know what happens when you put two exes in a cabin for a week. So yeah I think I could guess.' My voice was bitter and her big brown eyes grew even bigger.

'What?' Her tone was still confused. 'Are you jealous right now?'

I shifted my glance towards the window. 'I am not jealous. It was my own fault, I was the one who brought him here. But I just wanted what's best for you.' I muttered.

'Tim has a boyfriend.' She dropped on me coldly. My eyes darted back to her. 'Excuse me?'

'Tim. Has. A. Boyfriend.' She repeated word for word. 'Nothing happened between us.'

My heart leaped with joy and relief when I heard that. I did my best not to show her, but I think she noticed it anyway.

'He helped me kick off.' Now it was her turn to sound bitter. 'I am an addict Jacob. A goddamn addict. And trust me, if I had the possibility right here and right now to take one and banish those god damn nightmares I would.' Her words shocked me and with an open mouth I stared at her.

'That's why we can't be together. Because I am broken. I am too broken to mend.' She hissed with tears in her eyes. 'You are a great guy, you deserve better than me Jake.' This time her tone was not as hostile but still bitter. I realized Renesmee was disgusted by the person she had become.

'Nessie.' I whispered. 'I am so sorry this had to happen to you. But please don't blame yourself. You are not responsible for what happened.' She chuckled. 'Aren't I Jake?'

'I am a terrible person'

I leaped forward and grabbed her wrists. 'Don't say that.' I hissed.

'But it's true.' She whispered.

'We all did terrible things Renesmee. ' I softly said as I watched the tears rolled down her cheeks. She stared at me tiredly and I slowly released her wrists. Right at that moment my phone started to buzz, I knew it could be one of the Cullens checking in on us and I knew that I needed to answer before they would worriedly storm down the door. So I turned around to grab my phone and Renesmee hurried out of the room in a flash.

 **RPOV**

When his telephone started to buzz I hurried my way upstairs desperately trying to avoid this kind of conversation. I almost told him what I did. In the heat of the moment I almost blurted out that I killed someone. I wrapped myself in the blanket on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I didn't think about trying to get some sleep. By now I knew that he would come and haunt me.

I wrinkled my nose. The bed smelled like Jacob. My mind trailed of to this morning, how I'd woken up in his arms and I slightly panicked. At first I couldn't wrap my mind around it, why was I in his arms. What happened last night? But then I realized that after the nightmare he sat by me and comforted me. Tired as I was I fell asleep instantly and Jacob never let me go. I had to admit that was kind of sweet, staying with me and holding me like that. He was such a sweet guy, weeks ago it frightened me that he imprinted on me. It felt like I was going to lose my freedom, there were so many things I wanted to do. But now, everything had changed.

I was broken. And even though there was an attraction between us, I couldn't pull him under in my darkness, misery and self-pity. Like I said before, he was a good guy and he deserved something better than this. I stared at my hands which were still shaking, when would I be okay again?

I heard his footsteps on the stairs and I sighted deep, trying to gather up the courage for this conversation. Jacob wasn't going to let me walk away from this. I didn't close the door and he walked in, a frown on his stoic face.

'What about my choice in the matter?' He asked me and I looked up.

'What choice?'

'Exactly. You're not giving me any choice at all. Because has it ever occurred to you that it's my choice as well? You can't just shove me away and tell me this.' He pointed from me to him. 'is never going to work without even giving it a shot.'

I didn't knew why, but I was slowly getting angry. I threw of the blankets and stood up to face him.

But Jacob was just getting started. 'I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, literally, and I'm willing to do anything for you. I will fight for, I will keep you safe, I will be everything you need Renesmee. And I know it's a lot to take in that I imprinted on you.' He took a deep breath before he continued his plea. 'And god I wish you didn't find out like that. I hoped you didn't found out for a while to be honest. I wanted us to become friends at first, I wanted you to know that I was a good guy and that I had your best interest at heart. Always.'

I wanted to say something, but I had no idea what.

'And I'm so sorry I failed to protect you, twice.' His voice broke and his body started to shake heavily. 'I will never ever forgive myself for what happened to you.' Out of anger he planted his fist against the door. His fist went straight trough the wood and made a hole in the wooden frame of the door. He pulled back and stared at the hole he left. My heart broke seeing him this emotional. With everything that happened I had my doubts about Jacob and me, but I didn't dislike him. I still cared for him, he was a good guy. So I sprinted forward and grabbed his fist before he could smash the door again.

'Hey, don't.' I whispered. With both my hands I slowly forced him to unclench his fist.

'It's not your fault.' I said honestly 'I don't blame you for it. You have to believe that.'

'I just need you to give me a chance. If you want me to love you I will love you unconditionally. My heart is yours whenever you want it to be.' He whispered in my hairs as he pulled me in a hug. For a moment I froze, but slowly started to relax in his warm arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest.

After a while I broke our embrace. 'Let's patch up that hand of yours.' I said as I inspected his hands, which was scratched and bleeding.

'No it's fine.' He grinned goofily. 'It's just a scratch.'

'I don't accept any objections.' I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

'Fine. Whatever' He grinned as he rolled his eyes and followed me downstairs. I got his first aid kid and he leaned against the counter as I cleaned his scratched hand and put a band aid on it. I suddenly realized that it was the exact same spot we sat last time when..

Jacob realized it too, but we both didn't said a thing about it. Awkwardly I stepped back and put back the first aid kit. Jacob cleared his throat. 'I still got some work to do, Seth brought by some homework for you. He doesn't want you to fall behind. It's in the corridor, the silver bag.'

So we spent the afternoon both working. I worked on the homework Seth gave me and Jacob worked through his administration. When he was finished he stood up and stretched.

'I'm going to take a shower, are you going to be okay?'

I gave him a nod. 'Yeah, sure go.'

I finished up as well and put away the books. I was a little thirsty so I opened one of the cupboard to pour myself a glass of cola. I opened the wrong one, which was stored with boxes, papers and that kind of things. By opening the door one of the small boxes had fallen out so I bend over to pick it up. It was a jewelry box, and I couldn't help myself to peak inside. So I opened it and looked at the beautiful golden ring with a small stone on it. It was a wedding ring.

'Don't freak out.' I heard Jacob's voice behind me.

I turned around and my cheeks flushed now that he caught me snooping around.

'Don't freak out Ren, please.' He said. His hairs were still wet and hung around his face. He was just wearing sweatpants and nothing else. His muscular torso was planting indecent idea's inside my head so I turned my eyes to the ground.

'I know it's not meant for me.' I said as I shut the box and put it in the counter. Jacob somehow seemed relieved and nodded. 'It was meant for Sarah, after we broke up I couldn't return it. That's why it's still here.'

'It's fine.' I shrugged.

Jacob watched me carefully as I grabbed a glass and poured myself some cola.

'So what do you want to eat?' He asked trying to change the subject. We decided we would go for something easy and made some pancakes. With our plates we walked over to the living room, and plopped down on the couch. Every time I was surprised by Jacob's appetite, it was unimaginable how much that boy could eat.

'Can I ask you one more question?' He asked seriously when he was done eating.

'Only if I can ask you a question as well.' I offered. He shrugged and decided it was a fair deal so he agreed.

'You go first.'

'Did you guys really wanted to abort me before I was born?' I asked while I chewed on my lip. The question kept lingering in the back of my mind after my mother told me that day. I didn't knew why it came up now, but I just wanted confirmation. Whatever question Jacob expected, this was not it. With big surprised eyes he stared at me as he tried not to spit out his drink.

'Who told you this?' He narrowed his eyes.

'My mother, when I was down in Seattle.'

Jacob sighted deep and took one of my hands in his. 'Ness, the pregnancy of your mother was hell. Giving birth to a hybrid baby almost took her life. It tore her up, literally. One by one her bones were breaking, she became malnourished. We all thought she wasn't going to make it. To save Bella's life we tried to persuade her to abort you.'

I nodded. 'Thank you for your honesty.'

'But that doesn't mean we..' Jacob started but I shut him off. 'I know. Really I know' I said thinking everything the Cullens did for me the last couple of months. I knew they loved me, that was out of the question.

'So what was your question?'

Jacob stared at me awkwardly before softly asking 'You said you were addicted, were you shooting?'

My eyebrows went up and I chuckled. I rolled up my sleeves and showed him my untouched arms.

'I don't do heroine. I just took a shitload of pills.'

'That's why you are shaking like a leaf constantly he?' Jacob concluded. I nodded. 'Yeah. Rehab is a bitch.'

 **CPOV**

They arrived. I could see their back figures on the end of the hill. There weren't many, but we were still outnumbered. Esme stood next to me and grabbed my hand.

'Are you sure this is a good idea Carlisle?' She whispered.

No. I wasn't sure this was a good idea. But I just couldn't let it slide. Aro had been my friend, we shared many years together. But he betrayed our friendship the moment he mutilated my granddaughter. I had to make sure something like this would never happen again.

* * *

 **So guys any thoughts on this chapterrr?**


	28. Chapter 28

**For you who think we are slowly nearing the end, there is just one more plot twist before the curtain falls.**

 **In chapter 28 Renesmee's last quest begins. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I was slowly sinking into sleep. I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy and slowly closing. 'Okay.' I mumbled. 'I can't fight it any longer. Let's go to bed.' I switched off the television. Jacob nodded and turned of the lights. We headed upstairs together and as soon as my head landed on the pillow I fell in deep sleep. I woke up around three, I sat up but I didn't see my poltergeist anywhere. My eyes darted over the room as I made sure there was nothing there. There was nothing here, I probably woke from something else. Still I felt a little uncomfortable cringe in the pit of my stomach so I tiptoed over to Jacob's airbed to wake him. His blankets were only halfway covering him and with a peaceful expression he was snoring lightly.

He was laying there so peacefully that I just couldn't wake him up. Instead I took in the image of him laying there so serene. Suddenly Jacob grunted and turned, causing the airbed to move slightly. I tumbled over and fell onto the airbed as well. Jacob grunted again, wrapped his leg and arm around me and pulled me close. Then he continued his peaceful sleep. We didn't had any blankets, but Jacob radiated so much warmth that we didn't need one. If I wanted to, if I really wanted to I could escape his warm and safe arms. But I didn't want to, I wanted to stay here. Knowing I would be safe from harm and I would through the night. So I slowly closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up by a startled and confused Jacob. As he woke he quickly sat up and looked around. I rubbed my eyes and sat up too.

'You are in my bed.' He stated and shot me a confused look. His face was still a little puffy with sleep, he blinked a few times before his brown eyes curiously stared at me.

'Yes.' The blood rushed to my cheeks as I tried to come up with a good excuse. 'I – uhm.'

Jacob grabbed the blankets and pulled them up, I noticed his cheeks were flushed as well and I wondered why. His eyes darted over the room, not knowing what to look at as I slowly realized why.

'Oh god, I'm sorry.' I muttered as I jumped from the bed.

He grinned sheepishly and let his hand run through his hair. Embarrassed I shot into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. With cheeks still red of humiliation I eventually walked downstairs. Jacob handed me a cup of coffee when I entered the kitchen and I quickly took a sip. We both didn't mention what happened just moments ago. When I woke up and my minded was still clouded by sleep, I never realized that I was pressing up against his morning erection. Jacob however realized soon enough and pulled up the blankets to hide that fact.

Both a little embarrassed we made some small talk about the weather as Jacob prepared us some waffles. I set the table and in minutes there was a big plate of steaming waffles in front of us.

'So uhhm.' Jacob said as he chewed on his waffle. 'How did you end up in bed with me?'

I let out a nervous giggle. I couldn't help myself and soon the giggle turned into a hysterical laughter. Jacob who looked at me amused, soon joined me.

'I'm sorry.' I said breathlessly because I couldn't stop laughing 'It's not funny at all.'

The laughter soon died away and I took another sip of my coffee trying to be serious. 'I woke up around three, first thinking I had a nightmare. I wanted to wake you but you were sleeping so peacefully. Then suddenly you turned and this stupid airbed moves and I tumble right next to you. You groan and turn again locking me in your arms and that's how I ended up sleeping with you.' I tried to explain.

With a smile Jacob grabbed another sandwich. 'Hey Ren, listen. I'm not going to stay with you. I need to go to work today. But Seth is coming this way if that's okay with you?'

I nodded. 'Sure thing.'

So after we cleaned up Jacob gathered his things and as soon Seth arrived headed to work. I hoped Seth wanted to do something fun, but like I expected I was tutored all day long. When my head almost burst with all the information he'd given me I went upstairs to take a break and headed for the shower. When I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed I looked a little better. There was more color on my face and the dark circles under my eyes were slowly fading. Step by step I told myself.

When I was all washed up I headed downstairs and we made dinner. We went for a pasta with chicken, pesto and cheese. It tasted much better that it looked. Afterward we watched some Netflix and played Call of Duty on Jacob's PlayStation. Eventually I fell asleep in front of the fireplace. I was woken up by Jacob who was carrying me upstairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to steady myself as we walked up the stairs.

'How was work?' I whispered my voice full of sleep.

"Mwah.' He responded. 'Trust me it was better than the labor Seth made me do.' I whispered. We both laughed and slowly he put me down in the bed. 'What's up with you?' I asked when I noticed the burning anger in his eyes.

'Nothing.' He sighted and tried to smile. 'Hey, come on talk to me.' I said.

'I got this domestic violence call today. There was this guy and he totally beat the shit out of his wife right in front of their five year old kid.' His voice was angry and his body started to shake once he spoke.

'Did you arrest him?' I was completely awake now and stared at him with worried eyes.

'She won't comply. And without her confession we can't arrest him. Their story is that she fell down the stairs, for the fourth time.' He grimaced. 'I want to help her, but she doesn't let me. I just want to beat the crap out him so he won't do it again.' He was really upset about this, I would be to if I witnessed it.

'I don't know what to say.' I said as I lowered my eyes. He sat down next to me.

'On days like this, I really hate my job.'

I laid my hand on his shoulder. 'Don't forget that everyday you're trying to make Forks a better place. You are doing the best you can.'

His brown eyes locked with mine. 'Thank you.' He whispered. 'I needed that.' While maintaining eye contact he slowly leaned in. Very lightly he pressed his lips on mine. I welcomed him carefully. The kiss was light, exploring the boundaries that I'd drawn up.

We parted and Jacob stood up, creating more distance between us. 'I shouldn't have done that.' He muttered as he threw his arms up. 'But when you look at me with those big brown doe eyes I just can't help myself.'

'Jake.' I said as I rose as well.

'I know, I know.' He muttered and I closed in on him. I laid my hand on his chest. 'Jake.' I repeated myself. He finally shut up and his eyes found mine.

'Let's go to bed.' I whispered as I pulled on his hand. I was already wearing my pj's and slid into the bed. Jacob underdressed himself until he was in his boxer and walked over to the airbed.

That night I slept decently for the first time in weeks. I even woke up before Jacob and tiptoed downstairs. I set the table and made some coffee. I heard Jacob's footsteps coming from upstairs and put some bread in the toaster. Jacob soon joined me in the kitchen.

As we settled down for breakfast there was tapping on the window. I looked up and saw my dad standing there. He flashed us a smile and I jumped up to let him in. I sprinted to the door and opened it.

'Hey you.' He gave met that crooked smile. 'Are you doing okay?'

'Yeah, actually I am.' I said as I sat down to finish my breakfast. Approvingly he watched as I finished my toast.

'Is everything okay?' Jacob asked him. Edward nodded. 'Yeah they just left. Everything is settled down now. I came to take her home.'

Jacob gave me a thoughtful glance and I could see he regretted the fact that I had to leave. I smiled at him and went upstairs to pack up my bags. When everything was packed and I was ready to go I turned to Jacob.

'Thanks for everything.' I said as I fumbled with my hands. He just gave me a smile. 'Always.'

'Maybe, you could come and visit me tomorrow?' I whispered so soft that only the two of us could hear it.

'I would love to' He whispered back and gave me a wink. I knew we still had a long way to go, but it was a start. It was time for me to begin again. I needed to rebuild my relationships with this people. Jacob was right, I didn't gave him a fair shot and I decided that I would in the future. He knew that we would take it slow.

'Okay, goodbye.' I said and grabbed my bags. We shared one more look before I walked after my father to the car. I turned to heating to max when I stepped into the Volvo. Edward just grinned as we took off.

'Was it okay?' He asked me.

'Yeah, it was fine.' I said gratefully that he wasn't able to read my thoughts. Thank god for the privacy.

'So how did it go?' I asked, trying to pry some more information out of him. It was still a mystery why I had to leave the mansion.

'It went well. We've established some new terms and certain apologies have been made.'

His answer didn't gave me much information, but this nagging feeling came back.

'Who came to visit?' I asked him in a curious tone.

Edward glanced over at me but never answered. At first I shrugged it of and stared out of the window, but I couldn't shook the nagging feeling. I realized as soon as we arrived at the mansion. Edward grabbed my bags and walked inside, but I lingered outside for a while sorting out my mind.

I walked over to Carlisle's office and without knocking stormed in. He was sitting at his desk and looked up when I stormed in.

'Renesmee. It's good to see you.' His voice was polite but his eyes told he he was tired.

'Please tell me you didn't invite the Volturi here.' I hissed as I slammed the door behind me.

His golden eyes looked at me curiously. 'Why don't you sit down?' He offered.

'I don't want to sit down Grandpa. I want to know for sure that you didn't invite them here.' I shouted.

The long silence was answer enough and I almost exploded from anger.

'What were you thinking?' I shouted 'How could you be so stupid'

The other joined us in the office. 'Renesmee, you need to understand..' Esme started but I was furious and wasn't going to let them tell me anything right now.

'Oh hell no' I cut her off. 'I don't need to understand shit. What were you thinking? Those people are monsters. Why would you invite them into our house?'

'Because when they mutilated you, it was an act of war.' Carlisle said very calmly and I turned around to him.

'An act of war?' I shouted. 'An act of war?' I chuckled again.

'They removed your fangs!' Jasper exclaimed.

'I don't care about my fangs!' I screamed back. 'Do you know what they could've done to you!'

'Renesmee, love you need to calm down.' Esme tried to hush me. But I was so angry I didn't want to be hushed. I was so mad I was going to explode right here and right now.

'I need some air.' I hissed and walked to the door. Emmett and Rosalie rushed forward, ready to follow me. 'And don't think for a second you are going to follow me.' I barked right before I slammed the door in their faces. I stormed through the front door and wandered into the dark woods. I kicked against one of the branches that was in my way and let out a frustrated groan. What were they thinking? Somehow I could understand that there were repercussions needed for their actions. But the Volturi was dangerous, they were complete mental cases and inviting them here? In our home? They could easily killed of everyone present in the blink of an eye.

But this wasn't the only reason I was so upset. I found it hard to accept that the Cullens went through such lengths to guarantee my safety. It was a strange feeling that someone cared so much that they would risk their own life. I wasn't mad at the Volturi for removing my fangs, somehow I was actually grateful because it made it impossible for me to kill another person.

I sat down on a fallen tree and thought back to my encounter with them.

 _'_ _Take them you filthy junkie.' Alec grinned as he handed me a handful of pills._

 _Obediently I took them and put them in my mouth. I had some trouble swallowing them dry, but managed eventually. Alex grabbed me and put me in this old chair. He got some ropes and tied up my hands and feet, making sure I couldn't move._

 _'_ _This is going to be so much fun.' He flashed me a smile. I somehow doubted it. In the blink of an eye he was gone and the next second he was back with his tools. Knives and pliers._

 _'_ _The more you struggle, the more fun it will become.' He grinned and forced me to open my mouth._

I shook my head forcing the memory back. I stood up and decided that I would head home. I may be mad at the Cullens but I still wanted to be there with them. I stared up at the sky. I was going to begin again, I was going to leave all this misery behind me. I would tell them, I needed to tell them what I did to remove the distance between us. I would tell them, and hopefully they would forgive me and everything would be well. Then maybe I would be able to someday forgive myself as well.

Slowly I would rebuild this life, strengthening my bonds with each of them. The chains in my mind weren't completely dissolved yet, I noticed I had a stronger bond with some them. But in time all the chains would dissolve and I would get the change to get to know each of them.

I stood up, I made my decision. This was going to be the end of my miserable life and the start of a great one. Everything bad that could happen, happened and from now on it could only get better.

I was wrong. Because I never made it home. Strong arms snatched me from my spot. I struggled and fought back, but they were too strong for me.

'She needs to be awake for it, make sure she doesn't pass out.' I heard a female voice sneer. I knew that voice. Fear took over and I tried even harder to escape, but I was only tiring myself because my kidnappers were way too strong.

We soon arrived at a meadow, where the others were waiting for us.

'We need to do this quick, we only have minutes. Milly are you certain you can do this with the vail inside her mind?' Another familiar voice. I stared petrified at Aro and Jane as they made conversation with a vampire which was unfamiliar. She was tall, had long raven black hair, a serene face and piercing red eyes.

'I thought that you came to terms with my family?' I whispered weakly.

'Oh yes dear we did.' Aro looked up, like he just realized I was there.

The vampire called Millie stepped forward and pressed her cold hands on my temples. I didn't knew what they were going to do, but I was sure they were going to temper with my mind again. So I begged them not to, I cried and clawed at her. But my capturers were, like always, too strong for me. Whatever she was doing it didn't hurt, it felt like I was sucked into a deep and claiming sleep. I tried to fight it as long as possible, but eventually my eyes closed and darkness took over.

I woke up in a cold and wet room. I expected to wake with an headache but I didn't. I sat up and noticed that whatever they did to me, my skin was worryingly pale. I stood up but stumbled on my feet, it was like my feet were struggling with the instructions I was giving them. I didn't knew what they did to me, but I was surprisingly alert. I could hear everything, from the raindrops outside to the heartbeat of the mouse that was in the corner of the room.

I needed to find out where I was so that I could inform the Cullens. I needed to find my way back home. I just wanted to go home and wrap myself in a blanket, and not deal with this shit anymore. Why did it always had to be me? Why couldn't they obsess about someone else for a change? I grunted and a little unsteady I walked over to the sink. I needed to see what the damage was, they probably fucked up my face like always.

At first I couldn't believe my eyes. Because they weren't mine. The face that was staring at me in the mirror was not mine. I waved at myself just to be certain that my eyes weren't fooling me. They weren't. The face in the mirror was the face of the woman in the woods. The one with the raven black hair. Red eyes stared back from the mirror and now I understood why my legs were so wobbly. It was because they were much longer than mine. This wasn't my body.

This couldn't be, this was just another nightmare. I clawed at my own arm and even though my nails never pierced my skin I could still feel the little sting. Oh god, this was real. This was bloody real.

I screamed on the top of my lungs as I tried to keep it together. Not again. Not now. I was only still recovering from the last time, I couldn't cope with this now.

I heard laughing from the corridor and Jane and Alec walked in.

'Looks like our princess is awake.' They grinned both at the same time.

'What the fuck did you do to me?' I yelled at them. They didn't answer. Jane narrowed her eyes and stared at me with hatred.

'How come she is still cloaked. My gift still doesn't work?' She pouted. Well that at least was one thing. I never knew how the vail worked which Emilio provided me with. But this vail was one of the best things he could given me.

'I thought you came to terms with my family. So what's all this?' I clutched my teeth and glared at them.

Alec glanced over to Jane amused. 'Shall we tell the ignorant mongrel?'

Jane smiled sweetly and drilled her eyes in mine. 'You were lucky to stay alive when we found you in Seattle. Aro was way to kindhearted if you ask me. But then the strangest thing happened: we were called over to the Cullen mansion and got rapped on the knuckles by your pathetic coven.' She spit on the ground. 'That was just uncalled for, we are the Volturi and we are the greatest and biggest controlling organization out there and we should be respected for that. Who do the Cullens think they are with their vegetarian bullshit.' Her eyes were blazing with anger.

'That's great, but why the fuck am I here?' I countered. I wasn't afraid of them now that the vail was still intact.

'When we learned that you are the link between them and the werewolf pack, we just couldn't let this opportunity go by.' She smiled sweetly. 'Milly is our newest asset. She is called the chameleon, because she is able to swap minds with the person she desires.'

'And what now, are you planning on taking over my life?' I couldn't believe my ears. This was crazy, they were completly mad.

'Now we have a werewolf pack ready to fight our wars whenever we need to.' Alec flashed me a smile. I hated that god damn smile, it gave me the shivers whenever I looked at it. It was like they were two demons in the body of two perfect petit angels. It just wasn't right.

'It's bloody brilliant. And because that vail of you is attached mentally and physically they can't see what we did. They can't see it in their future, they can't read your mind. And trust me when I say that Milly is a great actress, she's been doing it for a little while. They will never notice if she plays her cards right.'

I gave them a disgusted look. Now that they had their say and horrified me they slowly retreated, quite fond with themselves. I sat down on the bed distressed. I couldn't believe what just happened. I never thought the Volturi would go so far. But I had to admit, it was a smart plan. Now that Jacob imprinted on me, with him being pack leader and all, he would do everything to protect me. If they played it smart, and I knew they would, they could use the pack to their advantage. It would give them power in America, where they lacked the numbers. They just needed to make sure their wars were fought in Forks.

The tables were turned. It was only months ago that I tried to run away from the Cullens. Ignoring their pleas to listen to them. Now the roles were reversed. I needed to track them down and I hoped that they would give me a chance to explain myself and hear me out. If they thought I was a threat to their precious Renesmee they would kill me on the spot.

* * *

 **Now the tables are turned! Now it's Renesmee's turn to hunt after the Cullens and make them listen. What do you guys think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Three weeks later

I didn't sleep, now that I was a vampire I didn't need to recharge my body like I used to. I still needed to get used to all my supernatural senses. I could hear, smell, feel and see so much more than I could before. I watched myself in the mirror again. Ruby red eyes stared back at me, now that a week was passed I got more used to my reflection. It didn't startle me like it did in the beginning.

I was still locked up in the same room they dumped me three weeks ago. Four attempts to escape, but they got their hands on me before I even reached the backdoor. The positive thing was that I had a general idea of the exits and doors in the building. The Volturi hired a special crew to watch over me. There were six guys, which like me never slept and watched over me constantly. Sometimes Jane and Alec came to gloat, I was their number one source of entertainment it seemed. They liked to inflict pain, now that they couldn't use they gifts on me they tried to hurt me with their words. Rubbing it in my face that I was so stupid to get caught, that the Cullens were better off with Milly there. They told me they felt sorry for Milly now that she had to sleep with a werewolf. Because in their eyes sleeping with a werewolf was like bestiality. Angered I threw back that it was still better than the twincest they were probably conducting. My remark rewarded me with a beatdown by the two of them.

Every hour that passed away I hoped for the Cullens to burst in and save me. But somehow deep inside my heart I knew that it wasn't going to happen. After everything that happened they still needed time to settle down, if Milly played her part right they wouldn't notice. It was my own fault. I've kept my distance from them the last couple of weeks. If Milly was more affectionate than I had been these couple of weeks, they would see it as growth of the family bonds. I bet that someday they would notice, but it was my guess that it would be too late for me.

I sat in the corner of the room and closed my eyes. My sensitive ear picked up the conversation between two of my guards.

'I just really miss my kids you know.' One of them said.

'I don't have any kids, I'm sorry man but I actually love this life. There is so much freedom, power, energy. It was like the human I was before, was just a weak shell of the person I am now.' Another responded.

'I just hope they are doing okay.' The first one sighted.

I just tried to shut them out as I was desperately trying to come up with something to contact the Cullens. I'd tried everything, I even tried to peel off the vail, knowing I would be tortured if Jane and Alex would return, but I didn't care. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't remove it. It was my guess that the physical side, which was in Milly's control, wouldn't let me. So I gave up trying after a while.

It was one day later that one of my guards came to bring me a bloodbag.

'Dinner.' He said as he threw the bag on the bed. I recognized his voice. It was the one who had been sulking about his kids. He looked like a soccer dad, blonde messy hair. Jeans, sneakers and a hoody with his favorite soccer club on it.

'Wait.' I whispered before he could close the door. He sighted and stepped back in.

'What is it?'

'Are you going to keep me here forever?' Our eyes locked and I tried my best to make him as uncomfortable as I could.

'I'm just following orders ma'am.' He answered honestly.

'Why are you doing this. Why do you work for them?' I whispered and stood up, maintaining our eye contact.

'They pay well, I need to money to send to my wife and kids.' He broke our eye contact and grimaced.

'Is it money you want? Because I knew where to get a lot of it.' I blurted out desperately. I cursed myself for the implementation. I should have made it sound more seductive, any idiot could tell it was a hopeless scheme to get out of here. He did too, he grinned and slammed the door behind him.

They came to bring food every three days or so. The rest of the time I was alone, locked in this room. The room was build with plated steel, and it was impossible for me to break through. My other escape attempts started off as a success by slipping through the door when they opened it. So I was bored and it was driving me crazy. There was nothing for me to do here, just plotting my escape. I sat here in the dark, not able to do anything. Slowly very I started to give up. I wondered if maybe I should just give up entirely. So I thought about ending my life, but now that I was a vampire I couldn't do it myself. I didn't really want to die, actually I didn't want to die at all. But I was losing it here, the only thing I could think about was how Milly was staying there with the Cullens. Going on dates with Jacob, leaping in his arms. She would probably fuck up my entire relationship with him.

I was angry when three days later the soccer dad came back. I glared at him when he opened the door. His hands were empty, which told me he didn't came to bring my food. He was cautious, looking over his shoulder before he held up a paper with text written on it.

'Did you mean it, when you said you could get your hands on money?'

I raised one eyebrow amused, people or vampires it didn't matter. Everyone had his price. I nodded and he pushed open the door a little further. I slowly rose, making sure I wouldn't make a sound. Carefully I followed him through the corridors. When we were at the last door he grabbed a key from his back pocket and unlocked it. We walked right into the sunlight, and after being in the dark so long my eyes needed some time to readjust. Soccerdad however didn't feel like waiting in dragged me along, our skins started to sparkle in the sunlight like thousands of diamonds. It was a good thing we were in the absolute nowhere, because we made quite the show.

He handed me a cape, which I quickly used to cover up as much as possible. He and I then sprinted through the woods trying to get as much distance between us and my jail as possible. We stopped when we neared a little village. We hid ourselves in the trees, waiting for the sun to set.

This time I didn't had any trouble with waiting. I enjoyed everything after being isolated for so long. The sound of birds chirping, cars driving past us, cows mooing in the distance. It all brought immense joy. When the last rays of sun finally set and we could move freely we jumped from the trees.

'Okay, so how do we find your money?' He muttered impatient.

I kept silent for a while as I stared at him. 'Why do you need money, what changed?'

He glared at me before he answered, knowing he didn't have the upper hand any longer. We were equals in strength and speed now.

'My wife and kids think I'm dead.' He sighted as he ruby eyes stared at me with blazing anger. 'I can't live with them like this, but I do follow their tracks. You know social media: facebook, Instagram, twitter. It still gives me a look in their daily lives, see how they slowly grow up. But as I scrolled through their timeline yesterday I read that Amy, they youngest of the three, has heart failure and needs to undergo surgery.'

'I understand.' I whispered and realized how much this man reminded me of Vinny. Somehow I felt for this man, this complete stranger, he didn't ask for all of this. He was just doing his job, supporting his family. I couldn't blame him for that.

I sighted deep. 'Okay, for giving me back my freedom I will reward you. I'm going to give you coordinates for a place in the dessert. There is 175.000 dollars buried there. Must be enough to cover the medical expenses.' I hissed through my teeth and wrote down the coordinates. The money was mine and Tim's. It was our fail safe. For if ever we were in trouble and needed money. We promised each other that we would only use it in times of desperate need, for nothing else. I knew that I needed to replace the money but that was of later concern. I never even knew his name, left me as soon as I gave him the coordinates.

I was on my own again. I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. Okay now that I was out, I needed to find out where I was and how to get back to Forks as soon as possible. I wasn't proud of my actions, but I stole a new outfit, contact lenses, a sunglass and some cash in the register of one if the stores in the little town before the clerk could even blink. When I put in de contact lenses and my eyes were a sort of rotten orange color I took a cab, paying with the money I just stole from the register. I wasn't far from Forks, they kept me in Amanda park, which was a hours drive from Forks.

I caught the driver staring at me in the rearview mirror a few times. I didn't know it was because of my looks or because I was acting so uptight. When we arrived in Forks it was completely dark. I thanked the driver and stepped out of the car. Home sweet home.

Cautious I sneaked through the park and into the woods. Within 20 minutes I would be at the Cullen mansion. Anxious and nervously I took a few deep breaths and took out the contacts because they were irritating my eyes. Okay, here goes.

I sprinted of in the darkness, which contained no secret for me with my supernatural eyesight. It was after 4 minutes that I noticed something coming my way. I could feel the vibrations coming from the earth, telling me something heavy was coming my way.

I never thought about it, but I was an unfamiliar scent for the werewolf pack. 'Shit.' I muttered as I took a sprint. I guessed they wouldn't let me explain when they caught me, I would be ripped up between their jaws instantly. I was right, there were three of them. One I recognized as Seth, but the other two were strangers for me. Seth lead them and was on my heels. His snapping jaw almost caught my ankle, but I was just a second too fast for him. I didn't need to, but I took some time to catch my breath when I crossed the border. I was just trying to calm down, trying to shut out the nervous feeling that was controlling me.

 _What if I couldn't convince them?_ A voice shouted in my mind.

I clutched my teeth together and forced myself to walk over to the Mansion. Fate was smiling at me, because on my way to the mansion I encountered me. Well Milly in my body. I had no idea what she was doing, or where she was headed. But the encounter was just too good to be true.

So I jumped right in front of her, startled she looked at me with big brown eyes. It was weird seeing myself like that, and for a moment it took me off guard. But when she turned around I shook the feeling and snatched her.

'Who's faster now, bitch?' I whispered in her ear as I clapped my hand over her mouth, making sure she wouldn't scream. Now that I kidnapped Milly I wasn't sure about my next course of action. I should have made better preparations. Think this through.

I decided I would take her to the cabin. I kicked in the door, which was surprisingly easy and tried her to a chair with all the electricity cables I could find. I realized this was the best thing that could have happened, now I could persuade her to change us back without involvement from the Cullens.

She probably guessed what I was thinking and chuckled. I glared at her and showed her my teeth in reaction. She pulled on the cables and gave me an entertained look.

'So you did you figure this would go Renesmee?' She asked me.

I stared at her irritated when I noticed something. 'What the fuck did you do to my hair?' I exclaimed as I stared at the blond highlights in them. They looked horrible, oh god I knew she would fuck me up.

'You like it?' She smiled sweetly.

'I swear to god, I'm going to kill you.' I hissed as I paced through the room. I just had to figure out how.

She let out a laugh. 'And how do you plan on doing that?' She raised her eyebrows. 'If I swap us, you're the one tied up and it would be me killing you!'

She was right, if she swapped us she immediately had the upper hand. She could kill me in the blink of an eye. I growled as I tried to figure this out. I didn't had long, I knew that. The Cullens were probably on our tail.

'I actually like this life of yours you know.' She said as her eyes drilled in mine. 'This family is actually really sweet and caring, and that boyfriend of ours. He's quite something isn't he? So sweet and that body of his.' She grinned pissing me of more and more. I just glared at her and tried to ignore what she was saying. I knew she was trying to lure me out.

'And he is such a good lover as well.'

It worked, because angry I stepped forward. 'You slept with him?'

Her amused face told me enough. And there was this anger that was coming from my deepest core. It raged and burned through my body and as result I slapped her right in the face.

'You stupid whore.' I hissed as I watched how she tried to blink away the tears. I busted her lip, my lip and drops of blood were welling up. She just chuckled again and I wanted to choke her right here and now.

'You don't deserve this life Renesmee. You with all your problems, you're too fucked up to deserve the Cullens, or Jacob. You should be glad that I took your place. You should turn around and never come back and I promise I will treat them well.' She said, her eyes turned a little darker when she made me this offer.

'Shut up.' I shouted back. 'Just shut up and let me think.'

She let out a small laugh. 'Tik tok Renesmee.'

She was right, time was of the essence right now. But I just couldn't figure out what to do now. My ear picked up movement outside. They were here already? Oh no.

I walked over to Milly and took my place behind her. My hand on her throat, making sure that I would get a chance to speak before they ended me. They dashed in and encircled us.

'Who are you?' Edward was the first one to speak. His dark eyes glared at me and his mouth was slightly opened, showing me his fangs which were dripping with venom.

'Daddy!' Milly whispered as she conjured up fake tears in her eyes. Edwards eyes quickly darted from me to her, making sure she was okay.

'I would advise you to release her as soon as possible.' Carlisle this time. His voice was cold, but hearing him speak filled me with relieve and joy. I missed them so much.

'I need you to listen.' I said.

'We are listening.' Jasper who was surprisingly calm told me. I noticed that Enzo was standing right beside Jasper. He was probably visiting, but his presence here was actually a relief. Maybe he could remove the vail, then the Cullens had to believe me!

'I know this is going to sound really weird, but I'm Renesmee.'

My words provoked confusion, which was normal. The Cullens exchanged confused looks and I could Edward and Jasper were having a quick conversation without words.

'Daddy, don't listen to her!' Milly interrupted us.

'Shut up!' I groaned again and slightly put more pressure on her throat. Now that I cut off her air supply she finally shut up.

'We are listening, just release her.' Esme said worried.

I sighted deep. 'You have to believe me, I am Renesmee. They body swapped us when I was out in the woods. It was the Volturi, this girl which took over my body is not me.'

Edward slowly stepped forward. 'We will listen, you have my word but first release her.' He nodded at Milly.

I was getting emotional and I needed to keep my head in the game. My eyes darted over the room and I was sure that were going to attack any minute now. Slowly I released my grip on her throat and lifted up my hands.

'Just promise me you will listen to me.' I whispered.

I took two steps back.

Before my feet even landed on the ground they were already over me. Jasper and Emmett grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. Folding my arms behind my back in a painful way. I didn't struggle or fight them in any way, I just laid there motionless knowing that would be best.

I heard how they ripped of the cables which I used to tie up Milly.

'Dad, don't listen to her.' Milly pleaded. 'She is insane. She lived with us when I was still with Victoria, she always had been jealous of me. She thinks she can become me.'

'Who is she?' I heard Bella ask.

'Her name is Raven, she has the same ability as Aro. She can see people's past by just looking at them. She never could cope with the fact that I got to play favorites with them. She was jealous and tried to kill me in the past, she is mentally ill. Thinking she could take over my life' Milly responded and softly started to sob.

Now I did struggle, I had to admit that she did her homework. I didn't expect less from the Volturi. But it the Cullens believed this story it would be the end of me.

'Alice, Esme, take her home. We'll handle this.' I head Edward whisper. His voice was filled with rage and hate. Slowly I started to panic. This couldn't be happening, they would recognize their own family right?

They pulled me to my feet, but still held my arms behind my back. Twisting and turning them so much it hurt. Jasper put me in the chair Milly sat seconds ago. Emmett released me and ripped of the curtain rails which he slowly twisted around my arms. I knew better than to struggle or say something, so I bit my tongue.

Edward took the lead. 'Rose , Bella start a fire.' He hissed through his teeth.

Now I did panic. 'Dad, come on. You promised!' I shouted as I watched them leave the room.

'Why would I believe your story? There is no such thing as body swapping.' The tone in his voice frightened me.

'Mom.' I turned to Bella, but Edward cut me off. 'Don't even try.'

There were so much emotions going through me. Anger, panic, desperation.

'You told me that you failed me that night on the roof. You told me you thought you failed me twice. You never did, but if you won't listen to me and kill me tonight you did fail me. Fail me forever!' I sobbed. There were no tears to go with it, but it still had enough impact.

' Edward.' Carlisle whispered.

There was doubt. Thank god. They retreated to have a quick consult, but didn't let me out of their sight once.

'We need to make sure Edward.' Bella whispered very softly.

'Do you believe her then?' He replied.

'No, of course not. But what if? We could never forgive ourselves if this is the truth.'

'It's strange that she didn't struggle in any way. She is totally obedient.' Emmett said. 'I think we should take a look into it. Just to make sure.'

'Agreed, but if she can't change our minds we kill her.' Edward decided. I heard nobody object so I knew I had to try my hardest to convince them. They returned and my father glared at me.

'Okay, you have your chance. Convince us.' He hissed.

'I am well aware that certain actions caused mistrust between us, and I accept that. All I request is ten minutes with each of you to convince you.' I answered.

Before Edward could even answer, Bella agreed with me.

So I had ten minutes per person with them, to convince them that I was indeed Renesmee Cullen. But now that Milly told them I had the same kind of ability as Aro did, things got a lot more complicated.

* * *

 **You know where to find that review button!**


	30. Chapter 30

**_In his chapter Renesmee has to convince Jasper and Edward. How will that go? Read and find out!_**

* * *

 _Jasper_

It was Jasper who offered to go first. The others agreed and left the cabin to give us some privacy, but were still close enough to chase me down if I escaped. I wasn't planning to, so I didn't move an inch when he closed the door.

Uncle Jasper was a trained military and the reason he wanted to go first was because he was my torturer for the day. I realized it when he light up the fireplace and placed a poker in the fire. Then he pulled out a chair and took place right before me. His voice was neutral, but his eyes were dark and agitated.

'Trust me, it's in both our interest if you just tell the truth.' He stated.

'Yes. I will.' I nodded.

'Why are you here?' His golden eyes drilled in mine.

'I am here, because I am Renesmee Carly Cullen and I want to go home.'

'Why do you think that we'll believe your lunatic story?' He chuckled.

'It's ironic, at first when the bonds in my brain were still intact, I didn't want to do anything with you. Not at all. That changed when I came here, and I slowly started to warm up to you. But in Seattle I longed to come home. Every night when I cried myself to sleep I thought about all of you, it comforted me to know that somewhere on this planet there were people who cared for me. And now…' I let the words die out as I tried to find the right ones.

'Now I have to convince you that I am who I am, and I just need you to believe me. I can't do this on my own.' My voice broke and I tried to suppress the sob that came out of my chest.

'Why don't you remove the vail and just show us then?' His tone was still bitter.

'I can't, why don't you ask if Enzo to remove it?' My voice was desperate. But he called in Enzo anyway. Without saying a word Enzo kneeled before me and put his fingers on my temples. I felt a tingle when he entered my mind. It was a uncomfortable feeling when he tried to peel of the vail, but just as I feared it didn't work unless I was in my own body. Enzo stood up and shook his head before leaving us alone again.

Jasper stood up from his chair and carefully took the poker out of the fire. The tip of the poker turned red and I knew it would hurt like hell if he put it on my skin. But I still didn't move, I just watched as he walked back to his chair and took his seat.

'One of the first days you were with us, we had you cuffed to the bed. How did you escape your chains?' He asked me.

'I had dry lips, Esme gave me some Vaseline to keep them hydrated. I used that to slip out of the cuffs.'

He raised the poker and let it dangle above my knee.

'Please uncle Jas' I begged him. 'Please don't do this. I know you want to make sure I'm telling the truth but..'

He cut me off. ' I don't believe you Raven.'

'My name is not Raven' I shouted agitated. I could feel the heat of the poker through my jeans, and vampire of not I knew it would still hurt.

'Your eyes are red. We don't feed on humans. The real Renesmee knows that.' His eyes locked with mine as he waited for my answer.

'I know that, I didn't have a choice. They gave me bloodbags, human blood. I needed to survive to find you.'

'Well that is convenient isn't it.' He gave me a smile, making sure I would see his fangs.

My desperation and anger grew with the minute. I glared at him. 'Are you going to give me the same scars you carry? That would be some uncle and niece bonding wouldn't it.' I bitterly said.

My answer surprised him and he pulled away the poker. There was a slight frown on his face. 'You knowing that means nothing, a lot of people know of my scars.'

'Oh for fucks sake! I know because I saw them, right before I went to the library. Right before you helped me find those books, because there is no god damn logic in your stacking system. But I guess a lot of people know about your god damn stacking system as well.' I couldn't bring myself to lower my voice, I was shouted at him. Letter my anger get the best of me.

I bit my tongue and forced myself to shut up. Jasper was staring at me with his arms folded. I knew I didn't had long and I had to make every minute count. 'You told me that, when Alice found you she gave you hope. Hope for a better future, please don't take away mine.' I whispered never breaking our eye contact.

 _Edward_

With Edward I didn't had the benefit of the doubt. I saw it when he walked in and switched with Jasper. His golden eyes were burning with hate, hate for me, and that felt like a dagger in my heart. But convincing Edward was one of the most important things right now, I knew he would have a big part in deciding my fate.

'This isn't going to work on me, these mind games you are playing. I know my daughter.' His voice was thick with hate and anger.

'That's what I'm hoping for.' I whispered back.

He chuckled and stared at me with a amused look. 'Fine I'll listen. Do your best. I mean it are your last moments on this world after all.'

With a sad look I stared at him. 'Dad. I need you right now. Please just listen.'

He didn't answer but just stared at me, waiting for me to continue. I didn't knew where to start, or what to say.

'I want to thank you I guess. For fighting for me whenever it was needed. For always seeing the best in me when I can't. I know I got my flaws and I got a lot of regrets that I have to make up for. We haven't been on the best of terms, but there is a whole road ahead. And I going to work very hard to become the girl you think I am dad. I am going to fight for this family, like you all fought for me. All I want to do is make you proud of me.'

There not a single reaction from him. With a surly face he sat there motionless.

'Oh for fucks sake, are you not even going to respond?' I yelled at him.

'Yeah, yeah I know. Language.' I muttered under my breath a second later.

He slowly tilted his head. 'What did you say?'

'I know you hate it when I curse like that, but sometimes I just can't help myself okay.' I answered as I rolled my eyes.

'When did we first meet?'

His question threw me of guard. I frowned and gave him an confused look. 'When I was born?'

He shook his head. 'After you were taken. When did we meet for the first time?'

'At the storage, the one with the car parts. You tricked me into coming there. I searched the building for Mom, Victoria, but I couldn't find her. So I trashed the room and sat down on the stairs. That's when I first noticed you. I tried to push you away, but I had a coughing fit and passed out.' The words were coming from my mouth too fast, eager to answer his question. 'I think you gave me something, because there was this sting in my neck. But I'm not sure.' I said as I narrowed my eyes thinking back.

'Please dad, I just want to go home. You are the first home I ever had. I've only known temporary homes. Just windows and room that I was passing through. But I belong with you. Please don't take that away after we just found each other.' I pleaded.

* * *

 **Will they believe her? We'll find out in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Today we will find out if Renesmee is able to convince the Cullens or that a cetrain death it waiting for her. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Emmett_

It was harder with Emmett, because him and me didn't spend much time with each other when I was in the mansion. The chains were still active, blocking out most of my feelings for Emmett, Esme, Bella and Alice. In this particular situation that was hard, because I didn't knew how I was going to convince them.

I didn't have much to say to Emmett, so he asked me a few questions to confirm I said who I was.

 _Bella_

Me and Bella had a stare off at first. I had no idea what to say to her. She kept silent as well.

'I am your daughter, you need to recognize me.' I pleaded.

'You fought for me when I was still in the womb, and I need you to do it again.'

She said nothing.

 _Rosalie_

Rosalie was in full bitch mode when she arrived. With cool eyes she looked at me before sitting down in the chair before me. She flung her long blonde hairs behind her ear and folded her arms. Tapping with her foot on the ground.

'You were right.' I said.

'I was right about what?' Her voice was cold. Rosalie had always been the ice queen in the family.

'That you never completely get over it.'

She seemed to think about my words for a while, until she finally realized what I was talking about.

'I watched how he got killed, and a little part of me felt relief. It wasn't justice, what happened that day. But I still felt relieved when he was dead.'

 _Carlisle_

The last one of the Cullens was Carlisle. With his doctors attitude he walked into the room. Calmly he closed the door and sat down in front of me.

'Grandpa.' I whispered as emotions took over me. 'I've missed you so much.' Carlisle was the first one who I bonded with when I came to Forks. His chains were completely lifted and I was so happy and relieved to see him. I almost rose from my chair to hug him, but the metal chains Jasper and Emmett wrapped around my arms were holding me back.

'May I please?' I said as I looked at the chains. With steady hands he slowly removed the metal. When he was done I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't stop myself from crying, it was tearless, but my body still sobbed and shook. Calmly Carlisle created distance between us and told me to sit down again. Quickly I sat down again and eagerly looked at him.

'Grandpa, you of all people need to believe me.' I begged. 'Ask me anything. Anything at all.'

He started with the basic questions, which were easy to answer. I retold him what happened with the Volturi and he listened, sometimes he nodded a few times, but stayed quiet the entire time I spoke. When I was done he nodded a few more times and thought about what I told him.

'Why were you having nightmares?' He asked me and I stiffened.

'No, grandpa please. I don't want to talk about that.' I whispered. Now that I was a vampire, the nightmares stopped because I didn't sleep. But the thought of him still lingered in the back of my mind. Ready to torment me whenever he could.

'Please don't.' I begged him again. He stood up. 'Then we have nothing to talk about anymore.' He slowly walked over to the door to call the others.

It was all or nothing, withholding this from him could cost me my life. I needed them to believe me, and if that meant I would need to share this dark secret than I had to.

'I've killed someone.' The words sounded cold and hollow coming from my lips. Carlisle froze in his tracks and slowly turned around.

'Excuse me?'

I turned my eyes to the ground. 'When I was in Seattle, I killed someone. I tried to fight it as long as possible. I really tried, I fought my urges the first days. But the need was getting stronger and stronger. The dark part of me was clawing out and I tried to fight it. But I was so weak, I didn't eat or drink for days. My body craved for something, anything at all but mostly blood. When they realized I wouldn't join the massacres that they called dinner they locked me up with this boy. He was about my age. I failed to fight it, I took some pills trying to suppress my instincts. But my body failed me. I don't even remember doing it. 'My voice was getting a little hysterical so I cleared my throat before I continued.

'But I killed him, nobody else. Me. Because when I woke up he was drained and I was covered in blood. Every time I close my eyes I see him, he is everywhere. His eyes are so hollow and dead and his lips are forming this twisted smile. And I deserve that. I deserve that because I killed him.'

A cool hand was placed on my shoulder. I still struggled with my confession and couldn't bring myself to look up. I was too ashamed for that. Carlisle kneeled down and slowly took the metal rails and wrapped them around my arms before leaving me.

 _Jacob's POV_

All the information the Cullens provided me with made my head hurt.

'Body swapped.' I mumbled, more to myself than to them. I thought about the last few weeks, Renesmee was making a lot of progress, she was doing better than before. Her nightmares were gone, she looked better and smiled more. She was much happier than before. Now that she was feeling so much better our relationship evolved from friendship into a relationship. We did boyfriend girlfriend stuff now and she loved to snuggle with me. We even made love when she stayed over at my place.

I just couldn't believe that the person I did all that with was a complete stranger. That couldn't be, it just couldn't be. But there was something that was bothering me. It was like my feelings for her started to change, I still loved her very much and I loved everything about her. But there was just something missing, something that was there in the beginning. When I first saw her, some energy radiated from her, the last couple of weeks that energy got weaker and weaker. It was still there, but just much weaker than before.

Bella nodded and sighted pulling me back to the here and now. 'Your opinion is very important Jake, you know her well. Please go in and talk to her. Keep in consideration, that Renesmee told us that she has the gift to review people's life whenever she want to. But if what's she saying is true, that's the real Renesmee in there. '

'What do you think?'

'We need you to go in open minded, so I'll tell you afterwards.'

Confused and a little dazed I walked into the cabin. There was a tall, slim vampire sitting in the chair. She had long jet black hairs, her eyes where fixed on me and grew big when she saw me come in.

'Jake!' She exclaimed as she excitedly bounced up and down. I didn't respond, because I had no idea who she was but I walked over to her and sat down. Her red eyes drilled in mine and I frowned. I didn't recognize a trace of Renesmee.

'I know, I look different.' She whispered. 'But you need to believe that it's still me. '

'Not really feeling it. ' I said as I let my eyes wander over her.

'Jake I need you to listen to me.' She pressed. 'Listen carefully.'

'You can fall in love with her, the girl who is possessing my body, you can hold her and pretend that's she is me, but she isn't. You imprinted on me, not just my body but on me. So I need you to believe me or else you will wake up at night wondering why she isn't something better.'

Her red eyes drilled in mine even more. 'There is once in a lifetime and there is once in a while. The difference between those two is the choice you make today. Because she will not be the girl you want her to be. Because you won't find this. You won't find me in her. '

I was at a loss for words.

'Ness?' I finally whispered.

'I hate it when you call me that.' She gave me a sad smile.

'Is it really you?'

'It's really me Jake.' She bit her lip. 'I've missed you. When you first told me you imprinted on me, I was scared. Scared to lose my freedom. There is so much that I still want to do. But I had the chance between freedom and home. I could've easily turned my back and never come back and you wouldn't even know. But I wanted to come back here, I missed my family. And I finally understand now that I almost lost you, I understand that we belong together. '

I reached for her hand, which was ice cold, and softly pinched it.

'I can't believe you didn't noticed earlier Jake. I can't believe you slept with her.' Her voice was hurt and I felt a sting in my heart. It was really her. I rose from my chair and pulled away the curtain rails from her arms so she could move freely. I noticed her hands were shaking and I took them and pulled her to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in a hug, she was ice cold but I didn't cared. I was certain it was her.

The door swung open and I felt her stiffen. Edward looked at me reading my thoughts.

'The last confirmation. We believe you.' Carlisle said to her. She let out a sob as she fell down to her knees. She was shaking like a leaf and she was crying tearlessly.

'I've contacted Alice and Esme. They are bringing her here so we can make the swap.' Edward said as he walked over to her. He offered her his hand which she took and stood up.

'Yeah, okay.' She nodded and wiped her face. There were no tears to wipe, but it was just automatism I think. The girl who was posing as Renesmee didn't need long to figure out she was exposed. When they arrived at the cabin she glared at Renesmee.

'What's going on?' She tried.

'Cut the crap' Renesmee hissed back.

'Language!' Edward grunted.

'Right, sorry dad.' Renesmee mumbled but still glared at the other Renesmee. Man this was confusing. Knowing Renesmee was in this body and whoever was in the body of Renesmee was a stranger was really messing with my mind.

'It's over.' Carlisle said to the fake Renesmee. She just glared at him and then grinned.

'Is it? Because I'm not going to change us back. You will kill me for sure.' She said in a challenging tone. When it was confirmed the real Renesmee was standing right next to me I felt a little weird, it made me sick knowing that the girl I slept with wasn't Renesmee.

'If you won't I'm going to beat the shit out of you, for sure.' Renesmee growled at her.

'You don't want to ruin such a pretty face do you now?' She pouted.

'You already fucked up my hair, and my wardrobe.' Renesmee bitched 'So the face doesn't matter anymore.'

The girl who was in Renesmee's body glanced down to her colorful clothes and grinned. 'I thought I would bring some color in your depressing life.'

'Shut your mouth you stupid..'

'Renesmee!' Edward shouted and she swallowed in the last word.

'Even though I love a good bitch fight, I think I have a solution.' Enzo interfered. Thank god, watching this girl-fight really made my head hurt.

'I think it's possible to manually activate this ability of hers. If I just can get inside her head.' Enzo grinned. Panic spread over the girl who was inside of Renesmee's body. With big eyes she stared at Enzo.

'You can do that?' She stuttered and suddenly she lost all her confidence. Jasper grabbed her and seated her in a chair, where he tied her hands with the electricity cables. The real Renesmee grinned and gave the fake one a smug look.

'Great, let's do it.' She beamed and took a seat before the other one.

Enzo stepped forward, but she stood up again. 'No wait, she is quick. You need to tie up this body. Tie it up really good, so she can't escape or swap with someone else.'

We did tie her up real good, we used the curtain rails, other cables and muzzled her with a scarf and the chain lock I got from my bike. When we were all set, Enzo placed his hands on both their heads and took his sweet time.

After several minutes something happened. Both their bodies went limp and their eyes rolled to the back of their sockets. They started to convulse, but just for a second before they went back to completely limp again. I exchanged looks with Bella who shared my concerns. All we could do is wait.

It's was Renesmee's body who first woke up. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times. She took in her surroundings and carefully looked at her hands. She pulled on the cables, but we didn't remove them yet.

'Oh I feel sick.' She muttered. Carlisle hurried towards her to check her. She closed her eyes again and took a few breaths. When Carlisle laid his hands on her forehead she sighted.

'Grandpa..' She softly whispered. 'I've missed you.' Carlisle carefully released her from her ropes and she wrapped her arms around him. When they broke their embrace she stumbled on her feet. Unsteady she walked a few meters.

'How are you feeling?' Bella asked carefully.

'Couldn't be better.' She grinned. She stared at her own hands and let her hands run through her hair. She then walked over to the mirror that was hanging in the living room to check her reflection.

The other body still wasn't conscious. Her eyes were still closed and she was motionless. She didn't even breath. She just sat there like a corpse. Renesmee's eyes darted over her 'What are we going to do with her?' Hate glimmered in her eyes when she looked at her.

'We can't take the risk, I'll handle it. I'll make sure she won't set another foot in Forks. Or anywhere for that matter.' Jasper promised her. Relieved she nodded. 'Yes that would be best.'

When we arrived back at the mansion the very first thing Renesmee did was raid the kitchen. She told us that the things she missedmost was eating and sleeping, she told us while stuffing her face with chocolate and other candies. It was kind of adoring, seeing her eat like that.

When we all settled in the living room she joined us with a bag of chips and a cola in her hand.

'God, it's good to be home.' She muttered as she kicked of her shoes and dropped onto the couch next to me. Everyone was awkwardly quiet, feeling ashamed for the whole situation. Renesmee noticed and slowly her eyes darted over the room.

'You guys, please don't be like this. I am just happy to be home. It feels so good to be here, to be able to talk to all of you. It's fine, it's in the past okay. Now just let's a nice evening together.' Renesmee said and I thought it was a lovely gesture forgiving us like that.

'Special thanks to you Enzo, you are literally a lifesaver.' She said as she suppressed a yawn.

Enzo chuckled. 'Anytime pipsqueak.'

Renesmee was tired and it didn't took long before she fell asleep against my arm. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room where I tucked her in. With everything that happened today it wasn't strange that she was exhausted. I softly pressed a kiss on her forehead and tiptoed out of the room. I walked downstairs to go back to the Cullens when Jasper dashed in.

'She escaped' He muttered.

'How the hell did that happen, she was all tied up!' Emmett hissed.

'I wanted to interrogate her some more.. I know it's stupid, but I thought maybe they are planning something else. Maybe she had intel on the Volturi's next move. So I put that poker in the fire and went outside to put some more wood on the fire, she was still unconscious. Almost comatose, but when I went back inside she squeezed out of most of the chains. Startled she stared at me and I went straight for her throat, but she avoided me by jumping over me. She screamed at me to wait, but when I tried to bite her she kicked me in the face and took off. I hate to admit it, but since she is drinking human blood she is faster than I am. I'm sorry.' He grimaced.

We immediately decided two things: one we would start the pursuit for her right now, second we wouldn't tell Renesmee because we agreed that she'd been through enough. We would find her and finish her before she could set one more foot inside Forks. So I rallied up the pack and we began tracking her, because I was going to make sure something like this wouldn't happen again.

Like promised no one told Renesmee the truth. We took shifts chasing the other girl down, making sure she wouldn't get suspicious. It was busy, working five days a week, hunting down Raven or Milly or whatever her name was, and keeping up the lie with Renesmee as well. It was tough, but I knew it was for the best. We almost got her a couple of times, when I was hunting out with Rose, Emmett, Seth and Elouise, Seth called her out that we just wanted to talk. She came of her hiding and started to mumble that this was a mistake and that we needed to listen to her. Of course we didn't, the minute she was in plain sight we tried to get our hands on her. Emmett almost succeeded when he grabbed her by the throat and threw her right through a brick wall. Unfortunately she recovered quickly and was gone before we could rip her to shreds. It didn't matter, she would be dead soon enough.

It was almost a week later, on a Saturday that Renesmee came over. It was the first time since the swapping that she visited my place, usually I visited her at the Cullen mansion. But I was looking forward to spending the day with her, it was a relief after the busy days I had. Esme dropped her off and with a smile she walked through the door, it was one of the rare moment we had with the two of us. Suddenly I was nervous, I knew I had to reset boundaries with her now that she was swapped back. I needed to be careful not to overstep those. We needed to start right from the beginning. But what she said back in the cabin gave me enough faith to have hope for a happy future together.

She held up a bag from the bakery. 'I got us breakfast.'

'Great, I'm actually really hungry.' I grinned as I let a hand run through my hair.

She chuckled. 'You are always hungry. Right go set the table and I'll make us some coffee.'

I did as she asked and set the table. Soon after she walked in with two cups of hot steaming coffee. We sat down and I grabbed the back. She put the two cups of hot black coffee on the table and we started our breakfast. She brought all sorts of things, croissants, donuts, banana bread and I gratefully ate to my heart's content. While we were eating she talked about one of the books she was reading, she was in a cheerful mood. I stared at her and I couldn't help but notice how good she looked. She took a sip from her coffee and smiled at me.

'Are you even listening to what I'm saying Jake?' She teased me.

I grinned. 'Of course I am. It's just, you look so beautiful.'

Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her eyes. 'Thanks.' She muttered.

We had a great day, we decided to hike through the woods and talked about what happened to her the last couple of weeks. She was open and told me everything that I wanted to know. Afterwards I took her for lunch at Sue's and we had an icecream. At night we went lasergaming with Seth, Elouise, Quill, Sam, Emily, Embry and Kim. I won, but the most important was that we had much fun. I took her home after that and before she got out of the car she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'No worries Jake, we'll get there. ' She whispered and softly pinched my hand.

I drove home and when I arrived home I opened a beer and turned on the TV to watch the sport game. Life was good, everything was back to normal and I was supposed to be happy. I was happy, but there was something that was nagging at me from the inside. My phone buzzed and I checked the message. The Cullens had gone out hunting again in search of her. The message told me that they didn't caught her yet, she had an encounter with Esme, but Esme wasn't a good fighter. She did hurt her, but she couldn't stop her from escaping. Which meant the quest to find and kill this renegade runaway wasn't over yet. I grunted as I realized that tomorrow, my last free day this week, would be spent tracking down leads and trails. I better get to bed, so tomorrow I would be well rested and I could put an end to this. Then Renesmee and I could finally begin our forever after.

I woke up at three in the morning, my body covered in cold sweat. My mind was hazy and at first I didn't knew what woke me up. I sat up and took a deep breath. Then suddenly I knew what was bothering me, I knew what was wrong. It'd happened this morning at breakfast. I've should have realized sooner. Much sooner. It was the moment that she walked in with two cups of black coffee. Renesmee despised black coffee, she loved coffee but only with a shitload of milk and sugar. She never drank it black.

Enzo never body swapped her. Milly never left the body of Renesmee.

* * *

 **Okay so what do you guys think? Let me know :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**LADIES AND GENTS. HERE IT IS, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF RR. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT WHILE WRITING THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE END OF IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE LAST CHAPTER OKAY? LOTS OF LOVE.**

 _ **P.S NEXT WEEK I'M GOING TO START WITH A NEW STORY CALLED: YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT. SO IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE RENESMEE/JACOB FICS YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND IT!**_

* * *

 **Jacob's POV**

I called Edward and asked him to come over. Within 12 minutes he was at my door. When I opened it and he read my distressed thoughts he let out a curse.

'Are you certain?' He asked me as his eyes drilled in mine uncomfortably. I nodded, yes I was absolutely certain now that everything was so clear.

'Oh sweet lord.' He said as he sat down on my couch. 'I can't believe this. Not again. How many times do we have to fail her.' He muttered more to himself than to me. I sat down next to him and wanted to offer him a glass of water, my mind was still a little hazy with sleep, but then I realized he didn't drink at all. He let out a small chuckle when he noticed but we both didn't say anything about it.

'This afternoon while we were hunting her, we almost killed her. It's a good thing she escaped.' He whispered bitter.

I nodded. 'She is resourceful, she'll be fine. We just need to find her.'

'She must have lost all trust in us completely.' His hands were clutched into fists and his nails were digging in the skin of his palms. He was frustrated, but more importantly he was disappointed in himself.

'What is our plan now? ' I asked. 'What are we going to do with the other one?'

He seemed to think about that for a while. We both tried to figure out some course of action.

'I think it's best to keep up the façade for a while.' He started at I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

'Excuse me?' I asked him trying to get more clarity.

'Now that Milly thinks that Renesmee is dead, she will lower her guard. If she suspects that something is going on, she will disappear. If she body swaps with someone else it will be almost impossible to ever track her down again, which means that Renesmee wil not be able to control her own body ever again. Then she is trapped inside the body of a stranger, and a different stranger is trapped in hers. That is something that we need to avoid, to do so means we have to keep up this picture perfect lie until we track down the real Renesmee.' He explained. His words made sense now that I thought about it, of course it would be best if Renesmee could inhabit her own body again. However for the Cullens it was much easier to keep it up, I had to pretend to be in love with someone that I didn't even knew. I needed to pretend to love this girl which I despised and that was going to be really hard. It was going to be the hardest role I had to play in my life. But whatever it takes. I would do anything for Renesmee, the real one.

 **RPOV**

'Shit.' I mumbled as I kicked one of the wooden crates that was standing in my way.

'Shit, shit, SHIT' I screamed much harder now as I destroyed everything that was within reach. It didn't make me feel any better. This was all so fucked up. I needed to think. I needed to think of a way to make this all right. But I was angry, angry at the Cullens that once again they didn't see which of us was the real me. But I was angry at myself as well. I put too much faith in them, I should've known from previous experiences that the only person you could rely on was yourself. It was my own fault, I can't expect them to know me so well after just a couple of months. Milly probably was having a blast, it was the easiest role she ever played.

There was not a chance that the Cullens would listen to me, I'd tried to make them listen these last couple of days. But they wouldn't listen to me, their one and only objective was killing me as soon as possible. They were dangerous and I needed to make sure I wouldn't fall in their hands. I needed to figure out a way to stop all this before the Volturi would use them to fight their battles. I couldn't let that happen. They were still my family and I refused to let them get used like that. Aro could fuck off. We weren't puppets who did his bidding, no I would make sure he would pay for this.

But I had no idea how I was supposed to stop them on my own. It wasn't like I had the manpower or the means to stop them. I was just me. I didn't have any contacts that could help me, neither did I have to funds to buy those contacts. I sighted and chewed on my lip. I was useless. I was hiding out on the docks. Darkness had set in and surrounded me peacefully. I had time and space to think. But I was so angry, so enraged that it clouded every thought I had. Hours passed and slowly I stood up. I'd made my decision. If I couldn't have my life, Milly couldn't either. But first I needed reinforcements and I just figured out how to get those.

I was going to do the only thing I was good at. Running a drug kartel.

It didn't took me long to find out their hiding spot. I was in Seattle, the town which brought my such misfortune last time. But this time it was going to be different. This time I had to succeed or I would lose everything. I made sure I didn't leave any trails or leads. The Cullens would find me eventually, but I needed to postpone that moment for as long as possible. I needed to make the right preparations before they found me. I pushed open the door to the warehouse and walked in. Guards noticed me and grabbed me.

'No trespassing.' One of them growled as he tugged at my arm. But since I was a full vampire now, I was stronger than I ever was and I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

'I'm not trespassing meathead. I have an appointment with the boss.' I said and pulled my arm back in a swift move. Confused he stared at me and then exchanged looks with the other guard. I just ignored them and walked up the stairs and I threw open the door to his office. With a playful smile I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

'Hello Aaron.' I greeted him. He was doing some administration and irritated he looked up. His red eyes wandered over me with a hint of interest before he answered.

'Who are you?' He asked unimpressed.

I grinned and sat down in the chair before his desk. Then I swung up my legs and laid my shoes on his desk, right on his papers. 'I am your new business partner.'

Annoyed he looked at my shoes, which were of course black heels. 'And why do you think that?' He asked me as he glared at me. The irritation was noticeable in his every word as he spoke.

'Well I know for a fact that your business model could use some advice, now that the traffic routes have been compromised. The morgue business isn't what it used to be isn't it?' I pouted.

He was speechless as he looked at me. He narrowed his eyes 'Who are you?'

'Like I said, I am your new business partner.' I said as I rolled my eyes. I took a lock of hair and started playing with it, twisting it around my finger. After a few seconds of silence I grinned.

'I wish I could give you some references, but since the old kartel is dead. I'm offering my advice to the next best thing, and well that's you. You probably know me as the mastermind who created the trafficking routes for Victoria.' I smiled sweetly.

'That was you?' He asked as his eyes grew bigger. I was certainly having his attention now. It was the truth that I was responsible for our trafficking routes, but not all of them were my work. Like I said before, I was working with someone else. Hugh was a genius when it came to figuring out new routes and finding just the right people to buy of.

Hugh was dead, killed off by the Volturi. But after working so closely with him, I knew all his accounts to the encrypted cloud servers he always worked on. Once I decrypted the new plans I had enough to offer Aaron a trade. Now I just had to hope it worked out as I planned.

'What are you offering?' His voice was soothing and the look in his eyes told me he was tempted. Good.

'I'll provide you with the information for two new systems, including the right people that you need to buy off. I'll provide the information but you are responsible for setting up it to your wishes.'

He glanced over to my shoes one more time before he stood up and walked over to the window.

'And what is your price?'

This was the most important of our deal. I tried to keep my face neutral, but I had no idea if it was working. I had no idea how much this information was worth exactly. As Victoria's daughter I never really took interest in the finances surrounding these transaction. Because we always had enough money to get everything that my heart desired. So I had to be cautious that the amount I was going to request wasn't too high or too low. I had an indication how much it was going to cost to put my plan in motion. I decided to put two million on top of that.

'7.5 million dollars.' My voice was uninterested, I tried to make it look like I was doing these kind of proposals daily. Aaron let out a amused chuckle. '7.5 million dollars? Have you lost your mind?' He turned around to face me. I was afraid he was going to say that, it was hard trading something like this. Aaron had no insight in these infrastructure plans I was offering him. It was a gamble, a big gamble.

'It's an investment.' I smiled sweetly. 'If you're not willing to invest I will take my business elsewhere. Because on this rate your profit this year will decrease with 55%. I need to do business with someone who is willing to take risks. I need someone who wants his business to grow, not someone who is afraid for change. Your call.'

'It's a lot of money.' He groaned.

'With your current cashflow, yes it is. But if you play your cards right, you will triple your profit within two years. We talking about millions profit. '

'And what's stopping me from just killing you to make sure the other kartels don't get their hands on this information?' He was testing me.

Annoyed I took my feet of the desk and stood up. I needed to improvise and bluff my way out of this one. 'Listen you stupid piece of trash, do you really think you can intimidate me? I am 175 years old, so please little boy don't make me laugh.'

We stood face to face as Aaron slowly let my words sink in. Our ruby eyes were locked and I could see the hesitation in them. 'You have five seconds to decide before I take my business elsewhere.' I hissed.

 _2 months later._

 **Jacob's POV**

'I can't do this anymore!' I exclaimed frustrated as I sat down in Carlisle's office. Milly was seeing a movie with Rosalie in Port Angeles and the Cullens and I had a meeting about our progress. Finding Renesmee was our number one priority, but months had passed since our last encounter. She completely vanished in thin air. She was good, she did it before and now she possessed vampire abilities, which gave her an even bigger advantage.

'I know it's hard to keep up this façade, but we have to!' Esme groaned. I'd never seen Esme chagrin, but whenever Milly walked out of the room her face turned grim. I was certain the hate for that girl was deep with Esme Cullen.

'It's very important that we do Jacob.' Edward agreed with her.

'It's different for you guys, I need to pretend that I am in love with her. I need to lie about some undying love that I feel for her, which I don't. I need to hold hands with her, kiss her and she even wants to have sex with me. I can't keep this up, I just can't!' My frustration took over and annoyed I threw the glass of water Esme had given me on the floor. It broke in hundred pieces and immediately I felt guilty. Esme hurried to clean it up, making me even more guilty. They couldn't help it either.

'Jake, I understand. But it's for the best. We can't let her know that we know.' Bella whispered as she reached out to take my hand.

'We should just lock her up in your basement until we find Ness!' I growled as I pulled back my hand. I didn't feel like it, I didn't want to share my emotions with them. They didn't understand how I was feeling anyway.

'We can't take that risk. What if she hurts herself? Then Renesmee wouldn't be able to return to her own body.' Alice said as she stared out the window.

'Or what if she swaps with someone else, we won't be able to ever find her again. Then Renesmee is forced to inhabit this body that she is in right now.' Carlisle added. I knew they were right, but this lie was taking it's toll on me. It had been months. We needed to do something, anything at all that would bring her back to me. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and sleep for a very long time.

'I just can't anymore, it makes me sick to my stomach even thinking about spending one more day with her.' I shouted. There it was, the frustration took over.

'Trust me, you are not the only one.' Jasper said to me. And I knew there was truth to those words, but for me it was different. It was effecting me much more than them. I needed to make her believe that I had unconditional love for her. I needed to hug her, kiss her. And every time she wrapped her arms around me I wanted to grab her and scream that I knew. That I knew she wasn't Renesmee and that she would never be able to replace her.

'Are there any new leads?' I started, but before I could get any response all eyes turned to Alice who was completely zoned out.

'We are getting company.' Edward hissed. 'Assemble the pack.'

The next second Rose called Emmett. He put it on speaker as Rose explained that they grabbed Renesmee and that she couldn't find them anymore. She wasn't hurt, but they did kidnap Renesmee, or well Milly.

I closed my eyes as I let the words sink in. War was coming our way, a big one so it seemed. And the worst thing was that it was probably a set up. We couldn't trust Milly, maybe she was working with them. But we had to keep up this lie and we needed to face them, to reclaim her body. We needed to pretend that we were worried and that we would rather die than to lose her.

It was two hours later when we first laid eyes on them. Like we expected, Renesmee was with them. She was cuffed and blindfolded, but that didn't mean anything. The Cullens and the Pack were ready to fight, but a bitter taste came into my mouth when I realized their numbers. There were a lot of them, with the coven and the pack we reached 25 right now. But the coven that stood before us contained more than 40 vampires.

'Jake, there are too many of them.' Seth growled inside my mind. The others agreed and I noticed there was hesitation among most of them. AS pack leader I needed to take away there doubts, I needed them to have faith in us.

'We have to take them out quick and efficient. That's our only chance.' I answered. 'But we have to try, it's our duty as shapeshifters.' I said. If we didn't and this coven would reach Forks they would leave a true massacre. All our family, friends and loved ones would be murdered. We couldn't let that happen, even if it was a set-up we had to try. They needed to die.

Carlisle, being Carlisle tried to talk to the other coven. But their minds were filled with lies, lies that were planted inside their heads by the Volturi. We had no idea what we did to piss them of so much. But they seemed to hate us with every cell in their bodies.

'There is no need for war.' Carlisle spoke trying to calm down the other coven.

'We just need our daughter back.' Edward added. 'Then we will leave you be.'

Their leader, a woman who was around 35 with strawberry blond hair showed her teeth at Edward when he spoke. Instead of answering she jumped up and went straight for Edwards neck.

That was when the war began.

There were vampires everywhere, I had to be careful that I didn't get bitten. The pack worked as a team and slow but steady killed of the Vampires. For a while it seemed we had the upper hand, but that soon changed when Quill broke one of his legs during an attack. Seth got the vampire of his back by ripping off its leg, but got rewarded with a broken jaw.

I looked around at the battlefield. The Cullens couldn't move, they were surrounded by a circle of vampires. The only thing they could do right now was defend, until the numbers gone down. But they needed the pack for that. The pack was fighting aggressively. But was still forced back by them. This wasn't going well, we were slowly losing territory and with that territory we were slowly losing the fight as well.

'JAKE!' Seth screamed inside my mind and I noticed at the corner of my eye that a vampire was going for Elouise. I jumped up, sprinted and snapped my jaws around his torso. Because I grabbed him mid air we took a free fall down together. When we smacked down on the ground he punched me on the ribs and I heard one of them break. I let out a howl as I jumped backwards. The vampire grinned and slowly stood up. He dusted off his clothes and I tried to find some kind of defensive stand that didn't hurt so much. I let out a growl, but I was sure that he was coming for me and I wasn't strong enough to fight back right now. The world was slowly starting to spin and even breathing hurt. I knew that I didn't had a fighting chance, this was going to be the end of me. He jumped up and I knew I was done for. I closed my eyes, waiting for the last blow. But it never came. When I opened my eyes he was forced down by a familiar vampire. An other vampire came to help her and together they decapitated him.

'Quick. Go' She mumbled to her friend and he sprinted into the field.

She turned around to me and my heart filled with joy. She came back, she came back to save me. I let out a small howl and I crawled closer to her. The battlefield around us slowly seemed to vanish. My only priority was reaching her right now. I needed to make sure she was real, I needed to tell her that I was sorry. Sorry for everything.

'Tell your pack that they can't attack my vampires, just them.' She hissed before she jumped up and sprinted into the field. Leaving me alone with the pain.

The mercenaries she brought were a welcome surprise. We soon had the upper hand again. I phased back and struggled to get dressed. When I finally had my jeans on I stumbled to the fire that they lighted up. Bodies were dragged onto it and slowly burned to ashes. Removing the evidence of the fight that just took place.

'Ness.' I whispered as I forced myself to keep walking. I needed to speak with her. After months of looking for her, she was here right in front of me. I couldn't believe it, so I needed to reach her. I needed to make sure this was real.

She was surrounded by mercenaries who were glaring at me. I tried to push them away, but they didn't let me through. I didn't want to use force, because I didn't knew how they would react. Also my ribs were broken, which hurt like hell. So I couldn't afford another fight right now. Just a push would be enough to make me scream in pain.

'Renesmee!' Edward shouted as he sprinted towards us. The mercenaries took a step forward and didn't let him pass as well.

'Let me pass. That's my goddamn daughter.' He growled at them, trying to claw his way into the circle. But they didn't move an inch, not letting either of us pass.

'Renesmee, please hear us out. We need you to come home. Please come home.' Esme cried out.

'Miss Raven?' one of them eventually asked. When we kept trying. The Cullens were applying force now, trying to reach her desperately.

'No.' She whispered. She didn't even bother to look at us, she was just staring at the woods in the distance.

'Ness. I need to see you.' I growled at her. 'Let me through.'

Her red eyes wandered over to me, but just for a second. Then she went back to staring at the woods.

 **RPOV**

 _Come on Tim where are you?_ I thought to myself as my eyes darted over the woods. It was taking too long, something must have gone wrong. I needed to sent a search party, something had gone terrible wrong.

'Mike.' I barked and he sprinted my way. 'Yes miss Raven?' I never gave my mercenaries my real name, they didn't need to know. They were just an army that I needed, not my friends or trustees. It was better now knowing, it was safer for them. Before I could answer I noticed movement. Oh Thank God. I ran towards Tim and his companions and jumped into his arms.

'I thought something happened to you.' I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me as well.

'It took a little longer than we expected, but we got them.' He said as we broke our embrace. My eyes went to the two dark figures that were captured. Alec & Jane. 'Because I was the only one who was protected by the vail we needed a little longer. I hope I didn't worried you too much.' Tim said.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Tim whispered and I nodded at him.

'Blood for blood.' I whispered and I knew it had to be me. So slowly I walked over to them, Tim had put bags over their heads so they weren't able to use their gifts. They were held down by two vampires each, making sure they couldn't escape. I grabbed Jane and after exchanging one more look with Tim tore of her head. Alec was struggling when he heard the head of his sister fell to the ground. I was feeling sick to my stomach, I repeated the process once more with Alec and he reunited with his sister in the grass. When their bodies went limp and fell into the grass, their heads displayed into the grass next to them I turned around. I was going to be sick, but it had to be me.

This is how it ends. 'Burn them.' I ordered with a dry mouth before I grabbed Milly and we headed out leaving the Cullens and the Pack behind.

 **Four days later**

 **Jaspers POV**

It was her birthday today. I stared at her notebooks and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Thinking about what happened. She didn't come home. After she beheaded Jane and Alec she took Milly and fled. She didn't even stop to talk to us, It was our own fault, she couldn't trust us anymore and I could understand that. But still it hurt, knowing that we lost her trust like that.

Alice sat down beside me and climbed on my lap. She didn't need to ask what was going on, because she understood. She was struggling with the same emotions.

'We are failures.' I whispered with a bitter undertone.

Her golden eyes found mine and I prayed she would say it was going to be okay. Because if she did, I knew it was going to be. But she didn't. She didn't say anything. She just pressed her lips on mine very carefully. We sat there in silence for a while. Just enjoying each other's company but we both didn't feel to need to talk.

'Jazz.' Alice said suddenly, breaking through our silence. I found her eyes and noticed that they were glazed over.

'The Volturi is coming our way.' She whispered as her golden eyes grew bigger and bigger.

'How much time do we have?' I asked her.

'A hour maybe.' She whispered back. We both knew that wasn't long enough to get reinforcements here. There were no other covens that we could contact that would be here in such a short amount of time. It was just us, and I didn't like that at all.

'What do they want?'

'I can't see.'

It happened as Alice predicted. One hour later Aro, Marcus and Caius arrived at our home. They were accompanied by their guards who were waiting outside for a change. I didn't need to count to know we were outnumbered.

Carlisle was the first who spoke.

'How dare you come here? How dare you bring your treachery to our home' He hissed. I knew my father was doing the best he could to control his anger, but his body was shaking and his fangs were out dripping venom. Even Carlisle Cullen couldn't be calm all the time. After what happened with Renesmee I couldn't blame him. The person responsible for the most dark times in our lives was standing right before us.

'We are here to talk about the death of our beloved Jane and Alec, Carlisle. Aro seems to think that your coven has something to do with it.' Caius said. Caius always had been the most ruthless of them all. He usually didn't go on these business trips except when there would be bloodshed.

'Jane and Alec?' I asked. 'What about what you did to Renesmee. Let's talk about that first.' I extracted my fangs as well. We weren't going to put up with their crap any longer. It was time that their crimes came to light.

'What are you talking about Jasper?' Marcus asked. It was the first time in all those years that I've heard him speak. After his wife died, Marcus was just there for show. His input was minimal. He was a walking zombie, manipulated by Aro to do his bidding without him even knowing it.

'Why don't you tell them what happened Aro?' Esme said bitter. My mother could be fierce sometimes, this was one of those times that her mother instinct kicked in and she would do everything to protect this family. She would fight like a lion who protected her cubs.

The backdoor opened and clicking of heels got my attention. Renesmee walked into the room with a starbucks coffee in her one hand and her keys and a plastic bags in the other. Surprised I looked at her, wondering if this was the real Renesmee or not. I glanced over to Edward, who was wondering the same thing. We all stared at her at loss for words. A few days ago she didn't want to come home with us, and she choose this moment to return to the mansion. She couldn't pick a worse moment.

'Tsk. Tsk. What happened with my fangs is already forgotten.' She smiled as she laid her keys on the shelf. 'Please excuse me, if I'd known we had guests I would have come sooner. I heard what happened, my condolences by the way.' Her brown eyes locked with Aro's red ones. She choose to ignore the rest of us completely. I didn't know how to react or what to say, because I had the feeling she was planning something.

'You.' Aro hissed. 'You are responsible.'

'Me? Responsible for what?' Renesmee beamed as she walked past me and dropped on the couch.

'You killed Alex and Jane.' Aro whispered as he glared at her. There was pure hate on his face, everybody knew that Jane and Alex were Aro's favorites. He treated them like his children, probably because their abilities to torture everyone who crossed him.

'Me?' Renesmee frowned. 'I am just a part vampire, I could never kill Jane or Alec. Don't be ridiculous.' She stated as she took another sip of her coffee. She was playing her role well, she didn't look nervous or scared at all. She just sat there, confident like nothing was going on and this was just a friendly visit.

'Or is there something you are not telling us?' She challenged him. Whatever game Renesmee was playing it was a dangerous one. Challenging the Volturi was never a smart idea, but there was not much Aro could do right now.

'I mean, how could I kill Alex or Jane?' She said again. Aro glared at her and with a smug face she smiled back.

'But I can see you are still not satisfied.' She said and stood up.

'Renesmee' Edward warned her. At the moment she was a loose cannon and because of the vail we had no idea what she was planning or what she was thinking. It was completely out of our hands. Their eyes locked for a second before she bend over to reach for the bag. She just put on a bright smile and grabbed the plastic bag. She put her hand in it, and threw a round shape towards Aro who caught it. It was Milly's head. Aro was clutching to Milly's long black hairs. His red eyes went from the head to Renesmee and back.

'The head of the girl who killed them.' Renesmee smiled sweetly. 'Like I said before. My condolences. But are we done now? Because I have matters to attend to.'

'And how do we know that this is indeed the killer you speak of?' Caius asked her. His uninterested eyes wandered over her and could see he was disgusted by her. Probably by the fact she was a hybrid, she wasn't superior enough for them.

'Because we've all seen it happen.' Carlisle interrupted him. We all nodded agreeing. We indeed saw it happen, we saw the body of Milly who was inhabited by Renesmee at the time behead two of the most loved guards of the Volturi.

'Do you question our honesty?' Edward added in a bitter tone. We all knew this was a matter of life and death, they needed to believe us otherwise it would be war all over again. And this was a war we certainly wouldn't win. This would mean the end of our coven.

Renesmee took out her Iphone and unlocked it. 'I can see I didn't convince you yet, but no worries. We got it on film.' She said as she showed him a video of the beheading of his favorite guards. Renesmee was staring at Aro with that smug look on her face once again. She wasn't afraid of him, it was more like she was challenging him. Suddenly I realized what she was planning, and it was bloody brilliant. She tried to prevent another war, knowing we could never win from the Volturi. So she was giving Aro a choice.

Keep his treachery a secret to the rest of the leaders of the Volturi, because they both knew that this was a bridge too far. Caius and Marcus would never accept the fact that Aro went so far behind their backs. No, they would not accept such a thing. Aro could never prove that Renesmee was their killer without spilling this secret. Since Carlisle was befriended with the Volturi so long it would probably seen as treason, maybe even an act of war.

'Aro, it seems there is some of miscommunication at play here.' Caius sighted. 'We are befriended with the Cullens for years, I think we can take their word for it.'

Aro was still glaring at Renesmee. 'Yes, so it seems.' He finally whispered.

'Thank you for making sure the killer of Jane and Alec was punished.' Marcus nodded at Carlisle. 'I'm sorry for the misunderstanding with the fangs. But please don't let the hybrid unsupervised again.'

'It's forgiven, all we request now it to be left at peace.' Carlisle said. It was hard for him to get those words out, because I knew that deep down he didn't mean it at all. He wanted to rip Aro's throat out. But we all knew what was best for our coven, and to maintain this lifestyle we needed to make sacrifices once in a while. Swallowing his pride and need for revenge and agreeing with the terms Renesmee came up with was Carlisle's moment of making that sacrifice.

'It's time we head home now.' Caius nodded and within seconds the garden and the house was clean from Volturi members. Only Aro stayed behind.

'I underestimated you young Cullen.' He hissed through his teeth. 'I won't make that mistake again.'

'It seems we agreed on my terms then. We keep our mouth shut about what you did to us and you leave us alone.' Renesmee's face turned chagrin. The sweet smile that played on her lips just minutes ago vanished completely.

'Yes, so it seems.' Aro whispered.

'Good. Than get the fuck out of my house.' Renesmee bitched as she stood up. A few seconds later Aro was gone in a flash, leaving us be.

'For fucks sake, about time' She sighted and walked over the shelf with Carlisle's whiskey collection. She poured herself a glass, then on second thought took the bottle as well, and walked over to the couch.

'Is it really you?' Edward asked her as soon as she sat down. She looked up, locked eyes with him and took a sip of her whiskey. Slowly I could feel the anger, relief and grief radiate from her. I realized she just removed the vail and quickly sent her a calming wave. Edward who was now able to read her thoughts, found what he needed to confirm that this was indeed his daughter.

'It's really you.' He whispered and walked over to her.

'Not that it really matters, you don't seem to know the difference.' She said and she gulped down the rest of her whiskey. She immediately poured herself a new one.

'Renesmee. We are so sorry.' Esme whispered as she stepped forward as well. 'Can you please forgive us?'

She didn't responded, but just kept staring at her glass. 'It was brilliant what you did with Aro.' I whispered, sincerely impressed.

'Yeah thanks.' She responded not making any eye contact. I knew it had something to do with the fact that I tried to torture her when she was in the body of Milly. I needed to take distance for now, give her some space I decided.

'I am going to change.' She said and walked upstairs.

'What just happened? are we outsmarted by our own niece?' Emmett asked.

'She is pissed isn't she?' Edward asked me. I didn't even needed to answer to confirm, because all the stuff Milly touched in the time Renesmee was gone flew out of the window. Everything that was unfamiliar to her was thrown out and landed in pieces on the patio.

'Yes, she is pissed.'

 **RPOV**

In a fit of burning rage I threw out everything that wasn't mine. I dragged everything to the window and threw it out, the picture frames which displayed my face but contained unfamiliar memories were the first to go. Second all of the horrible clothes she bought. All the clothes that screamed 'Look at me I'm such a sweet and good girl.' They disgusted me, so I made sure they were ripped apart before throwing them down. The room I was standing in wasn't even my own, it had been the library but they turned it into a bedroom in the time that I was gone. I grabbed the things that were important to me and dragged them to the guestroom, which felt more as my room than this bedroom would ever be. The guestroom was the place I stayed when I arrived here, where they treated me for my illness. It was the room which contained my memories and I was going to stay there.

Both rooms were a mess right now, but I didn't cared. I was still mad at the Cullens for what happened. I wanted them to know and feel that as well. I laid down on the bed and sighted. It was somehow good to be home. I worked so hard to get back here, but now that I was back I couldn't let go of the anger. I just needed some time to acclimate and I would be fine I told myself. When I was all settled in my room I changed and walked downstairs. My body was tired and after going so long without needing sleep the feeling was almost unfamiliar for me. The things I missed most were eating and sleeping, I loved to sleep. It offered me some peace and quiet time. It was like a reset for your body. I was certainly going to take a nap after I was done.

The Cullens were waiting for me in the living room. Waiting until my rage fit was done.

'Grandpa, can we talk in your office?' I said from the kitchen as I raided the kitchen. With a chocolate bar, a can of cola and a bag of chips I walked to his office without even waiting for his response. I sat down in the chair and as I waited for him I stuffed my face with chocolate. He soon arrived and closed the door behind him.

'I am glad you've returned to us.' He said before he sat down in his chair.

'Thanks.'

'I hope that one day you can forgive us.' He whispered as he reached for my hand. I looked up and our eyes met. 'Not today, but I will.' I whispered back. My answer seemed to satisfy him because he nodded understandingly.

'How are you feeling now that you are back in your own body?'

'Good, it's just..' I started to roll up my sleeve to show him the burn marks on my left arm.

'What happened?' Carlisle asked concerned when he took my arm into his cool hands. His touch felt good on my burned skin, it was such a relief for the heated skin.

What happened was that after Tim snatched Milly I needed to force her to switch us back. I needed to trick her into swapping us, because she wouldn't comply. So I've pretended to be alone and started to torture her. I would use a poke to burn the skin on her arms, just like Jasper tried to do with me. Eventually she swapped us back, but when she tried to escape Tim killed her. We had a password, that only we knew, when she wasn't able to give it to him he was certain that we swapped back and killed her instantly. Karma is a bitch.

'Milly needed some more persuasion' I concluded as we both stared at the burns.

'I will get you some cream and some cooling bandages.' Carlisle said as he glanced over my arm one more time. He scribbled something down on a notepad and put his signature on it.

'Great. Thanks. There is something else.' I said as I cleared my throat. Carlisle's golden eyes found mine and I glanced over to the closed door, making sure nobody could hear us.

'Of course, what is it you need?' He asked me concerned. His eyes wandered over me, looking for any physical harm. But there wasn't any. My body was perfectly healthy.

I ehm..' I didn't really know how to put this so I just blurted it out. 'I need a fucking pregnancy test as well. I have no idea what that skank did in the time I was away. I just need to make sure.' So there it was, it was out of my system.

'I understand. I will make sure you receive one as soon as possible.' Carlisle said as I broke our eye contact. It was fucking awkward talking about such things with your grandfather. I let out a sight and stood up. 'Okay, thanks'

'Renesmee?' He said before I could open the door and walk out.

'Yeah?'

'Please sit down, we are not done yet.' He gave me a half smile as he gestured to the chair. I walked back and sat down again. His golden eyes locked with mine once again.

'What you did with Aro..' He started. I bit my lip. Here we go, I was about to get lectured. I was sure of it. But his next words surprised me. 'Was very brave, I am sorry we put you in a position where you felt like you needed to do such a thing.' He let a silence fall between us for a few seconds. 'But the thing you did with Alex and Jane. I do not approve, you are way too young to make such harsh decisions. But overall you held your own, you've proven that you are a clever and resourceful young girl and I am proud to call you my granddaughter.'

I didn't know how to respond, nor did I know what to do now. I just stared at him and narrowed my eyes. I was upset, angry and enraged. But his words hit a sore spot and I felt how a soft sob escaped from my chest. My body started to shake and I couldn't fight the tears any longer. Longer and louder sobs escaped me and hot tears welled up in my eyes. Carlisle stood from his chair and hurried over to me. He wrapped his cold arms around me and I sobbed against his chest, I didn't care that I was staining his shirt with my mascara and foundation. I let him hold me, letting me cry as long as I needed to. The crying turned more intense and I was crying so hard it hurt my chest. When I started to struggle for breath he released me and kneeled down.

'It's okay, let it out.' He gave me a sad smile and handed me a tissue. I blew my nose and tried to calm down a little. It was just not that everything was over, all the feelings came flooding in.

'Why don't we go make you a cup of tea?' He offered when my tears were dried up.

'How about some whiskey instead?' I muttered under my breath.

He grinned and stood up. 'Nice try, but I think you had enough of that for today.'

'Whatever.' I answered as I stood up to follow him. He slowly opened the door and lead me to the living room. They put lighted the fire place and it was comfortable and warm inside the mansion. When I walked over to the couch I noticed Alice already put a cup of tea down. I realized my life was going to change a lot now that I didn't had to vail to provide me privacy anymore.

'How are you holding up sweetheart?' Esme asked me as she sat down next to me. Softly she laid her hand on my arm. It was clear as day that I was upset, my eyes were all puffy and my face was all red.

'I don't really know.' I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I picked up the cup and warmed my hands on it. 'Now that it's over I feel tired, empty. It weird being back here. '

'Yes, I imagine it must be weird.' She gave me a comforting smile. The alcohol I consumed earlier was starting to work. It was kicking in, my eyes grew heavy and I yawned.

'Why don't you take a nap for a little while?' Bella offered.

'Yes. I should take a quick nap.' I agreed and put down my tea. I walked upstairs and crawled in my bed. My own bed. When I laid my head to rest I fell into a deep peaceful sleep immediately.

I woke up hours later. It was the first time in a long time that I was relaxed. There was no need to look over my shoulder all the time. There was no anxious feeling that I could be hunted down any minute now. I washed my face and headed downstairs. When I walked out of my room I bumped into Jasper. He sent me a relaxing wave and quickly distanced himself from me.

'Ness.' He started but he didn't knew how to proceed. 'I am terribly sorry, I was supposed to be your protector. But instead I became you executioner. I know there is nothing I can do that even can make this right. I will pack my things tomorrow and give you all the space you need.' He whispered as the guilt sparked in his eyes. Before I could even answer he was gone.

I walked down the stairs and annoyed I noticed it was way too dark in the mansion. I couldn't see a fuck. Now that I was back to being a hybrid I had to get used to my senses once again. I couldn't see the details I could when I inhabited the other body. I couldn't hear as much, and my smell was different too. But I loved being back inside my own body. It was mine and mine alone.

When I walked into the kitchen I noticed the burning flicker of candles. In the dimmed light my father stepped forward. He was carrying a cake. He offered it to me and I frowned. What the fuck? Why were they offering me a cake? I wanted dinner, not cake.

'Happy Birthday Renesmee.' Edward whispered. For a second my brain was dysfunctional. My birthday? Then I slowly realized he was right. I never thought about it, I was so caught up in everything else that I never realized that today was indeed my birthday. It was another offering.. I slowly bend over and blew out the candles in one long breath. Esme turned the light back on and Edward put the cake down.

'We didn't have time to get you any presents, but you can request whatever you want and we'll get it for you. You deserve to be spoiled.' Alice cheered. Everyone nodded and I knew they meant well.

'All I need is time. Please just be patient with me.' I answered. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Edwards golden eyes locked with mine as he read my thought as well.

'I promise we will.' He whispered.

I gave him a weak smile and he gave me a half smile in return. My eyes went over all of them and I knew it was going to be okay. They hurt me and I hurt them, but we were going to get through this. The only way we could go was up. I knew they would be there when I needed them to, and I would do my best to let them in.

'On second thought, there is one thing that I want.' I said. Edward gave me an approving look before I turned around to face Jasper.

'Stay.' I whispered as I reached out for his hand. His eyes locked with mine and I could see how the guilt was eating him from the inside. 'Stay.' I repeated again. 'You still need to help me with my essay.'

A careful smile played his lips as he pinched my hand. 'Do you mean that?'

I nodded. 'We can't be a family when you are not around.'

 _Jacob_

I used the spare key that was under the flower pot and let myself in. The house was quiet and it was my guess that he was probably in bed since he was still recovering from the broken ribs. Carefully I walked upstairs, making sure I didn't make too much sound. I didn't want to startle him.

Slowly I opened the bedroom door and slipped inside. I was right, he was sleeping. I walked closer and took a second to take in his innocence. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep.

I cleared my throat and the wake up call worked. Because he jumped up and with eyes that were still thick with sleep he looked around the room.

'For Fucks sake!' He groaned as he grabbed his chest. The sudden movement much have caused him much pain.

'Hello to you too.' I said dryly. His eyes went over me and he rose until he was leaning against the headboard.

'Ness!' He exclaimed and his eyes lightened up. 'It's really you.' He whispered as he did his best to get out of bed.

'Stay down.' I ordered but he didn't listen. He stumbled out of bed and pulled me in his arms.

'Oh thank god. It's really you.' He whispered in my hairs. A little annoyed I pushed him away as softly as I could.

'Listen..' I started as I put some distance between us. Jacob nodded and waited for what I was going to say. When I left home I had it all figured out, I knew exactly what I was going to say. But now that I was standing here right before him.. It was different.

'Shit.' I sighted when I completely lost track of what I was supposed to say.

'Just say it. It's okay.' Jacob said with a sad look on his face. 'I knew I failed you. I do. I would be angry as well.'

'How could you not see it? You of all people..' I whispered. 'For fucks sake.'

'I know.' Jacob just said.

'I can't believe you had sex with her. It wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be special and…' I bit my tongue, because otherwise I would start screaming.

'Trust me it wasn't special. Because she wasn't you. There was something missing. '

'But you still slept with her and it was supposed to be me. Because you are mine goddammit. And I don't even know how to feel about this, it's all very confusing. I have no idea how to handle this at all.' I muttered angerly.

'What did you say?' Jacob frowned.

'That it's all very confusing?' I repeated. Jacob frowned again and struggled to stand up. He slowly rose to his feet and walked towards me. I took a step backwards, but my back met with the wall. Jacob cornered me and closed in even more, until his face was just inches from mine.

'I am yours?' He whispered while his dark eyes drilled in mine curiously. His voice was nothing more than a raw whisper, but it made me shiver when it reached my ears. I could feel how the blood flushed my face, turning my cheeks red. My heart fluttered and my breathing was rapid. I was afraid to maintain eye contact, but I couldn't make myself look away.

'I ehm..' I stuttered.

'Are you jealous that I slept with her?' Jacob challenged me.

How dared he? I wasn't jealous, but I was furious that he didn't noticed the difference.

'It's not like that.' I whispered as I glared at him. But I couldn't deny that it hurt my feeling when I found out. I realized in the time I was gone that I really missed Jacob, he was constantly on my mind. I knew I said before that it was too quick, but after everything that happened I wanted to be with him. I needed him. I had no idea how to go on without him. He was my burning sun in all of this darkness.

'Trust me Ness, you're the only person who haves my heart.' He whispered in my ear and I shivered again. I forgot how good he smelled. I took in a deep breath as I tried to calm down a little.

'Oh fuck you' I muttered under my breath. I was supposed to be mad at him, but being here with him just made my heart fill with pure joy. I knew I could fight it all I want, but at the end of the day I had to admit that I was in love with Jacob as well. So I pressed my lips against his and he welcomed me immediately. He pressed me up against the wall and I wrapped my arms around him. He was eagerly exploring my mouth and I almost melted under his touch. I felt his hands on my hips as he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his hips and he slowly guided us to the bed.

'What are you doing? Your ribs are broken.' I whispered breathlessly.

'Yes.' He growled and carefully put me on the bed. He crawled next to me and took a few moment to catch his breath. I kicked out my shoes and put my head on his chest, the side without broken ribs.

'I know I have to work very hard to make it up to you. But I'm happy you are home.' He whispered as he laid his arms around me. He was right, I was still mad and hurt. But I couldn't put all the blame on him. I knew we had to work very hard to work this out. But for now I was happy with the fact we were together. After all that happened I had made my choice, I choose him. I realized just in time that the people who deserved my gratitude the most, the people who fought for me when no one else would were the ones who surrounded me. My family, friends and Jacob. I needed to appreciate them more. I took for granted what they offered me, but fortunately I had my wake up call just in time. Of course it was terrible what happened and I still held a grudge. But if I wanted to make this work I had to give in. I needed to forgive them to go forward. It was my choice, it was in my hands how we would proceed. But I wanted to be happy, I wanted to call Forks my home. I wanted to call the Cullens my family and I wanted to call Jacob my boyfriend. I wanted to find my much deserved peace.

'Can we just stay like this for a while?' He whispered as he caressed my hairs.

'Yes.' I whispered.

'Do you think you can ever forgive us?'

'Not today, but someday I will'

* * *

 **THAT'S IT. That's the end of our story. Not everything is well, but Renesmee is home where she belongs. She knows that everything is going to be okay eventually. So what are your thoughts? let me know!**


End file.
